J'écris l'histoire
by EoloWind
Summary: A Clarke Griffin no le gustaba la Historia. Un nuevo profesor llega a la escuela. Dicen que el amor y el odio están separados por un paso. Tal vez sólo necesita un poco de inspiración
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Unos golpes en la puerta me despiertan. "¡Clarke, vamos, arriba! ¡Vas a volver a llegar tarde!". Mi madre. ¡Mierda! ¡Me he vuelto a quedar dormida! Rápidamente salí de la cama, dejándolo todo completamente desecho, yendo hasta el armario y cogiendo el primer par de vaqueros y camiseta que encuentro. Era bastante vieja y mi madre no paraba de insistirme que la desechara para trapos, pero yo me rehusaba. Me había acompañado durante toda mi adolescencia, y aún no tenía previsto deshacerme de ella.

Bajé atropelladamente las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, con la chaqueta a medio poner y la mochila en la mano. Mi madre aún seguía en la cocina, donde me tenía preparado mi tan adorado café y un par de tostadas.

-Llevo una hora intentando despertarte, Clarke -. Me riñe, acercándose su taza a los labios. Bufé, siempre la misma historia-. Tal vez no deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde haciendo los deberes, si tan sólo me escucharas…

Pero yo hago oídos sordos. Soy así de imprudente, y más desde que mi padre murió. Al principio, no había sido más que una jugarreta de cría, haciendo enfadar a mi madre día sí y día también. Pero al cabo del tiempo se volvió un hábito y no sería fácil deshacerme de él. Además, me gustaba trasnochar. El barrio se quedaba en completo silencio, y sólo me quedaba con el ruido del bolígrafo sobre el papel, mi respiración y, de vez en cuando, el golpeteo de mi talón sobre el suelo. Podía pensar, envolverme en mi mundo propio como cuando era pequeña.

Terminé el desayuno y aún con el amargo sabor del café bajándome por la garganta, salí corriendo de casa. Saqué la bicicleta del garaje y me marché pedaleando rápido hasta el instituto.

Diez minutos después y casi jadeando en busca de aire, el enorme edificio más alejado de la ciudad se abría paso ante mis ojos. Un gran letrero le ponía nombre (Arkadia), consumido constantemente por la humedad y el óxido. Dejé la bicicleta en el aparcamiento y me adentré en el edificio.

Había llegado a tiempo. La gente aún poblaba los pasillos, hablaban entre sí sobre temas que no me importaban y hacían tiempo antes de que el timbre sonara. No mucho después, éste sonó.

-¡Rubia! -. Reconocí a la dueña de la voz mucho antes de oírla. Raven, haciendo gala de su fuerza, me golpeó el hombro a modo de saludo. Debería haberme acostumbrado pero… no, era imposible-. Creía que ya no ibas a venir.

Me volví y me encontré con su particular sonrisa burlona. Inconscientemente, me empecé a reír con ella, ya que normalmente llegaba tarde a clase. Pero aquel día no.

-Me sorprende que no confíes en mí, Reyes -. Le respondí dándole la espalda, jugando con la llave de la taquilla y cogiendo los libros que necesitaba. Miré el horario que tenía pegado en la misma, y al instante quise escapar de allí: Historia.

-Normalmente… a estas horas sigues en la cama.

-Pero hoy no. ¿No ves que estoy a medio metro de ti? -. Rodé los ojos y cerré la taquilla de un fuerte empujón-. Anda, vamos. No quiero ganarme otra falta de la señora Shelley.

La señora Shelley había sido profesora de Historia desde que mis padres eran unos adolescentes. Casi podía afirmar que llevaba aquí desde que el instituto se edificó, y no parecía con ganas de jubilarse. Siempre me había gustado Historia, pero ella… su voz era tan monótona y soporífera que incluso las mejores batallas de la Historia se volvían insoportables, sin emoción alguna. _Fechas, fechas, fechas_ , era lo único que le parecía importar. Poco a poco mi interés por el tiempo pasado fue decayendo, hasta convertirse en algo que rara vez persistía en mi memoria.

Al entrar en clase, todos seguían charlando entre sí y la mesa del profesor estaba vacía. _Qué extraño. Normalmente la señora Shelley está aquí mucho antes de que el timbre suene._ Hice un gesto de sorpresa y me dirigí a mi mesa, la penúltima al lado de la ventana. Pronto Octavia acaparó mi mesa, echando los libros a un lado y encogiéndose para quedar a escasos centímetros de mí. Inconscientemente me eché hacia atrás, apartando la mirada de sus ojos claros que parecían querer atravesarme, casi como de una lanza se tratase.

-Espacio personal, Octavia -. Alcé una mano y la obligué a separarse, y la chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar-. ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

-Vamos… si te encanta -. Respondió socarrona, típico en ella. Se bajó de la mesa, acercándose una silla y sentándose a mi lado-. Además, hoy podré molestarte todo lo que quiera. La señora Shelley se ha dado de baja.

 _¿Qué? ¿Se acabaron las clases aburridas y monótonas?_ En mi cabeza pude imaginarme a mí misma como si fuera un monigote, festejando como loca que la dichosa profesora me dejase tranquila el resto del curso… o al menos, parte de él. Ahora todo tenía sentido: hacía casi diez minutos que la clase debería haber comenzado, pero sin un adulto dando órdenes, la anarquía estudiantil tomaba el poder.

Al parecer, había tenido un accidente en un viaje que había hecho durante el fin de semana y se había fracturado un par de huesos. Nada grave, pero teniendo en cuenta su edad, había que considerarlo.

Octavia, Jasper, Monty y Raven habían hecho un corrillo juntando un par de mesas y sentándose a su alrededor, habían sacado una baraja de cartas y empezaron a jugar. Había más corrillos repartidos en la clase, a excepción de Murphy, que parecía muy entretenido con su mechero de gasolina; y Finn, que se había acercado hasta mi escritorio y se había girado para quedar frente a mí.

-Sigo esperando que me dibujes algún día -. Musitó, echando un vistazo a la pequeña libreta que siempre me acompañaba.

-Ponte a la cola, Finn -. Le di un golpecito en la frente para que se apartase. Nadie, excepto yo, tenía permiso para tocar dicha libreta.

Cerca de las 8:30 la puerta se abrió, dando paso al director y a una chica que no había visto nunca. Él le susurró varias cosas al oído a lo que la chica respondió con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, luego se separó y ambos se quedaron mirándonos esperando una respuesta. Poco a poco los corrillos se fueron disolviendo y cada uno volvió a su pupitre, fue entonces cuando el director habló:

-Como sabéis, la señora Shelley sufrió un accidente de coche hace un par de días -. Continuó hablando, pero a mis oídos pocas palabras llegaban. Me había quedado prendada de la chica que le acompañaba, no mucho mayor que nosotros, incluso aún tenía un rostro infantil. Pero su mirada era severa, seria, incluso fría; a la par que cálida y frágil como la de un niño indefenso. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras el director hablaba, paseando su mirada por cada uno de nosotros. Yo fui la última. Alzó la barbilla y sonrió.

-Me llamo Lexa Woods, y obviando lo que todos pensáis, seré vuestra profesora de Historia para lo que queda de curso.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

No podía ser cierto. Iba a llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo. ¡El primero! Y ni tan siquiera me conocían.

Hacía apenas dos días me llamaron del instituto donde había pasado mi adolescencia, para sustituir a la señora Shelley, la que me había contagiado su pasión por la Historia tantos años atrás. Todos los alumnos odiaban su clase, la tachaban de soporífera y casi insoportable; yo nunca lo entendí. No es tan complicado saber lo que ocurrió en el pasado. ¿No tienen curiosidad de saber por qué comenzó la Primera Guerra Mundial? Esa Europa de grandes Estados con una frágil tregua, preparados para atacar. Que cualquier chispa podía causar un enorme conflicto. _Tal como ocurrió,_ añadí para mis adentros.

Todo fue una consecución de mala suerte: el despertador no sonó (maldita pila), el coche decidió quedarse sin batería (maldita batería), la bicicleta tenía las ruedas pinchadas (maldita bici). No tenía tiempo para llamar a Anya o a Gustus, ambos trabajaban allí y lo más seguro era que hubieran llegado a tiempo. Ambos eran serios y responsables, sobre todo en lo que al deber se refiere. A saber la bronca que me iban a echar al verme llegar tan tarde.

Con el estómago vacío rebusqué en el armario (aún medio vacío, pues hacía unos días que acababa de volver) y encontré una camiseta de tirantes anchos, unos vaqueros oscuros y la chaqueta de cuero. No era lo mejor, pero estaba presentable.

Aún recordaba el camino al instituto. Estaba prácticamente a las afueras, en un llano lo suficientemente grande como para hacer un edificio como aquél. Aligeré el paso; sabía ya que llegaría tarde, pero al menos debería intentar arreglar este desastre.

A las 8:15 me abrieron las oxidadas puertas. El conserje se negaba a dejarme paso, pero el director, Dante Wallace, pudo convencerle. Seguía siendo tan desagradable (el primero) y tan comprensible (el segundo) como lo recordaba diez años atrás. Dante me reconoció nada más verme, al fin y al cabo, no había cambiado tanto desde entonces. Me llevó a su despacho, me ofreció un café y el tiempo suficiente para poder disculparme. Al fin y al cabo, todo había sido una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Sí, como la película.

Tras echarme una pequeña regañina, me dio el horario de clases que debía dar, además del temario del curso. Uhm… había bastantes guerras este año, interesante.

Me acompañó a la primera clase de aquel día; sería difícil, ya que era una de último curso.

-¿Seguro que son de último curso, señor Wallace? -. Tras la puerta se oían decenas de voces en un murmullo ensordecedor. Dante me miró con una sonrisa de resignación en su viejo rostro-. Sí, parece que sí.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de todos aquellos chicos que poco a poco se fueron reorganizando como una clase completamente normal. Volvieron a sus pupitres; guardaron los móviles, las cartas, ¿mecheros?, y pronto toda su atención se dirigía únicamente al director. Algunos los miraban expectantes, nunca había gustado una visita del director a clase; normalmente significaban malas noticias o un castigo colectivo. Y a nadie le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

Mientras Dante hablaba, explicando lo que había ocurrido con la señora Shelley, me dediqué a estudiar cada muchacho de aquella primera clase que (no) iba a dar. La mayoría parecían dispuestos a aceptarme, algunos me miraban con el ceño fruncido tras haber roto tan rápido su diversión aquella mañana. Un par de ellos (un chico delgado y con aspecto bastante hiperactivo y uno de rasgos asiáticos), sentados en última fila, no dejaban de hablar; en voz tan baja que no podía oírseles. Tendría que tener cuidado con ellos.

Mi último objetivo fue una chica rubia, sentada al lado de la ventana, la cual me miraba con un gesto de sorpresa, como si me estudiara. Me percaté de la columna de libros que tenía sobre su mesa; pero sobre todo en una vieja libreta encuadernada en cuero, de forma abrupta, casi como si lo hubiera hecho un niño. Una cinta elástica cerraba la extraña libreta. No aparté mis ojos de ella, no podía hacerlo. Me sentía como un trozo minúsculo de metal atraído por un imán de proporciones isabelinas; no tenía (ni quería) fuerzas para girar la cabeza y romper el contacto visual. Quizá fueran sus ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo en un día de verano; quizá fuera su incomodidad al ver que no apartaba la mirada de ella, y quería seguir jugando a este particular juego del gato y el ratón; o tal vez era demasiado guapa como para permitirme el lujo de seguir mirándola como si de una escultura se tratase.

Sólo cuando Dante mencionó mi nombre me permití salir de mi particular burbuja y volver al mundo real. Todo cobró color de pronto, todo volvía a ser sonoro y el tiempo volvía a correr a mi alrededor. Todos me miraban expectantes, queriendo saber de una maldita vez quién era yo.

-Me llamo Lexa Woods, y obviando lo que todos pensáis, seré vuestra profesora de Historia para lo que queda de curso.

Al unísono, como si fueran una banda de música, me dieron la bienvenida. Dante agitó la cabeza en señal de gratitud, se despidió y me dejó sola, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? Estos críos no me esperaban hoy, eso está más claro que el agua. Se han montado su propio casino en cuestión de minutos… y llego yo (tarde) para arruinarles la diversión. ¿Cuántos han de odiarme ya?_ Mis pensamientos eran como una tormenta; sentía vergüenza, miedo y rechazo a partes iguales. No hacía tanto tiempo yo había estado en esos mismos pupitres, me había quejado cada vez que un maestro sustituto me arruinaba la diversión de perderme en mis propios pensamientos en las horas muertas de clase. Pero ahora estaba en el otro lado. Miré la hora por el rabillo del ojo, todavía quedaban veinte minutos para que la clase acabara. No podía empezar lección alguna, no había tenido tiempo de prepararla.

Así que recurrí a la única técnica que conocía: hacerme amiga de los alumnos.

Al fin y al cabo, sólo era el primer día. Las guerras podían esperar.

-¿Cuántos de vosotros me veis como Inglaterra a Francia a lo largo de la Historia? -. Pregunté a modo de burla, pero sólo unos cuantos fueron capaces de entenderme. Francia e Inglaterra siempre habían sido como el agua y el aceite, nunca se llevaron bien. Una guerra tras otra-. ¿Sólo seis? ¿No os gustan las guerras?

-Sí, pero de agua -. Dijo el chico de aspecto hiperactivo. Sonreí durante un par de segundos, mientras la clase estallaba en vítores hacia él-. Jasper Jordan, señorita Woods -. Se presentó, llegando incluso a hacer una exagerada reverencia.

-Bueno, esas no hacen tanto daño. ¿Alguien más?

Poco a poco, todos se fueron animando. Nombraron hechos históricos que les parecían interesantes: descubrimientos, muertes, traiciones, nacimientos… Todos habían aportado algo y se habían presentado tras ello; todos, excepto la chica rubia que tanto me había llamado la atención.

-Clarke Griffin -. Me había visto obligada a mirar su ficha para saber su nombre, ya que por sus propios méritos no parecía querer colaborar-. ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Nada que te llame la atención?

La chica en cuestión se puso tensa nada más oír su nombre. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a remover su cabello de forma nerviosa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al igual que sus orejas y parte de su cuello. No podía parecer más adorable.

-Eh… no… -. Tartamudeó algo ininteligible un par de veces, parecía un nombre. ¿Joseph, Iósif? No podía oírla bien-. Jospeh Lister, 1865. Descubrió los antisépticos -. Dijo de corrido, como si de una máquina se tratase. Al instante, bajó la mirada avergonzada, volviendo a arrebatarme el placer de sus ojos azules.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Espero que os vaya gustando; de momento, estos dos primeros capítulos han sido de presentación. Como habéis podido comprobar, cada uno ha tenido un narrador distinto. Esto seguirá así hasta que acabe la historia, de forma alternativa. No quiero focalizar toda la historia desde un punto de vista, sería demasiado egoísta (y ya casi no recuerdo escribir en 3º persona so...)**

 **May we meet again**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Deseé que me tragara la tierra. No solía participar mucho en clase, bueno… al menos, no en Historia. Pero hoy… había hecho el ridículo. Aunque lo más extraño era cómo había logrado darse cuenta de que no había articulado palabra; creía que iba a librarme de tener que decir algo… pero no. Lexa Woods era demasiado observadora como para dejarme pasar.

 _-Cierto, Joseph Lister descubrió los antisépticos en 1865. Y con ellos consiguió uno de los mayores logros en medicina, pues hasta entonces la asepsia no existía._

Tener una madre doctora a veces tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, apenas dos minutos después de mi metedura de pata, todos empezaron a levantarse y a agruparse en pequeños corrillos. Yo necesitaba salir de allí.

-¡Clarke, espera! -. La voz de Octavia se hizo oír en medio de aquel estruendo, pero la ignoré. Lexa seguía en el aula y yo no podía mirarla a la cara. Me moría de vergüenza.

Corrí hasta el baño y me eché agua en la cara. Al levantar la mirada aún se me notaban las mejillas enrojecidas, y las orejas me ardían. Para mi suerte, aquel día decidí llevar el pelo suelto.

 _No ha pasado nada, Clarke. Sólo te has quedado en blanco._ Sí, porque tenía miedo de meter la pata. _Y es lo que has hecho._ Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora de mí? Seguramente creerá que soy un caso perdido, una niñita carcomida por la vergüenza y me obligará a presentarme voluntaria a cada comentario que nos mande hacer. Joder.

Cuando el calor había abandonado mi rostro, decidí salir. Miré el reloj y vi que eran cerca de las 9:10, demasiado tarde para entrar en clase. Además, Pike me daba miedo. Era un profesor muy eficiente, pero casi cruel con los alumnos. No merecía la pena.

Me fui a la cafetería en un intento por dejar pasar el tiempo. Estaba vacía. _Claro, todo el mundo está en clase._ Sonreí para mis adentros y agité la cabeza, empujando la puerta y acercándome al mostrador. Hanna, la madre de Monty, trabajaba allí desde hacía varios años.

-¡Clarke! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar en clase? -. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse hacia mí y echarme la típica broma de madre. Lo cierto es que lo agradecía, pero prefería su preocupación a los gritos de Pike-. Vamos, siéntate. Te llevaré un vaso de leche.

A veces podía ser muy infantil. Estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 y allí estaba, sentada en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, sola, esperando un vaso de leche calentita como si fuese una niña pequeña antes de dormir. _Si Lexa me vier…_ Mierda. Estaba allí.

No me había dado cuenta de su presencia; claro que tampoco había levantado la vista del suelo desde que salí de clase. Estaba en el rincón opuesto a mí, sentada en la barra, con un vaso de café negro y un libro sin nombre. De inmediato, la curiosidad se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué clase de libros leía? ¿Ciencia ficción, históricos, románticos, policiacos? Lexa parecía encajar en todos los perfiles.

Le encantaban las guerras, eso estaba claro. Sólo había que fijarse en cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que alguno de mis compañeros nombraba una batalla importante. Pero bajo esa rudeza había una delicadeza difícil de ver. ¿Cómo si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no había abierto la boca? Y se daba cuenta de los detalles, eso también era obvio.

Cuando Hanna se acercó con el vaso de leche, Lexa reparó en mí. Me dedicó una sonrisa triste y volvió a su libro. ¿Ya está? ¿Sólo eso? Después de haberme hecho pasar esa vergüenza… se quedaba así. Genial.

Me hundí más en el asiento, un viejo sillón rojo granate. Me gustaba sentarme aquí cuando era más pequeña, llegar antes que todos y sentirme la reina del lugar. Era mucho más cómodo que las sillas y las banquetas de madera, ¿quién se negaría a un asiento como ése?

Decidí entretenerme lo que quedaba hasta la siguiente clase con el móvil. Sí, no debería traérmelo, pero a veces podía presentarse una emergencia. Y estar sola, encerrada en una cafetería con una profesora a la que acababa de conocer podía catalogarse como tal.

-¿No deberías estar en clase? -. Al oír su voz me tensé (otra vez, sí) y el rubor amenazó con volver a subir a mis mejillas.

-Pike es muy estricto con los horarios -. Respondí seca, casi cruel. Aún me negaba a levantar la mirada.

-Bueno. Pero que no vuelva a pasar -. Creí que se marcharía, pero no. Seguía allí, de pie, mirando por la ventana. Había empezado a llover-. Parece que el día va empeorando por momentos.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca podía permitirme fijarme bien, admirar cada uno de sus rasgos. Nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa en mi vida. El ángulo de su mandíbula, su nariz, sus labios; parecían esculpidos por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Sus ojos tenían la perfecta mezcla de verde y gris, un verde tan extraño como una piedra preciosa. Llevaba el cabello suelto, echado sobre un hombro, y no dejaba de toqueteárselo desde que se sentó (sin permiso) frente a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo me ha ido mal hoy, Clarke. Excepto… bueno, para ti no habrá sido una buena experiencia -. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana, para unos segundos después, clavar su mirada en mí-. El despertador decidió morir anoche, además de la batería del coche y alguien apuñaló las cubiertas de mi bicicleta. Alguien me ha boicoteado, seguro -. Nadie se reiría de sus propias desgracias, pero parecía que Lexa Woods era todo lo contrario a lo que uno pensaba-. Y ahora llueve. Hasta el cielo se ha puesto en mi contra.

Me vi obligada a sonreír. No, no había sido un buen día. Incluso después de tan horrorosa mañana, Lexa había conseguido que la Historia nos pareciera medianamente interesante.

-Traigo un paraguas. Si quieres… -. ¿Clarke, qué haces? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se hacía amigo de un profesor? ¡Y además en su primer día! _Pero Lexa parecía dispuesta a romper todas las normas preestablecidas-…_ podemos compartirlo.

-Te hago pasar vergüenza y me lo pagas así -. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, como si quisiera examinar cada uno de mis rasgos, de mis gestos al oír su propuesta-. ¿Seguro que no eres un ángel haciéndose pasar por mortal?

-¿Qué? -. Fruncí el ceño de manera inconsciente, como cada vez que no entendía una pregunta. Mi gesto debió de ser un poema (abstracto) porque Lexa empezó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana-. ¿Te… hace gracia?

En otras circunstancias, me habría enfadado, llegando a abofetear a quien se burlase de mí. Pero Lexa tenía algo que me impedía hacerlo. Y no, no era únicamente el respeto que le debía tener como profesora. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que había empezado.

-Lo siento, perdóname -. Poco a poco, dejó de reírse. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Tenía calor, así que se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, mostrando únicamente una camiseta de tirantes. ¿No hacía demasiado frío para ir así?-. No me he podido resistir.

Pero yo no escuchaba. Estaba embelesada mirando el tatuaje tribal de su brazo derecho, tinta negra adornando su piel bronceada. En ese instante, sentí una imperiosa necesidad de dibujarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí va otro. He de decir que todas mis historias que no son one-shots suelen tener un desarrollo lento, a veces incluso soporífero. Sí, como las clases de la profesora Shelley. Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

No paraba de llover, y no sabía si aquello me alegraba o me entristecía. Por una parte, las palabras de Clarke no abandonaban mi cabeza, _¿cómo una simple adolescente podía ser tan tierna con una completa desconocida?_ ; y por otro, me sentía extraña. El día que tan mal había empezado parecía que tendría un final medianamente feliz. Quiero decir, Clarke era un ángel caído del cielo, de eso no me cabía duda. La había estado observando en la cafetería, sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y me tenía frente a ella. E incluso en aquel instante, presa de nuevo de la vergüenza y las ansias de querer desaparecer, era sumamente tierna.

El resto del día no fue muy diferente. Tal como había pasado aquella misma mañana, tuve que presentarme frente a los alumnos, aunque esta vez sin la ayuda de Dante Wallace. Pronto se había corrido la voz y parecía que me conocía todo el mundo. Y como aquella mañana, todos los alumnos estaban felices por librarse de la señora Shelley.

Al acabar las clases, me retiré a la sala de profesores. Allí me encontré con Charles Pike, el profesor más odiado con diferencia. Seguía siendo tan serio como siempre, nunca mostraba una mueca diferente a la indiferencia o la impaciencia, quizá únicamente el enfado cuando tras repetir sus lecciones un par de veces, aún había alumnos que no habían llegado a comprenderla. Guardaba un mal recuerdo de él (como todos), pero ahora, al verlo rodeado de iguales, sin su manía de entrecruzar los dedos, caminar cabizbajo y siempre serio, me sentía fuera de lugar. ¡Sonreía! E incluso se mostraba cómplice con un par de profesores que no pude reconocer. Mis recuerdos se trastocaron, ¿cómo actuar frente a él, cuando todo lo que conservo de él son gritos y desprecio a partes iguales? Decidí quedarme en el rincón más alejado de la sala, preparando las lecciones del día siguiente; no podía perder más tiempo si quería que el temario se diera en el tiempo previsto.

Cerca de las tres salí al pequeño porche donde quedé con Clarke para que me acompañara a casa. Allí fue donde coincidí por primera vez con Gustus y Anya, debido a su cargado horario. Me resultó curioso que no me riñeran por llegar tarde en mi primer día, supongo que me querían demasiado como para hacerlo. Podía ver que querían saber qué me había pasado, por qué no me digné a llegar a tiempo; cómo me había ido en mi primer día. Casi parecían mis padres, casi. Ellos al menos se preocupaban por mí, sobre todo Gustus.

Cuando vi una cabellera rubia, sólo quería irme de allí. Claro que resultaría demasiado extraño que nos vieran juntas, así que no nos quedó más remedio que fingir que no nos conocíamos y esperar a que casi todo el mundo se fuera. Anya casi me arrastró hasta su coche para llevarme a casa, pero logré convencerla para que me dejase en paz. Podía ver en sus ojos que aquella tarde estaría llena de preguntas, buscando la razón a mi cabezonería.

Y tenía nombre: Clarke Griffin.

Sólo cuando únicamente quedábamos nosotras en el pequeño porche, fui capaz de encontrar la fuerza suficiente para acercarme a ella. Me miraba fijamente, casi como si estuviera enfadada. Poco a poco, fue relajando el ceño e incluso una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Creía que ibas a quedarte aquí -. Dijo en tono de broma, sacando un pequeño paraguas amarillo de su mochila y abriéndolo rápidamente. Llevaba horas lloviendo, el cielo seguía gris y sin visos de parar-. Iba a irme sin ti.

-¿Y dejar a esta pobre muchacha aislada en el instituto? Creía que los ángeles eran buenos -. Mierda. Se me ha vuelto a escapar. _Pero lo es. Es un ángel con aspecto humano. No hay otra razón para la dulzura que desprende._ Agité la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y la seguí.

Para mi suerte, Clarke no hizo comentario alguno de mi metedura de pata. Vi que ladeaba su cabeza hasta la única bicicleta que había en el aparcamiento, y resopló. Posiblemente era suya, pero con tal diluvio no era muy factible volver a casa pedaleando.

El trayecto no fue demasiado largo, a pesar de lo lejos que parecía que estaba el instituto. No podía dejar de pensar que fue gracias a la compañía de Clarke que, aunque se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo callada, me hizo ameno el camino.

-Vivo a dos manzanas de aquí -. Me informó, inquieta, jugando con el paraguas. Casi parecía reacia a mirarme-. La casa color salmón. Es fácilmente reconocible.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias, Clarke -. La chica sonrió, bajando lentamente la cabeza. Asintió un par de veces a modo de respuesta, y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse. Por alguna razón, yo no quería que se fuera tan pronto-. Clarke, espera-. Dejé la carpeta con mis cosas en el minúsculo porche, me quité la chaqueta y me la dejé sobre la cabeza, como único escudo contra la fría lluvia-. Me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna manera, no sólo con palabras. Tengo un amigo mecánico, y seguro que mañana tendré el coche arreglado. ¿Quieres que te lleve a clase mañana? Así no te mojarás.

Era lo único que se me ocurría; lo único que tenía sentido, en realidad. ¿Qué otra forma de pagarle el favor? Se había quedado sin bicicleta, y la tormenta no dejaría la ciudad hasta dentro de un par de días, por lo que había visto. Y caminar bajo la lluvia no era agradable.

 _Excepto si estás con la persona que quieres._

-Si querías pedirme salir, podrías haberlo hecho un día que no estuviera cayendo el diluvio universal -. Bromeó la muchacha, regalándome una de esas tímidas sonrisas de nuevo; tan pronto como le respondí, la quitó de mi campo de visión, girando la cabeza hacia la carretera-. Acabas de llegar, apenas me conoces. ¿No crees que resultará sospechoso?

Era cierto. Me había dejado llevar por la Lexa enamoradiza de unos años atrás, cuando podía permitírselo, y no había contado con sus consecuencias.

-Siempre puede aplazarse unos días.

-¿Y si no llueve más hasta dentro de unos meses? Dime, ¿qué harás entonces? -. Me retó. Dios, esta chica era lista. Al parecer, sólo había que hacerla enrojecerse de vez en cuando para sacar su lado más desenfadado.

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.

Clarke chasqueó la lengua, dándome la razón. Sus mejillas seguían con un precioso tono sonrosado, y no podía sentirme más orgullosa de ser la que provocaba tal reacción. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la dejé marchar.

Acabé empapada, como era de esperar. Pero no me importaba. Había hecho demasiadas locuras en un solo día para preocuparme por el continuo coqueteo con una de mis alumnas. Mañana me arrepentiría, estaba segura; mas de momento, todo estaba bien.

Me di una ducha rápida, con el agua hirviendo. Necesitaba entrar en calor con urgencia, mi piel estaba casi tan fría como un témpano de hielo y no quería ponerme enferma nada más conseguir un puesto de trabajo. Cogí un pantalón viejo y una camiseta desgastada, y me marché a mi habitación. Estaba hecha un desastre: la cama sin hacer, las cajas a medio abrir y un montón de libros desperdigados por el suelo. Muchos de ellos me habían acompañado toda la vida, tal como era el caso de un compendio de mitos y leyendas griegas y romanas, que había hecho las delicias de mis noches cuando no podía dormir. Aún puedo recordar las voces falsas de Gustus cada vez que me leía algo de aquel libro; aunque me supiera los mitos de memoria, nunca tenía suficiente. Libros históricos, de fantasía, policíacos, juveniles, postapocalípticos, distópicos, de poesía, románticos… todo género que existiese, estaba allí. Los libros habían sido mi refugio en mi niñez, en la adolescencia y en la madurez. Los únicos que no me dejaron sola. Mis padres lo hicieron, Costia lo hizo.

 _Por razones muy diferentes, pero lo hizo. Me dejó sola en medio de un montón de gente._

Ladeé la cabeza y me fijé en el libro que siempre llevaba conmigo. _La flaqueza del bolchevique._ Costia me lo regaló unos años atrás, cuando compartíamos pupitre en aquel mismo instituto.

 _-Feliz cumpleaños -. Sin previo aviso, un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo apareció en medio de mi campo de visión. Alcé la cabeza y allí estaba, con una orgullosa sonrisa en su precioso rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría e impaciencia, e inseguridad, aunque sabía esconderlo demasiado bien._

 _-Podrías haberte esperado un poco más, hasta las siete no es oficialmente mi cumpleaños, boba -. Le regañé, cogiendo el regalo y empezando a desenvolverlo. Era una cajita (y estaba segura de que la había hecho ella misma) con un libro dentro, además de una pulsera de hilo en la que se podía leer mi nombre-. "La flaqueza del bolchevique". ¿Ahora te gusta la revolución rusa? -. Sin poder evitarlo, y aunque nos convirtiéramos en el centro de atención de toda la clase, la besé. Había esperado demasiado para probar esos labios que tanto me gustaban._

 _-En mi defensa diré que vas a encontrar de todo, menos la revolución rusa -. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y aprovechando que apenas había gente entre aquellas cuatro paredes y/o parecían demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas, me abrazó sin reprimir muestra alguna de cariño-. Dale una oportunidad, por mí. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Nunca podía negarle nada._

Nunca pude negarle nada. Y aquella costumbre fue la que la llevó bajo tierra.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Bueno, a partir de este capítulo subiré más esporádicamente, me encanta escribir aunque los estudios van primero. Lo que sí os prometo es que subiré mínimo una o dos veces por semana; adoro demasiado escribir como para dejarlo tanto tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, me preguntaban la edad. Lexa ronda los 25 (recién salida de la universidad, jé), mientras que Clarke (y el resto de la pandilla) va camino de 18.**

 **Por cierto, el libro existe. Tal vez debáis echarle una ojeada.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Aquel día se me quedaría en el recuerdo para siempre, podía sentirlo. No todos los días me hacía amiga de un profesor, ni mucho menos, la acompañaba a casa.

Durante la semana siguiente, siempre paraba frente a su casa. No tenía nada de especial, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto medio ruinoso de la fachada. "Lo típico de casas alquiladas", pensé. Al fin y al cabo sólo estaba en la ciudad para cubrir una sustitución, ¿acaso podía permitirse algo mejor?

Lexa Woods no había salido de mi cabeza en una semana. Y al parecer, mis amigos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Historia empezaba a entusiasmarme, ya no me pasaba las clases dibujando mientras Lexa explicaba, y lo peor de todo, entregaba los comentarios de texto. Incluso en un par de ocasiones, me ofrecí a leerlos a toda la clase.

-¿Qué está pasando dentro de esa cabecita, Griffin? -. La voz de Finn, junto con su mano paseándose frente a mis ojos, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Inconscientemente fruncí el ceño, agitando la cabeza para despejarme.

-Nada que te importe, Finn. Déjame en paz.

Estábamos en el patio, teníamos una hora libre puesto que el profesor de matemáticas se había ido de excursión con los niños de primero a un conocido concurso matemático. Librarme de su tortuosa clase siempre fue bienvenido, pero en aquella ocasión, no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Las matemáticas eran un buen entretenimiento para evitar pensar en cierta profesora amante de la Historia, y de la noche a la mañana, me lo arrebataban. Y además, Finn hacía días que no se despegaba de mí.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable -. Replicó el muchacho molesto, levantándose del escalón donde había estado sentado-. Te dejaré sola con tus pensamientos, ya que tanto te gustan.

-¡No, espera! -. Pero sabía que ya era tarde. Cerré el cuaderno de dibujo –el cual estaba lleno de bocetos del tatuaje de Lexa- y me levanté, siguiendo al chico moreno-. No he tenido una buena semana, eso es todo.

Era una excusa sencilla y barata, pero no tenía nada mejor. Para mi suerte, a Finn se le ganaba con poco. En apenas unos segundos dejó su mueca de enfurruñado, sonrió y me abrazó.

-Cuéntaselo todo al tito Collins, venga.

Era imposible. No podía enfadarme con él si me hablaba así. Con un suspiro y un golpe en su hombro, nos alejamos del resto del grupo hasta nuestro lugar favorito.

Estaba nerviosa. En apenas unos minutos teníamos un examen de Historia y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. Tenía miedo de lo que Lexa pensara de mí. Me había esforzado mucho últimamente para meter la pata en pleno examen. Tenía miedo de cometer el más mínimo error.

Quería demostrar que era la mejor de la clase, que podía hacerlo mejor que nadie. Pero, ¿y si era un fracaso sin el libro de texto delante? _Clarke, no. Deja de pensar eso, por todos los dioses._ Pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había temido mucho a Historia, y ahora yo misma me había puesto más presión contra la que luchar. Qué maravillosa idea.

Sin embargo, cuando la vi llegar, todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron como si fueran una simple cortina de humo.

Estaba preciosa. _Como siempre._

Una camiseta de Radiohead, su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros rasgados; el cabello trenzado, de una manera que sólo a ella le podía quedar bien. Nada más verla, entramos en clase, donde empezó a repartir los exámenes con ayuda de Jasper. Habían congeniado desde el primer día, y desde entonces se había convertido en el chico de los recados. A Jasper no le importaba, cualquier motivo era bueno para salir de clase y pasearse por los pasillos del instituto. Y a la vuelta, su sonrisa rápidamente desaparecía convirtiéndose en una mueca de falsa tristeza.

-Espero que seáis lo suficientemente valientes como para enfrentaros con este poderoso enemigo -. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca-. Y espero no tener ninguna baja. Dadle la vuelta a la hoja.

Incluso en éste momento me encantaba. Convertía cualquier cosa en una batalla, en algo digno de recordar, aunque fuera un examen al que todos temían.

Me quedé mirándola unos minutos, aprovechando que no tenía su atención. El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza contra el pecho, un tic-tac que no tenía visos de parar. La sangre me subió rápidamente a las orejas, y tenía calor, mucho calor. Bajé la mirada a la hoja, y me concentré en hacer el mejor examen de mi vida.

Fui de las últimas en salir del examen, o mejor dicho, la última. No solía pasarme, y más en los exámenes de Historia; pero en esta ocasión sentía la necesidad de explayarme y contarle todo lo que sabía, incluso más. Memoricé fechas, hechos y nombres importantes, más incluso de los que debía. Quería impresionarla, hacerle saber que Clarke Griffin quería conocer la Historia del mundo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Que se sintiera orgullosa de mí, como le había visto los últimos días que había intervenido en clase. Me había dado cuenta de que siempre esperaba que me presentara voluntaria para exponer el texto de aquel día, que siempre esperaba más de mí que del resto de mis compañeros, que me exigía más. Y yo no era nadie para echar abajo esa confianza que había puesto en mí. Era más duro, sí; pero también más reconfortante. Recibir sus halagos por el trabajo bien hecho, sus sonrisas cuando mi comentario le gustaba. Y yo sentía que mi pecho se engrandecía más y más, llenándose de un orgullo que no era capaz de explicar.

Cierto era que tampoco me atrevía a levantarme. Varias veces se levantó del escritorio donde tenía aquel libro sin título, desgastado y con las hojas amarillentas, dejándolo olvidado por unos minutos mientras recorría los pasillos entre escritorios en busca de algún tipo de ayuda ilícita. Y todas esas veces, mi mente se quedaba en blanco, únicamente podía pensar en lo guapa que se veía, en sus largas piernas y en su mirada serie hacia cada uno de nosotros.

Excepto hacia mí. Para mí siempre tenía una mirada amable.

-Clarke, espera -. Hacía casi diez minutos que me había quedado sola en aquella clase, aún escribiendo cosas que debía saber, que la Historia contaba acerca de la independencia de todos los países latinos del Imperio Español. Entregué el examen y volví al escritorio a por mis cosas, fue entonces cuando me paró-. Aún no te he pagado por tu favor. Y no me gusta rendir cuentas a nadie.

-Siempre puede recompensarme con una matrícula en el examen, profesora -. Dije en tono de broma, aunque al ver el gesto serio de Lexa, la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro desapareció-. No debí decir eso, perdóneme.

Pero Lexa no parecía escucharme. En lugar de eso, parecía ensimismada, metida dentro de su propia cabeza de tal manera que el resto del mundo no existía para ella. Lo había visto hacer muchas veces en los enfermos que cuidaba mi madre, cuando era más pequeña y muchas veces tenía que quedarme con ella en el hospital hasta que terminase el turno. Pero aquellos enfermos no tenían luz en sus ojos, estaban ciegos. Sin esperanza alguna, reviviendo una época mejor para ellos. Lexa no. Sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran hechos de estrellas en una noche de verano, en medio de la nada, donde podían verse todas las estrellas del cielo. La misma belleza que un cielo estrellado, pero sin la oscuridad del cielo. En su lugar, un precioso verde que, a cada minuto que pasaba, lo encontraba más y más bonito. Tanto, que deseé poder perderme en aquel verdor como si de un bosque se tratase, un lugar que no conociera, no queriendo ser encontrada jamás.

-¿Lexa? -. Pasé la mano izquierda frente a su rostro, y entonces pareció reaccionar. Sus mejillas se volvieron casi tan rojas como las zapatillas que llevaba.

-Me he vuelto a perder en mis propios pensamientos, lo siento ó y empezó a recoger los exámenes, metiéndolos en una carpeta, la cual dejó en un lado del escritorio. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus verdes orbes en mí-. Dicen las buenas lenguas que eres una dibujante excepcional fue mi turno de enrojecer. Nunca me había esperado un halago así de ella, de mi no tan pequeño secreto-. Dentro de unas semanas hay un concurso de dibujo en el centro cívico, puede apuntarse cualquiera. ¿Te gustaría?

Me tendió una octavilla acerca del concurso, había oído hablar de él pero nunca había participado.

-Hay algunos que son muy buenos… profesionales del dibujo -. Cerré la octavilla, pero me la guardé en el bolsillo. Vi su ínfimo gesto de complicidad-. ¿Qué podré hacer yo?

-Sabes hacer retratos, Clarke. Y muy buenos, en realidad.

Me gustaba mucho cómo mi nombre salía de sus labios. Podría vivir toda mi vida únicamente oyendo su voz, mi nombre, y nada más.

-¿Quién se ha chivado?

La castaña se levantó del asiento, cogiendo la carpeta y dándome la espalda. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a abrir la puerta que nos separaría hasta tres días después.

-Alguien -. Respondió abriendo la puerta, pero si marchase. En su lugar, me hizo un gesto para que yo saliese primero-. No me gusta dar a conocer mis fuentes. Son alto secreto.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

No me la quitaba de la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple chiquilla me impactase tanto? No… no podía ser real. Tenía que ser un sueño, un sueño demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

-Joder… -. Ni tan siquiera podía concentrarme para preparar las clases de aquella semana, y mucho menos, para corregir los exámenes de los del último curso. El examen de Clarke era el que tenía encima de todos, y ni tan siquiera me atrevía a acercarme. Aquella chiquilla me impactaba demasiado.

Cerré la libreta con los apuntes que había estado haciendo, estaban más llenos de tachones que de texto en sí. Era indignante. Yo, Lexa Woods, quien no se dejaba vencer por nada, la que no se distraía jamás, la que había cerrado su corazón años atrás. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de ella.

Y sólo habían pasado tres semanas. ¿Qué iba a hacer a finales de curso?

Me levanté de la silla donde había estado sentada las últimas casi tres horas, acercándome a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Sentía la garganta seca, casi como si fuese el mismísimo desierto… o peor. Sentía la garganta seca, casi como si fuese el mismísimo desierto… o peor. Desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina podía verse el patio interior del edificio, mis vecinos volvían a discutir. No había momento en que no se gritasen, ¿cómo podían seguir casados? Apenas llevaba allí veintitrés días y ya estaba harta de ellos. Sentí lástima de los demás vecinos.

Junto al montón de exámenes y demás cosas del instituto, tenía una de las octavillas del concurso de dibujo. Cuando había estado allí unos días atrás, en uno de mis paseos curiosos por la ciudad, di con ello. Inmediatamente pensé en Clarke; había visto más de un dibujo suyo en viejas revistas del colegio, aunque no firmase con su nombre. Firmaba con un misterioso _"Wanheda"_ , alguien a quien únicamente Dante Wallace conocía. Al fin y al cabo, Dante era el editor de dicha revista, a él debían llegarle cada artículo, cada foto, cada opinión y cada dibujo que rellenaban las hojas de la revista. Y él era un gran amante del arte. Pero a veces podía irse de la lengua.

En uno de los descansos se había acercado a mí, dejándome uno de los ejemplares que editó este mes. Aún faltaban unos días para que saliera, pero me había cogido bastante cariño desde que llegué aquí, y yo no pude negarme. Estaba llena de crónicas de excursiones, debates, rincón de escritores y poetas adolescentes, rincón de quejas, ciencia, entretenimiento, fotos, historia, dibujos… El que ilustraba la portada estaba firmado por aquel extraño nombre. "Clarke Griffin. Pero no quiere que nadie vea sus dibujos", había dicho. Aquello me extrañó.

Me había enamorado de aquel dibujo. No tenía nada de especial, simplemente era el dibujo de un chico tocando la guitarra, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por la música que él mismo producía. Eso había sido al principio. Días después… le reconocí. John Murphy, el chico de mirada fría y amigo de los mecheros de gasolina. A veces parecía que estaba deseando matarte, y a los segundos… simplemente era un muchacho solitario, rodeado de un montón de gente que no le tenía demasiado aprecio. A excepción de un par de personas.

* * *

La clase había sido bastante monótona. Era viernes, y todos estaban exhaustos de esa semana. Me costó más de lo normal sacarles el interés por la independencia de los últimos reductos de Cuba, Filipinas y Puerto Rico de España. Clarke también estuvo desaparecida, continuamente miraba por la ventana al patio, dónde los niños de cuarto curso estaban correteando de un lado para otro, dándole golpecitos a una minúscula pelota de plástico con un stick. Les tuve envidia. Estaban tan cansados, que ni tan siquiera formaron escándalo cuando el timbre sonó. Sólo querían marcharse a casa.

Clarke se quedó atrás. Se acercó a Raven y Octavia, les dijo algo al oído y éstas asintieron, despidiéndose de ella con un extraño saludo. Cuando la clase se quedó vacía, se acercó al escritorio.

-Aún me tiene que pagar el favor, profesora.

-¿Y el concurso? -. Me levanté, cogiendo un par de carpetas y acercándolas a mi pecho-. ¿No te es suficiente? Cierto es que me salvaste de una pulmonía, pero…

Me quedé sin habla. Clarke había empezado a reír, y era el sonido más precioso que había llegado a mis oídos en mucho tiempo. No pude evitar que el corazón repiquetease violento contra mi pecho, e incluso la respiración se me volviera irregular durante unos segundos. Pero aparqué aquellos pensamientos en un lugar muy alejado de mi mente, frío, oscuro y al que no me atrevía a ir. No todavía.

-Clarke. No te aproveches.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Sonaba tan inocente… y a la vez tan provocativo que volvió a descolocarme. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple adolescente me descolocase el mundo, me lo volviera patas arriba con sólo un gesto, una palabra? Iba a acabar conmigo.

-Me he inscrito. Pero me da vergüenza que el mundo sepa que dibujo.

-No deberías tener vergüenza -. Le recriminé. Estaba deseando que acabase noviembre para que la revista del próximo mes estuviera disponible. "Sólo unos días más, Woods. Sólo unos días"-. Ya te he dicho que dibujas muy bien.

Su gesto se volvió solemne, serio. Había perdido toda la alegría de minutos antes.

Empecé a caminar, con Clarke a unos pasos de mí. El instituto estaba casi vacío; era viernes y todos querían volver a casa y disfrutar del fin de semana. En el aparcamiento sólo había unos cuantos coches aparte del mío, y la bicicleta de la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -. Para mi sorpresa, Clarke asintió.

No fue fácil meter su bicicleta en el maletero, pero tras unos cuantos intentos, lo conseguimos. Tuvimos que doblar el manillar varias veces, probar cuál era la mejor manera para que no decidiera escaparse en pleno trayecto. Casi parecía un juego de tetris que otra cosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver su tristeza. Nunca la había visto así, tan apagada, tan callada. Se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a casa mirando por la ventana, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus manos se asían con fuerza a su mochila, como si fuese la única cosa que le quedase en el mundo, su último recuerdo de una infancia feliz y digna de recordar. Pero cuando durante unos segundos dejaba de estar tan lejos de mí, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos azules. Estaba deseando llorar.

Tal vez era hora de devolverle el favor.

Giré repentinamente por una calle para evitar su casa e ir directamente a la mía, allí estaríamos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. No sólo por mi compañía, sino por su visible llanto. Quizá no lloraba externamente, pero por dentro estaba rota. Completamente. Y yo quería recomponerla, trozo a trozo, como un hermoso puzzle al que adoraba demasiado, más de lo que me podía permitir.

Aparqué frente a la misma puerta. No podía ni tan siquiera permitirme el lujo de meter el coche en el garaje. Sólo quería tener a la chica rubia entre mis brazos, susurrarle palabras al oído hasta que se calmase, ser un hombro en el que llorar hasta que se quedase seca. No era más que una chiquilla, no podía estar siempre alegre. Pero, ¿qué era aquello tan doloroso que la destrozaba de tal manera que su simple recuerdo hacía que estallase en lágrimas? Porque nada más cruzar el portón, no pudo (o no quiso) aguantar más. Empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña, con la misma rabia que un infante de cinco o seis años cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Pero Clarke ya no era una niña. Había perdido algo, de eso estaba segura. Algo que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y ya no lo tenía consigo.

La arrastré hasta el salón, sentándola en el sofá con una manta sobre los hombros. De manera inconsciente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dobló las rodillas y se hizo un ovillo, protegiéndose para que nadie le hiciese daño.

Yo no sabía qué hacer.

Y además, empezó a llover. El cielo lloraba por ella lo que Clarke no se atrevía a llorar.

Y yo no tuve más remedio que quedarme a su lado, abrazada a ella. Hacía años que no me permitía un gesto como ese. Y se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo y seguro… Me daba miedo. Mucho. Porque temía enamorarme de ella como me enamoré de Costia. No querría perderla, ni tan siquiera ahora, con este lazo invisible que nos ataba en medio del silencio de mi salón, sólo roto por el continuo llanto de la rubia.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarme. Dios… incluso estando así de rota estaba preciosa. Tragué saliva, mientras mis pulgares se afanaban en limpiar sus lágrimas, lágrimas rebeldes que no tenían intención de parar.

-¿Por qué no has querido volver a casa, Clarke? -. Temía meter la pata, pero no podía seguir viéndola así. Una parte de mí sabía que si la obligaba a hablar, iba a ahondar en su dolor, pero necesitaba saberlo. No por curiosidad, eso me daba bastante igual; sólo quería saber qué hacer para consolarla, para volver a verla reír. Que dejase de llorar.

-Mi padre murió hace cinco años -. Respondió, con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios, una alegría falsa que no llegó a sus ojos. En cambio, éstos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas-. Hoy hace cinco años. Y no…

-Shh… suficiente -. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien. A lo que más quería en el mundo.

La abracé y empecé a mecerme, a tararear una canción de cuna que aún vivía en mis recuerdos de chiquilla. Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo, hasta casi desaparecer. Su corazón también se había calmado, había dejado los latidos violentos hasta ser un suave golpeteo contra su pecho. Me había tumbado sobre ella, como un escudo cálido, protegiéndola de todo lo malo que pudiese pasarle.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

Podéis buscarme en twitter - sass_prince


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Me desperté con un agudo dolor en el cuello. Inconscientemente, intenté levantarme, poder estirarme con cierta libertad y hacerme crujir los huesos que sentía tan encogidos. Pero no podía. Un fuerte peso me lo impedía.

Y cálido.

Cuando abrí los ojos y ladeé la cabeza para ver qué era lo que me aprisionaba, me quedé de piedra: Lexa estaba dormida sobre mí, abrazándose a mi cintura. Casi parecía humana. No había rastro de enfado en su rostro, ni de preocupación. Transmitía tanta paz que casi parecía que estaba en medio de un sueño. Pero dicen que en los sueños no se sufre, no se siente nada. Y lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento casi rozaba la locura.

No podía moverme. Tampoco quería, en todo caso. El dolor que sentiría en el cuello sería infernal, pero poder admirar esa parte de Lexa Woods, una que nadie conocía, merecía la pena.

Deseé tener conmigo mi libreta de dibujo y el carboncillo, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Busqué por todo el salón y vi que estaban sobre la mesa detrás del sofá, donde había dejado también su bolso y las carpetas que llevaba con ella ese día.

Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. ¿Se había hecho de noche? ¡Oh, dios…! ¡Por todos los…!

-Mierda… ¡mierda! -. Suspiré y traté de escapar de su agarre, pero nada más empezar a doblar las piernas, Lexa me abrazó aún con más fuerza. Su ceño se frunció y murmuró un par de palabras que no llegué a escuchar. No tenía otro modo de salir de allí que asustándola o… despertándola a base de mimos. Por mi propia experiencia, la primera opción no era muy viable, había experimentado en más de una ocasión el mal despertar de Raven, de Octavia e incluso del hermano mayor de ésta, Bellamy. Pero a Lexa apenas la conocía, tal vez…-. Eh, abra los ojos, Bella Durmiente.

Lexa casi odiaba que la tratase de usted. Lo había pedido en casi cada una de sus clases, pero mis compañeros no estaban por la labor de obedecer; al menos, al principio. A mí me hacían gracia sus reacciones. Pasé mi mano derecha por su mejilla, deleitándome con el calorcillo que desprendía, casi parecía una estufa. Gruñó y volvió a susurrar, a la vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Era una mezcla de emociones casi imposible de describir, cómo cambiaba de un enfado a una sonrisa en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, sólo con un roce de mi mano.

Pero aquello no daba resultado. Tenía que llamar a mi madre, mentirle acerca de por qué llegaba tan tarde a casa. Bien era cierto que este día estaba pintado de negro en mi calendario (literalmente), y las cosas en casa se volvían más tensas que nunca. No quería ver la tristeza en sus ojos, sus intentos por llevarme frente a su tumba y tener que escuchar su sermón acerca de cómo quería mi padre que fuese. No me permitía llorar, no me dejaba a solas con él. Yo no quería recordarle así. Lexa me dejó llorar. Me dejó expulsar cada lágrima que tenía en mi cuerpo, hasta quedarme seca. Sonreí al recordarlo; dentro de la tristeza, era algo gracioso. Hacía años que nadie me dejaba llorar de esa manera.

Cinco años, exactamente.

Me erguí y me acerqué a ella, no demasiado segura de qué hacer a continuación. Se me había ocurrido algo, pero eran tan poco ético que rozaba la absurdez. _¡Qué demonios! ¡Hazlo! Si no, ¿de qué otra manera ibas a escapar de su abrazo?_ Así que acerqué mis labios a su frente, a sus mejillas, a sus labios. Sí, había rozado la absurdez.

Pero despertó.

Asustada y casi a punto de golpearme la barbilla, pero fui más rápida que ella y pude esquivar el golpe.

Se había apartado de mí, yéndose hasta la otra punta del sofá. Sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, y un gesto de horror predominaba por su rostro. Y una de sus manos rozaba sus labios, asegurándose de que aquel beso, aunque fuera apenas un roce, fuese real.

-Lo siento. No despertabas y… mi madre…

-No, debería ser yo quién se disculpase -. Me cortó, levantándose del sofá. Le temblaban las manos, podía verlo-. No debí haberme dormido.

Aproveché para levantarme y acercarme a mi mochila, buscando el móvil. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Octavia y Finn; seguramente me habrían cubierto cuando mi madre (de la que también tenía varias llamadas) les habría llamado preocupada por mí.

Marqué el número de la pequeña de los Blake, la cual me respondió a la tercera llamada.

 _-¿Dónde estás, rubia? Tu madre no ha dejado de acosarme desde que salimos de clase. ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?_

-¿Le has dicho dónde estaba?

 _-¡Pero si no sé ni dónde estás!_ -. Sonaba realmente enfadada. Ahora se pasaría días sin hablarme o, en el mejor de los casos, regalándome toda su bordería Blake-. _¡Le he tenido que mentir como una bellaca!_

Suspiré. Me había metido en un lío… y ahora también a Octavia.

 _-Vas a pasar aquí la noche, no querías volver a casa y vamos a tener una noche de chicas -._ Respondió al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

-Sabes que te voy a deber la vida después de esto, ¿verdad?

 _-Prepárate para lo que te espera, Griffin._

Colgó, logrando sacarme una sonrisa. Debajo de su forma de ser borde e incluso a veces cruel, había una buena chica. Leal a sus amigos, lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión; pero nunca nada como esto. Ni tan siquiera me preguntó dónde pasaría la noche, porque estaba claro que no me dejaría ir a su casa en mitad de una tormenta.

Llamé a mi madre, no demasiado segura. Lo cogió a la primera llamada.

Sonaba bastante rota, y enfadada. Al parecer, mi comportamiento le parecía demasiado infantil para una chica de diecisiete años. ¡Pero había perdido a mi padre, joder! ¿Qué otro comportamiento quería? ¿Uno completamente estoico… casi impersonal? ¡Era mi padre! Lo que más quería en el mundo. Y un maldito coche me lo arrebató.

Ni tan siquiera pude despedirme de él.

Lexa estaba en la cocina, sentada en la encima, con una taza de algo humeante en sus manos. Giró un poco la cabeza, señalando una segunda taza; pero ésta, al contrario que la suya, no tenía adorno ninguno.

-Creía que tendrías tazas con guerras y peleas históricas -. Al contrario, tenía un bonito motivo de una rebanada de pan recién levantada. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la siempre seria y rígida Lexa Woods se permitía adornos como éstos?

-Yo también fui niña, Clarke.

-Cuesta creerlo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato. Había preparado chocolate, algo que agradecí. No era muy asidua a las cosas dulces, es más, muchas veces escapaba de ellas, pero nunca fui capaz de negarme a un chocolate caliente. Sobre todo, si en plena calle estaba cayendo el diluvio universal. Y… ¡qué demonios, estaba buenísimo! Pero aquellos pensamientos me los guardé para mí.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? -. Preguntó Lexa rompiendo el silencio. No me miraba.

-Sí. Octavia me ha salvado la vida -. Una sonrisa se me escapó; al hacerlo, la castaña dejó de mirar el suelo de mármol y dirigir su atención hacia mí. La alegría de sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos; es más, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Al igual que yo unas horas antes-. Cuando… la tormenta amaine, iré a su casa.

Pero la lluvia no cesaba. Es más, parecía que había empeorado.

-¿Y si te quedas aquí? -. Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que dejase de llover, Lexa no había perdido el tiempo. Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde, había desaparecido del salón rumbo a lo que supuse que era el baño; el agua cayendo confirmó mi teoría-. Es más… seguro que escaparte a la casa de Blake en mitad de la noche.

-Me quieres secuestrar, ¿no es eso?

-¡Qué cosas dices! -. Pero no había gesto alguno de seriedad en su rostro-. Anda, sígueme. Vamos a buscarte un pijama cómodo y… mono.

No tuve más remedio que alejarme de la ventana (seguía cayendo el diluvio universal) y seguirla hasta su habitación. Me quedé helada en la puerta, como si fuese un robot y en ese momento me hubiera quedado sin cuerda. Respiraba de forma automática, tensa. No me podía creer dónde estaba.

Oía su voz, asentía de forma automática, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Cuando me desperté de mi ensoñación, estaba encerrada en el baño, con una toalla, una muda y un pijama de rayas azules y un par de osos enamorados en mis brazos.

Alcé los hombros y me metí en la bañera, a darme una ducha rápida. Me desvestí, y durante unos segundos, me quedé plantada mirándome en el espejo. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado una situación como aquella? Un alumno, desnudo en la casa de un profesor. Bueno, a veces sí que era compatible; pero sólo si compartes sangre con él. Pero Lexa y yo no nos conocíamos de nada.

Estaba asustada. Y a la vez, me divertía esa sensación. Era como si te tocase la lotería.

Quería que volviera a pasarme.

Me di una ducha rápida, aunque disfruté con la sensación del agua caliente cayendo por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Toda la tensión de aquel día se disipaba a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta convertirse únicamente en una sombra que dejé olvidada en un rincón de mi mente.

Estaba ridícula con aquel pijama. Me estaba demasiado grande y era demasiado infantil para mí. Salí del baño con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas y una sensación de vergüenza que bien podía compararse con el primer día de clase de Lexa, cuando no me atrevía a hablar y me obligó a participar en clase.

Aunque… ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Con aquel atuendo (una camiseta vieja de manga larga, con varios descosidos y pequeños agujeros que dejaban ver parte de su piel; y unos pantalones de rayas que bien podían ser de un pijama más propio de la década de los cincuenta que del presente) únicamente parecía una muchacha sin nada que nos relacionase. No parecía que tuviese que cuidar de mí esta noche; no parecía triste, tampoco.

-He escogido bien -. Dijo en tono de broma.

-Anda, cállate -. Y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

 **Twitter - /sass_prince**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Aproveché que Clarke estaba en la ducha para preparar la cena, ya que iba a pasar la noche aquí, no iba a dejar que muriese de hambre. El estómago me rugió, por suerte, estaba sola en la cocina. Ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza delante de la rubia, y apenas se había hecho de noche.

Iba a ser una noche realmente larga.

Hice varios bocatas con pan de molde, que luego corté en trocitos más pequeños y los puse en una bandeja; saqué un par de botellas de cerveza de la nevera y las metí en el congelador para que se enfriaran. Pronto el frío inundaría la ciudad hasta… no sé, febrero o marzo, y todo el mundo huiría de las cosas frías. Yo no, a mí me encantaban. Y más si era en compañía.

Cuando la rubia salió de la ducha, no pude evitar mirarla con fervor. Estaba realmente adorable: las mejillas enrojecidas, el pelo revuelto, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, molesta. Bien era cierto que el pijama le quedaba un poco grande, lo había hecho a posta, pero aun así…

-He escogido bien -. Admití, orgullosa.

Clarke bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose en el otro hueco del sofá.

-Anda, cállate.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño y sencillo banquete que había preparado para ambas. Nada del otro mundo, pero la chica me miró como si fuese un salvavidas en el mar tempestuoso de la vida. Sus ojos brillaban, y sus labios se entreabrieron, a punto de murmurar algo que no permití que saliera de su boca. Porque me llevé un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio. Me levanté como si estuviera impulsada por un resorte, y me metí en la cocina. Cogí las dos cervezas que había metido en el congelador, y las dejé en la mesilla que tenía delante del sofá, una frente a cada una.

-Me quieres emborrachar -. Bromeó ladeando la cabeza, intentando sonar enfadada. Pero yo no podía tomarla en serio.

-Claro -. Le seguí el juego, abriéndolas y dejándome caer al suelo. Era más incómodo, pero a la vez, más cercano, sin tantas… formalidades. Tras el primer trago, Clarke me imitó-, te he secuestrado y ahora te doy alcohol sabiendo que eres menor de edad. Mañana me despertaré entre rejas.

Ella soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, cogiendo uno de los pequeños bocatas que había hecho. No eran nada del otro mundo, incluso… incluso un chiquillo podría hacerlos, pero por los gestos de Clarke supe que había hecho bien.

* * *

-Llegaba tarde a casa. Tenía un coche delante de él, pero iba demasiado lento -. Tras un par de botellas de cerveza, Clarke tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarme qué pasó con su padre-. Así que decidió adelantarlo. Cruzó la línea continua, no venía nadie por otro carril, pero… en una curva, apareció un camión. Mi… mi padre se quedó sin gasolina, no podía maniobrar… y se lo llevó por delante.

Me dolió. A pesar de no conocer a Jake Griffin, por todo lo que me había contado Clarke de él me hizo admirarle. Era profesor de arqueología en la universidad, y volvía de una excavación que le había mantenido alejado de su mujer e hija durante casi mes y medio. La última vez que había hablado con Clarke había sido la noche anterior, contándole todo lo que había descubierto y todas las noches que las había echado de menos, a ella y a su madre. Que le hubiera encantado que ella estuviese allí, dibujando, porque era lo que realmente le gustaba; que le hubiese ayudado porque las manos de una niña eran más suaves que las de un hombre. Pero todo acabó horas después.

-Mi padre siempre me decía que escogiera con el corazón, no con la cabeza. Que me dejase llevar por lo que realmente me hacía sentir viva -. Se había abrazado a un cojín, con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho y los ojos al borde del llanto. Llevaba casi una hora hablando de su padre, recordando su compañía, llorándole todo lo que no le había permitido su madre los últimos cinco años. Y a mí me rompía el corazón a cada palabra que decía, a cada lágrima que caía por sus mejillas, a cada sollozo, incluso a cada silencio. Porque los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos y su voz se perdía en medio del dolor-. Mi madre quería que fuese médico, como ella. Que cuide de la gente. Mi padre quería que fuese artista.

-¿Por eso no quieres que nadie vea tus dibujos? -. Pregunté con miedo. Temía que huyese de mí, temía que pensara que no me preocupaba por ella. Asintió.

Pero lo hacía. De una manera que me asustaba, que me estaba volviendo loca. Me sentía como… como si fuese un trozo de metal, y Clarke un imán que irremediablemente iba a arrastrarme. Así lo había sentido la primera vez que la vi, sin atreverse a hablar, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus ojos azules, la vergüenza adornando sus mejillas. Me había intentado resistir… sin éxito. Aquella chiquilla que tenía a un escaso metro me atraía de una manera que no podía explicar; porque no era su físico, aunque ciertamente ayudaba, sino… Clarke era una chiquilla que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido, que había tenido que dejar de mostrar sus emociones y esconderse tras una armadura de indiferencia.

Pero a mí me había dejado entrar. Y tenía que pagárselo de alguna manera.

-Yo también perdí a alguien especial. Se llamaba Costia -. Tragué saliva. No había pronunciado su nombre desde entonces, se me hacía tan duro que había renunciado a ello. Pero Clarke me había contado su dolor, su pasado más prohibido-. Fue hace… dos años, cuando aún estábamos en la universidad. Te hubiera encantado conocerla. Tu pasión por el dibujo puede compararse por su pasión por los libros -. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar. No quería que Clarke sintiese pena por mí-. Cada una estaba en una punta del país, yo tenía una exposición acerca de la revolución rusa. Quería que viniese conmigo, pero no podía. Dos días antes, me llamó y me dijo que sí podía asistir a mi exposición, que había cambiado los turnos en el trabajo y estaba libre. No pude decirle que no; además… quería que estuviera conmigo, escondida entre el público. Era lo que más ilusión me hacía.

-¿Y qué pasó? -. Inquirió, curiosa, tras darse cuenta de que mi pausa era demasiado larga.

-El avión se estrelló.

-¿Por eso siempre llevas ese libro sin nombre contigo?

-Sí. Me lo regaló cuando aún estábamos en el instituto -. Cogí aire y me acerqué a donde había dejado las carpetas. Lo tenía escondido entre ellas. Volví y se lo tendí-. _La flaqueza del bolchevique._

-Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes un problema con las guerras, Lexa -. Bromeó, y durante unos segundos, me regaló lo que más deseaba ver esa noche: una sonrisa.

-No tiene nada que ver con la guerra. Es más… una metáfora de lo prohibido, de lo que no se puede tener.

Le expliqué más o menos la historia, donde el protagonista, un hombre de mediana edad que odia el mundo que le rodea, se encapricha de una adolescente de quince años. Y se siente un bolchevique enamorado de la Gran Duquesa Olga, encargado de matarla. Su flaqueza, y como sin ella todo parecía perdido: la guerra, la revolución, el poder. La tuvo, y la perdió.

- _Yo no soy nada, y lo que sea lo dejo si tú me lo pides_ -. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba esa frase. La había leído decenas de veces, la había memorizado de tal manera que se había convertido en una parte de mí-. ¿Por qué está escrito en la primera página?

-Costia lo escribió para mí -. Le arrebaté el libro y busqué entre las páginas, hasta dar con ella en medio de la historia-. Lo copió, en realidad.

Hubo un largo y angustioso silencio, sólo roto por el continuo pasar de las páginas. Clarke no estaba prestando atención al libro, pero sentía curiosidad por su historia. Podía verlo en sus ojos, ese brillo que había desaparecido tras el llanto, volvía a estar ahí, en ese azul que bien podía competir con el cielo de una tarde de verano.

-Puedes llevártelo, si quieres.

-¿Estás segura? Siempre lo llevas contigo.

Tenía razón. En casi nueve años, no me había separado de él. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo, a cualquier parte; y aunque me lo conociera de memoria, siempre que volvía a leerlo era como la primera vez: la misma ilusión, el mismo odio hacia el mundo, la misma adoración por Olga, el mismo deseo por Rosana, el mismo dolor cuando lo terminaba. Cada vez que lo leía sentía que esa vez sería diferente, que el final no fuese tan crudo y cruel, que hubiese un mínimo de felicidad. Pero no, siempre me encontraba con el mismo final, y dolía como la primera vez. Los milagros no existían.

-Sé que me lo devolverás intacto.

Lo cerró y pasó sus manos por la cubierta con todo el cariño del mundo, para luego dejarlo a un lado con la misma delicadeza. Se acercó a mí, posando su mano izquierda en mi mejilla derecha, y dejando un beso en la izquierda. El contacto con sus labios quemaba, como si fueran fuego puro, ascuas que ardían en mi piel.

Me quedé hierática durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aunque si era sincera conmigo misma, nunca sabía muy bien cómo actuar en torno a Clarke. Quería hacerla reír, que olvidase todos sus demonios; quería protegerla de todo aquel que osara hacerle daño; quería rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, cubrir su cuello de besos; quería sentir sus pechos bajo mis manos; quería oírla gemir hasta que se quedase sin voz. Quería tantas cosas… tantas cosas imposibles.

Aún así, quién sabe si porque estábamos en la clandestinidad de mi salón, amparadas por la salvaje lluvia que no cesaba de caer del cielo aquella noche; si porque el alcohol de las cervezas se me había subido a la cabeza y había perdido hasta el último ápice de autocontrol o porque simplemente me sentía valiente, la besé. No un beso de agradecimiento como ella misma había hecho segundos antes, sino más bien teñido de perdón. Perdón por hacerle pasar aquel mal trago, por obligarla a remover las astillas de su pasado acerca de su padre. Sus labios eran cálidos, más de lo que me había imaginado; cálidos y tímidos, llevados por la vergüenza y la sorpresa. Fue apenas un roce, un mínimo toque, antes de apartarme.

Lo suficiente para que mi corazón se desbocara.

* * *

 **Sorpresa, sorpresa**

 **Twitter - sass_prince**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Me desperté bajo algo cálido, suave, pesado y rugoso. Parpadeé varias veces mirando a mi alrededor, esperando ver el desastre que siempre tenía en el escritorio, esperaba escuchar los gritos de mi madre diciéndome que era tarde, que hasta cuando pensaba seguir durmiendo. Esperaba un revoltijo de sábanas y mantas, y caerme de la cama. Esperaba una habitación verde pálido, con la luz entrando por la ventana.

Un momento… ésta no era mi habitación.

Estaba tumbada sobre una cama grande, pero que no llegaba a ser de matrimonio, entre unas sábanas que nunca había visto, que obviamente no olían a mí. Era una habitación pequeña, con un par de cuadros colgados en las paredes, una mesilla de noche con un libro sobre ella. _La flaqueza del bolchevique_ , reconocí de inmediato.

Estaba en casa de Lexa.

De inmediato, una pava sonrisa curvó mis labios, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Las horas hablando de mi padre, poder llorarle como nunca me había permitido, cómo me había refugiado en el dibujo clandestino tras su muerte; cómo ella me permitió conocer un doloroso recuerdo de su pasado, la persona a la que más quería en este mundo. La quiso mucho, sí; más que a nada en el mundo. Si no, ¿cómo de otra manera iba a cuidar de aquel libro que tenía sobre la mesilla como si fuese su más preciado tesoro? Costia se lo había regalado, como una muestra de su especial devoción, lealtad y amor hacia ella.

Sentí celos de ella, para qué negarlo. Dos años habían pasado, y Lexa la seguía queriendo como el primer día. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, una simple chiquilla, frente al recuerdo de su gran amor? Sí, Costia ya no estaba viva, pero sí lo estaba en la mente de Lexa, en sus sueños. No podía competir con ella.

Y sin embargo, aquel beso… Cerré los ojos al recordarlo, tragando saliva con fuerza. El recuerdo me hizo temblar, me ponía nerviosa. Fue un roce tan tierno, tan suave… que casi parecía una ensoñación. Algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desde que había despertado entre sus brazos, pero que no me atrevía a pedírselo. ¿Y si me tomaba por loca, o peor, por una niñata hormonada? No podría soportarlo, no esa noche. Y hubiera sido una ensoñación, si no recordase sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos verdes pidiendo perdón, sus labios debatiéndose entre una disculpa y una sonrisa. Y sus manos, sus cálidas y finas manos alrededor de las mías, su brazo sobre mis hombros, protegiéndome de mis recuerdos más angustiosos y feroces.

Y luego, todo se fundió a negro. Posiblemente Lexa me arrastraría hasta aquí, no parecía dispuesta a dejarme dormir en el sofá.

Salí de la habitación y un delicioso olor a café recién hecho inundó mis fosas nasales. De inmediato, mi estómago rugió en respuesta. Me llevé una mano al abdomen, murmurando palabrotas en voz baja.

-¿Un mal sueño?

Negué con la cabeza, la garganta se me había secado de pronto. Lexa llevaba su particular pijama hecho a trozos, una coleta alta pero algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban de la gomilla. Estaba frente a la encimera, con un plato con pan tostado frente a ella, además de mantequilla, mermelada, miel, queso… casi cualquier cosa que pudieras imaginar. Me invitó a sentarme y me acercó una taza con algo de café y un par de tostadas. Segundos después, se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Estás mejor? Anoche… -. No fue capaz de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, y se conformó con agachar la mirada y darle un sorbo a su café-… anoche no fue algo digno de recordar. Tanto por tu parte como por la mía. Pero he de decirte que lograste quitarme un peso de encima. Me permitiste hablar de Costia sin… sin verme obligada a parar porque me dolía demasiado. Sólo los buenos momentos.

-Jake Griffin te lo agradece, también -. Mientras Lexa hablaba, unté mantequilla y miel en ambas tostadas, aunque casi toda mi atención estaba en sus palabras. Era mujer, ¿no? Las mujeres podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez.

No mentía. Poder charlar de mi padre con ella había sido como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto. Un paraíso en medio de la nada, en el que me regalaron cualquier cosa que pedía. Pero yo sólo quería un único regalo: a Jake Griffin. Lexa me permitió reunirme con él, aunque sólo fuera en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, debajo de toda esa alegría que sentía por poder dejar ir a mi padre, me sentía triste. ¿Acaso Lexa se había olvidado del beso? No parecía que le afectara lo más mínimo, como si sólo fuese un juego de niños. Y yo me acobardé, no me atreví a recordárselo. Si bien era cierto que quería más; quería más besos como ése, sentir sus labios contra los míos, sin tanta gentileza y cuidado de por medio. Quería aventura, salvajismo y pasión. Quería sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, mi pecho, cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Y sus manos explorando cada curva, adentrándose… _No, para. Esto no puede ser. Lexa Woods es tu profesora, no tu amante. Que anoche te besara no es más que una excepción, algo que no se volverá a repetir. ¿O es que acaso no lo ves?_ Cierto, mi Pepito Grillo particular, la voz de la razón que había enterrado en mis recuerdos más profundos hizo su magistral aparición. Tenía que alejarme de ella, no tenía otra opción.

* * *

La había estado evitando. Apenas participaba en clase, prefería perderme en mis propios mundos, en mis dibujos más personales y en mis propios problemas. Lexa Woods debía caer en el olvido.

Pero era tan complicado. Lexa derrochaba pasión en cada clase, disfrutaba con cada fecha, con cada hito en la Historia. Era tan complicado no mirarla, no oír su voz, que sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que rendirme y volver a ella como un polluelo herido. Ella lo intentaba, siempre era su primera opción para los comentarios; y aunque seguía haciéndolos con la misma devoción que días… semanas atrás, la pasión en mi interior se había extinguido. Se había helado, como el patio los últimos días.

-Rubia, despierta -. Raven estaba agitando las manos delante de mí, pero yo no reaccionaba. Hasta que no me dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas, no me di cuenta de su presencia-. Oye, sé que soy una diosa de carne y hueso capaz de hacerle sombra a la mismísima Afrodita, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sé que impresiono.

Había echado de menos las bromas de Raven. Tanto que de vez en cuando reía, como años atrás.

-Sabes que eres más… como Atenea -. Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y lo guardé con sumo cuidado en la mochila. Era lo único que me mantenía unida a Lexa: el odio al mundo, la pasión por Rosana y la obsesión por Olga-. Pero oye, ¡guerras no! ¡Ni bombas, que nos conocemos, Reyes!

-Bueno, bueno… dejemos las bombas para otro momento -. Se sentó a mi lado, en uno de esos cojines tan extraños que tenía la habitación de Octavia-. Bellamy vuelve para las vacaciones de navidad, y dice que nos trae un regalo. Para todos -. Su voz se volvió más clara en las últimas palabras, algo típico de una niña deseando tener un juguete nuevo.

-¿Y?

-Oh, vamos. Eres su mejor amiga. Dale con un palito o algo para que desembuche.

-¿Y no sería mejor que eso lo hiciera Octavia?

En ese momento, la pequeña de los Blake hizo su aparición en escena. Se sentó a mi derecha, dejándome en el centro de las dos. Llevaba su móvil en las manos, tecleando algo que no era capaz de ver.

-Ya lo he intentado, créeme. Y no suelta prenda.

Cavilé durante unos minutos, explorando cualquier posibilidad que pudiera presentarse. Bellamy Blake era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, nos habíamos criado juntos desde párvulos. El hecho de que Octavia y yo compartiéramos pupitre durante toda la primaria no hizo otra cosa que estrechar nuestros lazos, hasta convertirnos en casi uña y carne. Pero Bellamy tenía casi cuatro años más que nosotras, así que hacía tres había partido hacia la universidad en busca de un futuro mejor. Estudiaba arquitectura, siempre que estábamos juntos terminábamos en mi habitación dibujando como buenos inadaptados sociales. Otros hubieran montado una fiesta que no conocía límites, y nosotros… bueno, montábamos fiestas a nuestra manera.

Le echaba de menos. Sus pecas, sus rizos, sus _"princesa"._ Sabía que odiaba el mote, pero la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando yo cumplía cinco años y él iba camino de nueve, mi madre insistió en ponerme una corona durante toda la tarde. Aquel recuerdo se había quedado en su retina, en su mente, y cuando quería enfadarme, recurría a él.

De alguna manera, Bellamy pocas veces se resistía a algo que yo le pidiese. Cuando Octavia se pasaba de lista y la dejaban sin cenar (y Bellamy se ponía de parte de sus padres), era yo a quien llamaba, y obligaba a su hermano a escucharme, hasta que lograba hacerle cambiar de idea y llevarle algo de comida a su hermana.

-Está bien -. Acepté, sin estar demasiado convencida-. Intentaré, e insisto, sólo intentaré sonsacarle información.

* * *

Una cabellera negra, rizada y una sonrisa que brillaba en medio de un rostro cubierto de pecas. Eso fue todo lo que vi antes de que unos cálidos y fuertes brazos me estrujaran. Casi no podía respirar, pero, para mi fortuna, Bellamy me soltó antes de que me quedase sin oxígeno. Octavia vivó algo parecido, o incluso peor.

-Vaya, parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve aquí -. Con un suspiro, metió su maleta en el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de su padre.

-Dilo por tu pelo, hermanito. Te han salido canas.

-Shh, haya paz -. Martin, su padre, intervino antes de que la guerra empezara. Gracias a Dios-. Las peleas, en casa.

* * *

Volvía a llover. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en medio de la tormenta golpeando su puerta con toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas, pero para mi suerte, se confundían con el agua de lluvia que me resbalaba por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de desistir cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrándome una Lexa que únicamente yo había tenido el placer de conocer.

-¿Clarke?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede acabar así? -. Saqué el libro de mi mochila, estrellándolo contra su pecho. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y ya me había resignado a que mi aspecto era más que deplorable. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? _La flaqueza del bolchevique_ me había destrozado, todas y cada una de las partes de mi alma.

Había releído cada capítulo varias veces, analizando cada situación hasta que logré hacerme una película en mi cabeza. Había perdido la cuenta de los bocetos que había hecho de los personajes, de sus acciones, de sus deseos y miedos más profundos. La obsesión por la Gran Duquesa Olga. El bolchevique apretando el gatillo, llorándole, implorándole perdón por lo que le había hecho. Declarándole su amor demasiado tarde.

-Los finales felices no existen -. Rápidamente dejó el libro en un pequeño mostrador que tenía cerca de la puerta y tiró de mí, alejándome del ambiente frío y húmedo de la calle.

No sabía que responder a eso. No me había imaginado un final… típico de Disney para el protagonista, pero al menos, no algo como lo que había leído. ¿Cómo era posible que un libro tan crudo, con una historia con apenas unos ápices de felicidad fuese su libro favorito? No podía ser posible. ¿Por eso su personalidad era así de oscura y reservada?

 _Costia. Costia era su flaqueza. Quizá no se la arrebataron de la misma manera que a él, pero lo hicieron. Y se aferra a ese final como quien se abraza al cadáver de un viejo amigo, esperando que reaccione. Rogando para que la historia cambie y no tenga que echarle de menos._

Me arrastró hasta el baño y empezó a quitarme la ropa mojada, hasta quedarme en ropa interior. Me dio un par de toallas y me dejó sola.

No se atrevía a tocarme.

Pero a terca no me ganaba nadie. Salí del baño, únicamente con la ropa interior y la toalla en la mano. Lexa estaba sentada en el suelo, frente al sofá, con ambas manos en la cabeza. Al oírme, giró la cabeza y abrió los labios, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué no me tocas? Me traes aquí, la noche en que murió mi padre y me hablas de Costia. Me besas, me dejas dormir aquí. Y luego me ignoras como si no nos conociéramos. Lexa, ¿qué quieres de mí?

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya con la pequeña Clarke, ¿no?**

 **Un apunte: ha pasado un mes entre el capítulo anterior y este, para que no os perdáis en la línea temporal. La navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso puede traer problemas... o no.**

 **Twitter - sass_prince**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Todo a mi alrededor era un descampado solitario, con hierbas medio secas y un camino de tierra que se perdía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, incluso más. Todo lo que tenía a mi lado era una cabaña de madera, de aspecto robusto y de la cual salía un niño pequeño, de no más de siete años. No se atrevía a soltar la puerta de la cabaña, se escondía tras ella.

-No te alejes de la casa. O te va a pasar algo malo -. Me advirtió, con sus ojillos preocupados, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-¿Algo malo? -. Miré a mi alrededor. Nada. Nadie-. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

-El hombre malo vendrá por ti.

Mi raciocinio se negaba a creerle, pero los niños no solían mentir. ¿No era eso lo que decía el dicho? _Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad._ Así que terminé por creerle, y me fui con él hasta el interior de la cabaña.

Aunque por fuera parecía una cabaña pequeña, el interior era bastante espacioso. Tenía varias habitaciones, algunas bastante grandes, y las luces estaban encendidas. Todas. Había cuadros colgados de las paredes, amontonados en el suelo. Conocía algunos, como _Noche estrellada,_ de Van Gogh o _La persistencia de la memoria_ , de Dalí. También había obras de Miró, de Velázquez, de El Greco, de Monet, de Frida Khalo… Aquello era como un tesoro. ¿Cuánto podría valer lo que se guardaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes? Toda una fortuna.

El niño se entretenía solo, jugando con una pequeña pelota de plástico. Me acerqué a él, doblando las rodillas y quedándome a su nivel. Sus ojos, de un marrón casi tan tierno como el chocolate que tanto me gustaba, me miraron atentos.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo. Siempre estoy solo.

No. Aquello no podía ser posible. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a un niño solo? ¡Si no sabía valerse por sí mismo! De inmediato me levanté, ofreciéndole la mano al chiquillo, quien la aceptó sin reparo alguno. En el brazo libre llevaba la pelota de plástico, iba cabizbajo pero no me negaba nada.

Cuando abrí la puerta y el sol me daba de lleno en la cara, habló.

-No deberías salir fuera. ¡Va a venir el hombre malo!

¿Cómo hacerle entrar en razón? Suspiré y volví a agacharme, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Éstas ardían, y tenían un peligroso tono rosado. Estaba temblando.

-¡Pero si aquí no hay nadie, pequeño! Mira, ¿lo ves?

Di una vuelta sobre mí misma, asegurándome de que, efectivamente, no había nadie.

Pero me equivoqué. En cuanto el niño puso un pie fuera de la cabaña, apareció un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, vestido de negro, con harapos y una pistola en la mano. Tenía la cabeza rapada, con un extraño tatuaje alrededor de ésta, y una línea negra le recorría la frente, hasta llegar al entrecejo.

Sin decir nada, disparó.

Y de mi pecho empezó a brotar sangre; oscura, muy oscura, casi negra. Sangre caliente y espesa, que empezó a derramarse por mi pecho, por mi mano, por mi abdomen. Caí al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza. Todo se volvía cada vez más difuso y engorroso…

… y entonces desperté.

Estaba completamente bañada en sudor, con el corazón latiéndome fuerte y enérgico contra el pecho, sin visos de parar. El aire que me llegaba a los pulmones no era suficiente, me estaba ahogando en aquella habitación.

Me levanté y salí al pequeño balcón del que disponía la casa. Hacía frío, tanto que ya había una fina capa de nieve en las aceras; pero yo tenía demasiado calor. Me quité el pijama sudado, quedándome únicamente con las bragas y una fina manta que siempre tenía en el sofá, rojo granate. Me la eché sobre los hombros, y salí al balcón.

El contacto con el aire frío de la noche me estremeció, pero rápidamente me acostumbré. Era casi el equilibrio perfecto: mi cuerpo ardiendo por dentro, envuelta en una capa de aire frío que no era capaz de congelarme. Sólo me hacía sentir viva.

Al igual que Clarke Griffin.

Porque aquella chiquilla era como una cerilla en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta, atreviéndose a moverse a través del vacío, de la oscuridad que reinaba en mi alma. Recorría cada pasillo de mi interior, explorando cada rincón e iluminándolo, recordándome que aún estaba viva, que podía permitirme amar de nuevo, aunque nunca llegase a olvidarme de Costia.

Empezaba a sentirme perdida, adentrándome por un camino que no sabía si podía seguir. Era algo tan incierto y maleable… pero no podía echarme atrás. Una vez pusiera un pie en ese camino inexplorado, tenía que seguir. No podía abandonar.

Clarke Griffin iba a arruinarme la vida.

* * *

Lo había echado todo a perder. Desde aquella noche lluviosa en la que acuné a Clarke hasta quedarse dormida, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Y en clase… oh dios, todo era un suplicio. Clarke se había apagado, había dejado de ser esa chiquilla risueña y participativa, que tanto llamaba la atención. Era como si se hubiera apagado. Como si le hubieran quitado el color y todo a su alrededor fuese blanco y negro, y esa falta de color se hubiera metido en su cuerpo, en su alma, atormentándola hasta hacerla pequeña y miedosa, impidiéndole brillar.

Yo lo intentaba, una y otra vez, pero su ilusión había desaparecido. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, eran unas simples orbes azules, como tantas otras. Y yo tenía la culpa.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de mantener mis impulsos a raya? ¿Por qué tuve que besarla? Desde entonces lo había arruinado todo.

Y lo peor, era que no era capaz de ocultarlo.

-Venga, alegra esa cara, Lexa -. Anya me acercó una de esas jarras de cerveza que tanto le gustaban y se sentó a mi derecha, dándole un largo sorbo a la que llevaba en la mano-. Sé que siempre estás seria y no hay nadie quién te alegre, pero por todos los dioses, ¡al menos ten la decencia de fingir!

Pero no podía ni fingir. Estaba cansada. Llevaba semanas fingiendo que todo iba bien, cuando era todo al contrario. Mi situación se volvía cada vez más insostenible, hasta tal punto que mi siempre estoico gesto empezaba a resquebrajarse y a mostrar todas las debilidades que tenía debajo.

 _Siempre había temido no ser suficiente. Hacia mis padres, hacia mis estudios, hacia mi trabajo, hacia Costia. Siempre me esforzaba para conseguir lo mejor, incluso más allá. Rozar la perfección, alcanzarla y sobrepasarla. Eso era lo que siempre me había propuesto. Y lo había conseguido._

 _Había sido una hija modelo durante mi infancia y parte de la adolescencia, hasta que ya no pude más y se lo dije a mis padres. ¿Tan egoísta fui? Sí, tal vez. Pero no era capaz de fingir que me atraían los chicos. Y eso era una deshonra para la familia._

 _Me borraron de los recuerdos de la familia. Lexa Woods no existía. Nunca había existido._

 _Y luego apareció Costia. Teníamos trece años cuando la vi por primera vez, el primer día de clase. Estaba sentada sola en uno de los pupitres de la clase, no había nadie más allí cuando entré. A pesar de todo el asiento libre que había, me senté a su lado._

 _Nunca la había visto por allí, y me dio curiosidad. Con su cabello castaño, suelto, con unos tirabuzones que le daban un aspecto bastante infantil y adorable. Sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, brillaban ante la ilusión de tener un amigo nuevo, alguien con quien hablar. Su voz… oh, su voz. Quizá demasiado chillona cuando se presentó, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi sonido favorito. Sus labios curvándose hacia arriba a cada broma que le hacía, sus labios temblando cuando aparecí en la puerta de su casa porque mis padres renegaron de mí. Su piel perfecta, su cuerpo cálido junto al mío bajo la intimidad de sus sábanas, escondidas entre las paredes de su habitación. Ese olor que siempre llevaba consigo y que tanto me enamoraba._

 _Y, de la noche a la mañana, desapareció._

 _Me quedé sola en el mundo. Se habían llevado lo que más quería en el mundo._

 _Me pasé días llorándole, hasta mucho después de quedarme sin lágrimas. Anya no era suficiente para sofocar el dolor, y ella lo sabía; y aun así… no me dejó sola. Le grité, la eché de mi casa, la odié durante… no sé durante cuánto tiempo. Y ella seguía allí, tras la puerta. Dispuesta a ser un hombro en el que permitirme llorar sin recibir nada a cambio._

-¿Costia, de nuevo? -. Inquirió preocupada. Sabía que de vez en cuando volvía a sentir el mismo dolor que cuando murió, y no podía hacer nada (excepto llorar) para evitarlo.

-No. Es algo más. Y… peor -. Porque podía controlar mis sentimientos por Costia. Pero, ¿por Clarke? Todo era como una explosión detrás de otra, un campo minado y yo un soldado que tenía la soberana suerte de seguir vivo. No sabía a dónde iba, sólo sabía que tenía que pasar aquel campo minado.

Anya no insistió. Sabía que se lo contaría al cabo del tiempo, cuando supiese lo que me pasaba. Cuando todo estuviera en su sitio, donde siempre había correspondido. Mientras tanto… me esperaba buena compañía, buena bebida y, durante un rato, podía olvidarme de cierta muchacha con el cabello de oro y ojos de zafiro.

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y podía notarse en el ambiente. Ya no sólo por el frío que parecía que había llegado para quedarse, sino por el propio ambiente que se respiraba en el instituto. Algunos profesores estaban más alegres y afables de lo normal (¡incluso Pike!), las rencillas parecían haberse resuelto… o al menos, olvidado, y todo el mundo era amable con todos.

Encaraba mi última semana de clases antes del parón de dos semanas con una sorpresa para los de último curso. Sabía que estaban saturados y en sus pequeñas cabezas llenas de información no era posible meter un dato más antes de que implosionaran, así que decidí pasar aquellos días con algo más divertido que las clases de siempre.

Atraqué mi propia casa y me llevé prácticamente las películas históricas que tenía. _Gladiator, Ágora, Troya, Enemigo a las puertas, El discurso del rey…_ eran algunos ejemplos. Quizá algunos iban demasiado atrás en el tiempo, pero siempre venía bien recordar.

La primera de ellas fue _Enemigo a las puertas._ Rusia, 1942. Una encarnecida lucha de tú a tú entre un francotirador ruso (Zaitsev) y un francotirador alemán (König) durante la archiconocida batalla de Stalingrado.

Me la conocía bien. Quizá no de memoria, eso era imposible; pero sí recordaba la admiración de Danilov hacia Zaitsev, hasta que los sentimientos se pusieron en medio. Una continua carrera entre el francotirador alemán y el ruso, persiguiéndose mutuamente entre los escombros de la ciudad cubierta de nieve y destrucción.

No podía apartar mis ojos de Clarke. Y Clarke, al parecer, tampoco.

Cada vez que alzaba la mirada de mis apuntes, los exámenes y trabajos a medio corregir, sus orbes azules me miraban. A veces con el ceño fruncido, a veces sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, a veces al borde del llanto. Me percaté del libro negro que tenía en la esquina de su pupitre, pues era uno que conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

Ojalá no la hubiese visto, pero mis ojos la reconocerían en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Pero no estaba sola, la acompañaba un muchacho que nunca había visto. Moreno, con el cabello rizado y el rostro cubierto de pecas. Estaban sentados en la mesa de una cafetería en una plaza cerca de mi casa, riendo y charlando animosamente entre sí. El chico hacía muecas de vez en cuando, dando como resultado las sonoras carcajadas de la rubia.

Sentí celos. _No, no puedes sentir celos por alguien que nunca ha sido tuyo._ Cierto. Clarke nunca había sido mía, además yo le había llevado nada más que tristeza y dolor, la había asustado y ahora no se atrevía a acercarse a mí. Me ignoraba, me apartaba.

Pero el dolor estaba ahí, golpeándome el pecho como si fuese un martillo. Golpeándome las costillas, rompiéndolas y atacando el corazón. Dolía. Mucho. Y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Ojalá pudiera volver hacia atrás, unas horas atrás, una vida. Deshacer todo lo que había hecho y rehacerlo de nuevo, alejándome de mis errores para no tener que echar de menos a una chica a la que sólo le había robado un beso.

* * *

Volvía a llover. El cielo se había abierto y llovía tanto que parecía la tormenta del siglo. Apenas podía verse unos cuantos metros a mi alrededor, la gente huyendo, refugiándose en cualquier lugar lo suficientemente alto y con un buen techo donde mojarse se había más complicado.

Por suerte, llegué a casa poco después de que la tormenta empezara. Me quité la ropa mojada, me duché para entrar en calor y me puse algo más cómodo para estar en casa.

Empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando unos golpes me obligaron a despertar. Dejé la manta a un lado, casi cayéndome en el intento por ir hasta la puerta y abrir; casi, porque fue un milagro que no me estampara contra el suelo.

Aunque si supiera lo que me esperaba detrás de la puerta, hubiera sido mejor que me pasara.

-¿Clarke?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede acabar así?

La rubia estaba empapada, de pies a cabeza. Las gotas de lluvia corrían libres por su rostro, enrojecido y frío… Y temblaba. No sólo de frío o por la molestia de estar hasta los huesos, sino que estaba llorando. Otra vez la había hecho llorar. Porque el libro que me estampó contra el pecho no era otro que _La flaqueza del bolchevique._

Tal vez no debería habérselo prestado.

La metí en casa, sin importarme que me vieran hacerlo. De todas maneras, no podía verse prácticamente nada debajo de la cortina de lluvia. Dios… estaba helada. Arrastré a la chiquilla hasta el baño, donde empecé a desvestirla con manos torpes y temblorosas. Y conforme las capas de ropa iban disminuyendo, mi sensación de agobio aumentaba cada vez más. Y no tuve otra opción que desistir.

La dejé sola, para que entrase en calor. Porque sabía que si seguía allí, no podía parar. No me atrevía a tocarla, porque sería incapaz de volver a mi frío raciocinio. Perdería la capacidad de pensar y me llevaría por mis impulsos más primarios. Clarke no se merecía a alguien como yo, que sólo le había traído tristeza en el poco tiempo que nos habíamos conocido. Pero mis pensamientos no dejaban de jugarme malas pasadas. No podía dejar de pensar en ella; en su cabello rubio entre mis dedos, en mis labios recorriendo cada ínfimo rincón de su anatomía, en su voz desgarrándose en un grit… Mis pensamientos más oscuros se vieron interrumpidos por un sonoro golpe. Clarke salió rápidamente del baño, únicamente en ropa interior y mostrando una furia incontrolable de la que yo era la única responsable. No podía decirle nada.

-¿Por qué no me tocas? Me traes aquí, la noche en que murió mi padre y me hablas de Costia. Me besas, me dejas dormir aquí. Y luego me ignoras como si no nos conociéramos. Lexa, ¿qué quieres de mí?

 _A tomar por culo._ Me levanté como si me hubieran impulsado con un resorte y en dos pasos estaba frente a ella, con mis labios sobre los suyos para que no dijera una palabra más. Rápidamente dejó caer la toalla, dejándola olvidada en medio del pequeño pasillo mientras la arrastraba torpemente hasta mi habitación. No podía soportarlo más, me había quedado sin fuerzas para bloquear todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por ella.

-Porque sé que si lo hago, no podré parar -. Murmuré entre besos, jadeando en busca de aire-. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que me provocas, Clarke? Mírame.

Di un paso atrás, alejándome de esos brazos con los que tanto había soñado. Sus ojos azules me recorrieron de arriba abajo, con una extraña mueca en su rostro. Quería sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo, dos emociones tan enfrentadas como mi propio conflicto interno.

Ganó la sonrisa. Una sonrisa socarrona y de autosuficiencia, lo suficiente como para volverme loca. _Una noche. Una noche en el año para la locura_. Y yo no pude resistirme. Acogí su cuerpo de adolescente entre mis brazos, deslizando mis torpes manos sobre su espalda, sobre sus caderas, sobre sus piernas. Sus labios no se atrevían a abandonar los míos, sonoros besos que resonaban por toda la habitación. Su cabello rubio, húmedo y revuelto me estaba haciendo perder hasta el último ápice de autocontrol.

-Eres preciosa. Eres lo más bonito que mis ojos han visto en toda su puerca existencia.

Y era cierto. Aunque aún había partes vedadas por culpa de su molesta ropa interior, Clarke tenía un cuerpo precioso. Su piel era pálida y jugosa, invitándome a besar y morder cada rincón que tuviese a mi alcance. Mis manos se estaban volviendo locas, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deleitándome con su piel cada vez más erizada y sensible.

La tumbé sobre la cama desecha. Apoyó su peso en sus codos, mientras me quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones para poder sentir su piel contra la mía.

Respiraba con dificultad, y sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso. Casi parecía que tuviese fiebre, o que estuviese al borde un colapso. Aquella imagen, lejos de ahuyentarme, me hizo desearla más. Estaba realmente adorable.

-¿Esto es algo que hace con todas sus alumnas, señorita Woods? -. Inquirió en un susurro que, teñido con su voz ronca, estuvo a punto de hacerme pedazos.

-Sólo con las alumnas guapas, señorita Griffin.

La chica sonrió nerviosa, llevando sus labios a mi mandíbula, cubriéndola de besos. Atacó mi cuello y parte de mi pecho, allí donde llegaba. Podía ver la inexperiencia en su rostro, siempre buscando la aprobación para seguir; el miedo y el pavor a equivocarse, a hacer algo prohibido.

Pero, ¿acaso tenerme entre sus brazos no era ya algo ilegal? Por una noche, no podía importarme menos.

Lo poco que nos quedaba de ropa desapareció rápidamente, quedándonos completamente expuestas la una a la otra. Tenía a Clarke debajo de mí, mirándome con una devoción que hacía años que no veía. La tenía completamente a mi merced, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera… y aun así, no podía. Era demasiado tierna para arrastrarla a esa parte de mi alma que era tan oscura que ni tan siquiera su luz podría iluminarla. Pero si podía permitirme guiarla. _Una noche. Una noche para la locura._

Era preciosa. Era perfecta. Lo más perfecto que había tenido entre mis brazos desde Costia. Por primera vez podía permitirme el lujo de dejarme llevar sin remordimientos, sin engañar a una mujer sin rostro, sin nombre, mientras yacía a mi lado en una cama de un hostal de carretera, aisladas del resto del mundo en una habitación que no nos pertenecía.

Clarke Griffin. Desde la primera vez que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, desde aquel primer encuentro entre el verde y el azul, supe que estábamos condenadas a encontrarnos, a orbitar mutuamente una en torno a la otra, separándonos y atrayéndonos hasta que nuestros corazones dejasen de latir.

Y para qué mentir. Estaba acojonada.

Porque cada gemido que salía de sus labios era música celestial para mis oídos. Porque cada caricia que me regalaba me enviaba un poco más cerca del séptimo cielo. Porque cada vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo mi toque era una delicia que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar. Porque su corazón martilleando contra su pecho era un recordatorio de lo precioso que era estar vivo.

Su espalda arqueándose a cada embestida, sus manos arañándome la espalda, su cuello pidiéndome a gritos que lo colmara de besos. Su garganta desgarrándose en un gemido que logró estremecerme de placer…

… su cuerpo temblando, cubierto de sudor. Sus brazos aferrándose a mí como si yo fuese su salvavidas en el mar tempestuoso de la vida. Sus ojos luchando por abrirse, pero las oleadas de placer seguían recorriendo su cuerpo. Así, con el cabello revuelto, el cuerpo cubierto de nuestro sudor, su piel enrojecida por mis besos y mis mordidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de oxígeno. Aquello era el mismísimo cielo.

Para cualquier otra persona estaría hecha un desastre. Para mí estaba perfecta. Porque yo era la causante de su estado. Y no me arrepentía. No podría hacerlo.

¿Egocéntrica? Quizá. Pero saber que yo y sólo yo era la causante de su placer más absoluto y carnal, me elevaba a límites insospechados.

Perdí la noción del tiempo esa noche. Podían haber pasado minutos, horas… incluso días, pero yo me había perdido en el paraíso azul que eran sus ojos y no tenía intención de salir. Antes de que me diese cuenta, sus labios buscaron los míos en la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada a ratos por los truenos de la tormenta que no amainaba.

Sólo horas después, cuando nos habíamos quedado sin voz, cuando llevamos nuestros cuerpos hasta la extenuación y sólo nos quedaban fuerzas para abrazarnos entre las sábanas, recobré un mínimo de raciocinio.

Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, que debía seguir tan regia como siempre había sido. Pero Clarke había derrumbado todas y cada una de mis barreras de un plumazo, como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara. Quizá la quisiera, quizá no. Pero la atracción estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Los celos, la sensación de pertenencia… Sentía que la conocía desde siempre, desde mucho antes de vernos por primera vez. Como si nos conociéramos de otra vida y la hubiese querido como a nadie en el mundo.

Ese sentimiento me asustaba. Me oprimía el pecho.

Pero de momento estaba allí, entre mis brazos, con su cabello rubio disperso por la almohada, haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla. Nunca la había visto tan relajada, ni tan siquiera cuando se durmió entre mis brazos un mes atrás. No pude evitar sonreír, permitirme un poco de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

* * *

 **BOOM. OUT.**

 **Twitter - sass_prince**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Me dolía cada rincón del cuerpo. No podía moverme, aunque tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Estar entre los brazos de Lexa era lo más parecido a un paraíso terrenal que jamás conocería. Y ella era tan hermosa… que dolía. Dolía mirarla, ser testigo de cada curva de su rostro, el cual mostraba una tranquilidad que nunca había visto. Sin muestras de preocupación, miedo, tristeza o alegría. Nada, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada. Una máscara sin emociones. Y aun así estaba preciosa.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? -. Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, sacándome de la burbuja en la que me había metido.

-Admirando una obra de arte de carne y hueso.

Lexa abrió sus ojos y yo me sentí la mujer más afortunada que había existido. Todo era verde, verde, verde, y no había nada más. Estaba perdida en esos ojos y sin posibilidad alguna de encontrarme.

Su cuerpo se agitó entre las sábanas y se colocó sobre mí, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Una cascada de cabello castaño me hacía cosquillas en el brazo, producto de sus ínfimos movimientos acompasados de su respiración.

-Quiero dibujarte -. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin haberles concedido permiso, y de inmediato quise que me tragase la tierra.

Había dibujado a infinidad de personas, algunas de ellas reales, incluso había un pequeño grupo que conocía. Pero nadie supo nada, nunca. Todos los trazos salían de mis propios recuerdos, o en el peor de los casos, de una foto que tenía delante de mis ojos. Pero nunca… alguien real. Nunca le había pedido a alguien que fuese mi modelo.

-Clarke, no creo…

-¡Por favor!

-Está bien -. Asintió, y de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros como la noche pasada. Bajó su rostro hasta prácticamente rozarse con el mío, hablando contra mis labios-. Pero con una condición.

-Soy todo oídos, señorita Woods.

-Déjame hacerte mía una vez más.

Sonreí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a negarle nada a Lexa Woods?

Volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo me enviaba oleadas de placer a lo más profundo de mi alma, me hacía perder el sentido y la noción de la realidad. Durante unos minutos, durante unas horas, no existía nada más que Lexa y sus besos, Lexa y sus manos, Lexa y sus palabras. Volver a sentir esa explosión de emociones en mitad de la nada, estar rodeada de sus brazos, de su calor, de su olor mientras sentía cómo me acercaba lentamente al orgasmo hasta que me invadió sin tan siquiera darme cuenta.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Esa sensación de tener el pecho oprimido porque sentía el corazón tan vivo que no me cabía dentro de las costillas, deseando salir y abrazar a Lexa y no soltarla. El calor que me invadía a causa de su abrazo y su cercanía, poder acariciar su cuerpo sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

El sol se había abierto paso entre las nubes, y los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación de tal manera que casi parecía un sueño. Las pocas pertenencias que había sobre los muebles parecían regalos hechos por reyes y príncipes de reinos lejanos, allende de los mares.

Lexa se había girado y quedó de espaldas a mí. Fue la primera vez que pude ver sus tatuajes en toda su magnificencia, sin estar cegada por el deseo, el miedo e incluso la desesperación de tenerla entre mis brazos. El de su espalda era el más grande. Tiras negras de tinta nacían en la parte baja de su espalda, abriéndose paso entre la piel tersa y desaparecen en sus costados y la parte final de sus hombros. Parecían llamas, un enorme incendio negro que no se apagaba nunca. Y en medio, en una tira de piel sobre su columna vertebral, tenía escrito algo, algo que no llegaba a entender. Ahora podía leerlo sin problema: _Ai hod yu in._

 _Sigues sin saber qué significa._

Además del que cubría su brazo derecho, un diseño tribal que había dibujado decenas de veces en mis sueños. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho bocetos de esas manchas de tinta, y ahora… el mismo tatuaje con el que tanto había soñado lo tenía bajo mis dedos, repasando su contorno una y otra vez.

-¿Qué significan? -. Lexa ladeó la cabeza al oír mi voz-. Los tatuajes.

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste. Tardó unos segundos en responderme; cuando ya había asumido que me quedaría con la duda, Lexa me sorprendió.

-Son llamas. Siempre le he tenido miedo al fuego. No… no sé muy bien por qué -. Mientras explicaba, mis dedos habían dejado su brazo para trazar el contorno de aquellas extrañas llamas-. El del brazo fue un diseño de Costia. Siempre le habían gustado las cosas tribales, pertenecer a un pequeño grupo donde todo el mundo se conocía. Pero le tenía pánico a las agujas, así que fui yo quien se lo tatuó -. _Costia, otra vez._ No fui capaz de reprimir el ataque de celos, y mi mano dejó de moverse, dejándola caer sobre el colchón. La seguía queriendo, eso era obvio. Nunca me querrá como la quiso a ella-. Y el de la pierna… Simplemente no quería olvidar mis orígenes.

El tatuaje de su pierna era un círculo que cubría la toda la circunferencia de su pierna, unos centímetros por encima del tobillo. Parecía un anillo tallado, donde se podía apreciar el dibujo de un bosque, en una noche estrellada.

* * *

Era la primera vez que deseé que se acabaran las vacaciones de navidad. A pesar de no tener a mi madre golpeando la puerta de mi habitación prácticamente cada mañana, no era tan fácil ver a Lexa como en el instituto. Durante la última semana había disfrutado de su compañía como nunca antes. Había conseguido que el profesor de arte, Cage Wallace, me permitiera usar el aula durante las tardes y durante las vacaciones. ¿La excusa perfecta? El concurso de dibujo del centro cívico. Cage sabía que yo dibujaba porque su padre se lo había chivado, así que no tenía nada para negarse. Ese día me di cuenta cómo Lexa se había enterado de mi otra identidad.

Tendría que hacer dos dibujos, dos cuadros. Había prometido a Lexa que su retrato no saldría de aquellas cuatro paredes. Que nadie excepto nosotras dos fuésemos testigos de la que ya consideraba que era mi mejor obra hasta la fecha. Y apenas había trazado dos líneas en el lienzo. Qué egocéntrico sonaba, pero teniendo un modelo como ella, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Cogí el caballete que más solía utilizar, el más viejo y pintado de todos. Prácticamente no quedaba nada de madera limpia en él. Me llamó la atención la primera vez que puse un pie en aquella clase, muchos años atrás. Me llamaba, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Sabía que cuando acabase el instituto lo iba a echar de menos, pero tenía que dejarlo atrás. Lo dejé en medio de la habitación, frente a Lexa, la cual estaba sentada en un taburete en silencio, siguiendo con los ojos cada movimiento que hacía.

Me quité la chaqueta, quedándome únicamente con una fina camiseta. Las mejillas de Lexa se tiñeron de un leve color rosáceo y yo no pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene calor, señorita Woods? -. Inquirí con la suficiente sorna como para hacerla rabiar. Noté cómo sus dedos se curvaban alrededor del taburete y sus nudillos se volvían blancos, mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

Aproveché ese momento para ponerme una camiseta tres tallas más grande de la que solía utilizar, que me llegaba casi a la mitad del muslo y las mangas se me arremolinaban en los codos. Estaba llena de manchas de pintura y carboncillo, al igual que el pequeño maletín que llevaba conmigo y que dejé en el suelo, a mis pies.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, Clarke.

Fue entonces cuando me permití observarla en su plenitud. Estaba sentada de cara a mí, con las piernas juntas y las manos en sus costados, agarrándose con fuerza al taburete. Tenía la mirada agachada, como si le diera vergüenza. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver una fina cadena de oro que siempre llevaba consigo, de donde colgaba un símbolo que se me asemejaba al infinito. Las mangas se las había subido hasta los codos. Llevaba un reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Unos vaqueros oscuros, tan oscuros que parecían negros; y que se le pegaban a sus piernas de una manera que me estaban volviendo loca. Y para mi sorpresa, iba descalza. Aquello me hizo reír.

-Quédate así -. Le pedí, pero ella no se estuvo quieta y me miró con sorpresa-. Estás preciosa ahora mismo, Lexa.

-¿Sólo ahora?

-No. Siempre.

Lexa asintió mordiéndose el labio, con una sonrisa ladina, propia de alguien que conseguía lo que quería. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que me pidiese. Sin reservas.

Sí, tenía que luchar contra el recuerdo de Costia, ella siempre estaría, en un rincón de su corazón que jamás sería mío. Pero el resto estaba libre, y Lexa no había dejado de demostrarme que, aunque sólo fuese una ínfima y diminuta parte, algo sentía por mí. ¿Cómo, de otra manera, se habría abierto de esa manera respecto a mí? Nadie conocía prácticamente lo que esa mujer escondía, a excepción de Anya, claro. Pero a ella nunca le había dejado tocar siquiera _su_ libro. No le estaba permitido.

 _La flaqueza del bolchevique_ era su parte más oscura. Y yo no podía dejar de pensar en los paralelismos entre esa historia y lo que… lo que fuera que empezaba a crecer entre nosotras. Ella era una adulta con una vida casi hecha, y yo apenas había empezado a formarme. Era una cría que aún no había salido del cascarón, de la protección de mis padres y la zona de confort que representaba el pueblo, el instituto. Conocía a todo el mundo, en mayor o menor medida, no había tenido que luchar para llevarme un trozo de pan a la boca.

Lexa no. Por lo que había tenido el placer de conocer, no había tenido una vida fácil. Sus padres la abandonaron cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para decirles que le atraían las mujeres, algo políticamente incorrecto en su familia. Se quedó sola en el mundo, y Costia se volvió su todo. Sí, tenía a más gente a su alrededor; Anya había sido su amiga desde que ambas tenían uso de razón, y Gustus, uno de los conserjes del instituto, el más amable, siempre había tenido un ojo en ella. Era amigo de sus padres, y aunque esa amistad perduró, no se veía capaz de hacer oídos sordos al llanto de la pequeña Lexa.

Los trazos del carboncillo casi aparecían solos sobre el lienzo. Estaba tan concentrada en la preciosa mujer que tenía a apenas dos metros de mí que no me daba cuenta de lo que mi brazo estaba haciendo. Líneas negras dejaban entrever una mujer que rozaba la perfección; su cuerpo rígido y sereno, permitiéndose unos instantes de flaqueza y tristeza. La tristeza en su rostro, a pesar de no mostrar sentimiento alguno. Pero cada vez que volvía mi atención a ella, no podía parar de pensarlo. Lexa siempre tenía un gesto triste, y seguramente no era consciente de ello.

* * *

 **Me he permitido el sacrilegio de quitarle el tatuaje de la espalda. _But there's a reason._**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Me encantaba oír el raspado del carboncillo sobre el lienzo, bien era cierto porque era lo único que me permitía Clarke. La rubia no daba su brazo a torcer, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ver cómo progresaba el dibujo. Y yo me moría de ganas por verlo, pero Clarke siempre conseguía que me olvidase de él a base de besos. Y cuando quería darme cuenta, habíamos salido del estudio y ella había cerrado la puerta con llave. No era justo.

Había días en los que prestaba atención al otro dibujo, el oficial, el que presentaría al concurso del centro cívico. En esos días me sentaba en uno de los ventanales de la sala, dividiendo mi atención entre su ágil mano trazando círculos y rayas sobre el lienzo, teñida completamente de negro; y el espacio vacío del patio y el aparcamiento del instituto. Era raro estar allí sin que nadie nos molestase, sin oír a niños correteando por los pasillos, sin las sirenas sonando a cada hora y sin ver corrillos de profesores charlando de sus alumnos y sus vidas fuera de aquellos muros.

Pasar aquel tiempo con Clarke se había convertido en un placer del que me iba a costar desacostumbrarme. No quería que pasara el tiempo, sólo quería quedarme allí, mirándola mientras dibujaba tan concentrada que a veces parecía otra persona.

-Antes de mí, ¿dejabas a la gente que viera tus dibujos? -. Aún llevaba la vieja camiseta que le quedaba enorme (y adorable), y las manos mojadas. Cogió el trapo que tenía en su estuche y se secó las manos, aunque le quedaron varios retazos de carboncillo bajo las uñas-. Me refiero… así, que te viera mientras te olvidabas del mundo.

Se sentó frente a mí, en el taburete que tenía tras ella. Negó con la cabeza.

-No desde que murió mi padre -. Respondió con una mueca triste. _Oh, no_ -. Él era el único al que quería demasiado como para permitirle ver mis destrozos antes del resultado final.

¿Destrozos? No podía ser cierto. Durante aquella semana, había visto no sólo el dibujo que iba a presentar al concurso, sino multitud de bocetos que tenía prácticamente en cualquier trozo de papel. Su libreta que tanto protegía y veneraba, casi tanto como yo con cierto libro, estaba repleta de bocetos que cualquier artista adoraría. Algunos parecían tan reales que asustaban. Una foto impresa a base de paciencia, carboncillo y talento.

-Y ahora tú -. Sentí sus labios contra mi mejilla, y al instante una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-He de sentirme afortunada, entonces.

-Eres mi persona favorita. Deberías.

* * *

No me quería separar de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo si no queríamos levantar sospechas.

Era una tarde de frío intenso; el cielo estaba nublado, gris y oscuro, dándome una sensación de tristeza. Parecía que, de nuevo, el cielo lloraría por Clarke lo que ella no podía. Pero ella estaba allí, sentada en los escalones de la entrada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos alrededor de las piernas.

-Algún día aceptarás que te acerque -. La chica se sobresaltó al oírme; se le cayó el estuche que llevaba consigo haciendo un leve estruendo. Era de metal, al fin y al cabo.

No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba los auriculares puestos. Una música demasiado tranquila para alguien tan inquieto como ella. Música clásica.

-Me gustas más cuando me sorprendes de la nada -. Apagó su móvil y se lo metió en el bolsillo, levantándose y llevándose consigo el maletín y el estuche de metal.

No me sentía cómoda esa tarde. Iba a ser la última que compartiríamos hasta que volviesen las clases, y si era sincera conmigo misma (y con ella), no quería marcharme. Quería quedarme allí, en ese taburete, mirándola de reojo mientras se convertía en otra persona. Durante una hora o dos, Clarke se transformaba en alguien completamente distinto a lo que era, se volvía excesivamente seria y atenta, sin rastro alguno de niñez a su alrededor. Como si llevase haciendo retratos toda su vida.

En parte era así. Pero la gente no lo sabía. Nadie excepto yo había tenido el placer de ser testigo de su arte, además de su modelo. La envolvía una seriedad que a veces me asustaba, pero que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Al cabo de un rato, no supe (ni quería saber) cuánto tiempo, Clarke dejó el carboncillo y se acercó a mí. No me importó que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de negro, y que esa suciedad tiñese mis mejillas. No quería irme.

- _Un penique por tus pensamientos_ , Lexa -. Murmuró cuando sus manos ya estaban en mis mejillas, proporcionándoles un calor que había añorado desde la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos.

¿Qué decir? ¿No tener corazón y decirle que me marchaba, aunque sólo fuesen unos días; o dar un largo y enrevesado rodeo para decirle que la echaría de menos?

No me iba al fin del mundo, pero había una parte de mí que no podía dejar de pensar eso. Clarke se había colado de tal manera dentro de mi ser que no podía evitar echarla de menos; incluso ahora, teniéndola a escasos centímetros de mí. Estaba enamorada hasta las trancas, lo sabía. Lo sabía desde aquella noche en la que no dejó de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, hasta que se quedó vacía de todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. ¿Demasiado poco tiempo? Quizá. Pero yo no elegí fijarme en esa niña rubia de ojos azules que brillaban como si fueran el mismísimo cielo de una tarde de verano. No elegí sentirme orgullosa de ella y querer sacar lo mejor que guardaba dentro. No elegí que empezara a mezclarse con mis sueños y deseos más profundos y oscuros, y querer protegerla de mi propia oscuridad. No elegí sentir esta fascinación tan visceral que sentía por ella. No elegí nada, todo vino de pronto.

Al igual que cuando me lo admití a mí misma. _Estar enamorada no es fácil. No basta con desearlo, hay que oírlo_. Y me lo tuve que decir a mí misma en voz alta, repetírmelo hasta que me lo creí. No era una sorpresa. Era una verdad absoluta.

Quizá no fuera el amor adolescente y leal que sentía por Costia, ella siempre estaría ahí, en un lugar de mi corazón y mi mente que nunca sería de nadie más, únicamente de ella. Costia me hizo sentir multitud de mariposas en el estómago cuando apenas éramos unas adolescentes, cuando dejamos atrás los juegos y me confesó lo que sentía. Cuando me vi expulsada del mundo seguro que era mi casa y ella me acogió como a un cachorro abandonado al que quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Y volver a sentir esa seguridad cuando miraba a Clarke y me sonreía como la niña que aún era, hacía que esas mariposas volvieran. Cuando sus manos vagaban libres por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, redibujando mis tatuajes una y otra vez, como si quisiera aprendérselos de memoria, ser capaz de dibujarlos con los ojos cerrados. Porque el mundo que me rodeaba era muy frío, y cruel, y oscuro, y yo no quería que ella fuese testigo de eso. Pero la luz que traía consigo espantaba a los fantasmas de mi pasado y todo era más bonito y colorido cuando ella estaba a mi alrededor. Como si hubiera vivido un invierno eterno, y ella me devolvía a la primavera de nuevo. A la luz y el calor del verano.

Me había devuelto la capacidad de amar de nuevo.

-Mañana me voy de viaje.

Al ver su reacción y su posterior silencio, quizá debí decírselo antes. Aunque su primera reacción fue un gesto de sorpresa, poco a poco se fue suavizando hasta torcerse una sonrisa torpe y tímida.

-¿Y creías que iba a enfadarme por eso? -. Se separó un par de pasos, volviendo con otro taburete y sentándose frente a mí. Me cogió ambas manos, y empezó a jugar con ellas, pasando los pulgares sobre cada nudillo. Me molestaba, y a la vez, me relajaba-. ¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé. Anya no ha querido decírmelo

Ella rió. Y su risa era lo más bonito que había escuchado en todo el día. Lo que más necesitaba, en realidad.

-Entonces estamos igual de perdidas.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo también me voy -. Admitió, agachando la cabeza. Varios mechones se escaparon de la coleta que llevaba, y yo no pude evitar metérselos tras la oreja-. Y no sé a dónde me arrastran. Sólo sé que hará mucho frío.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte. Habíamos subido a la azotea, donde mejor se veían las puestas de sol. No había árboles que molestasen, ni ruidos, ni gente. El instituto estaba en una de las colinas más altas, y podía verse todo el pueblo. El mundo era diminuto, correteaban de un lado para otro. Las calles se tiñeron de oscuridad, mientras el solo caía, y al instante, volvió la luz. Sin embargo, bajo nuestros pies todo seguía tan oscuro como segundos antes. Oscuro y frío. Gris.

-¿Y el tuyo? ¿Sabes algo de dónde vas?

-Secreto absoluto -. Negué con la cabeza-. Resulta absurdo, ¿sabes? Anya ni tan siquiera me ha dejado hacer la maleta.

-No creía que fuese tan pasional.

Nadie lo sabía. Era su secreto inconfesable. Igual que los llantos sin fin cada vez que veía una película romántica. No era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, y siempre intentaba aguantar las lágrimas hasta que se deshacía de ellas de la peor manera posible. ¿Anya Forrest llorando como una cría? Eso era un delito inconcebible. ¿Dónde quedaría su imagen de chica dura y sin sentimientos? Reducido poco más que a la nada, y su reputación por los suelos. No podía arriesgarse. Llegó a obligarme a jurarle que nunca nadie, excepto yo, la viese llorar. Que nadie conociese su lado más blando y humano.

Era absurdo. Y como tal, no me pude contener.

-Con Anya es todo o nada. A veces puede ser realmente perturbador.

-¿Por qué?

-Escala de grises, Clarke -. Le di un golpecito en la nariz, como si de un botón se tratase. Un botón para que despertara-. Deberías conocerla mejor que yo. Tú eres la dibujante de las dos. Yo sí que hago destrozos cuando dibujo. Y ni tan siquiera tú podrías arreglarlos.

-Ya veremos, señorita Woods.

* * *

Todo era blanco. Impolutamente blanco. Y frío, mucho. El sol se reflejaba en cada montículo de nieve y me hacía daño en los ojos, así que prácticamente caminé a ciegas hasta el hotel; Anya tiraba de mí como si yo fuese un cachorro demasiado miedoso como para salir al mundo exterior.

Hacía años que no pisaba la nieve. Desde que hice un viaje en la universidad, creo. Y estar rodeada de ese frío, esa blancura infinita y esa pureza me hizo sentirme pequeña. Minúscula. Nieve por todas partes; un grupo de niños jugaba en un montón alejado, lanzándose bolas de nieve y haciendo muñecos. Quién tuviera su edad para disfrutar de la nieve como me merecía.

Al parecer, me lo podía permitir. Nos.

Anya estaba detrás de mí, con una bola de nieve en las manos. La primera que había hecho estaba en mi nuca, derritiéndose con el calor que emanaba de mi cuello, empapándome el pelo y logrando colarse en mi espalda.

-¡Qué lenta te has vuelto, Woods! -. Sin previo aviso, me lanzó la segunda bola, pero fui más rápida que ella y logré esquivarla.

-¡No soy yo la que ataca a traición por la espalda!

-Mala suerte. Lenta, que eres una lenta.

No me pude resistir. Me daba igual que la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado se riese de nosotras, pero tenía que desconectar. Tenía que olvidarme del instituto, de las clases, de Clarke y su misterioso retrato. Quería ser únicamente yo, sin recuerdos que viniesen a mi memoria, sin nada que me atormentase. Sólo con la diversión de una guerra de bolas de nieve, como hacía años que no me permitía.

* * *

 **Demasiada calma, ¿no?**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Iban a ser unos días muy extraños. Me había habituado tanto a la presencia de Lexa día sí y día también, que pasar casi una semana en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios sería un pequeño suplicio. Iba a echarla de menos, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitirme a mí misma; se había metido de tal manera en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, que casi parecía que no había manera humana de sacarla de ahí.

Eso me asustaba. Esos pensamientos que no hacían otra cosa que atormentarme. Lexa era la persona más caballerosa que había conocido, como si viniese de otra época. Sí, resultaba extraño catalogarla de esa manera, pero no conocía otra palabra para describirla. Era tierna y tímida a partes iguales, y cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rojo se volvía el ser más adorable que jamás había visto en mi vida. Pero tenía un lado salvaje y tosco, incluso a veces cruel; algo que sólo mostraba cuando era testigo de algo que no entraba en sus cánones de permisividad. O cuando se dejaba vencer por sus pensamientos más oscuros, pecaminosos y permisivos, dejando caer esa máscara de estoicidad que siempre llevaba consigo. Era entonces cuando se convertía en mi versión favorita de Lexa: la dulce y la salvaje al mismo tiempo, la tímida y la atrevida.

Agité la cabeza deshaciendo mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad. Estaba sentada en el pequeño porche de mi casa, en el último escalón, esperando que Bellamy viniese a por mí. Nos había mantenido en vilo respecto a su regalo durante días, y no fue hasta hace tres días cuando tuvo la decencia de contarnos algo. " _Va a hacer mucho frío. Muchísimo. Así que abrígate bien, Griffin. No me gustaría que tu madre se enfadase conmigo y no me dejase volver a verte. Me rompería el corazón."_ , había dicho. A veces Bellamy me asustaba, era tan callado para ciertas cosas que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él y sus secretos.

Un todoterreno negro aparcó frente a mi casa, tocando dos veces el claxon y gritando mi nombre por la ventanilla. No aprendía. Y a cada año que pasaba, más infantil se volvía.

Le enseñé el dedo medio mientras cogía mi maleta y me acercaba al coche. El maletero estaba repleto. ¿Pero cuántas personas íbamos a ir a la gran sorpresa de Bellamy Blake?

-Bellamy, no me digas que me arrastras a una de tus fiestas universitarias -. Me quejé nada más sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. A pesar de lo lleno que estaba el maletero, no había nadie más aparte de él-. Porque si es así, prefiero ser la rara y quedarme en casa. ¡Quiero dormir!

-Shh… tranquila, princesa -. Arrancó y se perdió por las calles. Creía que iba a ir hasta su casa, pero para mi sorpresa, no paró hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad-. No soy tan mal organizador. Te prometo que dormirás tanto como Aurora.

-Si es tu madre, permíteme dudar.

El chico gruñó, reduciendo la velocidad hasta quedar a cero. No había nada más que carretera y bosque.

No mucho después se acercó otro todoterreno, y éste sí que iba repleto de gente. Reconocí a Octavia y a Raven, cada una asomadas a una ventanilla. No así a los dos hombres que iban en los asientos delanteros. Aunque… sí, uno de ellos me sonaba, pero no era capaz de recordar su nombre.

Bellamy le dio la mano a ambos, presentándoles como Lincoln y Nyko. _Lincoln, cierto._ ¿Cómo olvidarme de él? Un amasijo de músculos tatuados con una enorme delicadeza para las cosas bellas. O al menos, eso había visto. Debajo de ese tiarrón de aspecto serio había un compañero amante del dibujo, y al igual que yo, muy pocos conocían su secreto. A Nyko nunca lo había visto. Llevaba el pelo largo, enmarañado y recogido atrás en una coleta, las sienes rapadas y una espesa barba. Tenía también un par de tatuajes que le daban un aspecto realmente amenazador.

Me mantuve alejada de él tanto como era posible. ¿Qué hacer? Me daba miedo.

* * *

Llevábamos horas en la carretera. Habíamos salido con las primeras luces del día, y no llegamos a nuestro destino hasta el atardecer. Había nevado a más no poder, y conforme íbamos acercándonos, la nieve se volvió más y más espesa, hasta el punto de tener que poner las cadenas. Gracias a los dioses, Raven tenía unos dedos lo bastante ágiles y rápidos cómo para no tener que pasar la noche en medio de la nada. Tardó cerca de una hora, contando con la ayuda de Lincoln. El resto éramos unos verdaderos patosos.

La nieve estaba preciosa. Todo era blanco y frío, como si el hombre no hubiera puesto un pie en aquel pueblo perdido en las montañas. Lo malo era que me costaba respirar. Estábamos demasiado altos, y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Nada que no pudiera soportar.

Lincoln y Bellamy habían alquilado un apartamento para seis personas. Las habitaciones eran dobles y ello nos llevó a un pequeño pero importante problema: compartir. A pesar de que todos habíamos pasado la tan temida edad del pavo y sus problemas hormonales, a todos nos seguía molestando el hecho de compartir habitación con alguien que no era de tu mismo sexo. Ninguno decía nada, pero podía leerse en nuestras caras.

-¡A mí no me metáis en el sorteo, ni se os ocurra! -. Tras dejar las maletas en medio del salón, teníamos que empezar a organizarnos. Raven no estaba de acuerdo, y como tal, lo expresó-. ¡Os he puesto las cadenas, quiero un premio!

-Tiene razón -. Octavia la secundó, dando un paso adelante-. Si no llega a ser por ella, estaríamos muriéndonos de frío en medio de la nada.

Tras una pequeña discusión, Raven se llevó su tan ansiado premio. Escogió una habitación al azar, quedándose con la que tenía un aseo al lado. Y se llevó a Octavia consigo. _Qué listas. Lo tenían todo preparado_ , dije para mis adentros. Así que me quedé en un sorteo con mi mejor amigo, un chico al que apenas conocía, y otro chico al que acababa de conocer (y seguía imponiéndome respeto). Genial.

Tras una larga agonía de medio minuto, el reparto quedó a merced de la suerte. Lincoln y Nyko; Bellamy y yo. No sabía muy bien cómo tomarme eso. Resignada, cogí mi maleta y me metí en una de las habitaciones que aún quedaban libres. Me dieron la libertad de escoger.

Lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal. El armario era bastante grande y tenía otro mueble donde poder guardar cosas. Además, tenía ventana. Un balcón que estaba hasta arriba de nieve.

-¿Estás molesta por tener que compartir habitación conmigo? -. Preguntó Bellamy, con un deje tristón en su voz.

-¿Molesta? Eres mi mejor amigo -. Dejé la percha que tenía en las manos sobre la cama, y me volví hacia él. Le cogí ambas manos y las metí entre las mías-. Ésta no es la primera vez que compartimos habitación, Bells. ¿Por qué te da vergüenza de repente?

Bellamy alzó los hombros, como si se disculpara. Se agachó unos instantes y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sólo… -. Él se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido-. No ronques mucho. Me has prometido que me dejarías dormir.

-Hecho.

El apartamento era de todo menos pequeño. Además de las tres habitaciones, tenía un salón-comedor bastante grande, con una chimenea y un montón de tocones al lado de ésta. Además de la cocina, el baño y el aseo de la habitación escogida por Raven. Incluso tenía una terraza, mucho más grande que la que tenía en mi habitación, con una mesa de metal y cuatro sillas. En aquel balcón también había nieve, pero no era nada comparado con el balcón de mi habitación. La cocina era pequeña, pero nos las apañaríamos.

Decidimos salir esa noche. Al fin y al cabo, la nevera estaba completamente vacía, no podíamos alimentarnos del aire. El pueblo era pequeño, y casi parecía sacado de otra época. La mayoría de las casas eran de piedra, con puertas enormes con aspecto añejo y duro. Balcones pequeños y techos inclinados, de donde caían témpanos de hielo. Las aceras eran de piedra, al igual que la mayoría de las calles. Parecía un pueblo parado en el tiempo, a medias entre el siglo XIX y el XX. Me encantaba.

Pero también había lugares que nos trasladaron a pleno siglo XXI… o quizá no tanto. Me arrastraron hasta un restaurante con bastante fama gracias a sus asados, ya que lo hacían todo a base de barbacoas y paciencia, mucha paciencia. Nuestro pedido tardó en llegar, si bien era cierto que no era algo pequeño. Éramos seis bocas que alimentar, y ninguno parecía hacerle ascos a la comida. Así que cuando llegó la bandeja repleta de carne de ternera, cerdo, ciervo… nos volvimos unos completos desconocidos y devoramos la carne casi como si fuésemos caníbales. No me importaba no parecer una señorita, haber mutado a un monstruo con una especial predilección por la carne. Tenía hambre, y cuando Clarke Griffin tenía hambre, se convertía en alguien completamente distinto. Además, nadie me conocía allí. ¿Para qué respetar los modales?

Sin embargo, cuando miré por el enorme ventanal que tenía el restaurante, creí ver una cara conocida. De esos ojos verdes no me olvidaría tan fácilmente, no cuando me visitaban diariamente en mis sueños. Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? Lexa estaba de viaje, y no sabía dónde. ¿Acaso la casualidad nos rodeaba y nos había reunido en este pueblo remoto de las montañas? No podía ser. Tenía que ser una broma.

Pero eran sus ojos, estaba segura. Y su cabello castaño, trenzado de una manera que sólo a ella le quedaba bien. Y sus labios, ese fruto prohibido que tanto adoraba. Y me estaba mirando, tan asombrada como lo estaba yo. Me miraba como si fuese un fantasma, algo que le atormentaba y no le dejaba dormir.

Pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. Y la calle no era más que montones de nieve y un par de coches viejos, con la noche oscura de fondo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no había dios que nos despertara. De hecho, yo fui la primera en despertar. Bellamy estaba hecho un ovillo de cara a la pared, y no había ruido alguno. Me vestí en silencio.

Lincoln, Octavia y yo bajamos al pueblo a comprar, la nevera estaba vacía y nos era más rentable y cómodo comer en el apartamento. Además, Nyko presumía de ser buen cocinero. Ya no me daba tanto miedo, a pesar de su aspecto, su voz no era tan grave como había imaginado, ni él tan brusco. Ay, las primeras impresiones, qué malas son.

No subimos a las pistas hasta la tarde.

Hacía años que no esquiaba, y ahora subíamos a las pistas con los esquís en la mano. Lincoln iba a mi lado, en silencio. No habíamos hablado mucho, básicamente todo se reducía a nuestra pequeña burbuja de carboncillo y lápices de colores; para mí, era suficiente. Poder hablar de arte con alguien más que no sea la pared me daba alas para seguir viviendo. Porque después de la muerte de mi padre, no había nadie con quién pudiese explayarme, hasta que apareció Lexa, como un oasis en medio del desierto. Aunque Lincoln tenía más conocimientos que ella, y me permitía crecer. Él también se había llevado su estuche de dibujo y nos pasamos horas en un rincón del salón a solas. Octavia no dejaba de mirarnos, y siempre con el ceño fruncido. Nunca la había visto así, excepto cuando algo le molestaba. Pero, que yo supiera, no había pasado nada. No habíamos tenido peleas y estábamos demasiado sobrios para meter la pata porque el alcohol nos desinhibía. No llegaba a entenderla. Porque era algo que solo me hacía a mí, y a veces a Lincoln, pero a nadie más. Mientras él y yo dibujábamos, el resto pasó una animada noche de videojuegos.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron una retahíla hasta que llegamos arriba. Y sólo cuando nos reunimos los seis en la estación de esquí no estuve segura. Por una parte, Octavia parecía enfadada; y por otra, Bellamy parecía triste. Me confundían.

Pero todos mis problemas se disiparon en cuando estuve en lo más alto de la montaña, y empecé a bajar. Casi de inmediato me volvieron a la cabeza todo lo que mi padre me había enseñado años atrás: doblar un poco las rodillas, cómo girar poniendo el peso en la pierna contraria, poner los esquís en V para frenar y no estamparme contra la gente que había abajo.

Pero al parecer, no todo el mundo era tan bueno como yo; y yo solía ser bastante patosa. No lo vi venir, no hasta que sentí el golpe de algo duro contra mi cadera, y luego la fría nieve contra mi mejilla.

A unos cuantos metros de mí había otro esquiador con problemas para levantarse. Esquivaba sin bastones y uno de los esquís se le había soltado. Cuando pude levantarme, cosa que logré a duras penas, me acerqué a él. Iba cubierto de pies a cabeza.

-¡Pero a ti qué coño te pasa! ¡¿Es que no tienes suficiente pista o qué, imbécil?! -. Grité visiblemente enfadada. Me dolía la cadera, y la pierna derecha me temblaba. Genial, tendría que despedirme del esquí hasta mañana.

-¿Clarke?

¿Cómo coño sabía mi nombre?

No fue hasta que se quitó el gorro y las gafas, y se bajó la cremallera del abrigo cuando me di cuenta de quién era. ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos verdes que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo? ¿Que tanto adoraba? Ahora me miraban confundidos, tristes y felices al mismo tiempo. Y mi cabreo se iba disipando según pasaban los segundos, mientras una pequeña multitud se agolpaba a nuestro alrededor.

De todas las personas que podría encontrarme en medio de la nada, tuvo que ser Lexa Woods.

* * *

 **"Es el mundo, querido. ¿Pensabas que sería pequeño?" (Para aquellas personas no cinéfilas, permitidme una frase de Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el armario). No cinéfilas porque en el anterior puse dos frases de pelis y no las reconocísteis. Mal. Ains.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

No me lo podía creer. De todas las personas con las que me podía encontrar en medio de la nada, tuvo que ser Clarke Griffin.

Al principio creí que era un sueño, una mala jugada que me hacía mi mente. Cuando la vi la noche anterior, con su cabello rubio suelto, enmarañado y riendo con Raven, Octavia y tres chicos a los que no conocía, estaba segura de que no era real. Que mi mente me hacía echarla de menos como el respirar cuando me zambullía en el agua y buceaba hasta que sentía que mis pulmones imploraban por oxígeno. Quizá fuera algo demasiado exagerado, pero era lo único que se me ocurría.

Intenté olvidarme de ella esa noche, cuando Anya me arrastró por todo el pueblo y acabamos en una discoteca de mala muerte, bailando canciones de hacía veinte años y hombres pasados de borrachos y salidos que se nos acercaban con demasiada alegría en el cuerpo. No sé cuántos tuve que rechazar esa noche, rápidamente perdí la cuenta. Para mi suerte, Anya pronto se cansó de ser diana de seres humanos poco caballerosos y salimos de aquel antro que le restaba toda la tranquilidad y adorabilidad al pueblo perdido en medio de la nada.

Pero ahora… ahora la tenía delante de mí, mirándome casi tan confusa como yo a ella. Estaba claro que las casualidades nos perseguían, o que nos atraíamos mutuamente como un imán y un trozo de metal: por mucho que nos alejáramos, estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Tenía miedo, en cierta manera. Parecía magia, una maldición. Quería alejarme de ella, poner mis pensamientos en orden, construir de nuevo mis paredes en torno a mi corazón, protegerlo incluso de ella. Y sin embargo… allí estaba de nuevo, haciendo que ese corazón latiese como loco al tenerla tan cerca de mí, querer besarla hasta robarle su último aliento y abrazarla hasta que nos convirtamos las dos en cenizas. Pero no podía. Y mis murallas volvían a estar en el suelo, derribadas como un simple castillo de naipes, como una estatua de arena.

Unas voces me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Varias personas se agruparon a nuestro alrededor. Algunas llamadas por el escándalo de sus gritos, otros por el simple golpe. Pero había un par que únicamente fue por ella. Uno de ellos era Raven, su acelerada y extraña forma de hablar la reconocería en cualquier parte; además de que llevaba el rostro descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando me vio tirada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarme.

-¿Señorita Woods? -. Inquirió con un gesto de sorpresa. Se quitó las gafas de la frente y se las bajó al cuello-. ¿Cómo es que está usted aquí? ¿Acaso nos está siguiendo para ver si cumplimos con las tareas que nos mandó _para vacaciones_?

-Lexa, sólo Lexa -. Clarke reaccionó y me tendió la mano, ayudándome a levantarme. Gruñí para mis adentros cuando no pude sentir su piel a causa de los guantes que ambas llevábamos-. Aquí no soy tu profesora, Raven.

-Pero sigues imponiendo -. Añadió.

El chico que había a su lado no era otro que el moreno con el que había visto a Clarke reír como nunca, olvidándose de todos sus problemas y permitiéndose disfrutar de la vida como la adolescente que era. Me miraba serio, distante; como si no confiase en mí.

-Bellamy Blake -. Se presentó, dando un paso hacia mí y ofreciéndome la mano. Le cogí el brazo y lo giré, una particular forma de saludar que él pareció entender.

 _Blake_. ¿Sería él hermano de Octavia? Tenía que serlo, no paraba de hablar de él y su amigo durante mis clases. Más de una vez me sacó de quicio, pero tenía que guardar mis pensamientos sólo para mí. Tenía que conformarme con mandarla callar y que atendiese.

Me dolía la pierna. No creí que el impacto fuese tan fuerte. Parecía que tendría que despedirme del esquí hasta el día siguiente, igual que Clarke.

Nos llevaron hasta la estación, allí había banquetas donde sentarse, disfrutar de la nieve sin tener que esquiar. Además había un pequeño bar que a esas horas estaba prácticamente lleno.

-Estaré bien, sólo ha sido un golpe -. Repetía Clarke una y otra vez. El chico moreno no parecía estar muy a favor de dejarla a solas conmigo, pero la rubia no hacía otra cosa que repetir que se fuera, hasta que terminó aceptando. De mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Menos mal.

Dejamos los esquís apoyados en la pared, el silencio se abría paso entre ambas, pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar. No era un silencio muy cómodo, al menos, por mi parte. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Claro que todas se resumía a una única cosa: la había echado de menos. Un par de días sin verla, y me faltaba casi tanto como el aire la primera vez que pisé aquellas montañas. Era algo que me asustaba, sinceramente; a veces me sentía de nuevo una adolescente, incapaz de pensar las cosas y actuando por instinto. Sin embargo, a duras penas lograba controlarme, ser seria y comportarme con la adulta responsable que se suponía que era.

Pero Clarke desmontaba cualquier barrera que pudiera construir. No había manera de estar segura con ella, lograba derribarlas de una manera tan simple como un simple suspiro. Echaba mi trabajo abajo como si no fuese nada.

-Me encanta que haga frío.

-¿Qué?

-Que me encanta que haga frío -. Repitió Clarke, levantando la barbilla con una sonrisa que iba creciendo más y más. Incluso se atrevió a abrir los brazos, girarse y abrazarme-. Cuando hace frío, la mayoría de las cosas van más deprisa. O llegan antes -. Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo, y se quedó allí, mirando a la nada-. Como tú. Se suponía que no volveríamos a vernos hasta la segunda semana de enero, y míranos… perdidas en un pueblo de la sierra.

No me quedó otra que asentir. Aquel reencuentro era una casualidad que no podía desperdiciar, aunque tuviera que tener mil ojos en derredor para no cometer ningún error. Me moría de ganas de besarla, de tener su cuerpo entre mis brazos y hacer que gritase mi nombre hasta que no conociera otra palabra que no fuese _Lexa_. Pero no podía, no podíamos. Demasiado había recibido ya con su cercanía en medio de la nada.

* * *

-¿Te traigo aquí para desconectar del maldito instituto, y tú organizas una salida con las alumnas más problemáticas que tenemos? ¿Qué es lo que se pasa por la cabeza, Lexa?

Anya no paraba de gritarme. Ya que era más que probable que nos volviésemos a encontrar en las pistas, o incluso en el pueblo, no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar una noche con Clarke, aunque fuera acompañada de sus amigos. Aunque la rubia fuese la principal razón por la que quería salir esa noche y no quedarme en el hotel viendo películas de serie B con una bolsa de hielo en la cadera, también quería mantener a su pegajoso amigo lejos de ella. Y no sé… la curiosidad de ver cómo se comportaban _las alumnas más problemáticas que teníamos_ lejos de la escuela, lejos del escrutinio de un profesor al que no se atrevían a tomarle el pelo.

Aún me dolía la cadera, el golpe había sido realmente fuerte y aún cojeaba. Pero gracias a los dioses hacía un frío que apenas se podía soportar; al menos si te quedabas en la calle mucho rato. Habíamos quedado sobre las nueve en el restaurante rústico donde había visto a Clarke en medio de la gente, a través del ventanal y no era capaz de creérmelo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? Dime -. Me acerqué a ella, la cual estaba tirada en el sofá con una manta cubriéndola-. Sé que no te caen bien, que te sacan de quicio. Que nos hayamos encontrado aquí ha sido casualidad.

-Mala suerte, querrás decir.

-Ya veo que no se puede hablar contigo -. Cogí el abrigo que tenía en una de las sillas y me alejé, suspiré un par de veces antes de volver a dirigirme a ella-. Diviértete con la mierda de programación de esta noche, Anya.

Estaba enfadada. Mucho. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan molesta por habernos encontrado con unas alumnas fuera del colegio? ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que si estuviésemos en el pueblo? Ah, no me entraba en la cabeza. Además, sólo eran Griffin, Reyes y Blake; no eran tan malas chicas. Quizá hablasen demasiado cuando exponía el tema del día, pero eran trabajadoras y no sacaban malas notas. No eran problemáticas como Anya había dicho. Tal vez Reyes rebatiera demasiado, era, junto con Murphy, bastante incendiaria, y se enfadaba mucho cuando no se le daba la razón. Pero no eran malas chicas. No se metían en peleas, no trataban mal a nadie, y además cada una destacaba en algo. Dibujo, tecnología y deportes. ¿Qué maldad podía haber en ellas?

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la puerta del restaurante. Estaba helada. El hotel estaba más lejos de lo que creía, además esa noche hacía viento y había empezado a nevar. Eran copos que caían esporádicamente, pero poco a poco fueron cayendo con más asiduidad hasta convertirse en una pequeña tormenta. Para mi suerte, entonces ya estaba dentro del restaurante, calentita y dispuesta a cenar rodeada de unos amigos a los que apenas conocía.

No iba a mentir: me daba pánico. Normalmente me escudaba en Anya cuando entraba en un lugar nuevo en el que apenas conocía a nadie; pero esta noche, Anya me había abandonado. Estaba Clarke, por supuesto, y ella era diferente al resto. Clarke conocía casi cada uno de mis secretos, de mis miedos y fantasías más ocultas; pero nadie excepto nosotras dos podíamos hablar de ellos, de la misma manera que ella me había contado cada una de sus debilidades sin desmoronarse. Estaba Raven y estaba Octavia, dos chicas que se habían convertido de mis favoritas en clase, cada una a su manera. Sabía que me resultaría raro comportarme como una persona normal respecto a ellas, sin tener que escudarme en la frialdad que me caracterizaba en clase. Sólo esperaba que mi forma de ser fuera del instituto no se airease como algo a usar en mi contra; los niñ… los adolescentes podían llegar a ser muy crueles, sobre todo con aquellos adultos que consideraban débiles y manejables. Yo sabía que no lo era, la mayoría me temía y no era alguien a quien faltarle el respeto; pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar. Y luego estaban los chicos: Bellamy, Lincoln y Nyko. Intimidaban, cada uno a su manera. El primero no dejaba de mirarme con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, aunque ya empezaba a darme cuenta de las razones para su comportamiento tan infantil y casi estúpido. El segundo parecía serio, apenas articulaba palabra; pero cuando lo hacía demostraba una sensibilidad que rara vez demostraban los hombres. Adoraba el deporte y eso era más que notable, aunque también adoraba perderse en medio de la nada y sentir cómo se fundía con la naturaleza, alejándose de cualquier cosa hecha por la mano del hombre y sentirse en paz con el medio ambiente. Así fue cómo encontró este lugar, un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios, donde te sentían transportado a otra época donde el mundo importaba más que el dinero y el consumo sin control. Y por último estaba Nyko, un amigo de Lincoln desde que prácticamente tenían memoria, no eran capaces de contar un recuerdo sin la presencia del otro. A pesar de su aspecto huraño y amenazador, estudiaba medicina y era bastante delicado, y un poco raro a su manera. Coleccionaba coches en miniatura, coches que él mismo restauraba si fuera preciso. Podría pasar horas y horas encerrado en su habitación entretenido con ellos, hasta que le sacaban de su particular burbuja a base de gritos. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

* * *

-Pareces asustada -. Susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

Clarke, cómo no. ¿Quién si no se atrevería a cruzar la multitud de aquel club para ir en mi busca? Sólo alguien que comprendiera mi particular amor por la soledad.

-Los chicos me han dado respeto, no voy a mentir -. Llevaba dos copas, una para ella y otra para mí. Parecía champán. Una burda copia, pero podía servir-. Pero sólo en apariencia. Cada uno es tierno a su manera.

-Bellamy está muy raro, no… está todo el día encima de mí, y más desde la caída de esta mañana.

 _¿Acaso no te has visto? Estás preciosa_. Pero las palabras quedaron muertas en la punta de la lengua. Ni tan siquiera en aquel local lleno de gente me veía capaz de acercarme a ella, no con la misma soltura. Tenía miedo de meter la pata. Cualquier podía ver, y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por un descuido tan estúpido como un beso a destiempo.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? -. Había unos pequeños espejos en un par de columnas, llenos de motitas negras que simulaban suciedad-. Mírate.

Me aparté para que únicamente se admirase a sí misma. A pesar de la sencillez de su atuendo (una camisa blanca con pequeños lunares negros, pantalones rojos y botas oscuras con un pequeño tacón; el cabello recogido en una trenza baja, con varios mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro, y una ínfima cantidad de maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos azules) yo la veía más preciosa que nunca. Pero no podía decírselo, no de la manera que quería.

-Ya lo hago -. Se giró, dedicándome una sonrisa triste-. ¿Qué tengo de especial?

-Todo, Clarke. El día que te veas como yo te veo, ese día, me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo -. No me pude resistir más. Alcé una mano y acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar. Dios… cómo la había echado de menos, incluso un contacto tan ínfimo como ése.

Sin embargo, el móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de los pantalones, sacándome de aquella burbuja que tanto adoraba. Me disculpé con Clarke y me alejé, prácticamente me atreví a salir fuera para coger la llamada. _Qué extraño. No me aparece nombre._ Era un número oculto. Normalmente no solía coger esas llamadas, pero debido a la insistencia del desconocido, no tuve más remedio que descolgar.

-¿Sí, dígame?

Al otro lado de la línea, silencio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Oiga, si esto es una broma, tiene de todo menos gracia, déjeme decirle.

Nada. Silencio.

Y cuando iba a colgar, una voz habló.

- _Sé lo que haces con Clarke Griffin._

Y cortó.

* * *

 **Se avecinan problemas...**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Busqué a Lexa por el club, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso se había marchado sin decir adiós? Eso no era propio de ella. ¿Escabullirse en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de un montón de gente? No. Pero no parecía otra cosa; busqué en cada rincón y no había ni rastro de ella.

Me sentí decepcionada. Ni tan siquiera se había despedido de mí. Aunque… ¿y si el culpable fuera la misteriosa llamada? Normalmente no se alejaba tanto cuando alguien le llamaba, pero aquella vez… prácticamente salió huyendo. ¿Y si pasaba algo malo? ¿Anya, tal vez? ¿O sus padres, después de tantos años sin dignarse a contactar con su única hija? No… ellos no podían ser. Se habían olvidado de ella hacía casi nueve años, para ellos Lexa era un manchón en el árbol familiar, algo que debía borrarse de la memoria de la familia. Como Sirius Black.

Decidí olvidarme de ella esa noche, o al menos, intentarlo. Porque a cada ráfaga de luz buscaba que Lexa apareciera de la nada, pero según pasaban las horas, mi esperanza fue decayendo hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, no era capaz de encontrar ánimos para levantarme. Me dolía absolutamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo, casi como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Los pies me ardían, los brazos me ardían, las piernas me ardían. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas, e incluso respirar se me hacía un suplicio. Simplemente llenar el pecho de aire se había vuelto una actividad realmente turbadora.

A mi lado, Bellamy seguía tumbado, aunque sus ojos castaños estaban completamente abiertos y sin muestra alguna de resaca o dolor. Al verme, se levantó y se arrodilló a mi lado. Acercó una de sus grandes manos a mi frente, y la mantuvo allí durante unos segundos.

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Voy a avisar a Nyko, él sabrá qué hacer -. Murmuró levantándose, pero logré atrapar su mano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡No! No… seguro que sólo son unas décimas de fiebre, no pasará nada.

Intenté levantarme, pero al hacerlo, todo me daba vueltas. El mundo giraba y giraba, y yo no tenía sitio al que asirme. Me hubiera caído de la cama si no llega a ser por Bellamy, que me sostuvo con fuerza y volvió a meterme en la cama.

-Sí, unas décimas -. Negó con la cabeza, tras arroparme. Luego me dejó sola.

Pero la soledad no duró mucho, pues apenas cinco minutos después Nyko entró en la habitación con un termómetro que me puso bajo la axila, tras obligarme a incorporarme. Colocó también un par de cojines tras mi espalda, supuse que para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Bellamy me ha dicho que tu madre es doctora -. Murmuró el muchacho para romper el silencio. Yo empezaba a adormilarme, y al escuchar su voz, el sueño parecía desaparecer. Asentí lentamente, aún con la bruma del sueño sobre mi cabeza. Venía en oleadas-. Y que también eres terca. La persona más terca que conoce.

-Eso es porque me odia.

-¿Odiarte? -. Metió la mano bajo la camiseta en busca del termómetro. Agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro, no muy contento de lo que veía-. Yo veo otras cosas. Tienes casi treinta y nueve y medio, Clarke. Conque no tenías fiebre… -. Se burló, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sacarle la lengua en señal de queja.

En algún momento volví a dormirme, pues cuando desperté, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y no había nadie en la casa. Me llevé la mano a la frente, seguía ardiendo como si mi sangre fuese un torrente de lava y sin visos de parar. Nyko había dejado su minúsculo maletín en el salón, junto con una nota, argumentando las tomas de las medicinas que allí había. Miré el reloj que había en la pared, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y yo sentía mi cuerpo completamente destrozado.

Algo empezó a sonar desde mi habitación, tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que era mi móvil. ¿Quién me llamaba? _Clarke, estás sola en un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios. Tus amigos están en las montañas, tu madre hace días que no te ve. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti, aunque no te des cuenta._ Cerebro, cállate.

 _Lexa._ Era Lexa. No sabía si descolgar o no, la noche anterior prácticamente se había esfumado como si fuese humo, dejándome sola en medio de un montón de gente.

Pero mi necesidad de oír su voz fue mucho mayor que mi orgullo de adolescente, así que descolgué.

- _Vaya, al fin has despertado. Creía que te habías convertido en una Aurora de carne y hueso_ -. Bromeó al otro lado de la línea.

Me hubiera reído, si tal simple gesto no me reportara tal dolor entre las costillas.

-Tenía que recuperar horas de sueño. Cierta profesora de ojos verdes es una especialista en robarme el sueño -. Contraataqué, y al instante un ataque de tos subió por mi garganta. Casi me faltaba el aire, pero tras un poco de esfuerzo, pude llenar mis pulmones de aire-. Bueno, esto también.

Lexa rió al otro lado. En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Lexa colgó el teléfono sin despedirse.

Maldita sea. ¿Quién será? Dejé la manta en la que me había envuelto desde que tuve el valor suficiente como para salir de la cama y fui a abrir. Tras ella se encontraba Lexa con un par de bolsas en las manos y aspecto cansado. Y aun así, con su piel más pálida que de costumbre y una mirada triste y ojerosa, la seguía viendo preciosa. Levanté los brazos para rodear su cuello y empecé a cubrir sus mejillas de besos, olvidándome por un instante de la fiebre que me asolaba y me había dejado atrás.

-¿Y Anya? ¿La has dejado sola? -. Me acordé de pronto de ella, mientras me separaba. Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Nos encontramos en la pista, Raven hablaba por los codos y se le escapó que estabas con fiebre y te habías quedado atrás, y que no querías que nadie cuidase de ti -. Dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la pequeña cocina, básicamente llevaba hielo por un tubo, bebidas isotónicas y algo que no alcancé a ver-. Que eras una niña grande. No me mires, díselo a ella -. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Sí, a veces hablaba en sueños. Pero decir algo como eso… no podía caer más bajo. ¡Y Raven pregonándolo por ahí! Ten amigos para esto…

-Tengo diecisiete años. Soy mayor -. Me defendí, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, y yo veinticinco -. Lexa se acercó y prácticamente tiró de mí hasta el sofá, donde me hizo tumbarme y me tapó con la gruesa manta-. Soy mayor que tú, así que tendrás que obedecerme y respetarme -. Añadió con cierta sorna.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Ah, ah, no. Quieta -. Puso una mano sobre mi pecho, haciendo presión para que volviera a tumbarme. Parecía dura de roer-. Conmigo no funcionan esas cosas.

Bufé y me tumbé, parecía que no iba a ser nada fácil convencerla. El sofá era cómodo, y cálido, algo bastante inusual en lugares que se alquilan. Por mi cabeza no paraban de pasar imágenes de mis vacaciones con Octavia y Raven, cuando nos vimos obligadas a echar a suertes quién se quedaba con la cama y quién dormía en los sofás. Aquel verano me jodí bastante la espalda; en cambio, éste me adormilaba demasiado. La fiebre sería una gran culpable del atontamiento que llevaba encima, y la presencia de Lexa, tan fría y silenciosa como una sombra en medio de una noche de invierno. Estaba sentada frente al fuego, ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo había encendido, calentando el salón hasta convertirlo en un lugar bastante confortable.

-Lexa -. La llamé, y de inmediato la tuve frente a mí. Puso una de sus manos en mi frente, estaba fría en comparación con mi piel-, ¿por qué no me cuentas un cuento? Me gusta oír tu voz.

Ella volvió a reír. Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco al escucharla. Era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en días; en toda mi vida, en realidad. Y nunca me cansaría. Besó mi frente, despacio y lánguidamente, como si no quisiera separarse de mí.

-¿Qué cuento quieres oír?

-Me da igual. Uno que sea bonito -. Me acurruqué bajo la manta, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a quedarme dormida, así que eso no era importante-. Sólo quiero oír tu voz…

-Está bien -. Y pronto empezó a contarme algo acerca de un anciano rey, una princesa maldita y un apuesto príncipe. Y cisnes, muchos cisnes. En mitad de la tragedia, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Al despertar, ya era de noche. Lexa estaba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, hecha un ovillo. La chimenea estaba llena de ascuas y la casa seguía en silencio. Me puse una mano en la frente, parecía que la fiebre empezaba a remitir; aunque nunca debía fiarme de mi propia temperatura. Con cuidado, me incorporé, tratando de no pisar a la magnífica mujer que tenía a apenas medio metro de mí.

Busqué el termómetro, estaba en la mesilla de noche que había en medio de la habitación que compartía con Bellamy. Era la única manera certera de saber si había mejorado o sólo era efecto de las medicinas que había empezado a tomarme.

-¿Clarke? -. La voz de Lexa sonaba asustada, casi en pánico-. ¿Clarke?

-Aquí -. Prácticamente fui corriendo hasta el salón, la palidez había vuelto a su rostro y el nerviosismo que traspiraba por cada poro de su piel se me hacía demasiado extraño-. Sólo he ido por el termómetro.

-Podría haber ido yo -. Dijo con voz autoritaria, como si yo no pudiera valerme por mí misma.

Cogí aire y lo solté despacio. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para discutir, y menos con Lexa. Aún seguía enfadada, en una minúscula parte de mi ser, por haberme dejado sola la noche anterior; pero no parecía un buen momento para echárselo en cara.

-Lexa, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte -. Rodeé su cuerpo con uno de los brazos, manteniendo completamente quieto el derecho-. No tengo lugar a dónde ir, todo lo que hay aquí es nieve y piedra. No hay nada que me llame la atención.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla. La tristeza de sus ojos se disipó, y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-La nieve es muy bonita.

-Tal vez. Pero no tanto como tú.

Sentí sus labios por mi frente, fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo; sus manos por mi espalda, recorriéndola de un lado para otro sin una ruta fija. Me hacía cosquillas, y yo no era capaz de negarme a ello.

-Vamos a ver ese termómetro -. Sin oponerme, dejé que metiera la mano en el cuello de la camiseta, arrastrando el termómetro consigo. Las cosquillas volvieron, pero era algo muy diferente al simple roce de su mano contra mi piel-. Treinta y ocho.

Me había bajado bastante, pero aún seguía ardiendo de fiebre. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y aún seguíamos solas en el apartamento. No quería que se fuera, la echaba tanto de menos que el simple hecho de tener que decirle adiós, aunque sólo fuera por una noche, me ponía enferma. Más enferma, he de decir.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No había camas suficientes, y temía que mi subconsciente fuese demasiado débil y me despertara en mitad de la noche, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y aireando nuestro secreto que nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía saber. Así que no tuve otro remedio que dejarla marchar.

Bajo el frío escrutinio de Bellamy, me despedí de Lexa, con la promesa de que volvería a verme al día siguiente. Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro al escucharla, porque sabía que Lexa no era alguien que rompía sus promesas.

A la noche, no dejaron de contarme cómo les había ido el día. Raven se cayó unas cuantas veces, de tal manera que no era capaz de levantarse, y _parecía un pato mareado_ , literalmente. Se enfadó conmigo porque yo había tenido la suerte de atropellar a Lexa (¿o fue al revés?), y no a un desconocido con muy malas pulgas. Lincoln se perdió en una pista difícil, y prácticamente no supieron nada de él hasta bien entrada la tarde. Y los Blake se habían metido en una particular guerra de nieve que les deparó más de un moratón según avanzaba el día, Nyko no daba abasto, y cada vez que volvía de las pistas, acudían a él como niños pequeños. Y Anya… parecía tan fría como siempre, incluso más, llegando al punto de que la versión de clase casi parecía amable en comparación a lo que vieron ese día. Raven se asustó, incluso. En broma, pero lo hizo.

Sentí envidia. No era muy buena esquiando, pero hacía tanto que no lo hacía, que perderme la tarde anterior y ahora todo el día me hacía sentir mal. Amaba la nieve, amaba sentir el frío cortando mis mejillas cuando me deslizaba con los esquís, pero parecía que aquellas vacaciones me traían algo nuevo, algo que no estaba en mis planes: tiempo con Lexa.

Y ni qué decir, que lo aprovecharía hasta el último minuto que tuviéramos a solas.

* * *

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

No había dejado de pensar en la llamada. Esa extraña voz ronca y oscura, que no fui capaz de reconocer. Utilizó alguna especie de filtro, estaba segura; no quería que le reconociera y mantenerme asustada el tiempo que me quedase en aquella escuela.

Huí de la sala en mitad de la oscuridad, huí de Clarke y de sus preguntas. Si algo había aprendido de los dos meses escasos que nos conocíamos, era que la chica era más perspicaz de lo que parecía a simple vista; su aspecto de niña entrañable y coqueta nada tenía que ver con la artista que escondía debajo, una amante del carboncillo, las pasiones prohibidas y un humor a veces difícil de contener.

Y yo no quería que se preocupase por mí. Estaba en un pueblo en medio de las montañas, rodeada de amigos, música y diversión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la culpable de romper esa tranquilidad que tanto se merecía?

Al parecer, yo no sería la culpable de su malestar en medio de la nada, de eso se encargaría la fiebre que había decidido aparecer en plenas vacaciones. Y Clarke era tan, pero tan dura de mollera, que no dejaría que nadie cuidase de ella. Pero yo era su debilidad, y no podía negarme nada… o casi nada; además la echaba de menos, estar con ella a solas aunque sólo fuera para verla dormir. Cosa que hizo prácticamente todo el día. A veces hablaba en sueños; otras, golpeaba el aire con manos y pies. En un par de ocasiones abrió los ojos y me buscó, nerviosa porque no estaba a su alcance y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se calmó al sentir mi mano enredada con la suya y mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Aunque se lo negase constantemente, Clarke Griffin era una cría, una niña que se había visto obligaba a madurar muy pronto y con una falta de cariño que a veces resultaba abrumador. Echaba tanto de menos a su padre que dolía; Abby se había esforzado para cubrir el vacío que Jake dejó, pero Clarke no lo veía así. Abby era fría en comparación con él, no comprendía su pasión por las artes plásticas y pocas veces estaba en casa cuando la niña lo necesitaba. Y Clarke había aprendido a dejarle ir, cubriendo el vacío que dejó su padre de una manera torpe y brusca, fingiendo que no estaba ahí. Pero el vacío a veces la llamaba casi como un agujero negro, y más de una vez, había amenazado con engullirla.

Yo había llenado ese vacío, de la misma manera que ella había iluminado mi alma que había permanecido en la oscuridad más absoluta desde la muerte de Costia. Había llenado ese vacío y le había hecho recordar que llorar no estaba mal, que dibujar y dejarse llevar por sus pasiones no era algo prohibido, que disfrutar y hacer disfrutar al mundo con el arte no era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Yo que casi me había negado a que hiciera un retrato de mí…

… y que ahora nos tendríamos que separar por ese ínfimo error.

No lo había visto hasta ahora, cuando me mandaron una foto del cuadro a medio terminar. Casi parecía una fotografía, a medio hacer. Los trazos rápidos y enérgicos del carboncillo delineando mi rostro, mi mirada triste y cabizbaja y los bucles del pelo. El trazo aún débil de mi cadera y mis manos, apenas un esbozo de lo que estaba por llegar. La camisa entreabierta, el cuello de la misma dejando ver más de lo que debería.

Pero aquello no era más que la punta del iceberg. Un simple dibujo (aunque no tuviera casi nada de inocente) no bastaba para una amenaza como ésa. _Sé lo que haces con Clarke Griffin_. Sólo era el principio, y no tenía nada a lo que asirme.

Nos quedaban tres días. Tres días en los que me podía permitir cualquier cosas con Clarke, aunque fuésemos contrarreloj porque sus amigos volviesen antes de tiempo. Pero a mí me bastaba simplemente con poder mirarla a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza alguna, sin sentir remordimientos porque quería a alguien a quien no podía tener, todavía no.

Y ahora no la tendría nunca. Porque estaba prohibido. Era algo que sabía desde mucho antes de albergar estos sentimientos por ella, pero había estado tan cegada por Clarke que no fui capaz de medir las consecuencias. Consecuencias que ya tendría que empezar a pagar.

* * *

La vuelta a casa la hicimos en silencio. Sólo se oía el soniquete de la radio rompiendo el frío silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotras. Anya no despegaba los ojos de la carretera, ni tan siquiera se dignó a descansar. Sólo quería llegar a casa y deshacerse de mí.

Apenas habíamos hablado desde el día que me choqué con Clarke. Desde entonces todo se fue volviendo más y más difuso, como si un muro invisible nos separase. Yo lo golpeaba, todo lo fuerte que podía, hasta que me quedaba sin fuerzas y decaía. Y al día siguiente, otra vez. Así hasta que comprendí que ella no me escuchaba, que no estaba por la labor de hacerlo. Me veía sufrir, gritar y golpear el cristal, pero ni tan siquiera se esforzaba en acercarse. No quería saber nada de mí, al menos, por un tiempo.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? Los últimos días los había pasado con Clarke, escudándome en que no podía quedarse sola. Bellamy, ese amigo tan protector que tenía, había hecho el amago también de quedarse, pero había sido la misma Clarke quién había declinado la oferta. Me prefería a mí.

Tal vez aquello había sido demasiado llamativo.

… Y si…

¿Y si era Bellamy el de la llamada? Encajaba en el perfil: amigo de Clarke desde su infancia, la conocía a la perfección. Él sabía que ella dibujaba, que no lo había hecho (o no se lo había permitido con tanta libertad como como ahora) desde que su padre murió. Él conocía el nombre completo de la chica. Él conocía donde vivía, porque Clarke se había llevado el dibujo a medio hacer a su casa.

… al menos, eso era lo que venía pensando desde que salí de Ton DC una semana atrás.

Tal vez estaba equivocada.

Tal vez estaba sacando las cosas de quicio.

Pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

* * *

La vuelta a clase fue más dura de lo que pensaba. Me había acostumbrado a no tener horario, al menos, no uno tan estricto, y que me tratasen como una igual. Sí, a veces podía dar miedo y me hacía respetar, pero siempre había gamberros que me hacían la vida imposible en las clases: no dejaban de hablar, interrumpían cada dos por tres y preferían entretenerse en otros menesteres. Y la reputación que me había labrado en aquellos meses poco les importaba. No quería pasar por eso otra vez, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Claro que también adoraba volver a estar rodeada de críos no tan críos. La mayoría me adoraba, les hacía vivir la Historia como nunca antes nadie les había hecho vivir. Cuando veía el brillo en sus ojos cada mañana, esperando saber más sobre cierta guerra, cierto héroe, cierta pérdida o cierto descubrimiento, todo lo que odiaba de estar allí se difuminaba hasta prácticamente desaparecer. Los alumnos disfrutaban conmigo y yo con ellos, la hora se hacía cortísima y nos veíamos abocados a separarnos y volver al mundo real, al presente.

Había algo con lo que no había contado ese día: dar clase a Clarke Griffin.

Me había mentalizado para alejarme de ella, para echar a un lado los sentimientos que albergaba por ella y que tan prohibidos estaban. Mas al recordar sus ojos, su voz, su suave y tímido toque contra mi piel; su llanto, sus miedos, sus alegrías… me venía abajo, como un castillo de naipes. Siempre me venía abajo, de alguna manera, Clarke lograba dar con mi punto débil y destrozar mis fortalezas hasta reducirlas a mísero polvo.

Claro que no era tan complicado dar con él. Era ella misma, de la misma manera que Costia lo había sido años atrás. No le tenía miedo a nada, ni a nadie; excepto perder a la persona que significaba todo para mí. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y había dolido como si me hubieran dado cien, mil cortes. Una y otra vez, la afilada hoja de la navaja hundiéndose en mi piel, haciendo brotar sangre sin visos de parar. Y yo cada vez más cansada, hasta que me desplomaba en el suelo esperando el golpe de gracia.

Un golpe que nunca llegaba, porque nadie sentía compasión por mí. Me quedaba ahí, tumbada en el suelo hasta que todo se volvía negro. Y de nuevo, completamente curada y en plenas facultades, volvía a sentir la hoja contra mi carne, seccionando cada milímetro de piel.

Y con el tiempo, esas heridas habían curado. Había aprendido a vivir con el dolor, hasta casi olvidarme de él. Un dolor que volvía únicamente en momentos de máxima debilidad.

Y ahora, iba a sentirlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez, sería mucho más doloroso. Clarke no era Costia, ella estaba viva. En la flor de la vida, mostrando sus emociones de una manera tan visceral y clara que dolía. Iba a odiarme, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía montar un escándalo y que ella se viese implicada.

Estaba tan ensimismada que apenas me di cuenta de que habían empezado a entrar en clase. Miré sin prestar demasiada atención, aunque mis ojos se fueron de manera casi inmediata a la cabellera rubia que conocía tan bien. Inconscientemente mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y todas las dudas que sentía dentro de mi pecho, se esfumaron como si fuese humo.

Pero aún me sentía culpable.

Presté toda la atención que pude en la lección de ese día, la Guerra de Crimea, que enfrentó a Rusia al imperio otomano, siendo este último apoyado por Inglaterra, Francia, Piamonte y Cerdeña durante casi tres años. Se me pasaban muchas cosas por alto, tantas que ni tan siquiera supe cómo fui capaz de huir de allí.

No, no estaba siendo un buen día. Al menos, en ese momento. Había conseguido olvidarme del desconocido por primera vez en casi una semana, pero al volver a ver a Clarke… todo se vino abajo. Como siempre. Así que cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase, no pude sentirme más aliviada.

Me quedé no sé cuánto tiempo mirando a la nada, un punto fijo en el escritorio. Era la última clase de ese día, para mí y para los alumnos. Podía quedarme allí todo cuánto quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, Gustus era el bedel del instituto, uno de ellos; si me quedaba atrapada aquí… él podría sacarme.

Sin embargo, cuando levanté la cabeza no estaba sola. Clarke seguía allí, con la mochila al hombro y una mirada casi indescriptible. Miedo, pavor, duda, tristeza… y un puñado más de emociones que aquellos ojos azules gritaban.

No debí haberlo hecho. Porque los muros que había empezado a construir volvieron a derribarse, convirtiéndose en polvo y que se desvanecía entre mis dedos. Me levanté y en apenas dos pasos estuve frente a ella, con mis manos sobre sus mejillas y sintiéndome en la embriaguez más absoluta sólo con su mera presencia. Me moría por probar sus labios, aunque sólo fuera una vez más, una despedida.

 _Ah, aquí pondré mi descanso eterno, y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas quitándolo de esta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! ¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz!_

Sí, Romeo Montesco. Esa historia de amor trágico que todo el mundo adoraba y anhelaba a partes iguales, que sufría con los amantes su funesto destino. Nunca me había sentido atraída por una historia como esa, pero en ese momento no podía despegar las últimas palabras de Romeo de mi cabeza.

 _Ojos, mirad por última vez_ esas orbes azules que podían competir con el cielo de una tarde de verano, que siempre brillaban para mí; un azul que se había convertido en mi color favorito en el mundo.

 _Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo_ rodeándome de un calor que extrañaría el resto de los días que me quedaban en la tierra. No volver a oír el golpeteo de su corazón contra mi oído, sosegándome en una noche de tormenta en la que no puedo dormir. No volver a arrullarla cuando una pesadilla la ataque en medio de la noche. No volver a pasear mis manos por su espalda, delineando una figura sin forma y sin fin.

- _Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz_ -. Repetí contra sus labios, mientras la retahíla de _bésala, bésala, bésala_ bailaba en mi mente sin descanso.

Sus labios, oh fruta prohibida que jamás debía probar, a la que no pude resistirme. Y ahora los probaba por última vez. Saboreé cada rincón de sus labios, de su lengua, de su boca. Cada curva, cada gesto. Su sonrisa contra mis labios. Su leve suspiro en busca de aire. El roce de su lengua contra mis dientes, contra mi labio superior. Sus labios curvados hacia arriba, en una sonrisa que bien podía iluminar hasta mis pesadillas más oscuras.

-¿Lexa?

Besé su frente, y la abracé, embriagándome de su olor tanto como pudiera. _Ojalá pudiera… parar el tiempo. Y quedarnos aquí, así, hasta que nuestros corazones dejasen de latir_. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, al igual que unos pasos que se acercaban rápidos por el pasillo.

Raven estaba allí, jadeando en busca de aire. No me importó que nos viera abrazadas, de todas maneras, nuestro idilio se había acabado. No podía seguir poniéndola en peligro, de un peligro del que no la podía proteger.

-¿Clarke? -. Jadeó, aún agarrada al marco de la puerta-. Es Murphy. Alguien le ha pegado una paliza. Está inconsciente.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer. Murphy no era importante para nadie, al menos, eso era lo que había visto en mis clases y en mis guardias. El muchacho siempre estaba solo, con su mechero de gasolina o con su navaja. Era lo bastante listo como para que no le quitaran dichos objetos. Pero Clarke tenía varios bocetos de él, había podido reconocerlo. No era tan difícil, después de todo era una artista y era capaz de hacer retratos que poco tenían que envidiarle a la realidad. Pero aquella preocupación genuina, verdadera, destapaba algo más. Clarke se preocupaba por él.

La dejé ir, con un movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento, John Murphy era más importante que yo, que mi propio dolor. Un dolor que ya había empezado a extenderse por mi cuerpo, amenazando con carcomer toda la felicidad que una simple chiquilla me había regalado desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ella.

* * *

 **Dolor...**

 **PD: TonDC es el pueblo. Para que os situéis. El de la nieve... ¿Vancouver?**

 **N/A: Pido perdón por si la historia está resultando soporífera e incluso aburrida. Pero necesito que sea así. Pensad en una partida de ajedrez: cuando vas a mover una pieza, tienes que pensar en las consecuencias, tanto para ti como para tu contrincante. Además, mi forma de escribir es muy... pensativa, más de emociones y conflictos que de acciones. Y sé que eso puede resultar cargante.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Ir con Raven o quedarme con Lexa? Ciertamente, ojalá pudiera partirme en dos. Quería estar en ambos sitios a la vez; por una parte, Murphy era mi amigo, mucho más de lo que el resto del mundo pensaba. Era casi un secreto entre los dos, algo que no debía saberse nunca: yo era la chica aplicada y siempre correcta, sin una sola falta en su expediente; él, el chico malo y problemático del que todos querían huir. Por eso siempre estaba solo. Nadie le quería a su lado porque los llevaría a un mundo de autodestrucción del que nunca podrían salir. ¿Por qué siempre llevaba ese mechero de gasolina y la navaja, acaso no estaban prohibidos? Pero él lo hacía, y era lo bastante listo como para que no le pillaran.

Nadie, incluso los malotes de clase, osaba acercarse a él.

Sin embargo, yo fui testigo de algo que el resto del mundo no sabía. John Murphy era un niño abandonado.

 _Hacía mucho que no me quedaba hasta tan tarde en el aula de dibujo, pero aquél era el único lugar donde me sentía cómoda dibujando. Desde que murió mi padre, no era capaz de mirar a la cara a mi madre sin empezar a llorar, y eso la enfurecía. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso prefería una hija que no recordase a su padre? Sí, recordaría los buenos momentos, toda mi infancia y lo que había vivido de adolescencia, pero ya no podría abrazarle, rogarle por un cuento por la noche o llevarle mis dibujos para que los alabara y me diera consejos para seguir mejorando._

 _Yo necesitaba dibujar, echar mis sentimientos hacia mi padre en algún lugar. Durante toda mi vida, había sido así, frente a un papel y dejar que mi mano se moviera sola hasta que se tiñese de negro. Pero en casa no me sentía cómoda, así que huí. Y me refugié en el único lugar donde me sentía a salvo: el aula de dibujo._

 _Pero una tarde, fue el único día que no me reuní con mis cuadros y dibujos a medio hacer._

 _De camino al instituto siempre pasaba por delante de la casa de John Murphy. Ese muchacho siempre estaba solo, agazapado en un rincón de la clase, del recreo. Muy pocos eran los que se atrevían a acercarse a él, bien por miedo, por pena o por burla. Lo cierto era que el muchacho nunca se metía en peleas, a menos que le provocaran; no montaba escándalos, a menos que le provocaran; no abría la boca, a menos que le provocaran. Era como un fantasma, pálido y alicaído, con unos ojos azules casi tan fríos como el hielo. Casi no parecía tener sangre en las venas. Excepto cuando acababan con su paciencia._

 _Aquella tarde, escuché gritos. Y golpes. Cosas rompiéndose. Muebles siendo destrozados. Llantos. Y a pesar del ruido, nadie se atrevía a intervenir._

 _Los pocos vecinos que había a esa hora en las calles volvían las cabezas, miraban hacia otra parte o hacia el suelo; o bien se refugiaban en sus casas y hacían como que nada pasaba. Aquel era un barrio idílico y nada debía pasar. Ni tan siquiera un descomunal altercado doméstico._

 _Me quedé sola en medio de la calle._

 _Y en ese momento, un ensangrentado John Murphy escapaba por una de las ventanas del piso superior._

 _No me vio hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, apenas podía sostenerse. Tenía golpes y arañazos por casi cada trozo de piel que veía; su pálida piel estaba enrojecida e inflamada, y le costaba respirar. Rápidamente dejé la bicicleta a un lado, y corrí hacia él._

 _En un primer momento, él rechazó mi ayuda. Pero insistí. Los gritos seguían traspasando aquellas paredes, se podía oír el nombre del muchacho gritado con una rabia pocas veces vista. ¿Cómo era posible que unos padres hicieran eso a su hijo?_

 _En casa lo llevó hasta mi habitación, por suerte, mi madre no estaba allí. Tenía moratones por todas partes, nuevos y antiguos. Era un mosaico de blanco, rojo, morado, amarillo y verde. Había arañazos en sus piernas, en su espalda, en sus brazos. La piel le ardía, tenía fiebre. Apenas podía hablar. Los párpados le pesaban. Y antes de que me diese cuenta, se había quedado dormido en mi cama._

 _No pudo importarme menos. Al menos, estaba vivo. Seguía vivo._

Cuando llegué, prácticamente todo el instituto estaba allí. Murphy tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, manchando la mascarilla que le suministraba oxígeno, la camiseta rota, los pantalones desgarrados. Había intentado escapar. Y no había podido. El pecho le subía y bajaba a base de espasmos, y había una parte de su costado que se movía al revés: una costilla rota. Las piernas enrojecidas, llenas de pequeños golpes que pronto evolucionarían a moratones que asustarían a cualquiera. ¿Quién fue tan cruel como para golpearle así? Murphy no se metía con nadie, a no ser que se lo estuviera buscando. ¿Entonces…?

A mi lado, Raven se agarraba a mi brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Nunca la había visto así de asustada, así de pálida. No era capaz de despegar los ojos del muchacho. Estaba temblando. De manera inconsciente, pasé mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, dejando que me abrazara con fuerza y llorase. Que descargase toda esa pena que le carcomía por dentro y que amenazaba con destruirla.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de Cage Wallace en aquella multitud. No parecía asustado, simplemente estaba allí por puro compromiso. Era el hijo del director, y el que (se rumoreaba) sería el próximo que dirigiese la escuela. Llevaba un traje impoluto, como siempre; algo que no abandonaba ni tan siquiera en sus propias clases. Se las apañaba para no mancharse la camisa de una manera casi magistral, como si la pintura misma fuese capaz de repelerle. Tenía un brazo cruzando su pecho, donde apoyaba el otro, cuya mano no dejaba el contorno de su boca y su barbilla. Como si fuese una especie de escudo, que nadie viese sus intenciones.

Entonces, bajó los brazos y giró la cabeza, me estaba mirando. No, no, no… no era a mí. Era detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño y me giré, arrastrando a Raven conmigo. En una de las ventanas del primer piso estaba Lexa, que se agarraba al contorno de la ventana con fuerza. Cage sonrió, sus dientes brillaban a la luz del sol. El pecho le subía y bajaba, era una carcajada silenciosa, algo que nadie podía oír.

Excepto yo.

Su risa malévola resonaba en mis oídos, y nada tenía que ver con mi supuesto talento por el arte. Aquella era una carcajada malévola, producto de haber conseguido algo de la manera más ilícita posible. Poco a poco fue bajando su mirada, hasta que sus ojos castaños se posaron en mí. Entonces dejó de reírse, hinchó el pecho de aire, y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa con los labios fruncidos.

 _Dios… parecía el puto Joker._

* * *

Siempre que iba a visitar a Murphy, Raven estaba allí. Casi parecía su sombra, incapaz de separarse de él. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No hablaban en clase, no hablaban en la calle. Eran dos completos desconocidos.

Y sin embargo, allí parecían dos trágicos amantes al nivel de Romeo y Julieta.

 _Romeo y Julieta… "Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz"_

Hacía días que no veía a Lexa. Supuse que era debido al trajín que suponía el ingreso de Murphy en el hospital; era una buena persona y yo sabía que le había cogido cariño. Por unos segundos, sentí celos. Celos del que era mi amigo en secreto; iba a visitarle al hospital a escondidas, se preocupaba por él en secreto.

Al parecer, Murphy no sólo compartía secretos conmigo. Era demasiado reservado hasta para eso, demasiado miedoso de perder las pocas cosas que le importaban.

Tres días después de la paliza, la cantidad de tubos que rodeaban su maltrecho cuerpo había empezado a disminuir. Algunos le entraban en el cuello, en la nariz, en los brazos y bajo las sábanas. En sus manos y sobre su pecho. Daba miedo mirarle.

Raven estaba con la cabeza echada sobre la cama, una de sus manos se asía con fuerza a la mano libre de Murphy, cada vez más pálido y demacrado. Era entonces cuando las marcas de la paliza se hicieron visibles en su piel: el moratón del pómulo, la ceja llena de puntos, el labio partido e hinchado, la mandíbula llena de costras. Un bulto duro contra su pecho, una tabla haciendo presión para sus costillas rotas. Estaba tan flaco…

Fui rápida, y antes de que empezara a resbalar por mi mejilla, me limpié la lágrima que caía por mi ojo derecho. Golpeé la puerta, despertando a Raven de su estado de duermevela.

-Deberías irte a casa, Raven -. Estaba igual o peor que el propio Murphy, sólo que no era ella a quien le habían pegado la paliza. Le acerqué un termo con café bien cargado, que ella se sirvió rápidamente-. Descansar unas cuantas horas, y luego volver. Por tu propia salud.

-¿Y si despierta? Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte -. Musitó casi con miedo. Había girado la cabeza en dirección al chico.

En los últimos tres días había descubierto una faceta de Raven que no conocía. No bromeaba, no reía, no hacía nada. Incluso se había olvidado del instituto. Sólo estaba allí, con Murphy, esperando que despertase.

Al parecer, los secretos estaban a la orden del día en Arkadia, en TonDC.

-Yo te avisaré.

No parecía muy convencida, pero logré que se fuera. Necesitaba descansar, de manera urgente. Nunca la había visto tan… así, tan preocupada por algo… por alguien. Normalmente estaba rodeada de fórmulas y cacharros de todo tipo, química y tecnología. Pasaba casi las mismas horas muertas en el taller de tecnología que yo en el aula de dibujo, de hecho, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos vuelto a casa juntas.

Murphy no despertaba, seguía tan inerte como al principio. Varias veces hizo el amago de moverse, pero sus músculos no estaban por la labor de colaborar. Sus ojos se abrieron un par de veces, para volver a cerrarse al instante.

Estaba sedado. El dolor era tan grande que no se atrevían a mantenerlo despierto.

* * *

Unas tres horas después Raven volvió, Bellamy la había traído de vuelta. Estaba allí, en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Al fin y al cabo, él no conocía a Murphy. ¿Para qué molestar?

Había prorrogado sus vacaciones cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado. En un primer instante no me dejó sola (ni a mí, ni a su hermana y a Raven) sin cerciorarse de que no había peligro alguno que amenazara nuestras vidas. Pero sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, siempre que me giraba, estaba ahí. Y resultaba realmente agotador.

Me despedí de Raven con un escueto abrazo y unas cuantas palabras. Ella me dio las gracias por quedarme mientras ella intentaba dormir a pierna suelta un puñado de horas. Y luego esa mirada, esa mezcla de disculpa y vergüenza.

Claro que yo no podía echarle nada en cara, yo también tenía mis secretos. Y ambos habían salido a la luz de la misma forma: sorpresa.

* * *

Era sábado. Y estaba frente a la casa de Lexa, esperando. Esperando algo que cada vez sabía con mayor seguridad que no ocurriría. No había movimiento en su casa, todo parecía estar en completo silencio.

Había empezado a llover, de nuevo. Y yo no tenía donde resguardarme. Tampoco me importaba demasiado. Mi madre no estaba en casa (como siempre), no podía gritarme para que volviera. Había aprendido a valerme por mí misma, no la necesitaba. Y podía hacer lo que quisiera. No tenía derecho a reprocharme nada.

Seguí allí, sentada en la acera, dejando que el agua me calara hasta los huesos. Estaba hecha un ovillo, cada vez más helada. Los brazos me temblaban, las piernas me temblaban. No me sentía las manos, ni la nariz. Estaba al borde la hipotermia.

O eso sentía yo.

Aún tuve que esperar un rato más para que alguien se parase frente a mí.

-¿Clarke?

Lexa. _Su voz._ Tenía que ser ella, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Alcé la cabeza, respirando pesadamente. Llevaba un paraguas negro para protegerse de la lluvia, y un grueso abrigo para hacer lo propio con el frío. Su respiración se volvía blanquecina en contacto con el aire.

En aquel momento, parecía un ángel. Un ángel caído por obra y gracia de Dios. Su ángel favorito, al que había empezado a odiar debido a su belleza. Pero este ángel, al contrario que Lucifer, no quería nada. Sólo… estar, vivir. Y aún así, fue expulsado del infierno.

El ángel caído más hermoso que nunca había existido.

¿En qué momento pasé de estar empapada a estar en un lugar cálido, seco y cómodo? No me había dado cuenta, hasta que Lexa apareció en mi campo de visión. Parecía enfadada, a la par que preocupada y fría. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien albergara sentimientos tan dispares en un mismo momento? Parecía algo imposible, ilógico.

Pero Lexa era la reina de los imposibles.

-Clarke, ¿qué haces aquí? -. Inquirió con una voz demasiado fría, casi inhumana.

-Quería verte -. Respondí sin apenas pensármelo. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Era lo que quería, desde hacía días me había estado evitando y la echaba de menos-. Te echo de menos.

Lexa tragó saliva con fuerza, como si tenerme allí fuese un suplicio que no pudiera soportar. No me miraba, no hablaba, no me tocaba. Estaba en la otra punta del sofá, lejos de mí.

El silencio se instauró entre ambas, sólo roto por las agujas del reloj que colgaba de la pared. No era cómodo, cada vez pesaba más y más. Y era frío, anodino. En el exterior, no dejaba de llover, una lluvia fuerte y fría, una cortina de agua que apenas te dejaba ver más allá de un par de metros. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, la noche en que volví destrozada por su libro favorito. Y Lexa no estaba dispuesta a dejarme marchar.

-Deberías irte. Este no es un sitio seguro para ti.

-¿Por qué? -. No entendía su comportamiento. No hacía más que rehuírme, alejándose cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella.

-Vete, Clarke.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero verte -. Sus puños estaban cerrados, con los nudillos blancos y temblando. Nunca la había visto así-. Vete, por favor.

Se giró, escondiéndose en su habitación. Cerró de un portazo, escondiéndose en medio del silencio. Yo no quería irme, no podía hacerlo. Algo extraño pasaba, algo que estaba en su cabeza y que no me mostraría. La conocía demasiado bien. Lexa sólo dejaba ver las cosas que ella misma escogía. Lo demás, era secreto. Algo sólo para ella, que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con el mundo.

Yo necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que ayudarla, como ella había hecho conmigo

-Lexa, escúchame -. Me dejé caer al suelo, al otro lado de la puerta-. No pienso irme hasta que me digas qué está pasando por tu cabeza. Qué te está destrozando.

Silencio. Más silencio.

Parecía que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácilmente. Me quedaría allí el tiempo que fuera necesario, incluso más. No podía dejarla sola, carcomiéndose en sus propias pesadillas.

Al cabo de un rato, Lexa abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba casi tan pálida como Murphy. Sentí miedo.

-Has recapacitado -. Musité arrastrándome hasta quedar frente a ella. Su mano llegó hasta mi mejilla, y se quedó allí, haciéndome cosquillas-. ¿Qué pasa, Lexa? ¿Qué es todo este mutismo? Has… desaparecido.

-Es lo más seguro. Para ti y para mí -. Con parsimonia, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se quedó en medio del salón, de pie, esperándome-. Clarke, vete. Por favor. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

No parecía dispuesta a ceder.

-¿Qué ha cambiado para que me trates así? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

-¡Porque no te necesito! ¡Vete, vete de una vez!

-Mentira -. Sonreí de forma fría, una mueca que me dolía. Algo empezó a brotar en mi pecho, algo que quemaba tanto que dolía-. Estás mintiendo.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que una simple chiquilla como tú sería capaz de suplir el vacío que dejó Costia? Muchacha incrédula… Tú no eres ella. Nunca serás ella.

Ahí estaba, el dolor. El fuego quemándome por dentro, destrozando cada célula de mi ser. Cada ínfima parte con la que la había amado había sido destrozada, reducida a polvo. Dejó de existir.

 _Nunca serás ella._

No pude evitarlo, y en medio de las lágrimas, le crucé la cara. El golpe resonó en toda la habitación, el tiempo se detuvo. Las manillas del reloj dejaron de moverse, dejé de respirar, mi corazón dejó de latir. Durante unos segundos, morí.

Lexa tenía la mejilla enrojecida, mi mano marcada en su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, brillantes, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

-Hija de puta.

Prácticamente salí huyendo de allí, corriendo bajo una cortina de lluvia. No sabía a dónde ir, no tenía destino. Sólo quería llorar, olvidarme de ella. Desaparecer bajo la nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, a dónde me llevaban los pies. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a una casa pequeña, golpeando la puerta con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Allí había pasado gran parte de mi infancia. Me conocía cada rincón como si fuese mi propia casa.

-¿Clarke? ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Bellamy. Sus rizos caían salvajes sobre su frente, confiriéndole un aspecto demasiado infantil. Sus ojos brillaban, y sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi rostro-. Dios… estás empapada. ¿Qué hacías corriendo con esta lluvia? Si tu m…

No le dejé terminar, estaba harta de oírle hablar. Di un paso hacia adelante y me puse de puntillas, rozando sus labios con los míos. No fue un beso dulce, tierno; nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía que olvidar, ¿y quién mejor que él? Bellamy me conocía mejor que nadie, aunque a veces nos viéramos carcomidos por la vergüenza.

Pero ya me daba igual.

Sólo quería deshacerme del recuerdo de Lexa, de sus palabras. El recuerdo de sus besos, sobre mis labios, sobre mi piel; el recuerdo de su toque; el recuerdo de su voz, sus palabras, sus gemidos; el recuerdo de su calor, su cuerpo pegado al mío en medio de la seguridad de las tormentas.

Las manos de Bellamy eran toscas, cálidas. Recorrían mi cuerpo sin casi detenerse, como si quisiera estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Sus labios susurraban mi nombre, una y otra vez, en mitad del silencio; besaban mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos. Se perdían en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote, Clarke -. Susurró cerca de mi oído, en un jadeo en busca de aire. Llevé una de mis manos a su frente, apartándole los mechones de pelo de la frente-. Tenerte entre mis brazos.

Me perdí en mí misma, dejándome hacer.

* * *

 **N/A: Ya dije por twitter que este capítulo iba dedicado a todos los que me soportáis, os merecéis un premio mucho mayor que éste, pero es todo lo que puedo dar. El drama es demasiado grande como para escribir otras... cosas.**

 **PD: Mi ego dice que gracias. El escritor. Dicen que hay artistas que reniegan de sus propias obras, y parece que yo soy uno de ellos. Pocas veces estoy satisfecha con lo que escribo, y tengo miedo de que este fic no esté a la altura. Que sea demasiado... complicado, difícil de leer y ello conlleve a la pérdida de interés. Parece que estoy equivocada. Mochof.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

No sabía qué hacer. Clarke me dejaría en paz, se alejaría de mí y aquella presencia desconocida no se acercaría a ella. Sabía que había sido cruel, prácticamente era mi último cartucho… y no quería utilizarlo, pero ella no me dejó otra opción.

Le había dado donde más le dolía: en su propio orgullo. Y yo sabía que a mí me dolería, que volvería a sentir esa quemazón en el pecho al perder a la mujer que amaba. Al fin y al cabo, se había llevado mi corazón. Se lo había dado mucho antes de que me diese cuenta, y Clarke podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Durante un tiempo, lo mimó y cuidó como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo, algo que casi debía adorarse. La devoción con la que sus ojos me miraban a veces me asustaba, era algo tan absoluto y real.

Y ahora lo tenía en su poder, podía golpearlo, torturarlo o deshacerse de él, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Yo me lo merecía. Y aún así, la seguiría queriendo hasta que dejase de latir.

 _¿Qué te hizo pensar que una simple chiquilla como tú sería capaz de suplir el vacío que dejó Costia? Muchacha incrédula… Tú no eres ella. Nunca serás ella._

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no tenía otra opción.

El tiempo corría, las horas pasaban sin que yo me diese cuenta. Las clases se sucedían una tras otra, decenas de caras nuevas todos los días, esperando impacientes conocer más sobre la Historia del ser humano. Y durante esas horas, yo era feliz, me alejaba del mundo real, del mundo contemporáneo y mis problemas, sumergiéndome en los restos del pasado que tanto me gustaba desentrañar. Los niños respondían ociosos, se divertían mientras aprendían, y yo me sentía bien.

Pero cuando el timbre sonaba, volvía al mundo real, al presente, y me sumía en la soledad y dolor más profundo. Volvía a tener el interior lleno de oscuridad y pesadillas, de mis miedos más profundos e inconfesables. Era una niña perdida en un bosque oscuro y desconocido, y no tenía a Clarke para que me iluminase el camino.

Estaba sola.

De nuevo, la última clase del día era a los alumnos del último curso. El mundo estaba en mi contra, pero me lo merecía. Hacía dos días que había abandonado a Clarke a su suerte, marchándose a Dios sabe dónde en medio de la cortina de lluvia. Quise ir en su busca, pero no me atreví. Me volví una cobarde y lloré, lloré toda la noche porque la había perdido. Porque no tenía fuerzas para ponerla en peligro.

No quería verla, pero mis ojos me traicionaron en cuanto puse un pie en aquella clase. Busqué su cabellera rubia, pero no estaba allí. Para mi (grata) sorpresa, Raven había vuelto después de varios días ausente.

No parecía ella. La muchacha alegre, extrovertida y despreocupada que había conocido en Vancouver no tenía nada que ver con la que tenía a unos cuantos metros frente a mí. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos habían perdido su particular brillo y sus hombros estaban caídos, como si estuviera cansada. No la culpaba, siempre que había ido al hospital a visitar a John Murphy, ella estaba allí. Estaba segura de que apenas salía de aquella habitación de hospital, y que sólo lo había hecho tras una larga charla para convencerla.

Me aislé completamente. A pesar de que Clarke no estaba allí, no me veía capaz de implicarme con aquellos chicos. Mis ojos se iban constantemente del asiento vacío de Clarke al asiento vacío de Murphy, cada uno a su manera. Había cruzado pocas palabras con el muchacho, apenas participaba en clase y me costaba muchísimo sacarle alguna palabra. Pero era listo, mucho. Bajo esa capa de muchacho despreocupado se escondía otro que nada tenía que ver con esa cubierta. Claro que nadie tenía la paciencia suficiente para escarbar bajo esas capas y encontrar al muchacho sensible, se quedaban en las primeras capas y se conformaban con odiarle. Algo que no se merecía.

Aquel día no había guerras, era todo arte romántico. Pintura, escritura, música… todo el siglo XIX, todo lo que había merecido la pena conservar. Seguro que aquella clase le habría gustado a Clarke, al fin y al cabo, era una artista de los pies a la cabeza. Entendía la literatura casi a la perfección, y se dejaba envolver por ella como si fuese un manto que la protegería del mundo. Adoraba las fábulas y las leyendas, y cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros ponía un ejemplo, era como una flecha a mi corazón.

A mi corazón, a mi cuerpo. Me sentía como San Sebastián en su apogeo, con el cuerpo lleno de flechas, desangrándose hasta morir. Sólo que yo no estaba en mitad de un campo de naranjos, ni aquellos niños eran romanos. Yo no iba medio desnuda, y ellos no llevaban flechas. Pero sí estaba a su merced, y sus palabras me atravesaban como si de lanzas se tratasen.

Y dolía. Dolía como el puto infierno.

Pero yo no podía morir. Porque mi corazón estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, y con ello, el día, me sentí aliviada. Se despidieron casi uno a uno, creo que era la primera vez que me percataba de ello. Sí, sonaba egoísta; pero sin la presencia de Clarke orbitando a mi alrededor podía ver el mundo que tenía a mi alcance.

Raven seguía allí. Ni tan siquiera se había dignado a guardar los libros. Sólo me miraba, sus ojos marrones fijos en mí de una manera que casi me producía escalofríos.

-La clase ha terminado, Reyes -. Lentamente ladeó la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo. Casi parecía un robot, incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno-. Deberías irte a casa. Te estarán esperando.

-Nadie me espera en casa -. Respondió con una fría mueca en su rostro.

-Al menos salgamos de aquí -. Me agaché y puse su mochila sobre el escritorio, a lo que ella respondió guardando los libros y levantándose-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tú y yo.

Raven sólo articulaba palabra cada vez que nos acercábamos a una esquina, indicándome el camino hasta su casa. Estaba prácticamente a las afueras, al otro lado de TonDC. Tenía que atravesar el pueblo de punta a punta cada mañana.

Llegamos a un bloque de pisos cuyo aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Raven no mostraba sentimiento alguno, simplemente miraba al frente. Salió del coche sin decir una palabra, y yo la seguí. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera echado atrás nada más ver el barrio, pero yo no era cualquiera. Y si estaba allí era por una razón. Una razón que ambas conocíamos, pero que ninguna se atrevía a nombrar.

Ella lo sabía.

Yo lo sabía.

A pesar del aspecto ruinoso del exterior, el edificio parecía bastante confortable. Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y cuando llegamos a la puerta número E, la chica sacó las llaves y abrió. Con un casi imperceptible movimiento de mano me invitó a pasar, entrando ella después y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía muy pocos efectos personales, casi parecía que estuviera allí de paso. Me senté en el viejo sofá que había en medio del salón, repleto de libros y revistas. A pesar del particular nerviosismo de Raven, aquel desastre no podía ser únicamente suyo. Paseé la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta que di con algo que respondió a todas mis dudas. Era una foto pequeña, en una estantería sobre la televisión. Escondida entre un par de libros de aspecto viejo, añejo; y una colección casi sin fin de películas y discos, había una pequeña fotografía, difícil de ver si no prestabas atención.

Allí estaban ellos dos, Raven y Murphy, los dos empapados, y sonriendo casi por puro compromiso. Casi parecía que les hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima.

Se me hacía raro ver al chico así, en los tres meses que le conocía, no había visto otra mueca más que el puro hastío y el silencio más absoluto. Como si no conociese nada más que esas dos expresiones: hastío y seriedad.

-Os gustan los secretos. A los dos -. Murmuré cuando Raven volvió con un par de tazas humeantes. Al instante me di cuenta de que era café.

-Al igual que a Clarke y a ti -. Replicó ella, sentándose en un extremo del sofá.

Tras un corto silencio, empezó a hablar. Si me había permitido estar allí, no era por mera casualidad. Me había dado cuenta en cuanto se quedó sola en clase, me estaba esperando. Igual que había hecho Clarke unos días atrás, el día de la desafortunada paliza a John Murphy.

Su madre murió cuando ella nació, unas horas después. Su padre nunca la quiso, nunca le perdonó que ella fuera la causante de la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, cuidó de ella cuando era una cría. En cuanto supo valerse por sí misma, la abandonó. Sí, le proporcionaba un techo y una comida caliente, pero todo tenía un precio, y las buenas notas no eran suficientes. En cuanto llegó a la adolescencia, tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido y empezar a trabajar. A Raven siempre se le había dado muy bien arreglar cosas, así que aprovechó esa habilidad casi innata para buscarse la vida y el cariño de su padre. Con el tiempo, empezó a no ser suficiente. Tenía que trabajar más y más, y el instituto cada vez se volvía más difícil, y la situación, más insostenible. Y tuvo que marcharse.

La primera vez que vio a John Murphy, apenas eran unos críos. Él estaba lleno de heridas (las rodillas y los codos raspados, un moratón en la pierna), y la mirada que le dirigió fue de todo menos amable. Al año siguiente, tuvieron que compartir pupitre en el instituto. El destino los había juntado, y con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ambos eran unos niños abandonados. Pero ella tenía amigos, un lugar donde refugiarse; él estaba solo, divirtiéndose en su propia soledad. Pero en el abrigo de la noche, cuando no tenían que avergonzarse porque nadie les conocía, empezaron a forjar una amistad de la que nadie tenía conocimiento.

Y con el tiempo, se enamoraron.

Claro que nadie debía enterarse, era un secreto que sólo ellos dos compartían. Unos completos extraños de día, amantes por la noche. Ése era su trato: nadie debía saber la relación que les unía. Ni tan siquiera sus amigos más cercanos.

Y cuando Clarke se enteró, fue una enorme sorpresa. No sólo para ella, sino para todos.

Pero Murphy tenía muy pocos admiradores en el instituto. Apenas un puñado de personas fue a visitarle, y muchos de ellos, iban obligados. El muchacho era el mejor atleta de la escuela, había logrado erigirse como el capitán del equipo, y como tal, todos sus… compañeros debían ir a verle.

No tardaron mucho en irse.

Y con el paso de los días, sólo una persona seguía preocupándose por él: Clarke Griffin.

* * *

Al anochecer, llegamos al hospital. Raven había aceptado que la acercase, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, quería ver al muchacho. Las veces anteriores que había ido a verlo aún seguía sedado, pero por lo que Raven me había contado, hacía casi dos días que le habían permitido despertar.

Al entrar en la habitación creí que el muchacho estaría solo, pero no, Clarke estaba allí. Sonrió al ver a Raven, sonrisa que desapareció cuando sus ojos azules fueron testigos de mi presencia tras la puerta. Charlaron unos minutos entre sí, tras lo que después la rubia abandonó la habitación sin ni tan siquiera mirarme.

Tuve que reaccionar y cogerla del brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora Raven es tu alumna favorita? -. Inquirió intentando herirme, pero yo tenía el corazón tan hecho pedazos que no noté nada -. ¿También te aprovechas de ella?

-Cierra la boca, Clarke -. Musité, apretando los dientes. Había un par de pacientes en el pasillo, y se habían girado al escucharla-. Ven conmigo -. Tiré de ella, pero fue más rápida que yo y se soltó.

-Contigo no voy a ninguna parte. Ya no.

No le discutí. Había sido demasiado dura con ella, era normal que se comportase así conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, le había roto el corazón, tenía derecho. Después de… echarla así de mi casa, no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, fingir que no había pasado nada, que nos seguíamos queriendo a escondidas porque era algo prohibido a los ojos del mundo.

Sólo cuando desapareció por el pasillo, volví a la realidad y entré en la habitación.

Murphy estaba despierto, con muchos menos cables entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, y su piel seguía pálida, pero ya parecía más humano que unos días atrás. En un primer momento, se asustó al verme allí; al fin y al cabo, las otras veces estaba en un sueño inducido. Además, Raven sostenía su mano izquierda. Su secreto era cada vez menos secreto.

-Tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose, John -. El muchacho la miró, dejando escapar el aire que había mantenido en los pulmones al verme allí -. Igual que Clarke.

-Sí, pero a ellas no les pegan una paliza -. Murmuró visiblemente molesto.

Murphy parecía haber bloqueado sus recuerdos. Apenas recordaba nada que le llevó a aquella situación, con varios huesos rotos, y contusiones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Él no se metía con nadie, sólo estudiaba, corría y trabajaba. No quería más problemas, demasiados había tenido durante su infancia y adolescencia.

Sin embargo, tenía ráfagas. Imágenes y voces que acudían a su cabeza.

 _"¡El instituto es mío, yo debo ser el próximo director, no ella!"_

 _"Me da igual. La decisión ya está tomada."_

 _"No puedo dejar que una recién llegada se postule para un cargo que debería ser mío. Tengo el enemigo en mi propia casa"_

 _"Sé lo que haces con Clarke Griffin"_

En ese instante, mi mente se desbloqueó. Todo lo que Murphy y Raven charlaban entre sí, ajenos a mi presencia, paró de pronto.

-¿Qué has dicho? -. Pregunté levantándome del incómodo sofá, y acercándome al castaño.

-Eh… ¿ _Sé lo que haces con Clarke Griffin_? -. Repitió con miedo-. Profesora… te has puesto pálida.

Y estaba sudando. Tenía las manos completamente empapadas. El corazón me latía fuerte y rápido contra el pecho, golpeándome las costillas hasta casi rompérmelas. Raven reaccionó y se acercó a mí, agarrándome con fuerza y llevándome hasta el sofá donde había estado ella apenas unos segundos antes.

-¿Quién… quién dijo eso, Murphy?

-Cage Wallace. Él… -. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, dándose un rápido golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano-. Él mandó que me dieran la paliza. Porque le oí. Oí algo que no debía.

* * *

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Llevaba días evitándola, sólo cruzándome con ella cuando era estrictamente necesario. Más de una vez había pensado en saltarme sus clases, pero sería demasiado llamativo. Quería que sufriera, sí; o tal vez yo seguía demasiado dolida por sus palabras que aún resonaban en mi cabeza cuando me rendía al sueño y el subconsciente se volvía demasiado poderoso.

 _¿Qué te hizo pensar que una simple chiquilla como tú sería capaz de suplir el vacío que dejó Costia? Muchacha incrédula… Tú no eres ella. Nunca serás ella._

Nunca seré ella. Nunca seré Costia. Debí haberlo sabido. ¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecerle? No era más que una niñata comparada con ella, alguien a medio formar y con delirios de grandeza. Apenas había conocido mundo, mientras que Lexa era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza. Y yo… nada.

Me había dejado cautivar por ella, de la misma manera que la tripulación de Odiseo, más conocido como Ulises, en la isla de las sirenas en su tormentoso viaje de vuelta a Ítaca. Me había dejado querer, me había dejado embriagar por su particular y reservada forma de ser, por su amor por la Historia. Y después de todo, no era más que una vil y cruel mentira.

¿Qué podía hacer yo? Una muchacha incrédula que nada conocía de la vida, del amor y de las mentiras que rodeaban el mundo. Nunca me habían hecho daño, no de esta manera: robándome el corazón y destrozándolo, siéndome devuelto hecho unos despojos inservibles.

Y como una completa inútil, la seguía queriendo. La quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Quería hacerle saber al mundo que ella era mía, que no estaba dispuesta a compartirla con nadie; quería hacerle saber al mundo que lástima de aquel que osara hacerle daño, porque lo pagaría caro, quizá no a base de golpes, pero me las apañararía para hacerle la vida imposible. Quería hacerle saber al mundo que bajo esa capa de mujer fría y casi insensible, había una chiquilla que lo había perdido todo en la mitad de la adolescencia; quería hacerle saber al mundo que Lexa Woods era más que una amante de la Historia y, sobre todo, de las guerras. Era una apasionada de todo lo que tocaba, de todo lo que veía, de todo lo que leía. A veces no era más que una niña pequeña.

Pero ahora, todo aquello me estaba vedado.

 _Pero no podía ser posible que mintiera tan bien._ _Lexa Woods era demasiado apasionada como para dignarse a mentir_.

Pero ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Ella había sido la que me había apartado de su lado, no podía pelear contra ella. Porque no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Ya le había golpeado una vez, le había dejado marcada la mano en su mejilla… y me había dolido más a mí que a ella. Pero llovía, llovía mucho, y mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía esa tarde. Corrí hasta quedarme vacía, hasta que fui capaz de no sentir nada, cuando me olvidé de todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

Y me refugié en los brazos y el calor de Bellamy Blake.

 _Sentía algo pesado, largo y caliente rodeándome la cintura. Un fuerte olor agridulce llegaba a mis fosas nasales, despertándome poco a poco. Estaba en una habitación oscura, con las paredes azules y blancas, alternativas. Una gruesa manta sobre mí, y algo que me daba calor, demasiado calor._

Lexa, _pensé en un primer momento, pero no podía ser ella. Sus brazos eran más delgados, más tibios y, sobre todo, más delicados. Lexa se abrazaba a mí casi con miedo, demasiado caballerosa como para dignarse a tocarme. Nunca tocaba nada sin permiso previo, incluso cuando se dejaba llevar por la lujuria más primitiva, por sus deseos más oscuros. ¿Cómo era posible albergar tal cantidad de sentimientos, y mostrarlos de esa manera, tan… visceral, sin reservas?_

 _Pero no, no era ella. Y cuando me giré, me vi sorprendida por la cara de niño bueno de un adormilado Bellamy, completamente rendido al sueño. Entreabrió los ojos cuando escapé de su abrazo, pero me las ingenié para que se volviera a dormir. Me volví a vestir lo más en silencio que pude, escapando de su habitación, de su casa, con la primera luz del amanecer._

No estaba orgullosa de ello. Bellamy era mi mejor amigo, le había usado como un simple pañuelo de usar y tirar, como una tirita para curar mi maltrecho corazón. Pero estaba herida, me desangraba en medio de la tormenta. Sólo necesitaba un cuerpo caliente en el que resguardarme.

Apenas había hablado con él desde aquel día. Había vuelto a la universidad poco después de que ingresaran a Murphy en el hospital, tras cerciorarse de que nada malo nos pasaba a Octavia, a Raven y a mí.

 _Sobre todo a mí._

Había metido la pata, hasta el fondo. Lexa me había roto el corazón y yo había roto el corazón a Bellamy. Era una espiral sin sentido, sin fin. Porque no podía olvidarme de las palabras de Bellamy. Porque yo no le quería. No de esa manera, no como él quería que le correspondiese.

De manera que aquí estaba, sentada de nuevo en el aula de dibujo, sola, con los auriculares a cada lado de mi cabeza, reventándome la cabeza con canciones en un idioma que no entendía, o que no quería entender.

 _Apretaste el gatillo y la noche se congeló. Toda la gente se detuvo a ver. Luego mi corazón se hizo pedazos y el cielo cayó sobre mí. Ése fue el disparo que se oyó alrededor del mundo._

-¡Mierda! -. Tiré los carboncillos que tenía en mi regazo, el caballete, el cuadro a medio hacer. Era incapaz de concentrarme, porque todos mi pensamientos se reducían a un único punto en la tierra.

Escondido tras un pequeño montoncito de lienzos viejos, lienzos olvidados por sus dueños en el instituto, estaba el dibujo de Lexa, protegido por un trapo lleno de manchas de pintura. Inconscientemente mis pies me llevaron hasta el armario, donde lo había guardado antes de irme a Vancouver y tener que dejar de dibujar durante casi dos semanas. Allí estaba, tan perfecto como siempre. Su hermoso rostro, su cabello salvajemente domado, su gesto triste y su pose provocadora y tímida al mismo tiempo. Lexa era hermosa sin proponérselo siquiera. Podría estar vestida únicamente con un montón de harapos, con el cabello enmarañado y llena de mierda hasta los tobillos, y aún así estaría preciosa, compitiendo con la mismísima Afrodita y, a mis ojos, destronándola como la mujer más hermosa que haya existido nunca.

Pasé la mano derecha sobre cada línea del dibujo, como si aún estuviera dibujándola. Podía verla delante de mí, en silencio, sin quejarse aunque tuviera que soportar horas en la misma posición. Lexa nunca dijo una palabra. Y yo me perdía en cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo, mas me obligaba a ser seria y no perder el tiempo admirando algo que sabía que poco después disfrutaría a solas, sin todos aquellos ojos inertes de cuadros, dibujos y esculturas a medio hacer.

Lexa era mía y de nadie más.

 _Era._

* * *

La única manera de escapar de su encanto era ignorarla. Fingir que su voz no era una melodía propia de los cantos de una sirena, fingir que su afán por la Historia era aburrido y monótono. Pero yo me rendía, cada día que me cruzaba con ella mis defensas caían como un castillo de naipes en medio de una tormenta. Los frágiles muros caían, y luego se volvían una masa compacta e inservible en medio de la tormenta que me calaba hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

Quería ser cruel con ella, hacerle daño en lo que más amaba: la Historia. Pero no podía. Porque cada vez que veía sus ojos, esas orbes verdes me hechizaban y yo me quedaba sin fuerzas, siendo incapaz de hacerle un mísero rasguño a su ego.

Sólo había algo con lo que podía herirla: mi indiferencia.

Eso le dolía más que nada. Y yo, aunque lo deseaba, no disfrutaba con su dolor. Era tan frustrante.

* * *

Murphy había necesitado casi diez días de convalecencia para poder volver a caminar. Sí, era algo casi excesivo viniendo de él, cabezota a más no poder y el mejor atleta que habíamos tenido en años en Arkadia. Pero la paliza había sido tan brutal, que sus piernas apenas lograban sostenerle, y sus costillas no estaban por la labor de portarse bien. Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo, y sus piernas dejaron de temblar.

También estaba la posibilidad de que Raven le obligase a ello. A veces podía ser muy impaciente.

Cuando llegué a la planta donde Murphy estaba ingresado, llevaba un gotero arrastrando a su izquierda, mientras que a su derecha le acompañaba una Raven que prácticamente tiraba de él. Unos pasos más adelante, en el marco de la puerta, estaba la culpable de las pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche.

¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

Lexa alzó la mirada de su móvil, parecía que era algo divertido, pues la mueca de una sonrisa no había desaparecido en segundos, y ella no era una mujer que mostrase expresiones análogas a la felicidad con demasiada frecuencia. Pero al verme, volvió la seriedad, volvió a esconder sus emociones tras una gruesa máscara sin mueca alguna.

 _Tal vez fuera mi culpa._

 _Es mi culpa,_ rectifiqué casi de inmediato.

Se acercó a Raven, le dijo un puñado de palabras y asintió, volviendo a la habitación y cogiendo su abrigo negro para luego desaparecer. Al pasar por mi lado no dijo palabra alguna, sólo una ráfaga de viento que me dejó helada, clavada en el sitio.

-Sabía que no le caías bien a algunos profesores, Griffin, pero nunca pensé que tu efecto fuera tan drástico -. La voz de Murphy me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Debí de haberme quedado con la cara hecha un poema, porque el ojiazul soltó una carcajada que sólo paró cuando sus costillas decidieron rebelarse-. La has espantado. Ahora que empezaba a caerme bien…

-Murphy -. Le amonesté, dándole un golpecito en la mejilla que no tenía llena de postillas. Casi parecía el único lugar de su cuerpo que no tenía heridas-, cuidado con lo que dices. A lo mejor desarrolla una insana predilección por ti.

-Yo no soy tú, Clarke.

El silencio cayó como una losa pesada sobre los tres. Raven miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, sin saber qué decir. Se limitó a tirar de Murphy, dejándome a mí en medio del pasillo. Sentí que me faltaba el aire, y estuve a punto de desfallecer allí mismo.

¿Tanto llamábamos la atención? ¡Se suponía que nadie lo sabía, nadie debía saberlo! Y si… ¿y si Lexa me dejó porque tenía miedo que nos separasen? Habíamos sobrepasado cualquier límite de la legalidad; ella era mi profesora y yo su alumna, y para más inri, yo era menor. Por unos meses, seguía estando protegida por la ley. ¿Y si alguien que no fuera Murphy y Raven sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mí? Sus sentimientos o su lujuria, ya todo daba igual. Se había sobrepasado conmigo, y no había ley que la protegiese.

Tal vez me había sobrepasado con ella sin razón.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta, John? -. Pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre de pila, y cuando lo hacía, Murphy sabía que hablaba en serio. Que no quería bromas.

Y como tal así respondió. Una vez volvió a estar tumbado en la cama, protegido de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño a su maltrecho cuerpo, dirigió su atención a mí.

-Soy muy observador, Clarke. Quizá no hable mucho, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes -. Sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa apenas perceptible, de disculpa a Raven-. Veo, entiendo y callo. ¿Cómo crees que he logrado que nadie se meta conmigo sin apenas pelearme? Te cambiaba la cara en clase de Historia. Atendías. Y Raven me contó lo que vio.

-Sólo fue un abrazo… ¿o viste algo más?

-Pensé mal, en realidad -. Se defendió Raven; había cosas que no cambiaban-. Pero con todo lo que John me había dicho, parecía encajar. Luego fue la misma Lexa quién me lo contó todo.

-¿Y vosotros…?

-Fue el precio a pagar. Nuestro secreto por vuestro secreto. Nadie más lo sabe.

Así que todo esto era un secreto a cuatro. Parecía que nos gustaba vivir en la oscuridad, amparados por la protección que las sombras nos ofrecían. Cuatro desconocidos de día, cuatro amantes por la noche. Apasionante, digno de una novela romántica del siglo XIX.

* * *

 **Sorpresa. Esto no os lo esperábais, eh**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

El frío se fue de igual manera que había venido: de improviso, sin decir adiós, sin dejar que nuestros débiles y quejicas cuerpos se acostumbraran al cambio sin sufrir en el proceso. Las calles de Ton DC se volvieron vivas y verdes, los niños salían a jugar a mitad de la tarde y los días se volvieron más largos, alimentando mis ganas de vivir de una manera que ni tan siquiera yo misma me hubiera imaginado.

No me había dado cuenta de la oscuridad en la que me había metido durante los últimos meses, permitiéndome ser carcomida por el dolor de la oscuridad y mis pesadillas, despertándome en mitad de la noche con la sensación de una bala en el pecho, el ardor del disparo contra la piel, envuelta en sudor y sin unos brazos que me consolaran y me recordaran que aún seguía viva.

Pero no sólo las noches en las que me despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla, sino cada mañana, esperando encontrarme una cabellera rubia acurrucada a mi lado. Había sido estúpida, dejándome llevar por mi orgullo y ahora, por el miedo. La había echado de mi vida de una manera que difícilmente iba a permitirme recuperarla, y aquel error me perseguía noche tras noche, incluso cuando me perdía tanto en mí misma que podía permitirme dejar de pensar. Dejar la Historia de lado, y sentirme como aquel bolchevique sin nombre encargado de matar a la Gran Duquesa Olga. Ya me habían arrebatado el amor de mi vida una vez, un desgraciado accidente del que a nadie podía culpar; pero ahora… Clarke estaba viva, más viva que nunca, y tenerla cada día tan cerca y tan lejos… Dolía, dolía muchísimo.

 _"_ _Qué tierno instante, cuando el bolchevique reniega de sí y de la revolución para admitir su ya necesariamente desesperado amor por la Gran Duquesa. Cuando olvida que la dulzura a cuyo recuerdo sucumbe fue destilada durante siglos a costa del sudor y la sangre de sus antepasados. No hay más creyente…"_. Aquella frase volvía a atormentarme, colocándome el arma en la mano, obligándome a disparar al desprotegido cuerpo de la chiquilla que más amaba en el mundo. Y mi mano temblaba, temblaba tanto que la Luger que llevaba en la mano hacía los intentos de caer al suelo. Pero a pesar de mi torpeza, las voces de mi superior gritándome prácticamente en el oído me asustaban, y en uno de esos gritos, apreté el gatillo. La bala salió disparada directa al pecho de la chiquilla, desangrándose sin remedio. Y mi superior reía, victorioso, orgulloso de su triunfo: el pueblo sobre el zarismo. Y yo lloraba, de rodillas abrazada a su cuerpo inerte, empapándome con su sangre. No me importaba, nada me importaba ya. Todo en lo que creía, por lo que había luchado durante tantos años, se desvanecía como las lágrimas en la lluvia.

Y entonces me despertaba empapada en sudor, y lágrimas, con los ojos enrojecidos a causa de un llanto silencioso durante horas, contra el que no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Clarke me atormentaba, día sí y noche también, de una manera que ella no se daba cuenta. Y yo, acobardada y consumida por el orgullo a partes iguales, no tenía valor para enfrentarme a ella. Habíamos llegado a una tregua en la que ella no me atacaba, ni yo tampoco. Pero sufría en silencio, sufría lejos de ella, porque ella era lo único que añoraba en el mundo.

* * *

Muphy había vuelto luego de tres semanas en el hospital. Le costaba horrores caminar, y siempre llevaba la mano contra las costillas. Parecía que, a pesar de su cuerpo de atleta (que se suponía que debía aguantar más que el de los simples mortales) no avanzaba. Y seguía atormentándole día tras día.

Podía entenderle. Mi dolor quizá no fuera físico, pero casi como si lo fuera. El corazón golpeándome contra las costillas, con toda su saña y sus ansias de herirme, tratando de escapar y volver con aquella que le había destrozado en un reencuentro suicida. Pero yo no le dejaba, y se golpeaba contra su cárcel de hueso cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos, cada vez que la pillaba sonriendo y siendo la chiquilla que realmente era, lejos de todo el dolor que yo le había causado.

La tregua vino de forma tranquila, casi sin darnos cuenta. Mi atención no estaba únicamente en ella, aunque no podía evitar mirarla en el jolgorio de las clases, en medio de las exposiciones y las palabras inconexas de Jasper y Monty tratando de ponerse de acuerdo. Eran un desastre, pero en medio de su entropía particular, salían adelante; bien fuera por la suspicacia del primero o la inteligencia del segundo. Murphy empezó a tomar protagonismo, a hablar durante las clases, a mostrar sus conocimientos para deleite del resto de la clase. Hasta esos días, había sido completamente invisible, autoprotegiéndose de unas peleas que nunca llegaron. Y se asombraron de que el niño raro y repulsivo que siempre estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared conociera tantos datos de nuestra Historia. Conocía verdades, mitos y datos falsos, casi tantos como yo. Y me sentía orgullosa. Quizá no tanto como Raven, que cada vez se esforzaba menos en mantener el gesto estoico y neutro; pero lo hacía.

No fue hasta mediados de marzo cuando todo empezó a torcerse de nuevo.

-¿Lexa? -. La cabeza de Anya, tratando de hacerse visible tras una pila de carpetas que dejó sobre la esquina de la mesa-. Wallace quiere verte, en su despacho.

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-Padre -. Intentó hacerse de nuevo con aquel montón, sin mucho resultado-. Podrías ayudarme, en lugar de reírte.

No podía evitarlo, era algo demasiado inusual como para perder la oportunidad de burlarme de ella. Unos días después de la vuelta a Ton DC, Anya se presentó en mi casa con una botella de Bourbon, y yo no tuve corazón para decirle que no. Ambas sabíamos que era chantaje puro y duro, pero nunca le hacía ascos a un buen whisky. Le gruñí al principio, ella sabía que yo prefería el Chivas, el de doce años; pero su orgullo era más grande que sus intentos por recobrar nuestra amistad. No pude culparla, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que aprendí fue gracias a ella… y a su orgullo. Incluso el mío propio era casi un calco al suyo, sólo que un poco más humilde.

-No, déjame verte sufrir -. Ella bufó e hizo el amago de lanzarme una de las carpetas a la cabeza; pero estando rodeadas de más profesores, era inconcebible una pelea entre las dos-. Aún tengo que vengarme por el ataque por la espalda en Vancouver.

-Rencorosa.

-Cobarde.

Iba a seguir replicando, pero calló. En el fondo sabía que yo tenía razón, y que se había quedado sin argumentos. Aún así, como respuesta a sus provocaciones, me levanté y dejé que colocara tres pesadas carpetas en mis brazos, mientras ella llevaba las tres restantes. A veces no podía ser más bruta.

Había un pequeño almacén que también servía como biblioteca; lo habían reformado para albergar más libros y que estuvieran a disposición de los alumnos, en lugar de ser un simple almacén de documentos viejos. Anya me permitió irme en cuanto dejé las carpetas sobre la mesa más cercana a las estanterías, pero en lugar de irme por donde había entrado, por el pasillo principal, me fui por uno que conducía a una vieja puerta. Me costó abrirla, pero logré salir. Daba al patio, a un rincón que normalmente estaba prohibido para los alumnos, sobre todo, para los más pequeños.

Allí estaba Cage.

No me vio, estaba tan obcecado con el móvil, pegando gritos al aire, que cualquier movimiento que hiciera, cualquier ruido, no se escucharía. Estaba enfadado, mucho. Tenía la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño, con los nudillos blancos y las venas se le marcaban de una manera aterradora. La yugular se le marcaba a lo largo del cuello, y en más de una ocasión parecía estar a punto de explotar. Daba cortos paseos, de un lado para otro, agitando la cabeza arriba y abajo, dándole patadas a una pequeña piedra que no tenía culpa de nada. Parecía muy enfadado, nada parecido al tranquilo y sosegado profesor de arte que todos parecían adorar. Al menos, era lo que decían delante de su padre.

Seguí observándole unos minutos más, admirando sus movimientos. Tenía el comportamiento de un niño rico, de buena familia y con buenos estudios. Nunca le había visto en ropa de calle, siempre iba con camisa e incluso a veces, con corbata. Casi parecía más un oficinista que un profesor de arte. Sin embargo, era capaz de pintar cuadros con una agilidad abrumadora, lo había visto en más de una ocasión… cuando era niño. Dante era un apasionado del arte, tanto o incluso más que Clarke, y había trasmitido esa pasión a su único hijo. Mas aunque llevase esa pasión en la sangre, sus razones eran mucho más oscuras. Mientras que Dante amaba el arte sin más, Cage no era capaz de pensar nada sin llevar el negocio por delante. Era demasiado… frío, calculador. Y sólo buscaba su propio beneficio.

Y ahora, yo estaba en sus manos.

Maldito destino.

Di unos pasos atrás, volviendo al pasillo y buscando el despacho de Dante. Golpeé la puerta entreabierta un par de veces, tras lo que escuché un _"adelante"_ , y una sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

Al igual que su hijo, Dante difícilmente se alejaba de los trajes, a lo sumo, de las camisas. Pero la formalidad de su ropa nada tenía que ver con la de su vástago, él era mucho más cálido, abierto y amigable. Y se podía confiar en él, casi sin reservas.

-Ah, Lexa. Quería hablar contigo -. Agitó el brazo, indicando que cerrase la puerta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, ordenando unas cuantas carpetas en su estantería, y se sentó tras su escritorio-. Mujer, siéntate -. Me dirigió una rápida sonrisa-. Te prometo que no voy a morder. ¡Apenas me quedan dientes!

No tuve más remedio que reírme ante su broma. No era muy partidaria de los vampiros, demasiado fríos para mi sangre demasiado caliente, demasiado pasional. Pero he de decir que gracias a esa tontería pude relajarme.

-Ya sabe, este cuarto siempre me ha infundido respeto -. Él ya era director cuando yo estaba allí siendo una adolescente-. Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Pero nunca viniste como una niña problemática, todo lo contrario -. Mi mente me llevó años atrás, cuando apenas había pasado la pubertad y ser inteligente y no meterse en problemas significaba ser la niña tonta, remilgada que todos odiaban porque era el ojito derecho de los profesores-. Siempre que estabas aquí era porque te lo merecías, académicamente. Fuiste prácticamente la mejor alumna que hemos tenido, al menos, bajo mi época de profesor.

-¿He perdido el récord? -. Inquirí con fingida molestia, y con la voz cargada de curiosidad.

-Reyes. Tu idilio con las matemáticas siempre fue un lastre, pero para ella, todo resulta tan sencillo como respirar -. Calló unos segundos, en los que le vi tensarse, como si no supiera cómo continuar. Si me había llamado a su despacho, significaba que tenía algo importante que decirme, algo que sólo yo debía saber. Al menos, por ahora-. Hace unos días recibí una llamada de Katherine, su pierna no mejora como debería y se ha pedido la jubilación anticipada.

¿La señora Shelley se jubilaba? Jamás creí que viviría para verlo.

Mi gesto tuvo que ser bastante épico, por la sonrisa que no abandonaba el rostro de Dante mientras el silencio seguía escalando entre ambos.

-Sí, parecía que nos sobreviviría a todos. Yo también lo pensé.

-Más bien, ha roto su pacto con el diablo.

-Tal vez. Fue hace casi una semana, y he estado meditando -. De nuevo, otro silencio, que aprovechó para buscar algo en su escritorio-. Quería ofrecerte su puesto, que te quedes aquí como profesora titular de Historia. Te conozco desde que eras una cría, Lexa, y sé que no me darás problemas. Te encanta enseñar, y los niños te adoran, incluso los problemáticos adolescentes. Y el resto de profesores… no recibo más que alabanzas sobre ti.

-¿Me… me está ofreciendo un puesto de trabajo, señor Wallace?

-No. Son dos en realidad -. Fue entonces cuando abrió la extraña carpeta y me la acercó-. También quiero que ocupes mi puesto cuando me jubile, a finales de este año. No tienes que responderme ahora, dejaré que lo medites.

No supe qué responder. Simplemente cogí la carpeta, y tras una escueta despedida, salí del despacho.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había revisado aquellos papeles. Era todo un manuscrito, decenas de profesores alabándome y pidiéndome que aceptara el puesto de Dante, que no había nadie mejor que yo. Resultaba irónico, la recién llegada y la que dirigiría aquel instituto durante, mínimo, los siguientes cuatro años. ¿Quién pondría toda su confianza en una cría como yo? Porque era, bromas aparte, la benjamina del grupo. Apenas había salido del cascarón, y querían endosarme un puesto cargado directivo.

No sabía qué hacer. Adoraba enseñar, que los niños y los no tan niños disfrutaran conmigo, conociendo su propia Historia y la del mundo. Pero también quería mantener el instituto a salvo de Cage, a saber lo que podía hacer él si llegase a director. Tenía don de palabra, le había oído unas cuantas veces y convencía a la gente. A saber qué haría con los niños, manejándolos a su antojo y, estaba segura, para su propio beneficio.

Era demasiada responsabilidad.

No sabía cómo, pero mis pies me llevaron a la sala de arte. Estaba en completo silencio, pero no estaba vacía. Había luz en su interior, podía verlo por las rendijas de la puerta. Sin más, entré, y en ese mismo instante deseé no haberlo hecho.

Clarke estaba allí, cubierta de pintura de los pies a la cabeza. No literalmente, claro; pero sus manos parecían cuadros abstractos que yo no me abstendría de comprar. Dos finos cables bajaban a ambos lados de cabeza, por eso no me oyó llegar, y por eso aún no me había echado a gritos de allí.

En parte porque, a pesar de la tregua, me odiaba.

En parte porque, sin su permiso, estaba viendo el retrato para el que me había pedido que posara para ella.

No me reconocía.

Había visto multitud de dibujos suyos, y algunos casi podían competir con una fotografía digna de Annie Leibovitz o el mismísimo Robert Cappa. Pero aquello era tan diferente.

No era algo realista, era como me veía a mí. Y a pesar de la frialdad con la que sus ojos azules me miraban día tras día, la serenidad de la tregua parecía derrumbarse en ese momento; al menos, por mi parte. Cayéndose a pedazos como el muro de Berlín.

El verdor de mis ojos era casi mágico, como si no fuera humana; algo más parecido a una ninfa de los bosques más recónditos de Narnia o Idhún. La fiereza de mis rasgos, duros y a la vez casi infantiles, la dureza y la tristeza de mi mirada. La ligereza de la ropa, que en nada se parecía a una simple camisa que casi obligaron a comprarme. No parecía un cuadro al uso, un retrato idéntico a la modelo. No. Pero me exaltaba, me convertía en algo que no era, como si fuera un sueño, una criatura de otro tiempo, de otro lugar mucho más mágico, seguro y querido. La fantasía de una adolescente de diecisiete años, que no me podía tener.

A la que no podía tener.

Pero me tenía en sus recuerdos.

-Creí haberte prohibido que lo vieras antes de que estuviera terminado -. Su voz, su preciosa voz dirigiéndose a mí, sin deje alguno de odio o indiferencia.

-¿Acaso importa ya, Clarke?

-No… no digas mi nombre así, por favor -. Me rogó. Se había quitado los auriculares, y miraba al suelo, a sus manos, a mí. Lentamente levantando la mirada hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los míos-. No con esa tristeza.

-Era la única manera de ponerte a salvo -. Quería abrazarla, gritarle que la quería, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y que la echaba de menos, que mi corazón lloraba lo que no permitía a mis ojos. Y no podía controlarlo. Que mis noches estaban vacías sin ella, que me atormentaba en mis sueños y me destrozaba en mis pesadillas. Que ya no podía más.

-¿Haciéndome daño? ¿Partiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos? -. Estaba al borde del llanto, pero se contuvo.

-Sí -. Admití. ¿Para qué mentir? Yo misma me lo había buscado. No tenía sentido mentirle, no ahora-. Y ahora me doy cuenta de cuán egoísta fui, cuán estúpida y masoquista.

-Sí, y morbosa -. Replicó con una burla en su rostro-. El león y la oveja… ¿No te suena?

-Para tu información, sí -. Y una escueta sonrisa apareció en mi cara, apenas unos segundos, y mi corazón pareció vivir durante ese tiempo. Lo suficiente para disipar todas las sombras que lo acosaban. Porque ella estaba allí-. Yo también fui adolescente, Griffin.

Claro, eso parecía haberlo olvidado. Como si hubiera nacido con veinticinco años, sabiendo todo lo que sabía, conociendo sus debilidades y fortalezas, conociendo dónde herirla y dónde infundirle fuerzas.

Me permitió quedarme allí, rodeada de arte a medio hacer y mesas y sillas manchadas de carboncillo y pintura. Hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, de cosas tan banales como el equipo que parecía ganar la liga interina de baloncesto ese año, a pesar de que a ninguna de las dos nos apasionara ese deporte; de la rudeza de Pike y sus métodos poco ortodoxos; de la genialidad de Cage, exprimiendo al máximo el potencial de sus alumnos.

Ahí tuve que callar. Y me puse pálida, porque Clarke se asustó.

Pero no me atreví a decirle nada, todavía no. No ahora que parecía que el hielo que rodeaba su corazón había empezado a derretirse. Me conformaba con estar con ella así, en una habitación sin tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza, sin que quisiera matarme simplemente por respirar el mismo aire que ella. Yo sólo quería estar en paz, y por el momento, lo había conseguido.

Ya me arrepentiría más tarde.

* * *

 **"-Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja.**

 **+Qué oveja tan estúpida.**

 **-Qué león tan morboso y masoquista"**

 **... En mi defensa diré que mi madre estaba viendo la película. Y me dio un ataque adolescente.**

 **Bueno, bueno, BUENO. Parece que las aguas vuelven a su cauce. Más o menos.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

En algún momento del semestre, empecé a portarme bien y a no dormirme por las mañanas. Mi madre estaba contenta con eso, así no tenía que aporrear la puerta de mi habitación hasta que me dignaba a abrir los ojos y a separarme de ese lugar tan cómodo que era mi cama. Pero se estaba tan cómodo, tan calentita entre las sábanas, que cualquier intento por sacarme de allí fracasaba estrepitosamente.

 _Lo que no me atrevía a decir, era que bajo aquellos tapijos, mi mente se trasladaba a otro lugar, un lugar igual de cálido y cómodo, o incluso más. Porque ella estaba allí, y no había mejor lugar que dormir entre sus brazos._

Pero no me lo admitiría a mí misma, el orgullo era demasiado grande. Ahora ya me daba igual. Sabía que no podía odiarla, por mucho que me lo propusiera. Ni tan siquiera la indiferencia había servido de nada, sólo para hacerle daño y que mis propios actos se volvieran contra mí. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había deseado romper su dibujo, hacerlo añicos, quemarlo incluso. Destrozarlo hasta que no quedasen ni las cenizas. Pero no podía; era algo casi tan imposible como dejar de respirar durante más de un par de minutos. Y aunque el corazón me dolía cada vez que lo tenía delante, ya daba igual. Habíamos llegado a una tregua silenciosa, en la que podíamos tratarnos de igual a igual sin hacernos daño.

 _Pero a mí me seguía doliendo._ Porque para mí no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, y pasar las horas muertas en la sala de arte no era suficiente. En esos momentos sólo deseaba parar el tiempo, que el mundo dejase de girar. Porque la tenía delante de mí, sin armadura alguna. Sin el ceño fruncido, sin los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas, sin desear marcharse porque yo estaba allí. Quería quedarse conmigo, hablar de libros y de Historia hasta que se quedase sin voz, incluso más. Volver a ver esos ojos verdes iluminarse con cualquier anécdota, con cualquier momento de la Historia era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida. El resto me daba igual. Sólo la quería a ella, sin reservas. Sin odio, sin tristeza, sin dolor. Sólo quería a la Lexa Woods que nadie conocía, la que se había desnudado en cuerpo y alma en una noche de tormenta. Con eso, yo era feliz.

Pero ella no lo sabía.

Quizá fuera lo mejor. ¿Qué podía darle yo, una simple chiquilla? Además, sólo quedaban un par de meses de clase. Ese mismo verano dejaría de verla, me olvidaría de ella y de este enamoramiento sin futuro ni rumbo.

 _O eso me obligaba a creer._

Apagué el despertador de un manotazo en cuanto empezó a sonar. Apenas había amanecido, así que aún tenía tiempo. Me vestí rápidamente e hice la cama, para luego bajar a desayunar. Mi madre ya estaba en la cocina, con el periódico del día y una taza de café en la mano. Estaba tan entretenida con él que ni tan siquiera se fijó en mí. Genial.

-¡Jesús, Clarke! -. Al oír mi nombre, me giré. Iba a echarme un poco de café, pero ni tan siquiera lo intenté-. Podrías hacer el intento de dar los buenos días.

-Ibas a asustarte de todas maneras -. Respondí, alzando los hombros. El café estaba recién hecho, incluso aún estaba caliente-. ¿Para qué molestarme?

-¡Porque soy tu madre! A saber cuántos infartos sufriré por tu culpa. Ya tengo una edad, Clarke. La edad es un factor de riesgo.

Bufé, cuando empezaba a hablar en términos médicos me ponía nerviosa. Y más a esas horas de la mañana. Eché un puñado de cereales al café, no era el mejor desayuno del mundo, pero estaba demasiado cansada del mundo como para preocuparme. Podía oír a mi madre riñéndome, como casi cada mañana; pero hoy me daba igual. No sabía por qué, pero algo me rondaba por la cabeza y no me lo podía sacar. Era un pensamiento extraño, como un golpecito en el pecho, tratando de llamar mi atención sin conseguirlo. E insistía, no demasiado, pero el golpecito seguía ahí.

-No llegues muy tarde hoy, cielo -. Me dijo mi madre antes de que saliera por la puerta. Me dio el casco de la bicicleta, y un beso en la mejilla-. Últimamente estás desaparecida en casa.

-Lo intentaré. Pero sabes que el dibujo me tiene muy entretenida, mamá -. Al oír mi respuesta, se cruzó de brazos-. Vale, estaré en casa antes de las siete.

No iba a parar hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, así que cedí para evitar una pelea que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Me puse el casco, y me marché para el instituto. Iba a ser un día raro.

* * *

Volví a casa sobre las seis, y para mi sorpresa, mi madre ya estaba allí. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola: todos los Blake estaban allí, además del director del hospital donde trabajaba, Marcus Kane.

-¿De quién es el cumpleaños? -. Inquirí señalando a todos los presentes.

No era la primera vez que Kane estaba en casa; a veces mi madre seguía pensando que yo no era más que una chiquilla que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Tres años después de la muerte de mi padre, empezó a salir con él; al principio como simples amigos, pero pronto me di cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Claro, yo ya no era una niña, y empezaba a fijarme en el mundo que me rodeaba. Y eso implicaba que los chicos, a los que en la infancia eran como… descendientes del mismísimo Satanás, no eran tan malvados después de todo. Pero sólo eso, porque la higiene personal seguía siendo muy deficitaria. Gracias a los dioses, terminaron por ceder en su guerra con el jabón y descubrieron un mundo completamente nuevo: la limpieza.

Claro que Kane no era un chico, era un hombre hecho y derecho. Le recordaba en varios momentos de mi infancia, en alguna boda a la que sorprendentemente fui invitada, algún cumpleaños, una fiesta perdida en el tiempo. No era un mal hombre, excepto por su extraña manía con los bonsáis. No podía negarle nada, todo el mundo tenía derecho a entretenerse con algo, aunque fuera podar árboles en miniatura.

-Oh, ya está aquí -. Murmuró mi madre, que se levantó para darme dos besos y llevarme hasta el salón, donde estaban todos. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa-. Ah llegado antes de lo que pensábamos.

Seguía sin entender nada. Y parecía que era un libro abierto, porque no paraban de mirarme. Era la atracción en aquella reunión.

-¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato o…?

En ese instante, todo el mundo se echó a reír, pero era una risa nerviosa. Sobre todo, por parte de mi madre.

-Cariño, oh dios, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba… -. No, porque yo empezaba a hacerme una idea. Y me gustaba y disgustaba a partes iguales-. Jake era el amigo de las palabras, no yo…

-Mamá, si has montado todo esto para decirme que Kane se muda aquí, no tendrías que haberlo hecho -. Alcé una mano hasta su mejilla, para que me mirase. Una sonrisa temblorosa hizo su aparición en su rostro-. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara se daría cuenta.

-No es sólo eso, Clarke -. La grave voz del implicado, prácticamente en la otra punta del salón, llamó mi atención. Se levantó para acercarse, arrodillándose cerca de mí y mi madre, a la que le cogió la mano con fuerza-. Nos vamos a casar.

¿Qué?

 _Era un sueño, ¿verdad? Porque tenía que serlo._

Mi madre… y Kane. Juntos. Eso lo entendía, pero… ¿juntos y revueltos? Me costaba entenderlo. Mucho. Y de nuevo, volví a convertirme en la diversión de aquella reunión no tan improvisada.

-¿Cuándo? -. Logré decir entre susurros casi incomprensibles, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-No tenemos fecha, pero queríamos decírtelo lo antes posible.

-¿Y los Blake?

-Son nuestros mejores amigos, creí que debían saberlo. Igual que tú.

Sí, claro. Aquello era un complot contra mí. A veces podía comportarme como una cría caprichosa y egoísta, la niña que tuvo que crecer demasiado pronto. Pero si había gente delante, el orgullo era más fuerte que el egoísmo, y me comportaba. Había sido una buena jugada, algo con lo que no me podía quejar y sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

Una vez acabó aquel teatro de mierda, Bellamy se acercó a mí. Cogió a Octavia del brazo y nos sacó a las dos de allí.

Tenía su coche aparcado en la puerta, no era nada del otro mundo, pero era suficiente para él. Condujo hasta quedar en medio de la nada, donde nos esperaba alguien que ya conocía demasiado bien: Lincoln.

Llevaba una cesta en la mano, y una mochila cargada de dios sabe qué que le tiró a Bellamy prácticamente a la cara, pero éste fue más rápido y la cogió al vuelo. Octavia prácticamente corrió a los brazos del chico, quien la recibió con un largo y tierno abrazo, además de varios besos hasta que tuve que girar la cabeza para que no me subieran los niveles de glucosa.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras -. Murmuró el mayor de los Blake, siguiendo el paso de su amigo y su hermana.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí, no sabía qué hubiera hecho.

-Enfadarte, como siempre -. Le di una colleja que resonó por en medio del bosque, pero él no se quejó-. ¿Qué? Es lo que haces siempre. Te enfadas y te vas. Así, al menos tenías una excusa.

No le respondí. Aquella pelea no conduciría a ninguna parte, y era mejor dejarla ahí. Tras unos minutos caminando a la intemperie, llegamos a una casa de ladrillo y madera, como la de La casa de la pradera, pero sin tanta moñería alrededor.

Bellamy y Lincoln habían venido a pasar el fin de semana a Ton DC, al parecer, las charlas diarias por Skype no eran suficientes. No les culpaba, ahora entendía el continuo enfado de Octavia conmigo; y Bellamy, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. A pesar de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Había una barbacoa en la parte de atrás, Lincoln se había ofrecido a hacer de cocinero. No se le daba nada mal, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía nada de complicado. Entre kilos y kilos de carne, alcohol, risas y oscuros secretos que se escapaban en medio de la borrachera, pasamos el fin de semana.

El domingo por la mañana fue el único momento que estuve a solas. En aquellas cabañas había un pequeño parque, pasé allí gran parte de mi infancia, en el columpio que ahora se me antojaba demasiado pequeño. Lexa inundaba mis pensamientos, por mucho que intentara olvidarla, no podía. Acudía a mis recuerdos en cuanto bajaba la guardia.

Iba a volverme loca.

-¿No crees que ya estás mayorcita para estos columpios?

Ah, Bellamy. Qué sorpresa.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado sonriente. Sin esperar mi permiso, se sentó en el otro columpio, del que estuvo a punto de caerse. Si eran pequeños para mí, para él eran minúsculos.

-Nunca se es mayor para balancearse en medio de la nada.

Yo sólo quería que se fuera. Pero él no estaba por la labor.

Porque sabía lo que venía, todo lo que había estado evitando desde aquella noche de diluvio. Y no quería pensar en ello, había sido un error, una simple tirita con la que tapar el dolor que las palabras de Lexa me produjeron.

 _¿Qué te hizo pensar que una simple chiquilla como tú sería capaz de suplir el vacío que dejó Costia? Muchacha incrédula… Tú no eres ella. Nunca serás ella._

El dolor seguía presente, el cuchillo seguía clavado en mi pecho. Pero ya no dolía… tanto. Porque Lexa era casi como un libro abierto, pero tan delicado y maravilloso que apenas me atrevía a tocarlo. No quería destrozarlo.

-Clarke yo… llevo días… semanas en realidad, pensando. Pensando mucho y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza -. Oía su voz, pero él no me miraba. No me tocaba, simplemente movía los labios. Cada uno mirando al infinito, envuelto en su propio mundo-. Lo de aquella noche, yo… joder, no sé cómo decirte esto.

Fue entonces cuando cogió impulso y se levantó del columpio, arrodillándose frente a mí. Me cogió de la mano, acogiéndola entre las suyas. Eran cálidas, abruptas y callosas. En ese instante, el recuerdo de sus manos paseándose por mi cuerpo me dio náuseas, que me obligué a tragar.

-Yo te quiero, Clarke -. Sin reservas, sin palabras previas. Todo o nada-. Hace mucho que me siento así, pero no… no me atrevía. Llevamos toda la vida juntos, y hasta…

-Para, Bellamy -. Quise levantarme del columpio, pero su cuerpo me lo impidió-. No me digas más.

-¿Tú también me quieres?

-No.

Aquello pareció hacer click en su cabeza. Se levantó y dio un paso atrás, agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo. Como un niño abandonado, casi.

-¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me buscaste en medio de la lluvia? ¿Querías olvidar a otro, a un capullo sin nombre? -. Se estaba empezando a enfadar, y cuando lo hacía de esa manera, perdía la razón. Se volvía violento, y no quedaba nada del niño afable que todo el mundo conocía-. ¿Qué pasa, que folla tan mal que tuviste que venir a mí para que te quitara el mono, no?

No iba a entrar en razón, lo sabía. Y sólo me quedaba correr.

Y durante un rato, estuve a salvo. Pero Bellamy era más alto que yo, con más músculo y resistencia que yo, y pronto logró alcanzarme. Me dejó caer al suelo, girándome y atrapándome bajo su peso y sus manos.

-Sí, es eso. ¿Quién diría que la siempre correcta Clarke Griffin, la que nunca ha roto un plato, va acostándose por ahí con quien le conviene? Ah, no… que cuando no le gusta, sale huyendo en mitad de la noche. Y se busca a otro como las zorras de más prestigio de América.

-¡Suéltame! -. Grité, grité hasta quedarme sin voz. Hasta que la garganta se me llevó de llantos y lágrimas y me quedé sin fuerzas-. Por favor…

Pero él no me dejaba. Sólo apretaba sus puños alrededor de mis muñecas, haciéndome daño. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, de furia y de lágrimas. ¿Acaso se permitía el lujo de llorar? Apenas me sentía las manos, no podía mover los dedos. Sólo cuando Lincoln, armado con una pala, se acercó a nosotros sin hacer apenas ruido y le golpeó con ésta en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.

-Eh, eh… ya está, ya se ha acabado -. La voz de Octavia, sus brazos, su calor. Sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla-. Ya estamos aquí, ya se ha acabado.

-Llévatela, coge mi moto -. Lincoln se acercó para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien-. Aquí -. Le dio un papel donde garabateó algo, algo que yo no tuve oportunidad de ver-. Él sabrá qué hacer.

No supe en qué momento acabé en una casa con Nyko y música que me recordaba demasiado a las películas de romanos. O quizá era que estaba demasiado metida en mí misma, en unos recuerdos donde Lexa no dejaba de hablar del Imperio Romano y toda su larga historia. Y yo la escuchaba embobada, como siempre.

En medio del llanto, la llamé.

-¿Clarke? -. Oh, su voz. Su preciosa voz-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Háblame, por favor. Cuéntame lo que sea, lo que quieras -. Reprimí un sollozo, no quería que se preocupase por mí-. Sólo quiero oír tu voz.

Y sin réplica alguna, ella hablaba, hasta que me rendí a la oscuridad de un sueño sin sueños.

* * *

Volví a casa por la noche, sin dignarme siquiera a saludar a mi madre. Sabía que había metido la pata, y yo no quería ser quien diera el primer paso. Esta vez no era culpa mía.

Apenas pude dormir esa noche. Me despertaba cada poco tiempo, y no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama. De la pared a la puerta, y así una y otra vez. No sabía si era porque me había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde durmiendo, o porque si cuando cerraba los ojos veía la furia de Bellamy y mi cuerpo indefenso. _Y Lexa no estaba allí para rescatarme_. Estaba sola, y nada con lo que defenderme.

Cada vez que me dormía soñaba con lo mismo. Iba a volverme loca.

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana, aún era de noche. Mi madre seguía en la cama, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba enfadada. Y asustada. Y envuelta en tal cantidad de sentimientos que no sabía por dónde empezar. Y yo sólo quería estar sola, no tener que responder a las preguntas de aquellos que se preocupaban por mí. No quería enfrentarme a Octavia, a Raven o a Murphy, y mucho menos, a Lexa.

Con la primera luz del amanecer, salí de casa.

Se suponía que iba hacia el instituto, pero aquello no era Arkadia. El instituto no era tan pequeño, ni estaba tan cerca de casa. Llamé a la puerta una, dos, tres veces. No quería desistir, pero tampoco quería pecar de pesada; y más a esas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, mi tímida insistencia tuvo su recompensa.

En cuanto Lexa abrió la puerta, me lancé a sus brazos. Y me permití llorar, lloré todo lo que había estado aguantando desde la tarde anterior.

-Se suponía que me odiabas -. Murmuró ella, cerrando la puerta con el brazo libre. En cuanto la seguridad de las paredes nos separó del resto del mundo, se atrevió a abrazarme como hacía antes, mucho antes de que todo esto se complicara.

-¿Cómo pudiste creerte semejante mentira? -. Incluso en medio de la tormenta de lágrimas, podía hacerme reír, aunque solo fuera durante unos míseros segundos-. Eres la lista de las dos, Lexa.

-Sólo he vivido más.

Me llevó hasta el sofá, donde me dejó tumbarme. Hizo un par de llamadas, al instituto supuse, y luego volvió conmigo.

Había echado de menos esos silencios, en los que sólo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear la ventana, la televisión de fondo o la canción de turno de la radio. Pero aquella mañana no llovía, la televisión estaba apagada y la radio no emitía sonido alguno. Sólo estábamos ella y yo, y eso parecía ser suficiente.

Nos dejamos caer al suelo, como aquella noche en la que murió mi padre, y pude llorarle como nunca antes me había permitido. Una alfombra cubría el suelo que rodeaba el sofá, aislándonos del frío. Me tumbé en el suelo, y a los pocos segundos, ella me siguió. Sus ojos no dejaron los míos, como si no se atreviese a mirar a otro sitio. Como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Pero yo no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarme allí para siempre.

-Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te he echado de menos, te echo de menos -. Las palabras salían solas de mi boca, un discurso que no parecía tener fin. No hasta que me quedase vacía-. Incluso ahora, teniéndote a escasos centímetros de mí, te echo de menos. No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpida como para enfadarme contigo, intentar hacerte daño, fingir que no existías. Porque no puedo, simplemente me es imposible vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existes.

-Clarke, no…

-No, déjame terminar. Lo he intentado, créeme. He intentado olvidarte, durante días estuve enfadada contigo, me refugié en quien no debía… ¿Y para qué? Para que aparezcas cada noche en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas. Dándome lo que más quiero y lo que más odio… lo que más odiaba. No sé cuántas veces te he matado en mis sueños, no sé cuántas veces te han arrebatado de mis brazos en mis pesadillas. Pero siempre vuelves, de una manera o de otra. Eres una pesadilla hecha persona, Lexa Woods. Pero a mí me da igual, me dejaría atormentar si con eso puedo estar contigo -. No sabía en qué momento me puse a llorar, pero tenía las mejillas completamente empapadas. Lexa no era más que un borrón en medio de la nada, y la garganta me dolía, casi como si tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el cuello-. Intenté odiarte, y fracasé. Intenté olvidarte, y fracasé. Al parecer soy un fracaso en todo lo que se refiere a ti. Porque también intenté quererte, y fracasé. Sé que nunca seré como Costia, que no seré ella; pero aun así… yo te quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie. Y sé que… sé que no es un simple enamoramiento adolescente. Porque esos no duelen. Y tú me dueles, Lexa. Me dueles cuando respiro, una herida abierta que nunca se cura. Aquí, en el pecho. Como una bala en el corazón.

Silencio, y nada más. Cerré los ojos, quería marcharme de allí; pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor de colaborar, así que tuve que desaparecer de otra manera: dentro de mi mente. Allí nadie podía hacerme daño, yo era la única habitante. La más poderosa, que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Fue entonces cuando sentí algo caliente a mi lado, algo rodeándome y limpiándome las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, sin parar. Un llanto silencioso, del que no era capaz de tomar constancia. Calor… y peso, algo que se colocaba sobre mí y me protegía del mundo. Unas manos que conocía demasiado bien explorando mi cuerpo, sobre la ropa, demasiado carcomidas por la vergüenza como para atreverse a más. Buscando mi permiso, al igual que sus labios, que se habían afanado en hacer desaparecer todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Quizá no seas Costia, nunca habrá nadie como ella -. Escuché, y su voz parecía marchita, rota, como si no pudiera hablar. Abrí los ojos, y allí estaba. Tan hermosa como siempre, o incluso más. Si muriese allí mismo… no me importaría. Qué gloriosa forma de morir-. Y nunca querré a nadie como la quise a ella. Costia fue mi amor adolescente, mi primer amor, con quien lo descubres todo: sabes que ya no eres una niña, sabes que eres diferente al resto del mundo. Y te odias, porque quieres ser como ellos. Y el mundo te odia, porque no eres como ellos. Y entonces, aparece alguien que te saca de tu agujero, devolviéndote las ganas de vivir y recordándote que ser como la mayoría es aburrido. La quise como a nadie, porque nadie más me importaba como ella. Clarke, mírame -. Me ordenó, inclinándose, acercándose tanto que su nariz rozó la mía. Estaba nerviosa, con el corazón hecho pedazos y esperando la última puñalada-, y entonces llegaste tú. Llegaste a la oscuridad de mi vida y la iluminaste, me descubriste un mundo que ya creía olvidado. Me descubriste un nuevo mundo, en el que aparecías tú. Y yo no podía estar más feliz.

-Pero te fuiste. Te fuiste y me dejaste sola.

-Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello -. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, pero no se atrevía a cerrar la mínima distancia que los separaba-. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ponerte a salvo.

-¿A salvo de qué? ¿Qué le haría daño a una niñata como yo?

Lexa sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto, podía verlo a pesar de la cercanía. Se había puesto nerviosa, pero su cuerpo no temblaba. Más bien como si se hubiera encerrado en sí misma, incapaz de decir aquello que tanto le parecía atormentar.

Sin pensarlo, levanté una mano, acunando su mejilla. No sabía cuánto la había echado de menos, no hasta ese momento. Creía que sí, pero estaba equivocada. Siempre había estado equivocada. Lexa no opuso resistencia, y la besé. Estaba asustada, en un principio. Asustada porque creía que se negaría, que no me dejaría volver a probar esos labios que eran el fruto prohibido que jamás debí probar. Pero ya pequé una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Un simple roce, que al instante se convirtió en la necesidad de algo más, consumida por la lujuria, el deseo y qué demonios, la había echado de menos. Y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, incluso más. Al fin y al cabo, ella había visto más mundo que yo.

-Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, Clarke -. Murmuró contra mis labios, picoteándolos de forma perezosa entre palabras-. Ojalá no fuera tu profesora, y el mundo no estuviera en nuestra contra. Ojalá el mundo no fuera tan egoísta, y podría permitirme quererte más allá de estas cuatro paredes. Ojalá no fuéramos nada, y a la vez lo fuéramos todo.

Me dolía el corazón. Mucho. Y quería volver a llorar, pero Lexa no me lo permitió. Siguió besándome hasta que me rendí al sueño y su calor era lo único que me protegía de las pesadillas. Y fue suficiente, porque no soñé con la muerte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la muerte no me perseguía, ni tampoco la oscuridad ni la soledad. Estaba en paz conmigo misma, y estaba mi padre. Oh, dios, cómo le echaba de menos. Me vi a mí misma siendo una cría, apenas levantando un metro del suelo, jugando con él en la playa, huyendo de las olas que tan frías estaban y que tanto me hacían llorar. Jugando con una cometa que él mismo había hecho, conmigo sobre sus hombros. Y yo reía, y él también.

Cuando cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, volví a la realidad. Lexa estaba allí, acurrucada en el suelo junto a mí, mirándome como si yo fuera lo más precioso que existía. Me permití creerla, por una vez.

-¿Qué te alejó de mí, Lexa? ¿Qué te obligó a partirme el corazón en cientos de pedazos, y esparcirlos por el mundo?

-Cage Wallace. Vio tu dibujo, mi dibujo. Y sacó conclusiones precipitadas -. Sonrió de medio lado, pero estaba triste. Y yo, asustada-. Dante me ha ofrecido el puesto de directora, algo que él cree que le pertenece a él por derecho, como si fuera hereditario. No me quiere aquí, quiere que me vaya. O al menos, que no acepte el puesto. Y me atacó en lo que más daño me haría, mucho antes de que supiera el por qué: tú. El amor es debilidad, Clarke. Y tú te has vuelto mi debilidad. Mi flaqueza. Mi Gran Duquesa.

No sabía qué responder a eso. Sus palabras eran como puertas que se abrían en un laberinto sin salida, en el que estábamos encerradas las dos. Ella por su orgullo y su miedo, y yo por mi odio e ingenuidad.

-Es mi culpa, ha sido por mi culpa.

-No, no lo hagas. No te culpes -. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y me abrazó, meciéndome como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y ella también, por unos segundos. Se permitió ser débil, admitiendo que yo era su flaqueza, su talón de Aquiles-. ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado? Nadie. Él no merece tu compasión, Clarke, ni tu dolor. No merece nada viniendo de ti.

Pero seguía siendo mi culpa. Si no… si no le hubiera pedido esa estupidez, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Estaríamos condenadas a amarnos entre aquellas cuatro paredes, por un tiempo. En la oscuridad de la noche y bajo el abrigo de las estrellas. Pero luego seríamos libres, podría admitir mi amor por ella como nunca lo había hecho con nada ni nadie, excepto por el dibujo. Y ahora todo se torcía, todo se volvía gris, complicado… imposible.

* * *

 **¿Cuántos pañuelos habéis necesitado para leeros este capítulo? ¿Cuántas alabanzas a Lincoln?**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**

 **PD: Sé que esto va a sonar como impertinente y de niñata, pero si me vais a comentar con un :) o cosas parecidas, ahorráoslo. Porque eso no me dice nada, y yo quiero saber. Si gusta, si no gusta. Los comentarios me sirven para tomar un rumbo determinado, porque el fic no es algo rígido en mi cabeza, siempre puede tomar rumbos más o menos diferentes. Pero si comentáis con esa... mierda, a mí no me dice nada. Y sé que suena borde, pero es que lo soy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, respondamos dudas. Querido Guest, desde el comienzo del dibujo hasta el último capítulo han pasado algo más de 3 meses; el dibujo empezó allá por diciembre y ya andan por abril y casi rozando mayo (contemos también las vacaciones de navidad y las de primavera). No es algo tan difícil. No puedo volver atrás en el tiempo, no trabajo en el Ministerio del Tiempo muy a mi pesar. El dibujo empezó en diciembre, lo dejó parado cuando Lexa la echó de su vida, pero luego siguió con el dibujo, más o menos cuando la paliza a Murphy.**

CAPÍTULO 22

Las palabras de Clarke fueron como un mazazo. Una tras otra, golpeándome en el pecho hasta hacerlo sangrar; golpeando el corazón hasta casi dejarlo inválido, inútil, anulando su capacidad de amar a alguien más.

Porque eso era lo que había creído, que podía olvidarme de aquella chiquilla de cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo, hacerla desaparecer de mi raciocinio como un recuerdo que no me importase.

 _Que no me importase. Qué ilusa fui._

¿Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos que destacaban por encima del resto del mundo? ¿Cómo olvidar ese rostro infantil, luchando con la madurez de la adolescencia? ¿Cómo olvidarme de sus labios, tibios e inexpertos, que tanto adoraba besar? ¿Cómo olvidarme de sus manos, tan decididas cuando sostenían un carboncillo o un pincel, tan tímidas y nerviosas cuando vagaban por cada rincón de mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo olvidarme de su voz, de su risa, incluso de su llanto? No me había dado cuenta, o quizá me lo había negado hasta que no tuve otra opción que rendirme a lo que era obvio: la quería, la quería tanto que me asustaba. Que dolía, como una rosa clavada en el pecho. Un dolor hermoso, poético y maravilloso; pero escocía, me desangraba y me envenenaba poco a poco.

Me había enamorado de ella y ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta. Se había atrevido a aventurarse en la oscuridad de mi alma, en ese terreno inexplorado y peligroso, completamente cubierto de dolor y espanto, de pesadillas y deseos oscuros y crueles. Mas Clarke no se amedrentaba, y con las manos vacías, sólo con una antorcha para iluminar aquel camino repleto de demonios.

Y destruyéndolos. Con una palabra, con un simple gesto. Y yo me sentía más viva que nunca.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota, tan imbécil, tan egoísta? Me había acostumbrado a la soledad del dolor, me había encerrado en mí misma y había aprendido a defenderme del mundo que me rodeaba. Y Clarke llegó derrumbándolo todo, echando abajo unos muros que yo me afanaba en reconstruir una y otra vez. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Esa insistencia, ese calor que su cuerpo emanaba… por todos los dioses, cómo lo había echado de menos. Sus manos corriendo traviesas por mi cuerpo, haciendo dibujos que no tenían sentido alguno. Sus ojos mirándome como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que había existido, algo valioso a lo que adorar. Ella no sabía que era la culpable de todo, de esta inestable felicidad que podía romperse con un simple golpe, con un ínfimo suspiro.

Pero ya me daba igual. Ella me quería, y el mundo podía irse a la mierda.

 _Pero sólo podía permitirme amarla entre aquellas cuatro paredes. El resto del mundo estaba completamente prohibido._

 _…_ _por ahora._

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste el dibujo, Lexa?

No me lo había planteado. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me preguntaría algo como eso. ¿Qué responderle? Sentí tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos correteando por mi pecho, que no podía decidirme por ninguno. A veces era rabia, porque no podía dejar de pensar que era una idealización de lo que ella sentía por mí; otras veces era una adoración casi absoluta, algo hecho por los dioses y que mis ojos pecadores no tenían derecho a admirar. Odio, porque aquel dibujo fue el causante de mi dolor, de su dolor, de mi silencio y nuestro orgullo. Tristeza, porque sabía que yo no era así, que no me merecía su talento. Envidia, porque a mis ojos era la mejor muestra de arte que había tenido el placer de admirar.

Pero ahora, por encima de todas aquellas emociones, destacaba el miedo. Porque Cage nos tenía en sus manos.

-Chillidos. Mi pecho chillando el cúmulo de emociones que me provocó verme… verme a través de tus ojos -. Alcé una mano, pasándola despacio sobre su rostro. Quería recordar cada detalle, guardarlo en la memoria de mis manos-. Y era extraño, doloroso y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Hielo y fuego en una lucha sin fin: mi corazón se heló por la sorpresa, y empezó a derretirse en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que significaba. No era un simple retrato, era tu visión de mí.

-Creía que no te iba a gustar -. Se las ingenió para rodar y quedar encima de mí, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me tenía atrapada.

-A mí me gusta todo de ti, Clarke. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-Tal vez porque tú lo opacas todo cuando estás presente.

Mi corazón latía, _pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum_ , fuerte contra mi pecho. Y sabía que ella podía notarlo, porque se deslizó sobre mí hasta dejar su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su oído justo encima de mi corazón. Su mano izquierda dibujaba el tatuaje de mi brazo, haciéndome cosquillas. En realidad sentía tantas cosas en ese instante que no era capaz de decidirme por ninguna sensación. Todas dolían, pero era un dolor suave, como si estuvieran reparando algo. Tal vez mi corazón estaba empezando a sanar.

* * *

Se me hacía tan raro tenerla entre mis brazos una noche sin tormenta. Añoraba el ruido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales y el techo, sin la sorpresa del trueno rompiendo el silencio, sin el rayo iluminando la oscura habitación en la que nos escondíamos.

Simplemente estábamos desnudas bajo la fina sábana, la cual estaba enredada entre nuestras piernas, aislándonos del mundo que tanto parecía odiarnos.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era algo imposible. Me atraía como un enorme imán a un minúsculo trozo de metal; que intentaba, en vano, huir de él. Pobre iluso. ¿Cómo huir de algo que deseas tanto? ¿Cómo vencer esa fuerza imparable que te atrae hacia algo mucho más grande, fuerte y poderoso que tú?

 _¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca con un objeto inamovible?_

Nunca le había encontrado sentido a esa frase. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de encontrar una explicación a su procedencia. Había aparecido en mi mente de pronto, como si fuese una revelación o algo parecido.

¿Qué era yo, la fuerza imparable o el objeto inamovible? Clarke no había parado de buscarme, había venido a mí en medio de la tormenta; pero también había huido. Se había alejado tanto hasta casi desaparecer. Mas seguía ahí, siempre seguiría ahí. Mis ojos siempre la encontrarían, incluso en medio de un montón de gente.

En algún momento había empezado a besarme, pequeños roces de sus labios contra mi piel, buscando llamar mi atención, sacarme de ese mundo invisible al que únicamente podía acceder yo, y que me alejaba del resto del mundo, incluso de ella. Un pequeño mordisco en el valle entre mis pechos fue el detonante para dar el portazo a mis pensamientos, y preocuparme por lo único que debía en este momento: una preciosa rubia que me tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

-Creía que no volverías a mí -. Murmuró con un deje triste, dejándose caer sobre mí, besándome la curva de la mandíbula. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, algo que me hacía reír de manera inconsciente-. ¿Por qué tienes que alejarte de mí? ¿Qué ocurre dentro de esa cabecita tuya?

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, mandándola callar. No quería pensar, no quería que la lógica y el deber se interpusieran entre nosotras esa noche. Yo sólo quería tener a Clarke entre mis brazos, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Tal vez sí, porque su ceño se frunció en cuando el índice rozó sus labios.

-Siempre vuelvo a ti, ¿no lo ves? Pero mi mente es un laberinto sin salida, y la única que puede sacarme de ese lugar eres tú. ¿Te basta con eso?

-Por esta noche, sí.

Sin decir palabra alguna la tumbé sobre la cama, sin sábana alguna que cubriera nuestra desnudez. ¿Acaso importaba? Estábamos protegidas del resto del mundo por aquellas paredes, podíamos permitirnos ser feliz durante un rato.

Admiré su cuerpo durante lo que me parecieron horas, días… incluso años. Sabía que nunca me cansaría, y lo agradecí. Ponía a prueba mi raciocinio, mi voluntad. Y de qué manera. Cada vez que veía su cuerpo desnudo me costaba más resistirme, me atraía como un imán. Y yo me sentía empequeñecer, apenas podía pensar e incluso perdía la capacidad de respirar de manera inconsciente. Me volvía nada.

Sus labios buscaron los míos en mitad de la noche, devolviéndome a la realidad; una realidad que, si era sincera conmigo misma, nunca pensé que tendría el placer de conocer. Sus manos traviesas jugando con mis pechos, haciéndome gemir. De alguna manera, rápidamente me dejé vencer en aquella batalla de besos y caricias, y su cuerpo me privaba de la libertad que tan poco ansiaba en ese momento.

Me sentía perdida entre sus caricias. El roce de sus manos contra mi piel me hacía temblar, moviéndome de forma inconsciente en busca de más contacto. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía y no soltarla en toda la noche. Pero Clarke era cruel, y disfrutaba de mi frustración alejándose una y otra vez. Me tenía a su merced, en cuerpo y alma, e iba a aprovecharse de eso.

-Shh… no seas impaciente, Lexa -. Murmuró con voz ronca cerca de mi oído, besando la curva de la mandíbula mientras su mano se perdía entre mis piernas. Perdí la noción del tiempo, varios suspiros entrecortados luchaban por salir de mi garganta, apenas consiguiéndolo. Me faltaba el aire; su voz tan condenadamente grave susurrándome al oído, su mano ágil y atrevida estimulando mi centro de placer. Sentía que me moría allí mismo, y me daba igual. Qué gloriosa forma de morir.

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, de forma febril, empezando por mi frente, ya empapada en sudor al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Siguió por mis mejillas, el puente de la nariz, la babilla, el cuello, mi torso, deteniéndose intencionadamente en mi pecho, donde jugueteó maliciosamente con mis pezones. A cada beso, cada lamida y cada suave mordida, me veía obligada a responder en forma de gemido y leves espasmos, a veces acompañados de gruñidos que morían en mi garganta. Siguió bajando lentamente, besando mi abdomen plano; levantaba de vez en cuando la cabeza para observar el tierno espectáculo que ofrecía mi rostro, violentamente enrojecido y exquisitamente sudoroso, hasta llegar al centro de mi deseo.

Acarició con algo de sorna mis muslos, los cuales balanceaba de forma nerviosa. Se irguió sobre los codos, y con la lengua, de la forma más sutil y delicada posible, empezó a acariciar ese pequeño montículo que sobresalía sobre su destino de esa noche.

Al instante, temblé de forma casi violenta, lanzando un gemido que fue sofocado en parte en mi garganta, y el resto fue preso de la mano que con fuerza tapaba mi boca. Siguió con el mismo movimiento durante varios segundos, hasta que me hube acostumbrado, incrementando la velocidad y la fuerza de su lengua, hasta que sentí el fuerte orgasmo recorriendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-Clarke… -. Apenas podía hablar, el aire me faltaba en los pulmones y apenas me quedaban fuerzas incluso para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pude ver cómo sonreía de forma maliciosa. Sus cabellos rodeaban su rostro de forma salvaje, era el desastre más hermoso que había visto a lo largo de mi vida. Un desastre que me pertenecía. Con las pocas fuerzas que pude reunir, la abracé, moviéndonos despacio hasta quedar encima de ella. El azul de sus ojos casi se había extinguido, eran dos esferas negras cargadas de deseo inacabable.

-No, señorita Woods, esta noche mando yo -. Oh no, esa voz de nuevo. Y esa sonrisa que me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Es que planeas matarme? -. Inquirí a media voz, apoyando mi peso sobre mis manos.

Ella sonrió de manera maliciosa, casi cruel. Con un corto y casto beso, volvió a tener pleno control sobre mí. Asintió.

-Sí, a polvos.

Definitivamente iba a acabar conmigo. Pero no podía quejarme, así no.

* * *

Tardé una semana en responder a Dante. Aceptaría el puesto de profesora, el de directora… aún tenía que pensármelo. Cage me preocupaba, no me quitaba ojo en cada una de las reuniones, cada vez que coincidíamos en la sala de profesores, en la cafetería e incluso ya en los pasillos. Siempre alzaba la barbilla, como si quisiera arreglarse el siempre perfecto nudo de la corbata, con una mueca de asco y repulsión cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban.

Lo había estado dejando pasar, hasta ese día.

Sabía que iba a llegar, pero no me imaginaba que sería tan pronto.

O tal vez, el tiempo corría demasiado rápido ahora que podía permitirme amar a Clarke en la clandestinidad de mi casa. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría allí.

Se había hecho tarde, tanto que el cielo se había teñido del naranja y añil del atardecer. Apenas había profesores en el instituto, por no decir que sólo quedábamos Cage y yo. Me había estado esperando.

Le vi en la oscuridad del aparcamiento, cuando dio una calada a su cigarrillo y éste se iluminó. Al instante, su esbelta figura estaba delante de mí, con el descaro de echarme el humo de cigarrillo en la cara.

-Eres repugnante, Wallace -. Ataqué, a lo que él únicamente se rió.

-Al menos yo no me voy acostando con mis alumnos, Woods -. Dio otra calada, tras lo cual tiró la colilla al suelo y la aplastó con el zapato-. ¿Tan desesperada estás por tener tu cama caliente que has tenido que recurrir a los niños? Cuéntame, tengo una mente curiosa… ¿Qué tal es Clarke Griffin en la cama? Con esas manos tan hábiles para el dibujo… -. Bufó, burlón-. Mírate… -. Con un paso atrás, me dio un manotazo en el hombro, como si tuviera la camiseta llena de polvo y le molestase. Su rostro reflejaba una mueca de asco-. Tan viciada… Amante de las mujeres y los niños, ¿no te das asco cada vez que te miras a un espejo?

Suficiente. Ya se había pasado.

Dejé mi bolso y las carpetas que llevaba en el suelo, y le propiné un puñetazo en la mandíbula. De inmediato escupió sangre, y se escuchó un leve crack, como algo rompiéndose. Su camisa se había manchado de su propia sangre, que no paraba de gotear de su boca.

-¡Me has desencajado la mandíbula! -. Hizo el amago de volver hacia mí y golpearme, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande-. ¡Hija de las mil putas! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡La justicia estará de mi parte, lesbiana de mierda!

Pronto dejé de escucharle, pero no dejaba de insultarme. Me había metido en un lío, y no sabía cómo iba a salir de esto. Cage no sólo había aireado mi condición sexual, algo que seguía siendo un tabú para gran parte de la población; sino que había gritado a los cuatro vientos mi _desliz._ Estaba atada de pies y manos. Aun así, no me dejaría amedrentar.

* * *

Hacía años que no le veía. Ni tan siquiera sabía qué aspecto tendría. Pero cuando éramos niños nos habíamos jurado que siempre nos protegeríamos, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Éramos dos gamberros sin perdón, y sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro para protegernos mutuamente. Al resto del mundo parecíamos darle igual.

Roan Azgeda. La primera vez que lo vi me dio miedo, con ese ceño fruncido y los codos y rodillas pelados, montado en una bicicleta con aspecto de moto. Con el paso del tiempo, aprendí a ver la dulzura dentro de su rudeza.

-¿Lexa? -. Una voz ronca, de hombre hecho y derecho, me sacó de mis pensamientos. A mi lado había un hombre con el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta tras la cabeza, y parte suelto. Tenía cicatrices en ambas partes del rostro, como si fueran quemaduras ya curadas, y una barba que cubría sus mejillas y mentón-. ¿Lexa Woods?

Asentí con parsimonia, no podía creer que aquel chiquillo escuálido se había convertido en un hombretón como aquél que tenía delante de mí. Pero sí, era él.

-Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… -. Murmuré a la vez que levantaba la mano, llamando la atención del camarero para que nos sirviera una ronda de cervezas-. Ahora sí que das miedo, no cuando eras un crío.

-Práctica -. El camarero volvió, y nada más dejar las cervezas, Roan cogió la suya y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago-. ¿Qué o quién ha sido tan cruel contigo para que me busques después de tantos años?

Quizá no nos habíamos mantenido tan en contacto como nos habíamos prometido cuando niños, pero de alguna manera, nuestra amistad había sobrevivido a la separación de dos críos demasiado tercos como para admitir que se echaban de menos. Volver a verle fue como un soplo de aire fresco en medio del cruel mundo que me rodeaba, a excepción de Anya y Clarke.

No me guardé nada. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Podía ser información valiosa, el pudor no me serviría de nada si acababa entre rejas. Tenía que jugar todas mis cartas, aunque fuera al margen de la ley.

Roan no me juzgó, como había temido en un principio. Podía ver la molestia en sus ojos, en sus gestos… al principio. Poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que una inesperada animadversión por Cage salía por cada uno de sus poros.

-Sabía que no debía… pero no lo pude evitar -. En aquel momento, la cerveza me había desinhibido y todo me daba igual-. ¿Sabes cuántas veces intenté olvidarla, que no me afectara tanto? Pero ella volvía, una y otra vez, destrozando de un golpe todos los muros que interponía entre las dos. Me cansé de esconderme, Roan. Me cansé… de ser la buena, la perfecta.

-Y es sólo una cría… -. Una sonrisa burlona, aunque preocupada curvó sus labios. En aquel bar, en medio del ruido, nada importaba. Él iba a seguir su vida y yo la mía, pero Roan me protegería, y yo me sentía más segura que nunca. Quizá él no fuera suficiente, pero ya no estaba sola contra el mundo-. Qué habrá hecho para que te enamores hasta el alma de ella.

-Si te lo digo, ¿te reirás de mí?

-Intentaré que no. Pero no prometo nada.

-Ser una Gran Duquesa.

-Oh no. Otra vez no, Lexa -. Él era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, que conocía mi desmesurado amor por aquel libro. Era algo que ni tan siquiera Costia sabía, un secreto únicamente mío.

-Lo sé. Y esta vez es mucho peor -. Sonreí lacónica, agitando el vaso antes de darle un último trago y dejarlo vacío. Volví a llamar la atención del camarero, pagando poco después y despidiéndome de mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Los días siguientes fueron un no parar. Sentía la mirada de Roan en cada rincón de la ciudad, pero nunca lo encontraba. Cage no había vuelto al instituto, aquejado, supuestamente, por una estrepitosa caída que le lastimó un par de huesos. En su lugar, Dante ocupó el lugar de profesor de dibujo; no en vano, había sido el profesor antes que su hijo.

Éste me preguntó. Había sido la última en verle antes de la _caída_ , pero secundé la versión oficial. Dante parecía contento, se había conformado con la mentira. Pero yo no me sentía segura. Había cámaras en el aparcamiento, ¿y si se había grabado? Tal vez yo pecara por enamorarme de mujeres que me estaban prohibidas, pero él no había parado hasta conseguir que me enfadase, atacándome en mi propio orgullo. Aun así, la justicia seguía de su parte.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! ¿Os gusta Roan como policía? No os lo esperábais, eh... Otro que "deserves better" y yo se lo voy a dar.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Octavia no me había quitado ojo desde el fin de semana. Se preocupó cuando el lunes no fui a clase, el martes estuve prácticamente desconectada del resto del mundo y el miércoles seguía en mis trece. Me sentaba en clase, mirando por la ventana durante la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo nada. A lo sumo, pintorrequeaba mis apuntes con bocetos que parecían guiar mi mano sobre el papel.

El jueves, Octavia prácticamente me acorraló antes de entrar a clase.

-¿Cuándo demonios me vas a contar lo que pasa, Clarke? -. Inquirió, visiblemente molesta. Tenía su brazo derecho casi en mi cuello, en una pose amenazante para que no escapara.

-No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? -. Miró a su alrededor. Su grito había llamado la atención de los que andaban por el pasillo, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Octavia tenía una reputación un poco… agresiva, y nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella. Cosa que agradecí-. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Mi hermano, mi propio hermano casi…! -. Soltó una mueca de disgusto, como si le diese asco. No la culpaba-. ¿Crees que ahora le puedo ver como el buen hermano mayor que siempre ha sido? Si no llega a ser por Lincoln… no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Medité las posibles opciones. Podía mentir y contarle medias verdades, pero Octavia no era tonta. Tarde o temprano descubriría las verdaderas razones y eso haría que se enfadase conmigo y perdiéramos esta amistad que teníamos desde que éramos unas crías. Carraspeé y conseguí que me soltase.

-No puedo decírtelo aquí, es demasiado peligroso -. Había demasiadas cámaras, demasiada gente. Demasiados ojos y oídos como para arriesgarme a que el mundo supiera de quién estaba enamorada-. ¿Puedes esperar un día más? Si vas a saberlo después de todo… quiero que nos acompañe alguien más.

-¿Has montado una mafia?

Su particular broma me hizo reír, y al instante, su risa acompañó a la mía. Pero no duró mucho, pues el timbre sonó y tuvimos que entrar a clase. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Murphy y Raven ya pasaban de todo, entraban juntos a clase, cogidos de la mano e incluso de vez en cuando se besaban. Apenas un pico, un leve roce que les recordaba que estaban juntos a pesar de las adversidades de ambos. Al principio la gente se extrañó, pero poco a poco todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a su cauce. Ojalá lo que sentía por Lexa se aceptara de igual manera.

Pero no era así. Tenía que mantenerse en secreto. _Sólo un mes más, Clarke. Cuatro semanas._

-No. Estoy haciendo algo prohibido, con alguien a quien no tengo al alcance -. Octavia me miró con gesto de no entenderme. Llevé una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricié, aquel gesto la tranquilizaba, adormecía a la fierecilla que llevaba dentro sin saberlo-. No puedo decírtelo aquí, Octavia. No puedo arriesgarme.

-Está bien. Pero sólo por esta vez, Griffin.

Octavia no me quitó ojo durante todo el día, de una manera o de otra, siempre la pillaba mirándome. A veces resultaba siniestro, y un escalofrío recorría mi espalda de arriba abajo.

Sabía que no podía hacerlo sola. No podía enfrentarme a Octavia yo sola. A saber la reacción que podría tener, al fin y al cabo, Bellamy era su hermano. ¿Y si se ponía de su parte? Compartían sangre, y aunque fuéramos amigas desde pequeñas, jamás tendría una unión con ella como Bellamy la tenía. Aunque por otra parte, ella había sido testigo de lo que pasó en el bosque, y si no llega a ser por Lincoln… a saber qué habría pasado, qué habría hecho. Bellamy era mucho más fuerte que ella, y podría noquearla con un simple golpe. Estaba asustada, cada vez más. Y a veces, la presencia de Lexa en los pasillos o en el patio era de todo menos reconfortante. Porque, a pesar de estar a unos metros de mí, estaba tan lejos… Y yo la necesitaba, pero ella no podía estar conmigo. Era una tortura.

El único lugar donde me sentía a salvo de todo el instituto era, irónicamente, el aula de arte. Se me hacía extraño que Dante volviera a dar clase, me había hecho una imagen de él, encerrado en su despacho, disfrutando a solas de los cuadros y los dibujos, rodeado de papeles que le asustaban demasiado, de cuentas y reuniones que le aburrían. Pero verle impartiendo clase pronto se convirtió en algo más o menos normal. Era mucho más cercano que su hijo, y disfrutaba dando pinceladas sobre un lienzo como los demás, o incluso más. Cage no era un mal profesor, pero siempre parecía ajeno a lo que hacía, como si estuviera separado de nosotros por medio de una jaula de cristal: él era el héroe y nosotros fierecillas que destrozábamos sus preciosas obras de arte. Podía verlo, nos evaluaba constantemente, buscando cualquier fallo que pudiéramos tener. Dante no. Él amaba el arte como si le fuera la vida en ello.

* * *

Desde hacía una semana sentía que alguien me observaba, pero cuando me giraba para comprobarlo, no había nadie. Sentía a alguien detrás de mí, siguiendo mis pasos como si de una sombra se tratase. Había alguien que me llamaba la atención, un hombre de mediana edad con barba y el pelo largo, una mirada dura que a veces llegaba a asustar. Nunca le había visto, y encontrármelo en repetidas ocasiones cada vez que salía de casa… me parecía extraño. A veces estaba solo, otras veces le acompañaba un joven de más o menos su edad, moreno, con el pelo corto y ojos oscuros y achinados, y que solía llevar una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo en sus manos.

A lo mejor me estaba volviendo loca. Quizá sólo fueran forasteros que se habían mudado a Ton DC. Agité la cabeza, liberando mi mente de aquellos extraños pensamientos y me adentré en el parque que había cerca de mi casa, donde había quedado con Octavia… y Raven y Murphy. No me atrevía a hablar con ella a solas, temía que me culpabilizara del golpe a su hermano, de provocarle y que se volviera contra mí.

Cuando llegué, estaba sola. Me senté en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de una fuente de piedra. Hacía calor, por lo que un par de niños pequeños se habían metido en la fuente y se lanzaban agua a pesar de los gritos de sus madres. Tenían la ropa empapada, ya nada podían hacer, sólo resignarse. Giré la cabeza y lo vi, al chico ese que acompañaba al de la barba. Estaba rodeado de cosas de dibujo y yo no pude resistirme a acercarme a él.

-Me estás quitando el sol -. Murmuró él, con desgana. Levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento -. Me disculpé, haciéndome a un lado mientras observaba su dibujo. Eran los niños de la fuente-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Él no respondió, simplemente siguió dibujando mientras alzó los hombros. Tenía las manos llenas de pintura, o más bien de carboncillo. Pero no era únicamente negro, tenía una caja con cualquier color imaginable. Su mano se movía rápida, apenas rozando el papel. Y yo, aunque sólo estuviera mirando, disfrutaba como una niña pequeña. A veces sentaba bien estar en la otra parte, ser quien miraba y no quien dibujaba. Era extraño, pero reconfortante.

-¿A ti también te gusta dibujar? -. Inquirió, mientras cogía un trapo lleno de manchas y se limpiaba las manos como buenamente podía-. Me llamo Karevan, pero puedes llamarme Karev.

-Clarke -. Respondí mientras me daba la mano. Era grande y cálida, incluso áspera.

Tenía un rostro infantil, con el flequillo cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la frente. Karevan volvió a su dibujo, aunque no tan concentrado como antes. Se había mudado aquí hacía poco, poco más de dos semanas, y no conocía a nadie. Le gustaba dibujar, le hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, a mí también solía pasarme. Quizá con demasiada regularidad, el mundo desaparecía y sólo me quedaba sola con mi caballete o mi libreta, el tiempo pasaba volando y sólo un grito de mi madre, de Raven o una caricia de Lexa me hacían volver al mundo real.

-¡Rubia! -. La llamativa voz de Raven me sacó de mis pensamientos, con un sobresalto que podía acusarse incluso de infantil.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme -. Me levantó del suelo, sacudiéndome el pantalón de manera casi automática-. Supongo que volveré a verte por aquí, ¿no?

Karevan asintió, antes de volver a su dibujo.

Los tres estaban allí, mirándome con un gesto expectante. Bueno, Octavia rozaba la sorpresa, incluso el enfado. Se suponía que era una cita a solas, no acompañadas por la pareja sorpresa de la clase.

Nos fuimos al rincón más alejado del parque. Lejos de los columpios, de las fuentes, del lago e incluso de las pistas de fútbol y baloncesto. Sólo había árboles, asientos de piedra y silencio.

-¿Vas a hablar o voy a tener que sacarte la lengua? -. Amenazó Octavia, visiblemente impaciente.

En otro momento nos hubiéramos reído, los tres; incluso la presencia de Murphy se había hecho algo normal tras la cruel paliza que recibió, pero había gente que aún le rehuía. Por suerte, Octavia no era una de ellos.

-La noche de la gran tormenta, en mitad de la noche, corrí hasta tu casa -. No sabía por dónde demonios empezar, me daba pánico y vergüenza a partes iguales-. Bellamy estaba allí, solo. O eso creí. Nada más verle le besé.

La cara de Octavia hablaba por sí sola. Aquella sorpresa no era un gesto ensayado. Y la de los otros dos, tampoco. Pero claro, ellos conocían gran parte de la historia.

-Nos acostamos y al día siguiente me arrepentí, sabía que no debí haberlo hecho pero estaba tan… rota por dentro, que sólo se me ocurrió acudir a él. Me habían roto el corazón, y sólo pude pensar en él.

-¿Quién haría algo tan mezquino como eso?

-Lexa Woods.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?

-No -. Murphy respondió por mí. Eso hizo que la sonrisa socarrona desapareciera del rostro de Octavia-. ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí nosotros dos, Octavia? -. Inquirió señalándose a sí mismo y a Raven-. ¿Sabes quién fue la única, aparte de Clarke, que fue al hospital a verme cada día? Todos tenemos secretos aquí, secretos que no queríamos que salieran a la luz. Pero el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos, y lo que más deseamos, es lo que menos se cumple. Y son nuestros miedos quienes salen de nuestro subconsciente a amargarnos la existencia. Ah, no sólo eso. ¿Sabes quién me propinó la paliza? Cage Wallace. Bueno, él no. Unos matones que contrató porque estaba en el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Murphy siguió hablando, enlazando su vida con la mía. Cage, al tener acceso al aula de dibujo a su antojo, descubrió el dibujo y lo malinterpretó; aunque lo cierto era que había poco que malinterpretar. Pero su mente era tan retorcida, buscando beneficio propio, que empezó a hundirnos la vida a todos aquellos que éramos unos obstáculos para él. Murphy no fue más que un daño colateral, al estar en el lugar equivocado, pero era testigo de la crueldad de Cage para conseguir sus fines. Él ni tan siquiera era alumno suyo, pero no podía arriesgarse. ¿Y si se iba de la lengua? Todo su plan para conseguir el puesto de director se iría al carajo. Y por supuesto, estaba Lexa. ¿Por qué se había marchado así de la fiesta en Vancouver? Había desaparecido, porque él la había asustado. Allí había empezado todo.

-Y nos alejamos, ella me echó de su vida y me refugié, por una noche, en los brazos de Bellamy. Él me quería, eso me había dicho, pero yo no lo quería de esa manera. Pero él no dio su brazo a torcer, tuve que huir pero tu hermano es más rápido que yo -. Había estado mirando a la nada durante toda la narración, incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los tres. Murphy había sido golpeado por mi culpa, Raven casi perdió a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo y Octavia estaba siendo testigo de mis palabras acusando a su hermano-. El resto ya lo sabes, estabas allí.

La chica guardó silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Se quedó un rato mirándome fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Octavia podía dar miedo cuando quería, y en ese momento, me tenía acojonada. Era imposible leer su rostro, era una máscara impasible que no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Tal vez me estaba juzgando, tal vez se reía de mí, tal vez me estaba mandando a la mierda o tal vez planeaba matarme. O todo junto, a saber.

-No sé qué pensar. Necesito estar sola, Clarke. No me busques -. Dio un par de pasos, y luego se volvió-. Y vosotros dos, tampoco.

Asentí en silencio, con el corazón en un puño. Tanto Raven como Murphy me abrazaron, intentando devolverme el calor que me había abandonado tras abrirme a Octavia.

* * *

Cuando volví a casa esa noche, había alguien esperando en las escaleras. No podía ver quién era, pues llevaba una sudadera oscura con gorro, el cual le cubría la cabeza. Sólo cuando llegué a las escaleras, se dignó a levantar la cabeza.

Bellamy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tuviste suficiente con la hostia que te pegó Lincoln? -. Inquirí enfadada, aunque en realidad sentía miedo. No había nadie por la calle, y apenas podía defenderme. No quería volver a sentir el miedo que sentí el fin de semana pasado.

Bellamy se bajó la capucha, mostrando un enorme moratón en su mejilla, además de unas cuantas postillas en su nariz, su labio, su ceja y su mentón. Se levantó despacio, bajando uno a uno los escalones, con una lentitud pasmosa. A cada paso que daba, yo daba un paso atrás. Tenía que huir, pero no tenía dónde esconderme.

 _Lexa._

Pero no podía ponerla en peligro. Ella había arriesgado demasiado por mí.

-Me has roto el corazón, Clarke -. Su voz sonaba inusualmente fría, con toques metálicos y casi crueles. Sus ojos habían perdido la calidez que los caracterizaba-. Me has utilizado como a un trozo de carne. Te burlaste de mis sentimientos por ti.

-No -. Negué con la cabeza, casi había llegado a la mitad de la calle. Bellamy estaba en el límite de la acera-. Yo sólo… sólo quería olvidarla.

-Ah, que es una mujer -. Se cruzó de brazos, y sus músculos se marcaron en la tela de la sudadera-. ME UTILIZASTE PARA OLVIDARTE DEL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER. Sí, lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo… ¿qué tiene Lexa Woods que no tenga yo? Aparte de la anatomía, claro.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Y si…?

Hice el amago de buscar el móvil, pero al oír su voz me detuve.

-No, no ha sido Octavia, si eso es lo que piensas. ¿Crees que no puedo enterarme de las cosas por mí mismo? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

No lo soportaba más, así que eché a correr en medio de la noche. Apenas había gente en las calles, apenas había tráfico. Podía ver a Bellamy corriendo detrás de mí, pero un par de coches le retrasaron. Nunca en mi vida había pensado que la casa de Lexa estuviera tan lejos, y eso que nos separaban apenas dos manzanas la una de la otra. Sólo podía pensar en mover las piernas, levantar los pies del suelo y apoyar el otro, una y otra vez. Cuando vi su casa, me sentí en el mismísimo paraíso.

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa abre por favor! -. Aporreé la puerta, gritando su nombre cada vez más desesperada. Pero ella no parecía estar allí.

Bellamy apareció tras la esquina, y yo traté de esconderme; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me había visto, y yo había perdido toda esperanza. Estaba acorralada en el suelo, con las rodillas contra el pecho y los brazos rodeando las rodillas. La figura de Bellamy hizo su aparición, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, dirigiéndome una mirada fría y cruel.

Cerré los ojos, esperando cualquier golpe de su parte.

Pero nunca llegó nada.

En su lugar, oí un grito y un golpe, algo cayéndose al suelo. Abrí los ojos y vi a un hombre al que conocía bien, con el puño cerrado, en alto, interponiéndose entre Bellamy y yo.

Karevan.

-¿Qué? ¿No te han enseñado que a las mujeres no se les levanta la mano, imbécil? -. Dijo visiblemente enfadado, incluso asqueado. Se giró un par de segundos, lo suficiente para pedirme perdón con la mirada-. No, parece que no.

Bellamy se levantó e intentó golpearle, pero Karevan era más rápido que él. Demasiado rápido para alguien tranquilo a quien le encantaba dibujar. Golpeaba y apenas era golpeado, era rápido, ágil, con movimientos que casi parecían un baile. No tenía la rudeza de una pelea de barrio, al contrario que los golpes de Bellamy. Éste consiguió golpearle un par de veces, arañarle la mejilla; pero poco más. En cambio, Karevan le había dado repetidas veces en el estómago, en la pierna y en la cara.

-¿No te rindes? -. Preguntó entre jadeos, dando un par de pasos hacia el otro chico.

Bellamy parecía dudar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él y hacia mí, alternativamente. Finalmente se rindió, colocándose la capucha y echando a correr en dirección contraria. Entonces, Karevan se volvió hacia mí.

Volvía a ser el muchacho despreocupado y tranquilo que había conocido esa misma tarde en el parque.

-¿Quién eres?

-Es muy largo de contar. Pero antes, ¿qué tal si vamos en busca de Lexa?

No sé cómo acabé en un bar casi desierto rozando la medianoche. Karevan me había llevado hasta allí, contándome las verdaderas razones por las que él y Roan, el hombre de cabello largo y barba, estaban allí y siempre parecían estar alrededor. No quise creérmelo en un primer momento, pero no tenía razones para no creerle. Cage parecía ser más peligroso de lo que parecía, y esa noche, si no llega a ser por él… Bellamy habría hecho cualquier cosa conmigo. Sentí un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo sonar la pequeña campanilla que colgaba del quicio de la puerta. Allí estaba Lexa, tan informal que me hizo gracia al verla. Me abrazó casi como si le fuera la vida en ello, enterrando su cara en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando con fuerza mi cintura.

-Oh, gracias a los dioses que estás bien -. No se atrevía a soltarme, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Aunque sólo fuera el pulgar, no se atrevía a dejarme ir.

Lexa no vino sola, le acompañaba el hombretón que respondía al nombre de Roan. Lo cierto era que impresionaba, con esos brazos, esa voz y esa mirada que parecía querer cortarte por la mitad. Sin embargo, Lexa no parecía tenerle miedo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

El resto de la noche fue casi un borrón. Recordaba ir en coche, en el asiento de atrás, con el brazo protector de Lexa sobre mis hombros. En algún momento apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, y ella me besó la sien. Era tan cálida, tan suave… que no tardé en quedarme dormida. Dormida o evadida de la realidad, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en una cama que poco a poco empezaba a reconocer, con el cuerpo de Lexa a escasos centímetros del mío. Ella ya estaba despierta.

-¿Sabes lo bonito que es despertar con tu preciosa cara tan cerca? -. Aquello me hizo sonreír, no sabía que podía ser tan… cursi. Pero Lexa sacaba todo de mí, lo bueno y lo malo. Y lo peor de todo, era que no me importaba.

-Tal vez -. Me giré y quedé frente a frente con ella-. Es mi cara, ¿recuerdas? -. Negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan infantil? Pero me gustaba esa faceta de ella, una sin preocupaciones, mostrándose tal como era.

-Lexa -. Llamé su atención, a lo que ella me miró con un gesto cargado de preocupación-. ¿Me quieres?

No respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, empezó a besarme las mejillas, la nariz, los labios. Quedó tan cerca de mí que nuestros labios se rozaban. Se separó unos centímetros, y yo quise seguirla, pero una mano en mi pecho me impidió moverme. En ese momento, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Era tan preciosa que hipnotizaba.

-Yo te voy a querer siempre. Y si se acaba la gasolina, me muero.

 _¿Acaso se puede morir de amor? Sí, parece que sí. Porque fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Como una flecha atravesándome el pecho, pero incapaz de matarme. En ese momento, me sentía más viva que nunca. Viva, alegre y enamorada, entre los brazos de Lexa._

* * *

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, aparte de daros las gracias por aguantar esta tortura que supone el ir tan lento en la historia, la escritura tan pasional y visceral que me caracteriza y seguir esta historia desde el primer capítulo.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Dormir con Clarke se había ido convirtiendo en costumbre, y yo no podía quejarme. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su cuerpo cálido pegado contra mi pecho, a sus manos enredadas con las mías cada mañana. A su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello, a su voz ronca pidiéndome un beso de buenos días que yo no podía negarle.

Así que, en días como ése en los que Abby se quedaba en casa, la echaba de menos. La cama se me hacía demasiado grande para mí sola, y me despertaba fría, sintiéndome incompleta. Cuando me levantaba y me miraba al espejo, a veces sentía vergüenza de mí misma. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me comportase de una manera tan infantil? Era como una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, algo que ni tan siquiera Costia había conseguido. Claro que, en aquella época, yo me odiaba. Por ser un bicho raro, por no ser como el resto de las chicas, por no ser cómo se suponía que debía ser. Evadí aquel recuerdo y me fui a la ducha; apenas había amanecido, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Llegué temprano al instituto, y nada más hacerlo, mi día empezó a torcerse.

Allí estaba Cage, con una mueca de odio en su rostro, apoyado en la pared de piedra, al lado de las escaleras. Me saludó con la mano, un gesto infantil pero que estaba cargado de odio y resentimiento. Si hubiera podido, se hubiera abalanzado sobre mí, como un animal enjaulado en un circo romano. Porque al fin y al cabo, Cage no era más que eso: un animal salvaje con ganas de sangre. De mi sangre.

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria, aunque con continuas quejas acerca del calor. No les culpaba, estábamos a mediados de mayo, y en aquella época el calor apretaba. Les mantuve entretenidos lo mejor que pude, que pensaran en hechos históricos y que se divirtieran al mismo tiempo, y que dejaran de pensar en el calor que hacía que sus cuerpos se derritieran.

Sabía que no debía estar allí, pero por alguna razón, lo hice. Me escapé por el pasillo del almacén, hasta aquella parte del patio que solía estar desierta. Allí el edificio del instituto daba sombra a esas horas, y hacía una brisa que agradecía. Disfrutaba de la soledad casi tanto como Murphy, del silencio y poder pensar en mis cosas, o dejarme envolver por él y no pensar en nada en absoluto. Mas mi soledad no duró demasiado, pues cuando abrí los ojos, Cage estaba a un par de metros de mí, con su camisa blanca y su corbata intacta.

-¿Ya puedes hablar? ¿O necesitas de una pizarrita para comunicarte con el resto del mundo? -. Inquirí en tono burlón, esperando hacerle daño.

-Puedo hacer más cosas aparte de hablar, rata inmunda -. Contraatacó. Vaya, venía con armas nuevas-. ¿Creías que te habías deshecho de mí?

Ante sus provocaciones, no tuve más remedio que reír. Reír de forma irónica, porque no tenían gracia. Una parte de mí sí que le tenía miedo, estaba acojonada en realidad; porque sabía que había querido hacerle daño a Clarke y ella era mi debilidad, mi flaqueza convertida en una Gran Duquesa de cuento. Él lo sabía, y había intentado hacerle daño. Podía darme cuántos golpes quisiera, que yo me defendería. Pero Clarke… ella no. Ella era la única que me hacía sentir débil.

-¿Quieres otro puñetazo, imbécil?

Volvía a provocarme, estaba jugando con fuego. ¿Acaso quería volver a quemarse? Porque si era así, yo estaba más que dispuesta a prenderle fuego, que se consumiera hasta que se convirtiera en cenizas y no quedase nada de él.

-Nos ha salido peleona la depravada -. Murmuró con su lengua viperina, mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio-. Estoy a un paso de arruinarte la vida. Si tan solo te apartaras y me dejaras vía libre para tener lo que es mío…

-¿Haces todo esto sólo para conseguir el puesto de director? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? -. No tenía palabras para describirlo, rozaba la estulticia y la crueldad hasta límites insospechados. No sentía empatía por nadie, nada le importaba: sólo él y su cometido.

Le dejé allí, regodeándose en su propio triunfo. No podía mirarle a la cara, no podía escuchar su risa. Me sentía mareada, y hasta que no me perdí en medio de viejas carpetas y estanterías llenas de libros, no me sentí libre.

* * *

Nunca se me había dado bien envolver regalos, por mucho empeño que le pusiera siempre terminaba siendo un desastre. No se me daban bien las manualidades, me ponía nerviosa y aquello no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Así que cuando tuve el regalo perfecto para Clarke, puse todo mi empeño en no perder la paciencia y que aquel rato pasara rápido. Tardé más de lo esperado, pero había valido la pena. Me dejé caer en la silla, apartando poco después el papel de regalo sobrante, el celo y las tijeras. Ah… parecía una adolescente con aquellas cosas en la mano.

Pero me dio igual. Simplemente alcé los hombros al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, disculpándome por mis propios pensamientos. Llevaba una camisa blanca, de tejido fino, con las mangas hasta los codos. Tenía lunares pequeños por todas partes, y eso era lo que más adoraba de esa camisa. Unos vaqueros rojos, un rojo oscuro, tostado; no me gustaban los colores brillantes, mi alma era demasiado oscura como para regodearme en los colores cálidos y llamativos. Me dejé el pelo suelto, con ondas, cayendo en cascada por mi espalda. Me sentía rara, como si por un momento, no fuese yo. Clarke había visto cada faceta mía, desde la más infantil a la más cruel. La que se derrumbaba y la que no se dejaba amedrentar. ¿Cómo podía, aún, causar este efecto en mí? Quizá no la conocía hasta lo más profundo de su alma; sólo había raspado la superficie. Era una completa desconocida para mí, y aun así… no hacía más que echar abajo todas y cada una de mis barreras.

No podía mentirme a mí misma: tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de quererla tanto que temía perderla. Sí, resultaba irónico, pero era lo que sentía. Dejarme arrastrar por la imagen que tenía de ella, aunque repleta de matices. Pero también había algo… algo que me gritaba en sueños, en momentos en los que me abstraía del mundo y no había nada ni nadie más que yo. Y veía otro mundo, un mundo hecho pedazos, salvaje y casi inhabitable. Y allí estaba ella, mirándome desafiante y a la vez con miedo, como si quisiera lanzarse a mi cuello y degollarme, y a la vez… fuese incapaz, algo la detenía. Como si nos conociéramos de una vida pasada, de otro universo. Y en aquella vida, en aquel universo, nos separasen de la forma más vil y cruel posible.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación. ¿Ya se había hecho tan tarde? Con sigilo, fui hasta la puerta y abrí, encontrándome con un silencioso Murphy guiando a una Clarke con los ojos vendados. El chico me dedicó una de sus extrañas sonrisas, a la que respondí como buenamente pude. En aquel momento, sólo tenía ojos para Clarke. Con aquel vestido blanco, el cabello suelto y su infantil y despreocupada pose, parecía una de las ninfas de Apolo.

Murphy cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo más en silencio que pudo. Clarke seguía de pie en mi recibidor, ajena a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Claro que ella no era consciente del… engaño que le habíamos hecho pasar, para poder prepararle una sorpresa por su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

-¿Murphy? ¿Hemos llegado ya? -. Preguntó a la nada, sin moverse.

Por un momento temí que se quitase la venda y me arruinase la sorpresa, pero sus manos no se alzaron en ningún momento. Seguía inmóvil, mirando al frente casi como si de una estatua se tratase. _Una hermosa estatua_ , mejor dicho.

Mis manos temblaban. Qué ironía del destino. Pero Clarke siempre lograba que me sintiese así, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer de un momento a otro. Finalmente di dos pequeños pasos hacia ella, quedando separadas apenas unos centímetros. Olía a algo dulce, mezclado con almizcle. Cerré los ojos, dejándome embriagar por su olor, envalentonándome para algo tan simple como deshacer el nudo que le impedía disfrutar de las maravillas del mundo. Con un suave tirón lo deshice, y sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, quedándose sorprendida al verme allí.

-Hola, Clarke -. Musité, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

La chica parecía estar desubicada, como si no reconociera donde estaba. Durante un instante me enfadé, ¿cómo era posible que no reconociera mi casa? Pero luego lo dejé pasar, a saber qué habrían hecho Murphy, Raven y Octavia para mantenerla alejada de esta sutil e inesperada sorpresa.

-Te has compinchado con ellos -. Fue lo único que dijo, entre el odio, la sorpresa y la felicidad más absoluta. Y yo no tuve más remedio que asentir, sintiéndome culpable-. Los voy a matar. Pero antes… quiero disfrutar contigo. Porque era lo que más deseaba para mi cumpleaños.

Cogí su mano y la llevé hasta el salón. Había organizado una cena sencilla, de esas que te hacían olvidar el mundo que te rodeaba y a la vez te seguías sintiendo una persona normal. Además, sabía que Clarke no aceptaría otra cosa. Así que entre velas, la luz tenue del salón, música clásica y anécdotas por partes de ambas, la noche fue dando paso a la madrugada, y con ello, el cumpleaños de Clarke.

-Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas, que casi las aborreces -. Me arrodillé frente a ella, tendiéndole el regalo que tanto me había costado envolver-. Pero te gustará.

-No tenías por qué haberlo hecho -. Empezó a romper el papel con cuidado, como si supiera mi tormento de aquella tarde-. Oh dioses -. Su sonrisa bastaba para que el corazón se me volviese loco, así que cuando se inclinó y me abrazó sin previo aviso, no supe cómo reaccionar. Estaba temblando, no sabía si era porque lloraba, porque reía o porque aquellos simples carboncillos y el bloc de dibujo era algo demasiado suyo como para aceptarlo como regalo-. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan… tan…?

-¿Perfecta? -. Sabía que aquella no era la palabra, pero tenía que sacarla de su atasco fuera como fuera. Y lo hice, porque me dio un suave golpe en el hombro, el que no llevaba tatuado, y luego me besó.

Había añorado sus labios durante toda la semana, durante toda la cena. Tenerlos tan cerca y sin embargo, no poder acercarme. Así que cuando sus labios buscaron los míos, no pude resistirme. Me drenaba la poca voluntad que me quedaba con su mera presencia, y me dejaba hacer como un animalillo enjaulado.

-Ha sido Karev, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Parecías tan absorta con su dibujo, con sus carboncillos… que tuve que hacerlo. Además -. Cogí su barbilla y giré su rostro para que quedase mirando a la pared del fondo, donde había colgado el retrato que había hecho de mí-, cada vez que miro ese cuadro sólo puedo pensar en lo maravillosa que eres. No sólo a nivel artístico, porque… sólo con una simple mirada te quedas absorto mirándolo; sino… tú, simplemente tú, Clarke. He visto casi cada una de tus facetas, la más fuerte y la más débil, la más odiosa y la más cariñosa, la infantil y la adulta. Y aun así… te tengo miedo. No sé cómo, pero te tengo miedo. Hace mucho tiempo que no le entrego mi corazón a nadie, y temo equivocarme.

-Lexa, es suficiente -. En algún momento, habíamos acabado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra que nos protegía del frío suelo de mármol. El brazo de Clarke descansaba sobre mi pecho, haciéndome cosquillas con los dedos. Recorría mi cuello, mis clavículas y parte de mi pecho. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello, sobre el punto donde latía el pulso-. Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, no voy a romperte el corazón. Tu corazón está a salvo conmigo, tú estás a salvo conmigo. ¿Acaso has olvidado tu metáfora?

No, no podía olvidarla. Aunque no era mía, pero eso era un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba. Me dejé querer, olvidándome del resto del mundo excepto de Clarke. Era preciosa, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y me odié a mí misma por haberla hecho sufrir durante semanas, sin razón. Ojalá pudiera volver hacia atrás, rehacer mis errores y evitar todo el dolor que le causé. Pero yo no era la dueña del tiempo, yo no era nadie. Y sin embargo, entre sus brazos me sentía la reina del mundo.

* * *

Me costó dejarla marchar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El trato fue sólo una noche, y lo cumplí. En cuanto el sol se alzó en el horizonte la mañana siguiente, Murphy volvió por Clarke, dejándome sola el resto del día, del fin de semana.

-Vais a hacer que me suba el azúcar -. Murmuró el muchacho con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta. Mantenía un gesto cansado, como de hastío; pero era tan exagerado que no costaba diferenciar que se trataba de simple teatro.

-¿No te gustan las cosas dulces, John? -. Intervino Clarke, con un toque burlón en su voz. Llevaba mi regalo en sus manos, despidiéndose de mí con un escueto beso-. Raven dice que te encantan las tortitas rellenas de chocolate.

-Maldita chivata -. Se quejó el castaño, mientras buscaba las llaves de la moto en su bolsillo.

No pude oír mucho más, pero podía augurar una guerra entre los tres, cada uno defendiendo su propio terreno. Se me hacía tan raro ver a Murphy rodeado de gente… no parecía ni tan siquiera él, perdía aquel gesto de hastío que tanto le caracterizaba e incluso se permitía hacer bromas. Tal vez no fuera tan mal muchacho como parecía.

El resto del día pasó como un borrón, algo que apenas merecía ser recordado. Rodeada de trabajos, de exámenes, de las lecciones de las últimas semanas de curso. Guerras, descubrimientos, muertes históricas y hechos que merecen ser recordados por las nuevas generaciones. Pero no podía parar de pensar en las amenazas de Cage. Ya ni tan siquiera se escondía, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hundirme, aunque estuviéramos rodeados de gente, la aprovechaba. Yo hacía caso omiso, pero día tras día, empezaba a cansarme, a dejarme vencer. Era como recibir una paliza a diario, como el castigo de Prometeo por regalarle el fuego a los hombres: cuando me volvía fuerte, él atacaba de nuevo, hasta hacerme desvanecer.

Mas no era únicamente eso, sus continuas vejaciones que nadie parecía ver, sino Clarke. Me tenía atrapada entre sus amenazas y sus bazas, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Roan y Karev nos mantenían a salvo de ese desgraciado y de Bellamy, pero aún tenía algo en su poder que podía hundirme para siempre.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe? Nadie debía ver ese dibujo, nadie excepto yo. Y sin embargo… Fueron sus ansias de poder las que le llevaron a ello, y poco (o nada) le importaba quién se le pusiera por delante. Así había hecho conmigo, así había hecho con Murphy… y tal vez incluso con su padre. O tal vez Dante era feliz en su ignorancia. Cage era muy suyo, no permitía apenas que nadie se le acercase ni que tocase sus cosas, siempre se mantenía alejado de los demás, a no ser que fuera completamente necesario acercarse. ¿Acaso no era plausible que planease toda esta batalla personal en la sombra, a escondidas de su padre? Sería lo más normal, alejado de todos, organizando en la sombra y eliminando a todo escollo hasta su objetivo.

Pasé la tarde con Anya y Roan, aunque apenas se conocían de un par de semanas, parecía que habían congeniado bien. Así que entre cervezas, dardos, unas cuantas partidas de billar y sobre todo, sin un ápice de vergüenza, me olvidé de todos los problemas que se me avecinaban. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, me había permitido demasiada diversión en muy poco tiempo. Y la amenaza de Cage no hacía más que crecer.

Me obligué a mí misma a encerrar mis preocupaciones en algún lugar de mi cabeza, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. No quería preocupar a Anya, sabía lo que iba a pasar si se enteraba… o quizá no. Podía enfadarse conmigo y darle la razón a Cage, al fin y al cabo era lo más lógico; o podía ponerse de mi parte, llevaba siendo mi amiga desde prácticamente el primer instante en que pisé el instituto, y desde entonces no nos habíamos separado. Pero Clarke era un problema, un problema con nombre y apellidos, y podía hundirme. Lo sabía, al igual que Roan. Le pedí que no dijera nada, y por si algo se caracterizaba, era por su discreción y silencio.

Al llegar a casa, flanqueada por Roan, había alguien esperándome. En un primer instante Roan me apartó y se interpuso entre aquel desconocido y yo. Pero no podía ser Bellamy, no podía haber perdido tanto músculo en apenas un par de semanas. Ni su pelo podía haber crecido tanto.

-Roan, espera -. Llamé su atención, alargando el brazo para que me permitiera acercarme. En ese momento el desconocido alzó la cabeza, y ambos nos llevamos una sorpresa: ni tan siquiera era un chico. Era Octavia Blake.

-¿Podemos hablar? -. Inquirió la muchacha, sin levantarse de los escalones.

Asentí en silencio, rogando con la mirada a Roan para que se marchara. Sabía que no iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo, la chiquilla compartía apellido con Bellamy, ¿y si se había valido de ella para acercarse? Se quedaría por los alrededores, no se fiaba de ella; a pesar de que en sus ojos no había muestra alguna de mentira.

La invité a pasar y cerré la puerta en cuanto ambas estuvimos dentro. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el cuadro, en el retrato de Clarke. Se acercó a él, bajándose la capucha poco a poco. Parecía hipnotizada, absorta por los trazos.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -. Se giró hasta mí, a unos cuantos metros de ella. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, cómo actuar. Nuestro secreto cada vez estaba más diluido, cada vez más gente sabía lo que había pasado y todo amenazaba con derrumbarse.

-Vienes a reprocharme la paliza a Bellamy, ¿verdad? -. Me había rendido. Ya podía despedirme de un futuro con Clarke en el que fuera feliz. Todo volvía a teñirse de negro-. No te culpo. Es tu hermano.

-Me da igual que lo sea. Se ha convertido en un verdadero estúpido -. Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Acaso le estaba dando la espalda a Bellamy, a su propio hermano, a su propia sangre? Pero su mirada no daba motivo de duda: estaba enfadada y decidida-. Hace unas semanas, me hubiera puesto de su parte. Es mi hermano, sí. Pero he visto cosas que no me gustan, Bellamy ha hecho cosas que me parecen degeneradas y crueles. Y son las que me han hecho cambiar de idea.

Parecía que Octavia tenía mucho que contar. Todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había oído. Ya no era una chiquilla, aunque sus padres y su hermano siguieran tratándola como una. Sabía defenderse sola, sabía sacarse las castañas del fuego y no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera. Durante un rato, dejé que ella hablara, contándome todo de lo que había sido testigo. La brutalidad de Bellamy, su cambio de actitud. La llamada de Clarke en mitad de la nada, cuanto tuvieron que alejarla de su hermano. Aquella en la que sólo quería oír mi voz y nada más, porque le tranquilizaba y era lo que más necesitaba. Me necesitaba y yo no podía estar con ella. Al igual que unas semanas atrás, cuando Karev se interpuso entre Bellamy y ella. Yo no estaba allí para defenderla, volvía a necesitarme y yo volvía a estar lejos.

-No tienes que hacer esto sola, Lexa -. En aquel momento, en el que estaba a punto de derrumbarme, era incapaz de ver a Octavia como una simple chiquilla. Y sabía que no volvería a hacerlo-. Lo has intentado ¿y qué has obtenido a cambio? Nada. Que Clarke te odie.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡El mundo está en nuestra contra!

-Tal vez, pero hay testigos -. No sé en qué momento una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para hacerla desaparecer. Estaba demasiado cansada de todo-. Raven, Murphy, tus amigos los policías. Estoy yo. Sé que… bueno, sería muy raro que fuésemos amigas, dado que no puedo verte más allá de dar clase y disfrutar con ello. Pero después de ver el cambio de Bellamy, de ser testigo de su rudeza y estupidez y ver cosas como ésas -. Señalando el cuadro que había llamado su atención-, sé de qué lado estoy. Sé que la sangre tira mucho y sufriré por Bellamy, pero las cosas que ha hecho me parecen inconcebibles, casi imperdonables.

Había encontrado una aliada en Octavia. Me permití llorar, coger aire antes de la tormenta. No sabía cuándo Cage sacaría todas sus armas para hundirme, pero estaba segura de algo: no estaba sola. Y tal vez, mi futuro con Clarke no parecía tan utópico. Tal vez podía ser real. Algún día.

* * *

 **Las cosas se complican, al parecer. El fin de curso se acerca y con ello todo los secretos que cada uno ha mantenido durante meses.**

 **No soy mucho de dedicatorias, pero creo que por una vez me puedo permitir una. Apoyo, this is for you. He estado tentada de poner el "for my people" porque bueno, la vena Clarke a veces se me vuelve rebelde y me controla, pero yo soy más fuerte. Eso sí, comparte.**

 **Qué mal se me dan estas cosas.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

Apenas quedaba una semana de clase, con todos sus exámenes que tanto nos aterrorizaban acechando a la vuelta de la esquina, y yo no podía estar más nerviosa. Por una vez no eran los exámenes, tampoco el miedo a que nos separaríamos y rara vez volveríamos a vernos y a tratarnos como hacíamos ahora. Tenía la sensación de que, de todos mis compañeros de clase, sólo me llevaba un puñado para el resto de mi vida, gran parte de los que aquí había eran meros conocidos con los que llevaba compartiendo clase años. Pronto quedarían en el olvido, tan pronto como pisara la universidad y me impregnara de aquello que deseaba estudiar.

Pero aparte de mi futuro, había algo más que me preocupaba. En apenas dos semanas dejaría de vivir en la sombra, y aquello que sentía por Lexa dejaría de estar prohibido. Ella no sería más mi profesora y no habría leyes que nos separasen. Tener que dejar de quererla en la oscuridad, en la clandestinidad de su casa. Era algo tan utópico… pero que estaba deseando que se hiciera realidad.

Era lunes, y por extraño que pareciera, llegué pronto a clase. Quizá tener historia a primera hora hizo que mi reloj biológico funcionase a las mil maravillas, convirtiéndome en una estudiante modelo que hacía buenas migas con los profesores. Me senté en mi pupitre, en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Los niños de la secundaria tenían clase de gimnasia a esa hora, estaban sentándose en las gradas y formando pequeños grupos y charlando entre sí. Aquella visión me hizo recordar la inesperada visita de Octavia, apenas un rato antes de mi inesperada cita con Lexa.

 _Me hubiera esperado a cualquier otra persona, pero no, quien me esperaba tras la puerta no era otra que Octavia Blake. La misma que me había alejado de los brazos de su encolerizado hermano, la misma que me había acosado hasta saber qué me pasaba, la misma que se había encerrado en sí misma durante días. Simplemente allí estaba, con el cabello suelto y las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome impasible._

 _-Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a volver -. Murmuró, alzando los hombros; y con ello, borrando de un plumazo toda la tensión que se había interpuesto entre ambas._

 _-Tú nunca me dejarías sola, Blake -. No pude resistirme. Di un paso largo y la abracé, enterrando la cara en su cuello y apretándola con fuerza contra mí. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba en mi vida, no podía conciliar una vida sin ella. Octavia había estado ahí en cada recuerdo que conservaba: riendo conmigo, haciendo travesuras conmigo, enseñándome a montar en bicicleta, haciendo castillos de arena… Nos habíamos criado juntas, y durante aquellos días, me aterrorizó la idea de perderla-. Te he echado de menos, O._

 _-Yo también -. Admitió, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándome fijamente-. Y ahora, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o vas a ser una mala anfitriona?_

 _Le di un golpecito en el hombro, invitándola a pasar. Mi madre estaba encerrada en su despacho, con montañas y montañas de casos clínicos que revisar y que pronto empezaría a nublarle el juicio. No podía entender cómo era capaz de trabajar tanto, pero no la culpaba. Desde que murió mi padre, se refugió en su trabajo y ahora no se podía permitir bajar el ritmo. Ni tan siquiera Kane lo había conseguido, así que poco a poco, ambos nos fuimos alejando y la dejamos sola con sus queridos casos._

 _Entramos en mi habitación, estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía el armario abierto, un montón de ropa sobre la cama y varias cajas de zapatos por el suelo. No sabía qué me pasaba, simplemente era una cena a la que Murphy y Raven me habían invitado, asegurándome de que vendría alguien más para que no fuera tan violento, pero no me habían querido decir quién. Ni tan siquiera se habían dignado a darme ninguna pista, y eso no hacía otra cosa que ponerme más y más nerviosa._

 _Octavia llegó al escritorio como buenamente pudo, sentándose en la silla y mirándome fijamente. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato; esperaba que ella dijese algo, pero no abría la boca en absoluto. Eso me puso aún más nerviosa._

 _Así que me di la vuelta y empecé a buscar algo para esta noche. No hacía frío, casi estábamos en junio y hacía calor; pero las noches aún podían ser frescas, y yo odiaba el frío. Tenía casi una decena de camisas sobre la cama: blancas, oscuras, de manga corta, larga, por los codos, finas, cómicas… ¿Pantalón, falda, o tal vez un vestido? No sabía por qué decidirme, y el tiempo se me agotaba._

 _-Me gusta el vestido blanco, el que parece sacado de una película griega -. Comentó Octavia, quien de repente estaba a escasos centímetros de mí y ya alzaba el vestido para colocármelo sobre la ropa-. Mírate al espejo, anda._

 _Sin rechistar le hice caso, y lo cierto era que tenía razón. Parecía una niña rica, de esas que tenían multitud de esclavos y podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo._

 _Me mantuvo pensando en nada hasta que alguien llamó al timbre. No sabía por qué, pero estaba nerviosa, más de lo habitual. Cuando mi madre me llamó, Octavia me acompañó hasta abajo y una vez Murphy se encargó de ponerme el casco ya que no se fiaba de mi mínima capacidad para ello (eso, unido a que llevaba los ojos vendados) se despidió de ambos con un escueto abrazo._

 _No iba a mentir, la había echado de menos. No en vano, era mi mejor amiga. Pero aún tenía miedo de que se alejase de mí, que me dejase en medio de la nada y se volviera contra mí. Al fin y al cabo, Bellamy era su hermano, y la sangre tiraba mucho. Sin embargo, tenía las suficientes razones como para que su parentesco jugara a favor del muchacho._

 _Tenía miedo, por todas partes. El mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, y yo no hacía no hacía más que enamorarme más y más de Lexa._

Un golpe en la mesa me hizo volver a la realidad. Raven, cómo no. ¿Acaso conocía el significado de la palabra "tranquilidad"? Porque en ese momento, me hacía pensar que no lo conocía en absoluto.

-Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad? -. Se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando la camiseta que llevaba, dejándose arrastrar sobre la silla en un penoso teatro. Yo había girado la cara, cerrando los ojos producto de la vergüenza-. Te has reído. ¡Te has reído, Griffin! Eso cuenta como disculpa aceptada.

-¡Qué dices! -. Alcé una mano, llegando a su mejilla para que se apartara de mí. A veces, Raven podía ser _muy_ persuasiva-. Todavía me lo estoy pensando. Anda, tira a su asiento no vaya a ser que me dé por torturarte con un clip de dieciocho formas distintas.

-No eres Ziva David, Clarke -. Dijo en tono burlón, casi despectivo. Pero conservaba su gracia tan característica de ella, esa continua exageración-. Si no sabes ni dar una simple voltereta, ¿cómo vas a ser la mejor agente del Mossad?

-Por la gloria y gracia del Séptimo -. Respondí, intentando sonar lo más insoportable y pedante posible.

Raven rodó los ojos, volviendo a su asiento. En ese instante, Lexa cruzó la puerta; y con ello, todos los que estaban en el pasillo volvieron casi como de una estampida se tratara. ¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde? Debí de encerrarme en mí misma mucho tiempo, pero ya me daba igual. Lexa empezó a dar clase y yo desconecté de todo lo que me rodeaba, excepto de su voz. Se le notaba cansada, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche, o casi toda la noche. Aun así, logró salir airosa de la clase, o tal vez todos estaban tan ciegos que no veían más allá de sus narices.

Quise ir tras ella, pero reaccioné demasiado tarde. Pike estaba apostado en la puerta, impidiendo que nadie saliera de clase sin su permiso. Tuve que volver sobre mis pasos, fingir que nada pasaba y tratar de concentrarme en las soporíferas clases de Pike, aguantando su agrio carácter y su forma casi troglodita de tratarnos. Estaba deseando perderle de vista, tener que dejarle de tratarle con respeto, para siempre.

A la hora del descanso, Octavia llamó mi atención y nos alejamos del grupo. Raven y Monty apenas se dieron cuenta de ello, estaban tan enfrascados en sus cartas que el resto del mundo desaparecía para ellos; Finn estaba perdido por ahí, tratando de impresionar a las chicas con sus manualidades imposibles, y Raven y Murphy estaban demasiado entretenidos con un libro sobre motos. Así que ninguno notó mi ausencia, o al menos, supieron fingir.

-He hablado con Lexa -. Octavia a veces pecaba de directa. Mi reacción tuvo que ser exagerada, debido a su sonrisa de disculpa y su mano sobre mi espalda. Agradecí el calor de su mano, pues en ese instante sentí que el poco que me quedaba me abandonada para no volver-. Lo siento, sabes que no soporto dar rodeos.

Se mantuvo callada durante un rato, con su mano en mi espalda, subiendo y bajando sin parar. Me reconfortaba, poco a poco fui recuperando el color y la voz.

-Bellamy es mi hermano, sí; pero se ha comportado como un capullo. Se me hizo raro verla como una persona normal, ¿sabes? A Lexa, me refiero -. Sí, yo había pasado por algo similar-. Le conté todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había visto.

-¿También…?

-Sí. ¿Por qué tendría que callármelo? -. En ese instante, me sentí culpable. Sabía que no era culpa mía, que todo se debía a la obsesión que Bellamy tenía conmigo; pero yo no quería que ella lo supiera, me moría de vergüenza-. He visto el dibujo, Clarke. Es… no sé cómo explicártelo, Clarke. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la autora.

Octavia no calló en todo el descanso. Prácticamente me contó toda la vida de Lincoln, y por una parte, lo agradecí. Cuando había visto a Lexa esta mañana sabía que algo iba mal, y quise ir tras ella, pero era como si se la hubiera llevado el viento. Salí corriendo hasta la sala de profesores, que estaba prácticamente al lado de mi clase. Aquel pasillo estaba, en teoría, vetado para los alumnos, pero me dio igual. No la vi allí, tampoco en la cafetería ni en el patio. El único lugar que se me ocurría que podía estar era en la sala de arte; con el tiempo, se había convertido en su refugio, pero no me atreví a ir allí. Tenía miedo de Cage, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Si había sido capaz de mandar que pegaran a Murphy… ¿qué podía hacer conmigo? Lo que quisiera, y yo no podría defenderme.

* * *

Nada más escuchar el timbre que daba fin a la última clase, subí corriendo al aula de dibujo. No me equivoqué, Lexa estaba allí. Estaba sentada en uno de los ventanales, mirando a la lejanía. Estaba preciosa. Incluso con aquella mirada melancólica y profundamente triste, como si le hubieran arrancado hasta el más mínimo ápice de felicidad. Cuando giró su mirada hacia mí, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Había estado llorando, no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, cansados y abatidos, sin fuerzas ya para aguantar un asalto más.

Dejé caer la mochila al suelo y corrí hacia ella, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin muestra alguna de rechazo. En ese momento me necesitaba casi tanto como yo necesité a alguien cuando el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, o quizá más. Porque ella apenas me conocía en aquel entonces; y ahora, sentía que era incapaz de imaginarme mi vida sin Lexa en ella.

-Anya lo sabe, Clarke -. Murmuró en medio de su tristeza, en una tregua que los sollozos le permitieron-. Y ahora me odia, ¿lo sabías? Me odia y te odia, porque nos embarcamos en una locura como ésta sin mediar las consecuencias.

En ese momento, la odié. Anya Forrest, la misma que se había convertido en el pilar que la mantuvo cuerda cuando Costia murió, abandonándola porque se había enamorado de mí. Qué curioso, qué vuelta de tuerca tan fría y cruel. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiase de parecer tan fácilmente, cuando había sido testigo de todo lo que había sufrido desde la muerte de Costia? No tenía lógica; y yo se la buscaba, me rebané los sesos buscando una explicación, pero era imposible. No podía buscar algo en un lugar donde sencillamente no existía.

Yo no era Costia, lo sabía. Me había costado entenderlo, aprender a vivir con su recuerdo en una parte del corazón de Lexa. Había aprendido a ser respetuosa con su recuerdo, a admirarla casi tanto como Lexa lo hizo, o tal vez incluso más. Hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que me hubiera encantado conocerla, ver cómo era y cómo con un simple gesto como una sonrisa o un casto beso era capaz de devolver la razón al mundo de Lexa, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido. Yo no era más que una mera espectadora, alguien ajeno a su existencia; alguien que se sentaba en una butaca a ver una película que sabía que tarde o temprano me rompería el corazón, porque conocía su final demasiado bien. Una película de la que yo era la segunda parte, y que aún se estaba grabando.

Me dejé guiar hasta su casa, otra vez. Era como si los pies se me movieran solos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. O que yo me había convertido en una autómata sin razón y sólo obedecía a las órdenes de Lexa. Cualquier cosa que ella me dijera, yo lo haría, sin rechistar. No había emoción alguna en mi pecho; sentía que, de alguna manera, me había arrancado el corazón y se lo había dado a ella, para permitirle seguir viva después de la traición de Anya.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, me permití acoger su cuerpo entre mis brazos y que volviera a llorar. No me importaba acabar con la camiseta mojada por sus lágrimas, entonces lo habría hecho bien. Se habría vaciado, se habría quedado sin lágrimas y sin nada por lo que llorar. Sólo estaría yo, mis brazos y mis labios.

La tumbé en el sofá, sentándome en el suelo a su lado. Su mano derecha se agarraba con fuerza a las mías, como si temiera que de repente, desapareciera. No la podía culpar de nada, era lo que Anya había hecho; por mi culpa. Así que sólo me quedé allí, en silencio, vigilando su sueño.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Tal vez hubieran pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas; no me di cuenta de cómo el día avanzaba, tampoco me importaba demasiado. No tenía por qué volver a casa, mi madre trabajaba esa noche. Y además, Lexa me necesitaba. No me atrevía a dejarla sola.

-¿Estás mejor? -. Inquirí sentándome en el borde del sofá, apartando su larga melena de la cara. En ese momento pude ver el enorme tatuaje de su espalda, el de las llamas negras que ardían sobre su piel. _Son llamas. Siempre le he tenido miedo al fuego. No… no sé muy bien por qué_ , había dicho, pero nada más. Y aquellas palabras que había en medio del fuego, seguía siendo un misterio para mí-. ¿Qué significa? -. Me atreví a preguntar, esperando que, esta vez, me respondiese-. _Ai hod yu in_ , quiero decir.

Lexa se levantó lentamente, deshaciéndose de la fina camiseta y del sujetador antes de que fuera consciente de ello. Mi mano izquierda recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, repasando cada una de las llamas de aquel oscuro incendio que nunca se apagaba. Besé su hombro, su mejilla, y cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarme, también sus labios. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, y apoyé la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello.

-Te quiero -. Murmuró, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Como si todo lo que nos rodease fuese el vacío, una oscuridad de la que no lograba ver el fondo-. Eso es lo que significa.

-¿Costia?

-No, ella nunca lo supo. Era mi secreto, algo mío y de nadie más.

Pude notar cómo su corazón empezaba a latir rápido, de la misma manera que cuando algo lograba ponerme nerviosa. Rápido y fuerte, martilleando contra sus costillas, gritando en silencio. Entonces oí un sollozo, algo tan tenue que creí que lo había soñado, o tal vez fuese el viento. Pero no, era ella; se había vuelto a rendir al dolor y al vacío que la marcha de Anya le había provocado.

Empecé a besar su cuello, su espalda. Quería recordarle que yo estaba allí, que no pensaba abandonarla. No podría hacerlo, de todas maneras. Ella había logrado que le diese mi corazón, sin reservas; y no podía alejarme. Me tenía completamente a su merced, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Y sin embargo… no lo hacía.

-Tengo miedo de perderte -. Murmuró entre besos y suspiros, entre lágrimas y perlas de sudor bajo las sábanas. Sus manos recorrían gentilmente mi cuerpo, al compás de sus labios y su mirada atenta y temerosa. Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi abdomen, y su respiración tranquila y sosegada me hacía cosquillas sobre la piel-. Tengo miedo a perderte como a todos aquellos a los que he querido. Estoy sola, Clarke. No me queda nadie en el mundo, y ahora… Cage me quiere separar de ti.

Su voz estaba tan rota, tan rendida… Quise llorar, pero no podía. Por una vez, yo tenía que ser la fuerte de las dos. Acaricié su mejilla, apenas un leve roce, lo suficiente como para recordarle que yo estaba allí, que no iba a desaparecer.

-Nadie me va a separar de ti, te lo prometo.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Clarke -. Una fría y lacónica sonrisa adornó su rostro, levantándose y vistiéndose lentamente.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato -. Me levanté rápidamente, cubriendo mi desnudez con la sábana. Lexa parecía cansada; cansada del mundo, cansada de esconderse, cansada de luchar contra alguien que no mostraba sus cartas-. ¿Ya te has cansado de quererme? Porque yo a ti no. Y sé que nunca me voy a cansar. Nunca me quedaré sin gasolina para hacer que mi corazón lata, al menos, no hasta que el tuyo haya dejado también de latir. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Acaso no ves lo que te quiero?

Sí, claro que podía. Sus ojos se aguaron al oír mi voz, mis gritos. Y a mí me daba igual lo que pensara el resto del mundo. Sí, era una cría, una niñata que no había salido del mundo protegido en el que vivía, pero yo quería hacerlo. Quería arriesgarme, quería perder, saborear el triunfo y sufrir la pérdida. Quería conocer la crueldad del mundo, empaparme de los fracasos y la realidad que me rodeaba. Salir del cascarón, conocer a Abraxas y seguir el camino de Caín. Conocer la soledad y la oscuridad. Y eso era algo que sólo podía dármelo Lexa. Ella me protegía, era más que consciente de ello, pero me dejaba volar como un pajarillo libre. No me tenía encerrada en una jaula de oro.

-Nunca podría cansarme, pero hay tantos obstáculos que me separan de ti… -. Rodeó la cama y me abrazó, besando cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance-. Ojalá todos fueran tan sencillos de cruzar como la cama -. Bromeó, y yo intenté reír… pero no pude. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacó de la burbuja, Lexa se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios y bajó alegremente las escaleras para ir a abrir. Pero antes de ello, volví a encontrármela en la puerta de la habitación, con una mueca divertida.

-¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche? -. Preguntó, con la ilusión propia de una niña de parvulario.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Woods?

-Cuando pasas la noche conmigo, no.

Toda su tristeza parecía haberse esfumado. Me deshice de la sábana y empecé a vestirme; pero al escuchar una conocida voz abajo, me quedé completamente petrificada, hierática.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde está Clarke Griffin?

Podía sentir el corazón en la garganta, ahogándome. La vergüenza me invadió cada célula de mi ser, y la rapidez y torpeza con la que intentaba vestirme no hacía más que ponerme más y más nerviosa, sintiéndome una completa inútil.

Oía voces en el pasillo. Mi madre gritaba, casi chillaba mi nombre; Lexa trataba de calmarla, pero nada parecía tener efecto en ella. Estaba cada vez más cerca, y yo apenas había logrado ponerme la ropa interior. ¿Dónde esconderme? Consideré meterme en el armario, pero sería algo tan ridículo e inverosímil que desestimé la idea nada más apareció en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Estaba luchando con el botón del pantalón cuando alguien abrió la puerta, y al instante mi madre estaba allí, con el rostro pálido y frío, casi a punto de desmayarse. Lexa apareció unos segundos después, demasiado tarde para dar una explicación coherente que negara lo que había pasado allí.

-Clarke, recoge tus cosas -. Murmuró mi madre, con la voz hierática -. Nos vamos a casa.

* * *

 **El paraíso se desmorona, y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Lo avisé, el que avisa no es traidor.**

 **No me odiéis. Soy así de cruel.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

 _-Dime que es mentira. Dime que lo que he oído no es más que una burda mentira, unas ganas absurdas de jugar conmigo -. Anya estaba fuera de sí, dando vueltas por el salón mientras yo me había sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá, apoyando mi cuerpo en el respaldo._

 _-Ya te he dicho que no. Me he cansado de mentir -. Murmuré, cada vez con menos entereza. Sabía que acabaría llorando de un momento a otro, pero estaba tratando de que Anya no fuera testigo de mi flaqueza. Estaba segura de que me lo echaría en cara-. Me he enamorado de Clarke Griffin._

 _Anya seguía refunfuñando. Enterraba las manos en su pelo una y otra vez, como si aquello le removiera las ideas y alguna resultaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Pero no, yo seguía firme en mis ideales. Ya había perdido a Clarke una vez; no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso. Y me daba igual luchar contra viento y marea, haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, por pasar el resto de mis días con ella a mi lado._

 _-¡Es tu alumna, por dios! ¿Cómo…? -. Una mueca de desagrado cruzó su rostro, y se giró-. Todo el mundo estaría en tu contra._

 _-Lo sé. Y me da igual._

 _-Sabes que puede joderte la vida, ¿verdad? Que por… encapricharte con ella, puedes perder tu trabajo para siempre._

 _Asentí con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para alzar la voz. Sabía muy bien a lo que me enfrentaba, y sentía miedo, muchísimo. Era como saltar al vacío, un fondo negro donde no se distinguía nada. Y yo estaba al borde del precipicio, atrapada entre las amenazas de Cage y Bellamy, y la nada. Sólo tenía dos opciones: la primera, era saltar al vacío y dejar que todo me carcomiera, que el mundo se volcara sobre mí y me declarase culpable, y muy probablemente tendría que dejar mi trabajo para siempre; y la segunda, sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y enfrentarme a ambos, por el bien del instituto y de Clarke. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Si huía, si era egoísta, podría estar con Clarke para siempre, y nadie resultaría herido. Sólo… el instituto quedaría en manos de un psicópata sin escrúpulos, y nadie era consciente de ello. Era tan fácil elegir esa opción…_

 _¿Y si… y si por una vez me comportaba de manera egoísta, mirando únicamente por mis intereses? Aquella idea cada vez me tentaba más; al fin y al cabo, Clarke dejaría el instituto dentro de una semana, para siempre. Nadie me importaría entonces, no de esa manera. Entonces… ¿por qué no permitirme tal lujo?_

 _-Clarke Griffin va a arruinarte la vida -. La voz de Anya, fría y anodina, me devolvió a la realidad-. Y esta vez, yo no estaré para recoger tus pedazos -. Ni tan siquiera hice ademán de ir tras ella, de suplicarle que se quedara conmigo. Sabía que era una muestra de debilidad, y no me las podía permitir-. Adiós, Lexa._

Los recuerdos de aquella disputa me seguían doliendo. Y ahora, cuando Abby Griffin se había colado en mi casa en busca de su hija, volvían con más fuerza. Sabía que me estaba arriesgando al traer a Clarke aquí, pero era el único sitio seguro que conocía. Y ya ni tan siquiera aquellas paredes podían protegernos.

Abby tiraba del brazo de su hija sin delicadeza alguna, impidiéndole prácticamente ningún movimiento. Apenas podía caminar recta, sus pies tropezaban constantemente uno con otro y sus ojos pronto se habían convertido en una tormenta gris de la que no paraban de surcar las lágrimas.

Miré a mi alrededor, algunos vecinos estaban atentos a lo que había pasado. Aquella insistencia, aquellos gritos… No teníamos una tormenta que nos resguardara de miradas indiscretas; el sol resplandecía en el cielo, un atardecer tardío que cada vez sentía con más certeza que sería el último que vería en libertad.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, con fuerza. Ésta retumbó y los cuadros de las paredes retumbaron, pero no me importaba. Me habían arrebatado a Clarke por segunda vez, y no estaba segura de si era capaz de soportarlo. Ya había perdido a Costia, de una manera cruel y sin posibilidad de recuperarla; ¿pero Clarke? Saber que estaba a menos de medio kilómetro de mí, siendo presa de los gritos de su madre, de las miradas indiscretas de sus vecinos y conocidos… me sentía enferma.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Doblé las rodillas y apoyé la mejilla allí, con los brazos rodeando las piernas. Deseaba llorar, volver a vaciarme de este injusto dolor que yo misma me había buscado.

¿Y si había tardado demasiado? ¿No hubiera sido mejor renunciar a todo, vivir en secreto las pocas semanas que nos quedaban y luego poder hacer lo que quisiéramos? Sí, ahora me daba cuenta. Había escogido el camino más difícil, el que estaba lleno de obstáculos… ¿y para qué? Casi podía oír las sirenas de los coches de policía acercándose, las miradas avergonzadas y juiciosas de los vecinos, el cuchicheo molesto de todo el vecindario. Las miradas crueles, el vacío a mi alrededor, el miedo de los niños cuando volviera a clase… si es que lo hacía.

Me quedé dormida allí mismo, en medio de aquel pasillo frío y anodino. Cuando me desperté era noche cerrada y me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo, incluso en lugar que no sabía ni que existían. Durante unos segundos tuve la decencia de mirarme en el espejo del pasillo; me asusté con mi reflejo. Estaba pálida, casi del mismo tono que alguien con hemofobia veía cómo alguien se desangraba delante de sus narices. No tuve otra opción más que reírme ante mi propio aspecto, decir que era una sombra de mí misma se quedaba corto.

Subí a la habitación y al instante los recuerdos me atormentaron. Veía sombras; sombras de Clarke y de mí, dejándose llevar por la pasión más arcaica y primitiva bajo las sábanas. Sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, su voz ronca en mi oído; su suave piel en contacto con la mía; sus manos traviesas explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder el raciocinio más veces de las que era capaz de recordar. Ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, con esa sonrisa que me arrebataba hasta el último aliento, siendo testigo de la oscuridad de sus ojos, el azul carcomido por la oscuridad del deseo que nunca parecía desfallecer.

Sentía rubor en mis mejillas, un intenso calor subiendo por mi cuello al rememorar cada encuentro en aquella cama, desde aquella noche en la que Clarke había llegado en mitad de la noche, en mitad de un diluvio que parecía no tener fin. Con el corazón roto de tal manera que sólo yo era capaz de arreglar, colocando cada pedacito en su sitio.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta. No me veía capaz de dormir allí, los recuerdos eran demasiado recientes y el dolor demasiado real. Así que me tumbé en el sofá, cerré los ojos y esperé que Morfeo me abriese la puerta a sus dominios.

* * *

Tenía miedo de estar allí, de volverme la comidilla de todo el instituto. Llegué tarde a propósito; no quería responder preguntas de ningún tipo porque sabía que me vendría abajo a las primeras de cambio. Y además, Anya estaba en bando neutral… en el mejor de los casos.

La suerte no parecía estar de mi parte. Casi había llegado a la sala de profesores cuando me encontré con Dante, que salía de su despacho. Parecía tener prisa. Él iba demasiado entretenido con su corbata, y yo que no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo, inevitablemente nos chocamos. Todas mis carpetas cayeron al suelo, revelando un par de dibujos que nadie debería haber visto.

-Oh, lo siento -. Se disculpó el director. Por azares del destino, había sido yo quien cayó al suelo, del que ahora intentaba levantarme-. Estás muy pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí -. Respondí de manera autómata; las manos me temblaban y las carpetas no hacían otra cosa que resbalarse de mi regazo una y otra vez-. Es… no he dormido bien esta noche.

Técnicamente no era una mentira. Había dormido, sí; pero sueños cargados de pesadillas. El disparo volvía a atosigarme en sueños, de una manera aún más dolorosa si era posible. Me desperté varias veces bañada en sudor y con el corazón deseando salirse de mi pecho. No había sido una buena noche.

Tuve que dejarme ayudar. Dante recogió todas las carpetas y me las tendió, las sostuve con fuerza contra mi pecho. Me miraba con un gesto que no supe comprender, para luego darme dos golpecitos en el brazo y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Tal vez no estaba tan sola aquí como había pensado.

O tal vez me equivocaba y la gente era más cruel de lo que creía. Nada más poner un pie en la sala de profesores, casi una decena de pares de ojos se fijaron en mí. Cage estaba allí, con aquella sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, ese gesto indescriptible de triunfo antes de presentar batalla.

-Creía que no ibas a aparecer por aquí, Woods -. Murmuró él, irguiéndose y caminando hacia mí, contoneándose-. Oh, parece que tienes mucho trabajo. Tal vez sea porque prefieres pasar las tardes follándote a las alumnas que haciendo lo que tienes que hacer.

No fue sutil esta vez. No fue un susurro en mi oído, algo que sólo yo debía escuchar. Habló alto y claro, para que todos los que estaban allí fueran testigos de su triunfo.

-¿No lo veis? -. Giró sobre sí mismo, extendiendo los brazos-. Esa dedicación tan absoluta, esas ansias por correr a clase. ¡Me pegó! ¡Esta hija de puta me pegó por decir algo que es cierto! ¿O acaso es mentira, Woods?

Estaba deseando volver a hacerlo, cerrar mi puño y golpearle la mandíbula, pero eso sólo haría que se volvieran de su lado y yo perdería los pocos apoyos que había conseguidos desde que entré a trabajar aquí. Miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban atónitos. ¿Le creían o no? No era capaz de leer nada, excepto confusión y temor.

-Haces todo esto únicamente porque tu padre no te ha legado la dirección del instituto, pero eso no lo cuentas porque no te interesa -. Si quería guerra, la tendría. Y si quería otro puñetazo en la mandíbula, estaba muy cerca de su objetivo-. Sí, Dante se jubila. Y este engreído manipulador está haciendo lo imposible por hacerse con ese puesto que su propio padre me ha ofrecido. Y si para ello tiene que entrometerse en mi vida sexual, lo hace. De igual manera que encarga que den palizas a alumnos de este instituto.

Sin que nadie me reprochase nada, fui hasta mi casillero, dejando allí las carpetas que no me hacían falta para las primeras horas. Me daba igual llegar un poco tarde a clase, al fin y al cabo los alumnos me adoraban y no solían darme problemas. Podía permitirme ese lujo.

-Ah, si… alguien tiene problemas acerca de mis preferencias en la cama, sólo diré que vivir dentro de un armario no es nada cómodo. Por desgracia, no todos conducen al hermoso país de Narnia.

Sin esperar réplica alguna, me giré y me fui a clase. Estuve más tensa de lo normal, de Cage podía esperarme cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Bueno, todo no. Omití el único punto en el que tenía razón, pero él no tenía pruebas de ello. Tan sólo tenía el boceto de un cuadro a medio hacer, algo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho.

Me agarraba a esa posibilidad como a un clavo ardiendo. Sólo esperaba que mis compañeros fueran lo suficientemente listos como para no caer en sus redes y se volvieran contra mí. Lo peor de todo, era que Cage podía ser muy persuasivo.

* * *

Cuando volví a casa, no había tenido noticias de Clarke en todo el día. No había ido a clase, y sus amigos no sabían nada acerca de su paradero. Lo más seguro era que estuviese en casa, incomunicada del mundo.

Sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho; el dolor de una flecha emponzoñada cuyo veneno discurría ya libremente por mi sangre, matándome lentamente y sin descanso.

Me sentía rara en mi propia casa. Lo único que parecía frenar la ponzoña corriendo por mi sangre era el retrato de Clarke, permitiéndome vivir unas cuantas horas más. Sabía que no podía quedarme allí para siempre, que tenía que reaccionar y seguir adelante. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, y no podía permitirme el lujo de distraerme con el recuerdo de alguien que estaba a kilómetros de mí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta cuando la noche empezaba a caer. Había estado entre exámenes y trabajos durante horas, y no me había dado cuenta. Recogí todo aquello como pude, mientras mi aún desconocida visita volvía a golpear la puerta con insistencia.

Lo que me encontré al otro lado no era nada más y nada menos que Abby Griffin.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? -. Inquirió con la voz cargada de tal frialdad que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda de arriba abajo-. Bonita casa.

La observé de reojo, casi parecía más una mujer de negocios que un médico. Claro que normalmente me imaginaba a los médicos enfundados en pijamas de hospital y batas blancas, con un fonendo colgando del cuello y corriendo por los pasillos de los hospitales. Ellos también tenían vida fuera de aquellos imponentes edificios donde todo estaba impregnado con el olor a desinfectante. Abby Griffin era una prueba de ello. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, una camisa de manga corta sin demasiados adornos, vaqueros y sandalias que le hacían unos cuantos centímetros más alta de lo que era en realidad.

Si no me hubiera impresionado tanto su visita, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiera considerado la idea de mostrarme descarada y juguetona; no podía negarse que Abby Griffin era atractiva. Pero eso sería en otro universo, en éste, ahora mismo, estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco sólo con su presencia.

-Anoche hablé con Clarke durante horas -. Comenzó, y yo ya sentía que me temblaban las piernas. La idea de que había decenas de policías en las esquinas empezaba a cobrar fuerza, dispuestos a encerrarme en chirona hasta el resto de mis días-. Seguramente la habrás buscado en el instituto, y te habrás quedado decepcionada al ver que hoy no fue a clase.

Su tono de voz era tan tranquilo y conciliador que daba miedo. Era como esos torturadores que te tenían amarrado a una silla, clavándote el cuchillo en la piel mientras tranquilamente te hablaban de sus viajes al extranjero y lo bien que se estaba en las playas del Caribe. Y tú, mientras, desangrándote. No era agradable.

-Va a llamar a la policía, ¿verdad? -. Mi voz era apenas un susurro, como un animalillo asustado que no se atrevía a salir de su madriguera.

-No -. Respondió simplemente, girándose hacia mí-. A Clarke no le gustaría que te hiciera eso. Ven, no muerdo -. Se acercó a mí, cogiéndome con delicadeza la mano y obligándome a estar a escasos centímetros de ella-. Anoche tal vez lo hubiera hecho, al fin y al cabo… bueno, a saber qué cosas has hecho con Clarke. Pero he tenido horas para pensar, muchas. Es lo que ocurre cuando estás de guardia durante la noche, que apenas ocurren incidencias y… si algo ocurre y no es muy grave, los internos se encargan. Pero yo anoche no podía dormir, así que me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho mi hija. Y básicamente, todo se resume en este cuadro.

La mueca fría y casi cruel que Abby me había regalado hacía apenas quince minutos había desaparecido, y en su lugar había uno mucho más conciliador, tranquilo e incluso cariñoso. Parecía que su odio de la tarde anterior había desaparecido, siento sustituido por un amor incondicional hacia su hija… y hacia mí.

-Clarke me dijo que todo empezó con este cuadro… bueno, y un libro sobre bolcheviques modernos -. Estaba mirando el cuadro como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Era como un imán y ella un trozo de metal-. Me dijo que te quería, que no quería vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estabas. Me dejó ver, por primera vez desde que Jake murió, sus dibujos. ¡Sus dibujos! Nadie es lo suficientemente digno para ello, y llegaste tú. La adoración con la que te dibuja es tan… inmensa, que empezaste a romper la coraza de mi odio sin ni tan siquiera conocerte. Y ya no queda nada de esa coraza.

La invité a que se sentara en el sofá, no quería parecer una mala anfitriona. Además, su cercanía me seguía dando miedo, y me sentía más segura si la tenía un poco más lejos de mí. Preparé un par de tazas de té, en parte para mantener mi mente ocupada durante unos minutos, y para tranquilizarme.

Pero conforme Abby Griffin iba hablando, me convencía más y más de que lo que había hecho con su hija la tarde anterior había estado mal. Era normal, Clarke era su hija… su única hija, y el afán de protección habló por ella. Bien era cierto que ni su hija ni yo habíamos sido justas con ella, manteniendo esta… ¿relación? en secreto durante meses. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que teníamos al resto del mundo en nuestra contra.

Le hablé de _La flaqueza del bolchevique_ , de mi vida de niña, de Costia y de lo que ese conjunto significaba para mí; y cómo, sin quererlo, Clarke no se había asustado al conocer mi pasado, ni había salido huyendo al ser testigo de la historia.

-El mundo está en nuestra contra, no me podía permitir el lujo de airear la admiración, el afecto, la devoción y el posterior amor que sentía por Clarke -. No me reconocía mi propia voz, estaba asustada; era la primera vez que conocía el miedo de verdad-. Nadie podía saberlo. Y aun así, parte del mundo lo sabe.

Con voz tímida y temblorosa, describí cada detalle de aquellos meses en los que me permití conocer la luz de los ángeles para luego caer en el infierno. Pero hubo un ángel que me amó demasiado, y sacrificó su propia inmortalidad para salvarme de las tinieblas y el fuego eterno, porque aún me seguía amando. Tanto o más como yo a ella.

-Tengo un amigo que es abogado, tal vez puede ayudarte en tu cruzada con ese malnacido de Cage Wallace -. Se acercó a mí, y cogió mi mano con una delicadeza sólo propia de una madre-. Bueno, amigo… tal vez esa palabra se queda corta cuando en unos meses voy a casarme con él -. Estaba nerviosa, un nerviosismo propio de una adolescente que se enamoraba por primera vez. Me tendió una tarjeta, _Marcus Kane_ , inscrita en ella-. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Clarke, un buen futuro. Y si tú eres capaz de dárselo… no soy nadie para ponerme en medio. Ahora que he conocido toda la historia, por ambas partes, sólo me queda disculparme.

-Señora Griffin, se ganó mi perdón en el momento en el que escuchó a su hija -. Murmuré con la poca voz que pude encontrar-. Lo único que le pido es que me permita cuidar de su hija hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Me había pasado con mis palabras, teñidas de una poesía que sólo Clarke era capaz de crear. Pero no me importaba, Clarke me inspiraba a ser mejor en cualquier campo. Me carcomía la vergüenza, y aunque mis mejillas estuvieran rojas como la mismísima lava que parecía correr bajo mi piel, Abby Griffin aceptó.

* * *

 **Plot twist.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

No sabía cómo había llegado a esto. Estaba nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban y ni tan siquiera había salido de mi casa. Iba a ser una noche extremadamente larga.

Sobre mi cama había un vestido azul de gasa; azul oscuro, ese color que tanto me gustaba. Mi madre se había empeñado en regalármelo, y yo no pude decirle que no. ¿Quién osaría discutir con ella? Era como intentar ganar una pelea que ya estaba perdida mucho antes de empezar. _A Lexa le encantará_ , había dicho. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso; agradecí estar amparada por la oscuridad de la noche para no ser el centro de su burla.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en que creí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo; pero no, aún tenía una última oportunidad. El último cartucho antes de descender a los infiernos y no poder volver ni tan siquiera a la superficie del mundo terrenal.

Pero ahora, todo eso había pasado. Lexa se resistía a entrar en mi casa, mi madre le imponía demasiado como para hacerlo; pero tenía que hablar con Marcus acerca de Cage y todo lo que ese desgraciado le (nos) había hecho, y él prefirió un entorno más protegido que su anodino despacho. Lo que no pensaron fue que acabaría resultando aún más violento.

No podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Lexa parecía una autómata cada vez que mi madre andaba cerca, y procuraba sentarse lo más lejos posible de mí mientras Marcus nos interrogaba. Al principio resultó divertido, pero al rememorar todo lo que había pasado desde enero, el dolor volvió; los malos recuerdos y las frías noches de invierno sin pegar ojo, las pesadillas y el miedo por una amenaza que no se dejaba ver.

Me dejé caer en la cama, con una simple toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, mucho. Bueno… en realidad era la primera vez que me sentía realmente nerviosa. O era uno nuevo, diferente, que nunca había sentido. Sí, me había dejado llevar por la vergüenza y el tartamudeo cada vez que tenía que abrir la boca en clase, cada vez que tenía que exponer o hacer algo delante de decenas de personas que me miraban fijamente. Pero esta vez era distinto, era un nerviosismo que parecía que podía controlar, que no me iba a abandonar en toda la noche.

-¡Clarke! -. La voz de mi madre, justo al otro lado de la puerta, me sobresaltó. Abrió la puerta de improviso, cogiendo aire y mirándome con gesto desaprobatorio-. ¿Todavía estás así? ¡Octavia va a estar aquí en media hora!

-Que sí, que sí -. Agité la mano restándole importancia-. Si hasta las diez no va a empezar, y son sólo las siete. Tranquilízate, mamá.

Se sentó a mi lado, arrastrando la silla del escritorio. Parecía mucho más nerviosa que yo… o sabía exteriorizarlo. Empezó a contarme cómo fue su graduación del instituto, cómo mi padre había ido a recogerla como el buen caballero que era. Y me riñó, también. Porque era una tardona que no se preocupaba por los demás.

Echaba de menos a mi padre, podía verlo. Marcus había mitigado gran parte de ese dolor; pero al igual que Lexa, había una parte de su corazón que sólo sería para ese primer amor que nunca podría olvidarse. Kane lo había comprendido mucho antes que yo, tal vez porque su cabeza era mucho más madura que la mía. Al fin y al cabo, yo apenas estaba saliendo de la adolescencia.

Tal como mi madre había predicho, Octavia apareció en mi casa a las siete en punto. Fue ella quien abrió, yo estaba demasiado enfrascada en mis problemas adolescentes como para dignarme a ello.

Iba enfundada en negro, con unos pantalones de cuero que se ajustaban a sus piernas y dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación. Una camisa sin mangas, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados; y el cabello suelto, largo y ondulado. Si creyese en los dioses antiguos, casi hubiera jurado que se trataba de la mismísima Afrodita.

-Te van a entrar moscas en la boca, Griffin -. Me dio una suave bofetada en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para no me doliera, pero sí me despertara-. No seas tan asquerosa.

-No seas tú tan provocativa -. Repliqué.

Lo cierto era que, a su lado, yo parecía una mojigata. ¡Dioses, si ni tan siquiera me había dignado a ponerme tacones! Aunque, por otro lado, lo agradecía. No quería hacer el ridículo en la última noche, delante de tanta gente que dentro de nada me importaría mucho menos que nada.

Me sentía rara con un vestido. No podía recordar la última vez que me puse uno; tal vez fuese una niña, en aquella época en la que era mi madre quién escogía mi vestimenta diaria. O tal vez incluso más atrás, cuando ni tan siquiera tenía consciencia de lo que llevaba puesto.

Las zapatillas destacaban sobre el resto, pero a mí me daba igual. Iba totalmente vestida de azul, y aunque una parte de mi mente se refusaba a ello, tal vez debería vestirme así más a menudo. No estaba tan mal. El vestido no era nada escandaloso, de gasa, cortándose en las rodillas. Tenía un cinturón de cuero marrón con el que se ceñía a la cintura; en un primer momento me rehusé a llevarlo, pero Octavia y mi madre me convencieron.

* * *

Nada más llegar a la sala que habíamos reservado en el mayor restaurante del pueblo, busqué a Lexa. No estaba por ninguna parte, y la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar. Bueno, siendo sincera, antes de la fiesta había una larga lista de discursos y entregas de orlas y premios, además de varios homenajes hacia nosotros mismos. Sí, nos habíamos dejado llevar por el ego, y habíamos conseguido colar una batería de recuerdos que nos acompañaría para toda la vida.

Me senté en una mesa junto a Octavia, Raven y Murphy; enfrente tenía a los inseparables Jasper y Monty, y un poco al lado, a Finn. De alguna manera, sabía que eran ellos los que me llevaría de allí, los que seguirían en mi vida de una forma u otra. Los quería demasiado como para echarles de mi vida. Sobre todo a los tres primeros.

Cuando todo estuvo repleto y los discursos y entrega de orlas y premios estaba a punto de comenzar, la vi. Estaba preciosa. Incluso en medio de aquel jaleo, destacaba sobre el resto de la gente. Una camisa negra, suelta, con las mangas sobre los codos; pantalones de pinza verde militar. El cabello suelto, como siempre lo llevaba en los momentos más desenfadados.

Durante unos segundos, sus ojos buscaron los míos. Y cuando los encontró, el mundo se detuvo. Sus labios se curvaron en una ínfima sonrisa traviesa, siendo consciente de que nadie, excepto yo, podía verla. Y lo hice. Poco a poco, mi corazón volvió a latir, el mundo volvió a girar y nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que allí había pasado.

Metí la pata, como era de esperar. Y no, no fue porque acudí en zapatillas en lugar de los obligados tacones. Pero iba tan nerviosa, tan ajena a mí misma, que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que volví a estar a salvo en mi asiento. Cada chica se despidió de los profesores con un par de besos en la mejilla, mientras que los chicos hacían lo propio con un apretón de manos… y el correspondiente beso. ¿Qué hice yo? Obviar todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Sin besos, sin apretón de manos. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía lo que hacía. Y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la tímida sonrisa de Lexa.

¡Se reía de mí!

 _¿Nerviosa, Griffin?_

 _-Tal vez, si hubieras estado tú en el lugar de Pike, todo hubiera ido mejor._

 _Tal vez. Te prometo que te borraré ese nerviosismo de la cara esta noche._

 _-¿Es eso una propuesta indecente, Woods?_

 _¿Lo es?_

 _-No sé, eres tú quien lo ha propuesto._

 _Y tú quién lo ha teñido todo de verde._

 _-Tus ojos, que lo enturbian todo._

 _Qué poética, Griffin. Venga, atiende._

Apenas faltaban un puñado de alumnos para acabar aquel primer acto. A mi lado, Raven me miraba con un gesto interrogante; su mente curiosa quería saber muchas cosas y yo, tal vez, no quería responder. Pero no me libraría de su acoso.

 _Señor, por qué a mí_.

No logré escaparme del interrogatorio de Raven. Además, Octavia también se había apuntado. Ni qué decir que cuando se juntaban y hacían un complot en mi contra, yo no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar. Así que en un momento en el que la música se hizo demasiado alta y el alcohol empezaba a nublarme el juicio, Octavia me cogió del brazo y me sacó del local, siendo franqueada por Raven en el lado derecho.

Había varios grupitos diseminados por la puerta. Algunos charlaban animadamente, otros tenían un pitillo entre los labios. Nos sentamos en un banco de piedra, no muy lejos de la fiesta. La música apenas se oía, y mi cabeza lo agradeció; además del viento fresco de la noche.

-¿Vais a empezar el interrogatorio o me habéis sacado a rastras sólo para mirar las estrellas que… bueno, aparte de la estrella polar, apenas se ven? -. Inquirí un poco molesta, además de inquieta. No me gustaban esos silencios, me ponían nerviosa.

-Qué impaciente, Griffin -. Respondió Raven con fingida molestia, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Con lo que nos gusta hacerte sufrir, ¿verdad?

A mi izquierda, Octavia asintió en silencio. Odiaba y adoraba esos momentos a partes iguales; porque Raven y Octavia podían lograr prácticamente cualquier cosa si se juntaban. Claro que, siendo yo el objetivo de la noche, esas conspiraciones conjuntas se convertían en una auténtica pesadilla.

No tuve más opción que sacar el móvil del bolsillo (bendito bolsillo) que tenía el vestido, y dejar que aquellas dos cotillas que tenía por amigas cotilleasen toda la conversación que tanto me había entretenido durante la aburrida entrega de orlas.

Cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, las oía hablar sin vergüenza de mí y de Lexa; pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. Concretamente, en el hombre borracho que se acercaba peligrosamente al local donde se celebraba la fiesta de fin de curso.

Cage.

Estaba hecho un desastre. Pálido y demacrado, con aspecto débil y cansado. Llevaba la camisa repleta de manchas, arrugada y la corbata era un nudo más cercano al desastre que a la elegancia. Caminaba haciendo eses, cayéndose casi a cada tres pasos y riéndose de su propia desgracia en el suelo. Quizá, en otra época, me hubiera acercado a él y le hubiera ayudado. Pero ahora, lo único que deseaba era que se ahogase en su propia risa.

Sin embargo, parecía que tenía un escudero que velaba por él: Bellamy Blake.

Las risas de Octavia y Raven pararon de pronto en cuanto reconocieron al mayor de los Blake. Me miraron con un gesto que se movía entre el miedo y la sorpresa. A lo lejos se oían las risas de mis compañeros de clase, eran felices en su ignorancia.

-Tal vez deberíais quedaros aquí, sobre todo tú, Octavia -. Murmuré. No quería que fuese testigo de la caída de su hermano, más aún. Y no quería ponerla en peligro; Bellamy había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba, y no quería que nadie me protegiera-. Y no aceptaré un _no_ por respuesta.

-Pero Clarke…

-Pero nada -. Mi voz no daba margen de réplica. Disconformes, me acompañaron hasta la puerta del local, donde las forcé a que me dejaran entrar en solitario.

Desde el pasillo se podían oír los gritos de Cage. La música había dejado de sonar, y el susodicho estaba en medio de un círculo únicamente acompañado por Lexa y Bellamy.

-Esta desviada del demonio se ha pasado todo el puñetero curso follándose a una alumna a su placer -. La voz se le perdía cada vez que hablaba, como si le costase encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Además, la continua sonrisa que adornaba su cara tampoco ayudaba demasiado-. Me pegó. Me pegó porque descubrí algo que es asqueroso.

Se reía de su propio triunfo. El círculo se hizo más grande, alejándose de Lexa como si tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad. El único que no hizo ademán de moverse fue Murphy.

-¡Estás borracho, Cage! -. Dante, que estaba escondido entre el gentío, se dirigió a su hijo-. El alcohol te hace desvariar. Vete a casa, y no vuelvas al instituto. Me encargaré de que te suspendan por una buena temporada.

-Su hijo tiene razón -. Bellamy intervino en pos de su _amigo_ Wallace-. Clarke Griffin acudió a mí después de una noche… digamos lúdica, con la señorita Woods.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para hablar, niñato insolente? -. Era el turno de Lexa; estaba pálida, más de lo que jamás había visto. Y temblaba. Incluso desde la lejanía, podía verlo. Miedo, asco, dolor y autocontrol cada vez más difuso recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo-. Es más, ni tan siquiera deberías estar aquí. Hace años que terminaste el instituto.

Tras aquellas palabras, todo fue un revuelo del que apenas podía recordar nada. Cage no estaba tan borracho como parecía, y se acercó a Lexa por la espalda, golpeándola con tal fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo. Estaba indefensa, dos hombres contra ella y con completa desventaja. La gente empezó a evacuar la sala sin mirar atrás, sin importarles lo más mínimo lo que ocurriese allí.

Tenía que ayudarla, tenía que sacarla de allí. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos de los que se suponía, eran mis amigos. Un par de ellos incluso me empujaron contra la pared, rasgándome el brazo y la mejilla al resbalar por los últimos escalones. Mi estruendo paró la paliza durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Bellamy, que era quien llevaba el brazo ejecutor en aquella pelea, se distrajera y Murphy le proporcionase un golpe en pleno estómago, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y Lexa quedase libre de su agarre.

-¡Llévatela, sácala de aquí! -. Me gritó, volviendo su atención a su contrincante-. ¡Clarke, por favor!

Pero yo estaba demasiado anonadada como para darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. Murphy defendiendo a la única persona que se había preocupado por él meses atrás, convirtiéndose en un muro que paraba los golpes que no merecía recibirse. En el suelo, intentando levantarse sin demasiado éxito, Lexa me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Sus labios murmuraban un nombre que conocía demasiado bien.

Roan.

* * *

Cuando Lexa abrió los ojos, hacía horas que había amanecido. Casi de inmediato me senté en la cama y me acerqué a ella, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano izquierda. Ese simple gesto pareció ser suficiente para que se relajase; al despertar en una habitación desconocida estaba inquieta y asustada.

-Creí que no volvería a verte -. Murmuró con voz ronca, casi incapaz de hablar. Se removió en la cama, abrazándose a mi cintura como si fuese un salvavidas en el mar tempestuoso de la vida.

Por unos segundos, fui feliz. Por unos segundos, fui yo quien la traía a la realidad, quien la alejaba de su encierro en sus pensamientos más oscuros y dolorosos, y le hacía recordar lo bonito que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque el imbécil de Bellamy te levantó la mano? -. Quería sonar divertida, ajena a todo dolor… sin éxito. Así que me escurrí sobre la cama hasta quedar frente a frente, disfrutando y sufriendo de su hermoso pero malherido rostro-. No pienso dejarte ir tan rápido, amor mío. No ahora que me está permitido amarte más allá de la clandestinidad de una habitación.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Te pregunté que si eras un ángel -. Era su mano la que cubría mi mejilla ahora, una mejilla que se había teñido de rosa al rememorar el recuerdo. _Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ -. Y como ahora, te hice pasar vergüenza. De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, me escogiste a mí. Ojalá supieras cuánto agradezco la lluvia de aquel día de octubre.

Los recuerdos vinieron todos de golpe, aquel primer día en el que estuvimos frente a frente, en el que me había quedado fascinada por su tatuaje y su comportamiento, la lluvia torrencial que nos había ligado la una a la otra sin pretenderlo.

-Quise besarte aquellos primeros días, pero me dabas miedo -. Confesé-. Creo que te quise desde el primer momento en el que posaste tus ojos en mí. Como si Eros estuviera detrás de ti… y su flecha impactó de lleno en mi corazón. Pero yo tenía tanto miedo, tanta vergüenza… ¡Eras mi profesora! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraba de un profesor? Pero eras tan guapa… eres tan guapa, tan preciosa.

Sabía que estaba al borde del llanto, la voz me temblaba y el aire empezaba a faltarme. Así que Lexa se pegó aún más a mí, y sus labios dibujaron una línea imaginaria desde mi frente hasta mis labios. Cada beso era una cura para cada recuerdo doloroso, cerraba un portón que me denegaba el paso a mi pasado más reciente y cruel. Y sus labios me hicieron olvidarme del dolor, del mundo que me rodeaba, para centrarme únicamente en ellos. Esos labios carnosos, tímidos y cálidos que me robaban el aliento en cada beso, esos labios que tanto adoraba besar y de los que nunca me cansaría.

-Tal vez yo le di la orden para que te disparase -. Bromeó y me abrazó con fuerza, moviendo su mano por cada rincón de mi cuerpo que tenía a su alcance. Yo no oponía resistencia, no podía hacerlo. Me hacía cosquillas y me enviaba olas de calor entre las piernas; pero me contuve. Me gustaba tenerla así, en silencio, entre mis brazos. Oír el latido de su corazón y recordarme, a cada latido, cuánto me quería.

Pero nuestra soledad no duró mucho. Apenas una hora después de que Lexa despertara, mi madre entró en la habitación. Estaba cansada, tanto o más que yo. Quisiera o no, yo era su única hija; había tardado, pero gracias los dioses, había aceptado a Lexa. Y nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Y ahora, haría cualquier cosa por protegerme, a mí, y a ella.

A su lado estaba Kane, con una fina carpeta bajo el brazo. Los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

* * *

 **No se me dan nada bien estas cosas, a pesar del don de palabra escrita que tengo de vez en cuando. Este capítulo también tiene dedicatoria, esta vez para colorinescoment, por la gloria y gracia de Florence Nightingale, por las pesadillas recurrentes y bueno, simplemente por tragarse esta historia de principio a fin como el resto de todos ustedes. El fin está a la vuelta de la esquina, así que no me queda más que empezar a daros las gracias día sí y día también.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28

Lo más cercano que había estado de algo relacionado con las leyes, fue en una representación de un parlamento en el colegio, en el último curso de primaria. Di las gracias porque no tuve que hablar, que el encargado de eso era un chico que se desenvolvía maravillosamente con las palabras. Sólo tuve que escuchar, al igual que la mayoría de los que tuvimos que ir a aquella representación que pretendía acercar el poder a los más pequeños.

Recuerdo ver a mis padres sentados en las banquetas de madera junto con un buen puñado de padres orgullosos del lugar que ocupaban sus hijos. Yo no quería estar allí, las dos horas que me pasé en aquel escaño se me hicieron eternas, escuchando discursos de niños recién entrados en la adolescencia y con más sentido que los de los adultos.

Fue un regalo para mí que la votación para elegir al alcalde en versión miniatura fuese casi unánime. Sólo quería irme de allí.

Tenía once años aquella vez. Y ahora, catorce años después, volver a pisar un edificio relacionado con el poder y la justicia me estaba poniendo enferma.

-Vamos, es hora de entrar -. Marcus Kane llamó mi atención con un sutil y gentil golpe en la espalda, devolviéndome a la realidad. Me daba pánico entrar en aquel edificio de piedra, parecía mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad. O tal vez, yo me sentía demasiado pequeña-. Haré que todo vaya bien, te lo prometo. Hay suficientes pruebas e indicios para que salgas indemne, o en el peor de lo casos, tu condena sería mínima.

 _Qué alentador_ , pensé; pero en el fondo tenía razón. Mantener una relación a escondidas con un alumno no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. La mayoría del mundo me daría la espalda, del mundo adulto; tal como habían hecho Anya y un buen puñado de profesores. Sin embargo, había gente que incluso juzgándome, no me deseaban ningún mal. Al fin y al cabo, Clarke no era una cría.

La sala del juicio no estaba demasiado lejos, además era pequeña y sin demasiado adorno. Una gran mesa de madera donde se sentarían los jueces, con el famoso martillo en el asiento central, dos pequeñas mesas con tres asientos cada una y detrás de éstas, unas vallas que nos separaban del escaso público.

-Irá todo bien, ¿verdad? -. Me vi obligada a preguntar, a media voz, incluso sabiendo que Kane ya había intentado tranquilizarme antes de entrar en el edificio. Pero tenía que oírlo otra vez.

-Sí, claro que sí -. Sin previo aviso, cogió mi mano con fuerza y la estrujó entre las suyas. Eran grandes, cálidas y ásperas. Por un momento, me recordaron a las manos de mi padre cuando apenas era una cría-. Nuestras acusaciones son mucho más fuertes que las suyas, Cage se basa en suposiciones, celos y deseos de poder. Todo va a ir bien, de verdad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la sala empezara a llenarse. Al otro lado y con la insoportable sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Cage se sentaba acompañado de su abogado y su ahora mejor amigo, Bellamy Blake. Giré la cabeza en busca de algún rostro conocido, empecé a desesperarme cuando la mayoría de los allí presentes eran unos completos desconocidos para mí. Pero entonces vi esa melena rubia que tanto destacaba sobre los demás sin pretenderlo, deseando ser alguien invisible en medio de la multitud. Pero yo la veía, siempre. Y me sentí un poquito menos sola.

Ambos estaban con la piel llena de heridas; moratones y postillas adornaban sus manos y sus rostros, parte del cuello y juraría que el pecho y las piernas. Llevaban trajes, al menos Cage lo hacía, así que gran parte de sus heridas estaban escondidas bajo la tela.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi llegar a Murphy apoyándose en una muleta, cojeando. Iba mucho más informal que los otros dos, supuse que era lo que se podía permitir. Él estaba mucho peor, su aspecto me recordaba al que le mantuvo más de una semana en el hospital, pálido y casi inmóvil, todavía ajeno a la maldad de Cage.

Desconecté durante gran parte del juicio. El abogado de Cage y Bellamy expuso sus cargos, parecía alguien violento y frío, que no perdía oportunidad de menospreciarme cada vez que podía, incluso más. A mí y a Kane, llegando a insultar incluso la relación que nos unía, a pesar de que nos habíamos visto apenas en una decena de ocasiones.

Clarke estaba allí, escondida entre el público. También Abby, y casi podía notar las ganas que le tenía al abogado de Cage, saltar a su cuello y clavarle una jeringuilla con aire dentro. Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír, apenas unos segundos; pero lo suficientes para poder soportar el largo día que se presentaba.

* * *

No me atrevía a volver a casa. Sí, Roan y Karev estaban ocultos en cualquier esquina, atentos a cualquier cosa que me pudiera pasar, a mí o a Clarke; pero no quería estar sola.

Nunca había dependido de nadie, únicamente me tenía que preocupar por mí misma y nadie más. Todas las personas que eran importantes para mí podía protegerse ellas mismas, con sus propias manos. Pero Clarke era diferente. Era una cría, y no quería que sus manos se llenasen de sangre ajena por mi culpa.

Inconscientemente miré mis manos y las veía cubiertas de sangre, como si hubiera metido las manos en el pecho de algún desconocido y le hubiera arrancado el corazón por mera diversión. Gotas oscuras, rojas y calientes bajando por mis brazos, mientras me debatía en una eterna lucha entre lo que quería y lo que deseaba.

-No te encierres en ti misma, por favor -. Oía la voz de Clarke lejos, como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí. Apenas un susurro, un suspiro en medio de una gran tormenta. Pero ella estaba allí, con sus cálidas y ágiles manos por mi espalda, luchando por devolverme a la realidad-. No me dejes sola en este mundo.

Su voz sonaba tan rota, tan herida que no tuve más opción que girarme y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo ardía, quemaba; casi parecía que hubiera un río de lava bajo su piel. Clarke se agarraba a mí con fuerza, casi con desesperación, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, a esfumarme como si de un sueño o una pompa de jabón se tratase.

Pero yo no quería irme.

-Ya lo hice una vez y no pude -. Con movimientos lentos, casi temiendo romperla si la tocaba, le retiré varios mechones rebeldes, colocándoselos tras las orejas. Un amago de sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba; no sabía si fue algo real o una simple ensoñación, pues sus ojos estaban tristes, sumidos en una agonía que no sabía si sería capaz de alejar-. _Porque no puedo, simplemente me es imposible vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existes._

-¿Hemos llegado a ese momento en el que nos regodeamos de momentos del pasado? -. Inquirió un poco más alegre, con algo de color en sus mejillas.

-Si pudiera volver atrás, créeme que lo haría. Todas las veces que hiciera falta, pero llevándote a ti conmigo. No me gusta estar sola.

-No lo estás -. Besó mi frente, un roce cálido y lánguido contra mi piel-. No pienso dejarte sola en lo que me quede de vida. Ve acostumbrándote a mi pesada presencia en cada recuerdo que atesores en tu palacio de la memoria.

Dormir entre sus brazos se había convertido en mi costumbre favorita en el mundo. Las pesadillas no me atormentaban durante la noche; ver su rostro al despertar hacía que la vuelta al mundo real no fuera algo tan drástico y odiado; la fuerza con la que me rodeaba con sus brazos me recordaba, noche tras noche, que hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar sola, que vivir tras una coraza de cristal no era algo tan maravilloso como me había obligado a creer.

Pero la realidad volvía día tras día, y eso significaba pisar los juzgados cada mañana, escuchando cómo Cage y su abogado me difamaba sin contemplaciones, cómo Kane me defendía con una calma que más de una vez me había hecho creer que no tenía oportunidad contra el hijo de Dante.

Poco a poco fueron sucediéndose los testimonios de todos aquellos que sabían mi sucio secreto y las ansias de poder de Cage. Murphy, Raven, Roan, Bellamy, Abby… la propia Clarke. Yo no quería que testificase, pero ella no me hacía caso. Así que cuando abandonó su lugar protegido entre la multitud para sentarse en la incómoda silla de madera frente al fiscal.

 _"La conocí un lluvioso día de octubre. Todo le había salido mal, el mundo le odiaba y quería hacerle la vida imposible. La primera vez que la vi, sentí el profundo deseo de no alejarme de ella nunca más"_

Sus palabras me dolían, delataban su atracción hacia mí de una manera que terminaría por separarnos de una vez por todas. Y no me dejaba en un buen lugar, precisamente. Moverme gracias al deseo y a la pasión no era algo de lo que poder defenderme… pero al principio, fue así.

 _"La noche del aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, me dejó llorar. Lloré todo lo que había guardado durante cinco años. Y me prestó un libro… que no es lo que parece. Una historia donde las obsesiones destruyen cualquier oportunidad de un final feliz. Yo quería un final feliz con ella, pero Lexa no se dejaba querer. No me dejaba quererla, me separaba de ella una y otra vez. Se alejaba… y yo la quería cerca, cerquísima. Entendí que me había enamorado de ella y ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta"_

En ese instante vi a parte del jurado casi al borde del llanto, los ojos llorosos, temblando de pies a cabeza. La voz y la forma de contar cómo nos enamoramos sin remedio parecía hacerle la competencia a Romeo y Julieta.

 _"Coincidimos en Vancouver, por casualidad. Cuidó de mí como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, lo que más quería en el mundo. Tal vez ya lo hacía, no lo sé. Alguien la llamó, y Lexa desapareció, dejándome sola en medio de un montón de gente. Yo no lo sabía, pero algo la había asustado tanto que decidió alejarme de ella… haciéndome daño. Me rompió el corazón, y la odié. Pero yo no podía; lo intentaba, lo intentaba… nada. Me obligaba a mí misma a mirarla y hablarle con desprecio, aislándome de su presencia. Pero ella estaba en todas partes, hasta que me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, me sería imposible odiarla. Se había metido tan profundamente en mi alma, que lo único que podía permitirme era amarla hasta que mi corazón decidiese dejar de latir"_

Incluso yo me había dejado vencer por su declaración. No me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando una solitaria y ardiente lágrima se desplazó por mi mejilla sin mi permiso. Ni tan siquiera hice el amago de hacerla desaparecer, no merecía la pena. Giré la cabeza y la miré, aquellos ojos azules que tanto quería, que me habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo y desdibujado la realidad en incontables ocasiones.

Era apenas una cría, y yo, de nuevo, la estaba haciendo sufrir. Parecía que era la única cosa que se me daba bien, destrozar su felicidad una y otra vez, devolviéndosela cada noche para volver a echarla abajo a la mañana siguiente, sin contemplaciones.

Tal vez debería dejarla marchar, que fuera feliz sin mí. Pero había una voz, algo que me chillaba y no me dejaba vivir, que me impedía a hacerlo. Porque ya lo había vivido una vez, y había sido un completo desastre.

… tal vez, si desapareciera… Era una idea inconcebible, no podía abandonarla. No otra vez. Y por eso seguía allí, deseando abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo se arreglaría y tendríamos un final feliz propio al de las películas malas que tanto repiten en televisión.

Tras una semana de testimonios, el juicio quedó visto para sentencia. En apenas unas horas, sabría qué destino nos depararía a Cage, a Bellamy y a mí.

No quería pensar en ello, no quería rendirme ahora que estaba tan cerca de poder amar a Clarke sin que nadie me lo impidiera. Pero la idea seguía allí, atormentándome a cada segundo que pasaba.

-"No he sido impío. He deseado la luz de tus ángeles, la roc…"

-"… la rocé y al final la malogré. Fue culpablemente, aunque sin propósito. El resto de mi tiempo lo empeñé así: antes, en esperarla; después, en pagarlo" -. Completó Clarke, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta de su propia habitación-. ¿Por qué te atormentas de esta manera, Lexa? ¿Por qué huyes de tu propia felicidad una y otra vez?

La miré con tristeza, ahogándome en mi propia suerte y desdicha. Tal vez aquella sería la última vez que la viese sin unos gruesos barrotes de metal de por medio, y podría acariciar sus manos sin que me llamaran la atención por algo tan inofensivo. Y sin embargo, estaba lejos, unos infinitos metros que cada vez parecían crecer más y más. Ella se alejaba sin ni tan siquiera hacer el amago de recuperarla; pero es que yo estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Clarke opinaba todo lo contrario. Y como cada noche en la que reconstruía su débil castillo de felicidad, volvía a mí sin que yo tuviera que rogarle por ello.

-Porque no dejo de pensar que serías mucho más feliz si no me hubiera cruzado en tu camino -. Agarré su mano izquierda con fuerza, pasando el pulgar por cada uno de sus nudillos. Tal vez le estaba haciendo daño, y aun así, ella no se quejaba. Aflojé el agarre, temiendo que Clarke se fuera. Pero no fue así.

-Ya te dije que yo no me voy a ir, que tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a mi presencia en cada recuerdo nuevo que pueble tu palacio de la memoria -. Su voz era fría, cada palabra me golpeaba el pecho como un mazazo buscando romperme las costillas-. Yo no quiero irme, no quiero huir. Y si algún día huyo, te llevaría conmigo.

-¿Lo ves? No merezco esa admiración que sientes por mí -. Clarke iba a replicar, pero logré callarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su piel estaba caliente, casi ardiendo. Parecía que la lava volvía a recorrer sus venas-. Podrías haber tenido a cualquiera, enamorarte de quien quisieras. Alguien que te trate como te mereces, incluso más. Eres un ángel, Clarke; un ser puro que me salvó de las garras del infierno, que sacrificó su propia inmortalidad por un ser corrompido como yo. Y yo no quiero que sufras por mí, ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por alguien que hace mucho perdió el amor por su propia vida.

-Me da igual. Yo te quiero, ¿no te basta con eso?

-Sí, por ahora -. Sabía que no era lo que debía responder, que era como lanzar una moneda al aire, un rezo a la suerte. Pero a veces la gravedad hacía de las suyas, y esa moneda nunca decidiría nada.

Me besó como si fuera un animalillo asustado, que saldría huyendo en cualquier momento. Pero ella quería mi compañía, me quería con ella desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Paciente, callada y sin ansias de destacar sobre la multitud… pero yo la vi, como si fuese la única persona que quedase con vida en la tierra.

Y por una vez, le encontré sentido al mito de la media naranja que tanto se ha popularizado, cuando la mayoría de la gente odia a su creador. Había rozado la felicidad, la rozaba en aquel instante, y tenía miedo de perderla. De que me arrebataran lo único que adoraba en el mundo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, volvía a estar sentada frente a los jueces, escuchando la sentencia que decidiría nuestros destinos. El mío y el de Cage.

-Cage Wallace, en vista de los hechos acontecidos desde el pasado mes de enero, se le declara culpable de los delitos de amenazas, tortura, coacción y difamación. Por ello, será condenado a siete años de cárcel sin libertad condicional, además de una orden de alejamiento de quinientos metros hacia la señorita Woods, la señorita Griffin y el señor Murphy.

Los gritos de disconformidad de Cage podían oírse desde el pasillo, tal vez desde más lejos. Los policías allí presentes tuvieron que sujetarles, arrastrarle hasta la silla y obligarle a sentarse mientras el juez seguía con la sentencia.

-Al señor Bellamy Blake se le acusa de los delitos de difamación y tortura, será condenado a dos años y medio de prisión con posibilidad de libertad condicional.

Al contrario que su cómplice, Bellamy no había sido más que el brazo ejecutor; como un niño al que un desconocido le regala un juguete nuevo… y él había aceptado. Parecía tranquilo, respondiendo a su condena con una entereza que nada tenía que ver con lo que había hecho Cage. Simplemente respondía a su condena, avergonzándose de lo que había hecho y sin montar escándalos que le perjudicaran.

Tal vez Bellamy no era tan malo como había creído, simplemente era alguien que no sabía dirigirse a sí mismo. Alguien que necesitaba un guía para moverse en este mundo y había escogido mal. Por lo que había visto y oído de él, nada tenía que ver con ese muchacho pegón y amante de la violencia que llegó a ponerme la mano encima, golpeándome hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

-Se levanta la sesión.

Era libre, completamente libre. Pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que el sol de junio me dio de lleno en la cara. Cuando sentí el calor de unos brazos que conocía demasiado bien alrededor de mi cuerpo, pegándose a mí como si fuese su salvavidas en medio de la nada.

No quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo. Lloraba de felicidad, y no me avergonzaba. Todo lo que había aguantado durante aquella semana y media parecía querer salir por cada poro de mi piel, desbordándome y yo sin poder defenderme. Me ahogaba en mis propios sentimientos, otra vez. Pero, al contrario que esa misma mañana, la tristeza había desaparecido, llevándose toda la oscuridad que había dentro de mí. Y Clarke lo iluminaba todo, poco a poco, recorriendo cada rincón de mi ser hasta volverlo algo habitable, algo que no asustaba y que me hacía volver a sentirme viva.

Tuvieron que obligar a Clarke a que me soltara, pero ella rehusó. Era su salvavidas, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme a disposición de alguien más. ¿Egoísta? Tal vez, pero una parte de mí lo agradecía. No quería soltar su mano, porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, desaparecería como esos sueños bonitos que todos deseamos tener. Me aferraba a ella como a un clavo ardiendo, que hacía mucho que había dejado de arder, y ya no dolía. Me había marcado, y no me importaba. Quizá para otras personas esa cicatriz de la mano era una marca horrorosa, algo de lo que avergonzarse. A mí me daba igual. Clarke estaba a mi lado, libre, sin reservas. Y era lo único que me importaba.

* * *

 **No sé cómo clasificar este capítulo. En mi defensa diré que lo más cerca que he estado de un juzgado es cuando paso por la calle Menéndez Pelayo cuando me dá la picá de ir al centro de Sevilla andando, a mi querida FNAC. Por eso me ha costado bastante escribirlo, además de que no sé nada de justicia, y lo más cercano a un abogado-juez que tengo son dos ex-compañeros de instituto que veo de pascuas a ramos en el autobús. Yo soy de ciencias (hola, Florence). Y que también he tardado más porque los exámenes han empezado y me agobian.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado, aunque el clímax que hubiera supuesto este capítulo se haya quedado en nada o casi nada. Ya sabéis que lo mío es más glucosa por todas partes.**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

Todo estaba oscuro, y en silencio; un silencio en el que se podía oír hasta el roce de la camisa sobre mi piel, el golpeteo de mi cadena contra mi pecho, debido al simple hecho de que mi corazón era incapaz de dejar de latir.

Un olor dulce inundó la habitación, y unos pasos firmes y lentos que se acercaban hacia mí. Pronto el olor dulce se volvió empalagoso, y yo quería huir, salir de allí; pero no podía. Estaba atada a la silla y sin posibilidad de escapar. Un leve quejido se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Ya quieres huir? Aún no hemos empezado -. La grave voz de Clarke alteró mis sentidos; volvió loco a mi oído y mi piel se erizó, y todo empeoró cuando sentí su cuerpo cálido contra el mío, moviendo sus caderas en mi regazo, acercando su rostro al mío, rozando mis labios-. Así no, señorita Woods.

Se alejó rápidamente, privándome de sus labios de la forma más cruel posible; siguió sentada en mi regazo, sin contornearse. Sus manos llegaron a mi cuello, a mis clavículas, a mis mandíbulas. Era un movimiento lento, apenas un roce, algo que me hacía cosquillas y me hacía perder el sentido a partes iguales.

-¿Por qué no puedo verte?

-Porque quiero que escuches -. Respondió simplemente, sin dejar de acariciar mi piel-. Que sólo escuches.

Fue entonces cuando se levantó y un pequeño quejido salió de mi garganta sin mi permiso, algo que parecía divertir a la rubia. Seguía cerca, podía escuchar sus pasos y sus manos me rozaban cada cierto tiempo.

-Hace dos noches tuve una pesadilla -. Murmuró, con sus manos en mis hombros y sus labios cerca, muy cerca de mi oído. Me tensé, nunca me habían gustado las pesadillas, y menos si provenían de aquella chiquilla que tanto amaba-. ¿Quieres oírla?

No supe qué responder. La razón me gritaba una interminable retahíla para que me negase, mientras que el subconsciente chillaba deseoso de saber qué era aquello que atormentaba a Clarke. Llamémosle masoquismo o idiotez pura y dura, pero me dejé llevar por el subconsciente y de mis labios salió un casi imperceptible _sí._

-Recuerdo que estaba muerta de miedo -. Comenzó, despacio-. No podía ver el exterior, pero tenía la sensación de que era ya muy tarde, de noche, y que algo muy malo estaba a punto de sucederme.

Inconscientemente me erguí en la silla; crucé una pierna, posando un muslo sobre el otro, poniendo toda mi atención en la voz de Clarke, limitándome a olvidarme del resto del mundo excepto de esa voz tan magnética con la que me relataba su sueño.

-Estaba dentro de un lugar oscuro, de paredes rojas. Frente a mí había un largo pasillo bermellón que desembocaba en una puerta marrón. Podía oír sonidos que salían de detrás de ella. Caminé hacia esa puerta, aunque el miedo me paralizaba, algo que impulsaba a aproximarme a pesar de que mi cerebro me gritaba que no lo hiciera. Sentí mi respiración muy agitada y mis pulsaciones muy aceleradas, pero aun así avancé, y fui incapaz de tranquilizarme. Es más, cuanto más me acercaba, más agitada me encontraba.

Me costaba respirar, el aire de la habitación se había teñido de rojo y ardía, cada inspiración sentía que el mismísimo infierno se colaba en mis fosas nasales. Me quemaba por dentro. Y sufría, pero disfrutaba de ese dolor de una manera inexplicable.

-Una vez frente a la puerta, coloqué la mano sobre el picaporte redondo. Estaba ardiendo; estaba tan caliente que deseé apartar la mano, pero algo nacía dentro de mí y me gritaba que lo tomara con fuerza y abriera. Quería cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que había detrás, pero algo desde dentro me llamaba por mi nombre. Finalmente lo hice, y seguí el camino.

Clarke calló, acariciándome la mejilla con el dedo índice. Giré el rostro hacia ella, buscándola en la oscuridad en la que me mantenía. No la veía, pero la escuchaba. Estaba muy cerca, cerquísima; tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel. Mi corazón latía fuerte contra las costillas, deseoso de salir de esa cruel y minúscula cárcel de hueso y vísceras, ser libre por un rato.

Me dolían las muñecas, los brazos. Mis piernas se movían solas buscando la fricción suficiente para paliar el deseo que la mera voz de Clarke me producía. Ella continuó.

-Detrás de la puerta, todo era igual de rojo. Era un rojo intenso y estridente. Recostada sobre un diván había una mujer realmente hermosa, con los labios del mismo color que las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Tenía una piel exquisita, podía saberlo con sólo verla relucir bajo la inquietante luz que revelaba su presencia. Al verme, se puso de pie y se aproximó a mí. Sentí deseo de tocar sus piernas y acariciar sus caderas, de besarla. Pero ella no me lo permitió. Sólo acercó sus labios rojos a mi oído y exhaló aire acompañando ese húmedo gesto con un gemido. Entonces, cuando las ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos eran irrefrenables, ella susurró:

 _"_ _No te muevas. Ahora estás bajo mi voluntad, y mi voluntad es que permanezcas quieta. Te diré lo que pasará ahora: voy a besarte. Sentirás la humedad de mi lengua recorriendo tu boca, y querrás explorar mis labios con los tuyos. Acariciaré tu cintura, sentirás el calor de mis manos sobre tu piel. Exhalarás deseando sentirme dentro de ti. Gritarás pidiendo que entre en ti. Pero no lo haré. Besaré cada rincón de tu piel. El contacto de mis labios y mis dientes en tu cuello, en tu pecho, en tus piernas, harán que me desees tanto que tengas que abrir las piernas como las agujas de un reloj a las tres menos cuarto. Te abrirás para mí, porque deseas sentirme en lo más caliente de tu cuerpo. Saborearé lo que sale de ti antes de hacerte sentir cómo puedo tocarte con tanta brutalidad sin causarte otra cosa que placer."_

Presionaba mis piernas una contra la otra. Había perdido la noción del espacio y el tiempo. De pronto estaba en una habitación roja sintiendo entre mis piernas la lengua tibia de alguien degustándome a conciencia. Quería sentirlo. Quería sentirlo bien, dentro, con fuerza. Estaba agitada.

-Y entonces me desperté -. Añadió Clarke con una voz completamente opuesta a la que utilizó para narrar su sueño. Sonrió al ver la agitación que cruzaba mi rostro-. Aterrador, ¿verdad?

-Es una broma -. No podía parar ahí. No podía parar ahí, me negaba a pensarlo. No cuando…-. Te estás riendo de mí.

Clarke me retiró la venda de los ojos con un único tirón, dejándola caer al suelo agitando la mano que luego acarició mi mejilla, lánguida y exquisita. Mi piel ardía en comparación con la suya, ríos de lava corrían por mis venas, entre mis piernas.

-No. Fue una horrible pesadilla -. Dio dos pasos y se situó a mi espalda, primero liberando mis manos de su cautiverio, y luego deshaciendo el intrincado nudo que me mantenía unida a la silla. Sin embargo, la presión de sus manos sobre mis hombros me mantuvo en el sitio. _Sólo unos segundos más, Lexa_ -. Me sentí muy sola cuando desperté y tú no estabas ahí para calmarme. Así que la memoricé, la reviví noche tras noche. Y ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo… quiero que me quites ese miedo a las habitaciones rojas donde me espera una hermosa mujer con una abrumadora pasión por torturar a las chicas bonitas.

Me levanté rápidamente, dándole una patada a la silla, que acabó a unos cuantos metros de nosotras. Aquel gesto hizo sonreír a Clarke, pasándose al instante la lengua por los labios. Le encantaba provocarme, y yo, como una verdadera idiota, caía ante sus encantos.

Cogí su mano y la arrastré hasta la cama que había en la habitación. Tuve apenas unos segundos para darme cuenta dónde estaba: las paredes rojas, un rojo tan intenso que mareaba, apenas unas cuantas rendijas iluminaban la habitación, la luz de un caluroso atardecer. La dejé caer sobre la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre ella, rozando mis labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarla.

-¿Vas a torturarme? -. Inquirió, llevando sus manos hasta mi camisa y empezando a desabotonarla despacio.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, mi pecho, incluso mi abdomen. Los brazos pronto me empezaron a temblar, apenas soportando mi peso. Clarke disfrutaba con mi flaqueza, era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre mí y se aprovechaba de ello. Y con ello, sin darme cuenta, volvía a estar atrapada entre sus brazos y el colchón.

-Demasiado lenta, Lexa.

Tal vez, pero yo no quería luchar. Me dejé vencer, me dejé desnudar sin pronunciar queja alguna. Mi cuerpo quemaba, chillaba por la necesidad que tenía por los besos y las caricias de Clarke. Y ella no parecía querer alejarse. Besó cada centímetro de mi piel; acarició cada valle, cada montículo que sus manos encontraban. Y yo me deshacía en largos suspiros y gemidos, para el deleite de la rubia.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo, pero era algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido cuando estaba en aquella silla, las llamas ardían, me consumían como si un trozo de madera se tratase; pero ahora, bajo su cuerpo desnudo y siendo testigo del inmenso amor que me profesaba, todo se reducía a cálidas ascuas, trozos incandescentes de madera que parecían no apagarse nunca. Y yo lo prefería así, para tenerla cerca, rozando mi piel, sin que me hiciera daño.

Clarke se acomodó entre mis piernas, y en ese momento sentí como si el mundo hubiera dejado de rotar, como si hubiera dejado de existir. Sentí su mano colándose en mi interior, despacio y casi con miedo. Y un lento vaivén, su cuerpo frotándose contra el mío; despacio, con delicadeza. Como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

En cierto modo, era así. Si nada existía, nada podía acabar.

Pero el mundo parecía haber desarrollado un profundo odio hacia mis deseos, y cuando empecé a sentir que mis entrañas se veían consumidas por el fuego que Clarke me producía, la chica me posó sobre sus piernas. Me abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a caerme al abismo.

 _Iba a caer de todas formas._

Clarke continuó moviéndose frenética, llevada por una pasión que la consumía hasta lo más íntimo de su ser; y luego despacio, besándome el cuello y la curva de la mandíbula, abrazándome a ella con desesperación.

 _Abre los ojos. Mírame._

Una larga retahíla de palabras inconexas se agolpaban en mi garganta; pero yo me veía incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra que no fuese su nombre. Cuando el clímax me golpeó, clavé las uñas en su espalda, agarrándome a ella como si fuese lo único que me salvaba del oscuro e infinito abismo. Escondí el rostro en su cuello, deseando quedarme así para siempre: sentada en su regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, Clarke jadeando mi nombre y yo intentando aprender a volver a respirar de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando me desperté, era noche cerrada. El cuerpo cálido, desnudo de Clarke yacía a escasos centímetros del mío, abrazándose a mí casi con desesperación. No sé cómo me las ingenié para librarme de su agarre sin despertarla, pero lo hice. Recogí el pantaloncillo y la camisa que habían acabado en el suelo, y salí a la pequeña terraza.

Nos habíamos escapado a la playa, a una recóndita cala aislada. Lo más parecido a la civilización que allí había era un pequeño pueblo pesquero, apenas acostumbrado a la presencia de turistas. Conocí este lugar cuando era pequeña, y siempre había querido volver; pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Igualmente, tampoco había querido hacerlo. Me recordaba demasiado a mis padres, a su traición; y el simple hecho de recordarlo me hacía trizas el corazón.

Sin embargo, Clarke había tenido la paciencia suficiente como para recoger todos los pedazos y recomponerlo, asegurándose de que no volvería a destrozarse.

Así que aquí estábamos, bajo el cielo estrellado y con la brisa marina deleitando cada poro de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Te he despertado? -. Susurré mientras ella se abrazaba a mí y apoyaba su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello.

-No. Pero me gusta imaginarte con los ojos cerrados.

-Para eso no me necesitas, Clarke.

-Tal vez, pero mi imaginación funciona mejor -. Sentí sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, gruñó bajito ante la ardua tarea que la camisa le impedía-. ¿Sabes? Nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas. Me es imposible contarlas todas.

Una pequeña carcajada inundó mi pecho, a veces podía ser tan condenadamente infantil. Me giré despacio, cogiendo sus manos para que se sentara en el suelo, a mi lado. Conocía muy pocas constelaciones, además debía tener mucha imaginación para poder distinguirlas. Pero si había algo en la Historia que me apasionaba, era la Historia Antigua. Griegos y romanos con sus interminables dioses y héroes, sus mitos, sus filósofos y su extraordinaria forma de explicar el origen del mundo, mezclando realidad y ficción.

Pasamos horas buscando constelaciones, contando mitos y leyendas de los héroes más desconocidos de la Antigüedad. Y hasta que el astro rey no hizo su aparición en el horizonte, no volvimos al reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Se me hacía tan extraño dejar mi habitación. Echaría de menos aquellas paredes verdes, aquel escritorio revuelto y la estantería llena de libros que casi nunca leía porque los consideraba demasiado aburridos para mi gusto. Echaría de menos mi carpeta repleta de dibujos y bocetos que tanto me había esforzado en esconder, hasta que comprendí (o me hicieron comprender) que mis dibujos tenían un lugar en el mundo, que no había razón para avergonzarme de ellos.

Echaría de menos los gritos de mi madre, sus golpes en la puerta de mi habitación cuando me volvía demasiado perezosa como para despertarme por mí misma. Echaría de menos la presencia de Kane en la cocina, tras el periódico, sus golpecitos en la espalda a los que tan rápidamente me había acostumbrado. Echaría de menos mi bicicleta, ese viejo trozo de metal corroído con ruedas que tantas veces me había salvado la vida y al que tanto cariño le tenía.

Echaría de menos mi casa, al fin y al cabo. Apenas había hecho la maleta, y ya estaba echándola de menos.

Cerré la segunda maleta y la dejé al lado de la puerta, junto con otra aún más grande, listas para salir en cuanto Octavia tuviera la decencia suficiente como para presentarse por mi casa.

Su familia y la mía se había distanciado tras lo que había pasado en el juicio, pero poco a poco volvieron a acercarse, tras una visita a Bellamy que cumplía condena en la cárcel de la ciudad más cercana. Había asumido toda la culpa, sus errores; cómo se había dejado llevar por las promesas vacías de Cage y el daño que me había hecho. Martin y Aurora Blake se presentaron en mi casa una noche de julio, tras visitar por primera vez a su hijo. Me pidieron perdón.

Y ahora, todo parecía volver a su cauce. Poco a poco, con calma; y todos teníamos el miedo metido en el cuerpo, temiendo que cualquier acción, cualquier palabra dicha en el momento menos indicado, tirase todo por la borda. Por suerte, parecía que los diques seguían aguantando la presión que el miedo y el acecho de un error podía producir.

Huí. Me pasé todo el verano corriendo de un lado para otro. Murphy había entendido que no podía hacer las cosas solo, a escondidas del mundo; y se fue integrando en este extraño grupo de niños y no tan niños que compartían el oscuro secreto de enamorarse de la gente menos indicada. Multitud de cicatrices adornaban su pálida piel, pero a él no le importaban. Decían que eran "heridas de guerra", como si fuese un viejo soldado de una guerra imposible. En cierto modo, tenía razón. Había librado varias batallas, de las que había logrado sobrevivir. Quizá no llevase medallas que celebrasen su mérito, pero no le hacía falta. Su sola presencia era suficiente.

Tenía la sensación de haberme recorrido el mundo entero, y por las noches, únicamente amparada por un fuego en el centro del grupo y los brazos de Lexa dándome el calor que mi cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Huíamos del mundo, junto con Raven, Murphy, Octavia y Lincoln. Durante unos días, incluso Roan y Karev se permitieron perderse en medio de la nada.

Atravesamos desiertos, pueblos abandonados, pequeños bosques que nadie conocía. Vivíamos de noche y dormíamos de día, y el tiempo no parecía avanzar a nuestro alrededor. Los juegos infantiles, los horribles conciertos nocturnos por parte de Karev y su guitarra, los monigotes de Lincoln mientras dormíamos. Las peleas que se saldaban con el grupo dividido, cada uno apoyando a uno de los implicados; pero que al día siguiente rápidamente se solucionaba.

Pero los días se fueron haciendo más y más cortos, las noches cada vez más frías e incuso lluviosas, y teníamos que volver a casa. Nuestro viaje hacia ninguna parte volvía al principio, a Ton DC, ese pueblo que nos había visto crecer desde que éramos unos criajos que no llegaban ni tan siquiera al metro de estatura.

Y ahora volábamos del nido, dispuestos a comernos el mundo. Nos alejábamos de la comodidad de nuestra casa, de la protección que nos ofrecía frente al cruel mundo que nos esperaba en nuestro destino. Pero yo hacía mucho que me había cansado de volar en una jaula de oro que cada se me hacía más y más pequeña: quería salir, conocer el mundo. Que el mundo me hiciese daño, que me volviese cruel y fría, porque era la única manera de sobrevivir. Quería crecer.

Escuché un coche aparcando frente a mi puerta, y luego el timbre de casa. Llegaba el momento de irme.

Kane me ayudó a meter las maletas en el viejo coche que Octavia y yo habíamos comprado a medias. Casi parecía que nos dejaría tiradas en medio de la nada, en cualquier momento; pero Octavia insistía en que si había vivido tanto, tenía que ser por una razón. Se negaba a entrar en razón, pero era más terca que nadie, y era mejor no tenerla como enemiga. Así que callé, y me acostumbré a aquel cacharro que poco a poco se fue ganando un pequeño hueco en mi palacio de la memoria.

* * *

La universidad era enorme, más de lo que me había imaginado. Me sentía minúscula en medio de aquel montón de gente, entre aquellos edificios que parecían no acabar nunca, entre profesores que no conocía. Una parte de mí estaba aterrada, nada me era familiar, y temía perderme en medio de un montón de gente, en medio de un laberinto de edificios.

-¿Ya te estás echando atrás, Griffin? -. La voz de Octavia, burlona, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba apoyada en el capó del coche, mirándome con un gesto interrogante-. Y ni tan siquiera has pisado la facultad… niñita mimada.

Gruñí y le tiré un palito de madera que había caído en el capó en ese momento. Ella se quejó cuando le di de lleno en la punta de la nariz.

La residencia estaba a apenas unas cuantas calles de la universidad, y no nos podíamos quejar. La habitación era pequeña, sí; pero no necesitábamos demasiado. Con una escritorio y una cama me conformaba, no hacía falta demasiado para hacerme feliz. Lo mejor, es que logré quedarme con el escritorio bueno, en el que daba la luz hasta bien entrada la tarde. Octavia no tardaría en hacerme chantaje, pero yo no pensaba ceder. Incluso si mi cabeza estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, a causa de cierta mujer de ojos verdes.

-Anda, tira -. Aún nos quedaba bastante por organizar en la habitación, pero Octavia se acercó y me dio las llaves de la chatarra-. Te juro que te dejaré el lado bueno si vuelves temprano a casa. Si no, atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Ahora eres mi madre? -. Jugué con las llaves unos segundos, hasta que cayeron al suelo debido a mi gran torpeza.

-Como si lo fuera. Ahora soy yo la que tiene que cuidar de ti; Abby dijo que me implantaría un chip con cámara o algo si no volvíamos en navidad sanas y salvas.

-Aterrador.

Corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Seguían llegando estudiantes como si no hubiera un mañana; en parte, algunos empezaban al día siguiente, así que tenían que darse prisa. Arranqué y maniobré para salir de aquel aparcamiento infestado de estudiantes y coches, temiendo por la vida de cada uno que se me ponía por delante. Era bastante torpe conduciendo, y más en aglomeraciones como ésas. Cuando llegué a la ciudad propiamente dicha, me sentí más tranquila.

Nunca había estado en Polis antes, así que todo era como un laberinto para mí. Aun así, podía recordar las indicaciones de Lexa de memoria, qué calles debía coger, dónde debía girar. Pero incluso sintiéndome como un ratoncito en medio de un enorme laberinto, me movía por la ciudad como si la conociese de toda la vida.

Conforme me iba acercando me sentía más y más nerviosa. Hacía una semana que no veía a Lexa y se me había hecho casi eterna. Dante le había ofrecido que se quedase en Arkadia, pero ella rehusó, así que la mandó aquí. Lejos de mí, y a la vez tan cerca.

-¿Clarke?

Me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto abrió la puerta. Lexa no tenía fuerzas para negarse, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar. Cómo había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, el calor que emanaba su piel, sus tatuajes. Poder dibujarlos sobre su piel, una y otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de ellos, y Lexa lo sabía.

-Acabamos de llegar -. Me llevó hasta el salón, y yo me senté en el suelo. Era un gesto inconsciente, quizá incómodo; pero yo prefería sentir el sofá en mi espalda-. Octavia prácticamente me ha echado de la habitación.

-Te va a quitar el lado bueno, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Me ha dicho que se portará bien si yo me porto bien -. Se sentó a mi lado en el suelo, pegándose a mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Mirábamos a la nada, pero yo me conformaba con eso-. Quiere que vuelva antes de que sea de noche.

Nos pasamos un buen rato así, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Eso era lo que más adoraba de Lexa, su amor por el silencio, la nula necesidad de armar ruido para mantenerse entretenida. Podía resultar extraño, ¿qué tenía de divertido estar en una habitación en silencio, perdida en tu propio mundo? Para la mayoría de la gente lo era, pero yo aprendí a vivir con ello. A construir mi propio mundo, y disfrutar de él y de la silenciosa compañía de Lexa en cualquier momento de mi vida. En el pasado, en el presente… y esperaba que en un futuro; porque difícilmente podía imaginar un mundo si Lexa no estaba en él. Podía resultar cansino y melodramático, pero lo que sentía por esta mujer que tenía a escasos centímetros de mí iba mucho más allá de un enamoramiento adolescente.

A veces sentía que la conocía desde siempre, desde mucho antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. En otros lugares, en otros mundos. Y estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos de un momento a otro, en cualquier lugar. Y sólo seríamos felices si ese hecho ocurría, de otra manera… sería imposible vivir.

Algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a Nemo Nobody, que sólo era feliz en aquellas vidas en las que se encontraba con Anna. Ni Elise ni Jean, sólo Anna.

 _"No tengo nada que decirte. Soy Mr. Nobody, un hombre que no existe."_

Al atardecer, volví a la residencia. Jugando con el tiempo límite, pero llegué dentro de las horas marcadas por Octavia. Lexa me había regalado un extraño paquete, obligándome a no abrirlo hasta que llegase a la residencia. Aunque me pasé todo el camino de vuelta deseando saber qué contenía (era algo duro y pesado), mantuve mi palabra y hasta que no entré en la habitación, no lo abrí.

Octavia estaba sentada en su cama, más impaciente que yo.

Desgarré el papel con cuidado, me era imposible romperlo como si fuese una niña pequeña, me parecía una falta de educación. Era una tontería, sí, pero me había acostumbrado a ello.

Dentro había una caja de madera, tallada pero sin demasiado adorno. La abrí y saqué lo que había dentro. Eran dos libros pequeños, uno sin nombre, viejo y desgastado, que se había convertido en la posesión más preciada de Lexa. Y el otro, era un libro completamente nuevo, sobrio y con un nombre en francés que me recordaba a una canción de Grégory Lemarchal.

Y una carta. Una frase, más bien.

 _Yo te voy a querer siempre. Y si se acaba la gasolina, me muero._

Acerqué aquellas reliquias a mi pecho, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas. Pero aquella vez, llorar no dolía. La sensación no tenía nada que ver con el dolor. Me sentía libre, como el pajarillo al que dejan salir de la jaula después de estar años encerrado.

Yo era aquel pajarillo. Y Lexa era quien me había abierto la jaula.

Para que me fugara con ella.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Supongo que ahora es cuando viene el discurso de despedida que a nadie le gusta, pero yo, como buena masoquista que soy, improvisará unas cuantas palabras.**

 **No me queda más que decir gracias, gracias a cada uno de vosotros que ha leído estas 177 páginas que empezaron a rodar un lejano 24 de marzo. Tenía otros finales, una historia mucho más alargada en el tiempo, pero las circunstancias hicieron que se acabase aquí, a las puertas de la universidad. Este fic que empezó como un desahogo después del asqueroso 3x07 que nos regalón Jason Rothenberg, y porque hacía eones que no escribía algo que no fueran apuntes.**

 **Y me vuelvo a repetir, gracias por haber estado ahí, animándome desde el primer capítulo. Sé que os he hecho reír, llorar y sufrir; sobre todo esto último, que es lo que se me da bien. Pero espero que haya merecido la pena.**

 **Por cierto, la canción de Grégory se llama "Écris l'histoire".**

 **May we meet again**

 **Twitter: sass_prince**


End file.
